


Ruusaan, Akaan, Am

by sweetmugofcocoa



Series: Morut'yc Series [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79s, Angst, Clones know Mando'a, English is not Basic, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, I write Hevy's number as CT-7802, No beta reader, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), but she gets better, canon typical violence occassionally, character goes through capture and comes out scarred, medical OC - Freeform, possible misrepresentation about learning a language, probably not edited to its best either, there is death but it's not graphic, this is war afterall, typical Kaminoan poodoo, writer does not know about medical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 100,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: Teagan has her whole life turned around when she ends up on a soaking landing pad on Kamino, a year before the Clone Wars begins. She remembers her home, but nothing about how she got to the new planet. Or how to speak Basic. Or anything about what’s going on, really.[Warnings for individual chapters will be in notes at the beginning, but there will be nothing graphic or extreme.]
Series: Morut'yc Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973284
Comments: 360
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl shows up on a landing pad, and the clones on guard duty are confused.

Three clones stand at attention near the entrance into the city. Usually they stay in the training rotuna, or in the barracks, but a few are assigned guard posts. So they stand, watching outside until their shift is over.

“Hey, psst,” a trooper whispers to his vod, “I bet half my rations something exciting is going to happen in the next three minutes.”

A third trooper snickers to himself.

“Focus, CT-3279, we have to stay in formation.”

The numbered trooper sighs, standing straight again. “You don’t have to use my number, ori’vod.”

“I do,” the older trooper says, “they discourage names.”

“They aren’t around,” the third trooper points out.

“Thank you, Split,” 3279 says, “See? We use names in the barracks, why can’t we use them here, Flak?”

“Fine, Whip,” Flak whispers, “but stay in formation. We could get refresher duty if you don’t shut up.”

Whip rolls his eyes, mutters a ‘sir, yes, sir,’ and looks back out the glass doors. “…Guys.”

“What now?” Flak asks.

Whip casually points outside with his blaster. “Where did she come from?” Whip asks.

There is a human woman laying on the landing pad, soaking wet and seemingly unconscious. There are no ships that she could have come out of.

“I’ll call Nala Se,” Split says, turning on his comm as he walks away.

“I don’t think she’s armed,” Whip says. He opens the door, raining pouring on them the moment it can.

“Whip!” Flak yells, “Wait for orders!”

“Nala Se says to bring her inside,” Split says, rejoining the group. Whip runs out into the rain. Flak follows, keeping his blaster up to watch his vod’s back. Whip kneels next to the woman, rolling her over.

“She’s unconscious,” Whip says. He turns to look at Flak, “And she’s harmless. Put the blaster down and help me.” Whip starts to pick her up, “Nevermind, she’s light.” He holds her in his arms and the two run back. Split closes the doors behind them.

Now that she’s out of the rain, they can see her clearer. A pair of Kaminoans arrive with a stretcher.

“Set her down, trooper,” one says. Whip lays the woman on the stretcher. “Back to your posts,” comes the order and the Kaminoans are gone.

Whip sighs, going back to his post. He shakes the water from his armor.

“Looks like you owe us half your rations,” Split says, smirking under the white helmet.

***

The woman lays in the med bay, in dry clothes repurposed from the red clone attire. The Kaminoans didn’t have anything else that would fit a human. Her hair is still wet. A medical droid did an analysis, finding her in perfect health, despite being chilled by the rain.

“Where did she come from?” A Kaminoan asks slowly.

“There were no ships in the atmosphere,” another states.

“What should we do?” A third asks.

Nala Se stands, watching the window into the medical bay, “Keep her here, put her in a room. We’ll see who she is and decide later. And tell Glil We he has a new assignment.”

***

“I’m telling you, it happened,” Whip says, sitting with half the food he would typically get. Flak and Split divided the remaining into their bowls. The vode around them don’t believe their story.

“The girl was just… there.”

“You didn’t hear a splat when she landed?” a vod asks, others laughing.

“Nope,” Split says, “We looked away from the doors for a moment, and she was laying on the landing platform.”

“Sure, vod,” Split gets a pat on his shoulder, “we believe you.”

“No you don’t, CT-7802,” Flak says, “none of you believe us, but it’s true.” 7802 turns to his batchers, who roll their eyes and jest some more.

“It’s not like we think you’re lying,” CT-00-2010 says from across from 7802, “but it makes no sense. She would have had to climb out of the water.”

“And nothing survives down there,” CT-00-2010’s other batcher, CT-1409, comments.

Whip looks up, “Yeah… her ship could have crashed into the—”

“We would have heard it,” Flak sighs, “just eat your food, vod, it shouldn’t take too long.”

The rest laugh and Whip sulks, picking at his remaining food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl wakes up and panics. Meets new people, sees a new place.

There is one Kaminoan in the room when the woman wakes up. She looks around, freaking out at the sterile white room. The doctor walks over to introduce himself, but the woman scrambles away, yelling in a language he doesn’t understand. Her back hits a wall and she sinks down low.

“My name is Glil We,” he explains gently, stooping down to attempt to be at her level without getting to his knees, “I am a doctor.”

She doesn’t yell anymore, but her eyes are wide with fear. She doesn’t understand him.

He pats his chest. “Glil We,” he says slowly. He motions to her. She tries to back up more. He repeats his motion again, “Glil We, you?”

She starts to get it after another repetition. “Teagan,” she says hesitantly.

Glil We tries to repeat her, the name foreign and hard to pronounce from her accent.

“Teagan,” she repeats, not liking the sounds on his tongue.

“Tae-gan,” he enunciates slowly. She seems to like that better. She asks a few questions, at least the intonation assumes that. Glil We is at a loss. He knows many languages, but this is not one of them. “Do you speak Basic?” He asks.

She looks at him with a blank stare.

“So no,” he says to himself. He stands up straight, and offers her a hand. Teagan hesitates before standing up on her own. Glil We sighs, “We have a room for you as we sort out the situation.”

Teagan looks like she’s going to cry, not giving any indication that she understood him.

Glil We motions for her to follow him. He walks to the door. Teagan tilts her head, asking another question. Glil We motions again. Teagan takes a couple steps, looking around. She looks down, noticing what she’s wearing. She starts asking questions, which become more blubbery as her tears increase. She motions to her clothes, close to hyperventilating.

Glil We understands what she means. He’s suddenly glad they were hesitant to toss out her strange clothes. He walks over to a compartment and retrieves the now dry and stiff clothing she arrived in. He hands her the bundle. She takes it, hugging it close.

“To your room,” he says, walking to the door again. This time, Teagan follows. She looks at everything, which is bright white and sterile. She digs through the bundle and takes out a pair of glasses. She puts them on and looks around again.

Glil We stops at a door and it slides open, “This is for you, temporarily.”

Teagan looks into the small apartment. It’s smaller than what was given to the donor for the clones. Teagan turns to him and asks something, close to more tears.

Glil We walks in, hoping that will help her feel more comfortable. He motions to the small kitchenette, which has a conservator, a small food processor, and a table with two chairs. A window faces out into the perpetual storm. He then opens the door into the small bedroom, with a single bed and small closet. The refresher is next, with only the basic needs.

Teagan gets the point of it all and curls up on the bed, sniffling.

“I will check on you later,” Glil We says. He walks out the door and leaves her to adjust.

***

“Boba!”

The nine year old snickers to himself, waiting until the voice passes him, then he runs out and back the other way he came.

“Where are you?” The voice asks.

Boba turns another corner and waits. There’s no sound. He looks across from him. There’s a door. He presses the button to open it. He steps in and turns to close it. But a hand grabs his arm and lifts him up.

“Got you.”

“Put me down, Dad,” Boba protests, a smile on his face. His feet rest on the floor. The older of the two look around the room, noticing there is a plate of untouched food on the table. “What is it Dad?” Boba asks.

“Someone is living here,” he’s told. The father steps in, looking around, “Hello?”

The bedroom door opens and Teagan steps out. She looks at the two in curiosity.

“It’s just a girl, Dad,” Boba says. “A girl… in cadet clothes?”

“Who are you?” The father asks.

The girl doesn’t answer, frowning in confusion.

“I’m contacting Lama Su. Keep an eye on her.” The father steps out of the room.

Boba sits at the table, watching the girl. She sits across from him after standing for a long time.

“I’m Boba,” he says. “That’s my dad, Jango.“

The girl still doesn’t respond.

Boba sighs, pointing to himself, “Boba.”

“…Boba,” she tries.

He then points out the open door, “Jango.”

Teagan nods.

“You’re a weird clone,” Boba says, “all the others know Basic, and they’re all like my dad.”

“She’s not a clone,” Jango says, walking in, “she’s a stray that came from seemingly nowhere. Let’s go, Boba, we shouldn’t bother her.”

Boba gets up, sighing. He turns at the door, “What’s your name?” He asks.

“Glil We says it’s Tae-gan,” Jango says, wrinkling his nose as he’s sure it’s not quite right. They did mess up his name at first, after all. Boba waves at Teagan as they leave. She gets the first part of her own wave out before the door closes.

***

Whip spars with CT-1409. He ducks, but gets a boot in the face as he didn’t duck low enough.

“You’re still thinking about her?” Whip’s brother asks.

Whip stands back up, “What makes you say that?”

“You’re distracted.”

Whip sighs, “She’s real, I wouldn’t make that up.”

His sparring partner shrugs, getting into starting position again.

The bell rings, signaling the next group gets the platform. The two follow the other previous sparring groups to the next simulation.

“Echo!” A voice yells.

CT-1409 sighs, “That is not my name!”

The clone arrives at his side, “Good luck convincing everyone else of that.”

“Where are you going to?” Echo asks.

“I’m supposed to be at the flight simulation with CT-4040,” he states, “but I wanted to hear more about the new addition to the city.” He looks at Whip.

“CT-27-5555,” Echo scolds, “You will get in trouble for skipping a simulation.”

“It’s Fives, Echo,” he says back, “And it’s not like I’ll be a pilot. I don’t need to use those simulations as much.”

“Well it still goes against regulation—”

“I’ll tell you at the bunks, Fives,” Whip assures, “but you should get back. CT-4040 will be worried.”

Fives rolls his eyes, but he leaves them so they get back to their own simulation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives sneaks out to find the mysterious girl his brothers insist is real.

Glil We opens the door to Teagan’s rooms. She is sitting at the table, finally eating the food he’s brought her. He could have a lower caste deal with her, but he wants to study this strange sentient himself.

She has changed back into her old clothes. He had a chance to look at the materials when she first came in. The pants are a thick blue material, but the shirt is thinner, with multicolored lines crossing over each other. Another layer is underneath, without sleeves and a little thicker than the outer shirt. It is very different from the other human clothing he’s seen, and also varies from the light fabric his fellow Kaminoans wear.

Teagan looks up at him. “Hello,” Glil We says.

She looks down, taking another bite of her food. Her eyes are still red and her face is still streaked with tears.

“You are still crying, I see,” Glil We says, making a mental note. How is he supposed to talk to her when they can’t understand each other. He even tried showing her a datapad with writing. She doesn’t understand anything he wrote out. He left it with her and came back to find her writing new letters, from her own language. He sent it to a linguistic Kaminoan, but they couldn’t figure it out. It’s not in the archives, which could be as extensive as the Jedi Temple. Anyone might come to Tipoca City, so they must know how to communicate with them.

He sits on the other side of the table. “I see you prefer the fruit and bread,” he says. The meat on her plate is untouched, though there are cores and pits of some fruits. One fruit is untouched aside from a small bite. The bread that was sent is completely absent. Her drink doesn’t look touched.

“Tae-gan,” Glil We says. She looks up. “Where are you from?” He asks slowly.

She sighs, shaking her head and going back to her food. Glil We doesn’t see the point of having her here, wasting a room. If she is from something threatening the Kaminoans need to know, but she is completely harmless. She barely does anything, not to mention she has never left her room.

After another awkward silence, Teagan finishes the food she wants and pushes the plate towards him. Glil We despises the thought that she thinks he’s a simple servant, but he takes the plate regardless. She is his to study, no one else’s.

He leaves the datapad with her. There’s nothing on it and it doesn’t have any connection to the facility, not like she could understand it. Maybe she will write more and it can give him insight to her language.

***

“Fives, we are going to get into trouble,” CT-7802 says.

“Stop sounding like Echo and shush,” Fives says, crouching next to a sterile wall.

“This is a restricted area for cadets,” CT-7802 whispers.

“Then go back,” Fives says, “I want to know if Whip is telling the truth.”

“How do you know if she’s even—” Fives clamps a hand over his mouth. A Kaminoan walks out of a room, looking at her data pad. Fives presses his back to the wall, trying to look around the corner without being seen. It’s hard to hide in a white room while wearing cadet red.

The Kaminoan moves on, away from the pair. Fives sneaks down the hallway.

“Do you even know where to start looking?” CT-7802 asks.

“Shush,” Fives says. But really, he doesn’t.

There’s footsteps coming from behind them and there is no crevice to hide in. “In here,” Fives says, pressing a button and diving through the door.

But his partner didn’t hear him in time. As the door closes, a Kaminoan voice says, “What are you doing here? This is a restricted area, cadet.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” 7802 stutters, “I got lost.”

The Kaminoan scoffs, “Dared by other clones is more likely. Follow me back to the training grounds.”

“Yes sir,” 7802 says. They two walk off. Fives breathes a sigh of relief. He’ll have to make it up to his vod. He starts to press the button to open the door again, when he hears something behind him.

There’s a human woman standing there, shocked and a little scared.

“I’m sorr—“ he stops talking, realizing just who he is talking to. “You’re the girl Whip found.”

She looks at him with a blank stare. She then points, “Jango?”

‘She’s met Jango?’ Fives wonders, also admiring her strange accent. He shakes his head, “No, I’m Fives. I’m a cadet.”

She frowns, looking at his face.

‘She doesn’t know I’m a clone,’ Fives deduces.

She says a few sentences, a couple sounding like questions.

“You don’t know Basic,” Fives also puts together. “What is your name?”

She must have heard that questions more than once, because she answers right away, “Teagan.”

“Teagan, nice to, uh, meet you,” Fives says. He feels his palms sweat a little. He’s never talked to a girl, and the fact she can’t understand him makes it a bit better and so much worse.

He smiles. After a moment, she smiles back.

“I am not…” he turns to look at the door. The door doesn’t open. He looks back at her, “I’m not supposed to be here. So if you— Right, you can’t understand me.” Fives hangs his head, groaning.

She seems to understand him and giggles.

Fives looks up at her, smiling. He points to himself, “Fives.”

She smirks, “Jango?”

“Fives,” he says again, slower.

“Fives,” she answers. She offers her hand. Fives takes it hesitantly. She says something in the same warm tone she used to say his name. She then sits at the table. Fives joins her.

“Do you want to learn how to speak Basic?” Fives asks.

Teagan stares at him.

He clears his throat. “Do you,“ he points to her, “want to speak,“ he moves his hand like a mouth, “like me?” He points to himself.

She nods. She mimics his motions, ‘You speak like me.’

“Yeah, we can trade languages,” Fives says. He sighs, “Okay, how to do this…”

Teagan takes out a data pad and starts writing with a stylus. Fives watches her write out a bunch of symbols. She turns it to show him.

“Are these your letters?” Fives asks. She hands him the stylus. He writes out his alphabet. They look at the symbols. “…I don’t know if this will help,” Fives realizes.

Teagan seems to share his sentiment, frowning. She then turns to him, waves, and says a word.

“Uhh… hi?” He asks.

She then moves her hand as if dismissing him, saying another word.

“Goodbye?” Fives adds, slowly getting what she’s doing.

She points out the window, reciting a word.

“I don’t…” Fives shakes his head.

Teagan wiggles her fingers. Moving them up and down. She repeats the word.

“Rain,” Fives gets it, “Water falling.” He gets up, pours water into a cup at the sink, then returns, “Water,” he shows her. He then points out the window, “rain.”

She repeats her words. She then points to the glass and says a word. “Cup,” Fives adds.

Teagan grabs the data pad and brings up a blank space. She writes out a bunch of words, using the letters Fives saw her write earlier. She then sets it in front of him. She points to the first word, repeating the greeting motion. He writes his word next to hers. They go through the list, catching up.

Fives then realizes he has to get to his bunk before they realize he’s missing. He stands up, “I will be back, but I—” He stops himself, closing his eyes in frustration. Teagan giggles at him again. He then opens his eyes and waves, using her word for leaving.

She waves back, “Goodbye.”

He goes to the door. He peeks out the door, only opening it a little. He then steps out and finds his way back without getting caught.

***

Fives climbs the ladder to his capsule bunk. CT-7802 slides his out enough to say, “You owe me, vod.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Fives whispers back.

“I’m on refresher duty, di’kut,” 7802 responds. He sighs, “Tell me you found her.”

“That was her room,” Fives says.

“Seriously? I was right there?” 7802 asks.

“Yep. I’m teaching her Basic,” Fives says.

“There is no way you’ll be able to go back,” 7802 says.

Fives shrugs, “I said I would.” He then closes his capsule.

“Wait Fives, you can’t—” 7802’s voice fades as the capsule clicks shut. Fives is in his own silence, thinking about different words he could teach Teagan next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives sneaks out for another lesson with Teagan, but it wasn't meant to last.

It was harder to sneak around the next time. Fives was alone this time, no brother watching his back. He manages to make it, which is surprising in itself. But he was determined; Fives can’t imagine anything else he wants to do in his short free moments in the day now.

He opens the door and steps through. He’d knock, but he doesn’t know if someone will come around the corner in the next few seconds. Teagan looks up. He waves, using her word for hello. She waves back, smiling. She waves him over. He sits down on the other chair. She shows him a list she wrote down. “Wow, you’ve been thinking too,” Fives says, chuckling. Teagan chuckles, then starts going over her words, pointing, or motioning.

He starts to understand them, writing his words for plate, fork, spoon, sink, vac tube, refresher, bed, and window. The last one was tricky, but they got a few other words out of it in the process. Fives then writes down the ones he thought of all day, and the process starts over again. He has no idea how to teach her anything but nouns and maybe verbs. But he has to leave again in time for his next simulation.

He waves at her in departure. She hesitates to wave back. “I’m sorry I have to leave,” Fives says.

Teagan looks up at him, then steps forward. She wraps him in a hug, then pulls away just as quickly and sits at the table again, tapping at the data pad. He leaves, hearing her practice the words he taught her.

***

The next time was a few days later. Teagan seemed to have a plan for this meeting. She starts with teaching him the sounds of each of her letters. He picks this up quickly, with references from the past two times. She also teaches him the names of the letters through a song. He does the same in turn. She then writes out a sentence and repeats it. She does motions, but has trouble explaining some of the words. After a long game of charades, Fives gets it, “I am Teagan.”

Teagan shakes her head and repeats the sentence he said in her language, then a slightly different one, pointing to him.

“I am Fives,” he translates, “you are Teagan.”

They slowly go through the other words like them. Fives checks the chrono, then stands to leave. Teagan stands up too. She offers her hand awkwardly. He shakes it, knowing that greeting. She doesn’t look happy with the motion, like she’s embarrassed. He opens his arms and allows her to hug him. He hugs her back.

She seems to just… melt into him. Fives recognizes the motion, but he didn’t think anyone but clones would feel that way. He’s not surprised other people crave contact, but wouldn’t she get enough from others? Clones aren’t encouraged to be in contact unless helping their brother in a simulation.

It then dawns on him that she’s been here, alone, surrounded by Kaminoans. They are strictly scientists, not very touchy feely with others. He hugs her harder. “Not alone,” he says simply, so she can understand. She seems to break and he wants to hold her, so she’ll be alright, but he has to leave now or he’ll be caught.

She pushes him away, “Go,” she says. She nods, trying to smile, “Go.”

He leaves, waving at her as the door closes. Then he bolts down the hall on high alert.

***

Fives looks up as the simulation he’s going through turns off. “CT-27-5555, please report to command,” an announcer states. Fives walks out, flanked by two troopers in pure white armor as he steps down the hall. They stop at the door and he walks through. A Kaminoan is standing across the desk from him.

“CT-27-5555,” he says, “do you know why you were summoned?”

“No sir,” Fives says, standing at attention.

The Kaminoan presses a button. A hologram comes up, showing Fives moving through a sterile white hall, “It has come to my attention that you have been traveling through restricted areas, unsupervised, cadet,” the Kaminoan says.

Fives could insist it is someone else, but his leg shows his number. Plus, he won’t make a brother take the fall for him. “Yes sir.”

“Are you aware that you have been doing so for almost a month?“ The Kaminoan asks.

“Yes sir,” Fives reports. He has the exact number of times memorized, like all the other facts he picks up.

“Are you proud of this?” The Kaminoan asks.

“N… No sir,” Fives stutters, though he is a little bit.

“What were you doing in a restricted area, CT-27-5555?” The Kaminoan asks.

“I was…” Fives gulps, “I was visiting a friend.”

“A friend?“

“Yes. I heard about the girl that showed up. I found her room and she’s my friend,” Fives explains.

“And what have you been doing with this friend?” The Kaminoan asks.

“Teaching her Basic,” Fives answers.

“…I see.” The Kaminoan thinks to himself, “how well does she take to the lessons?”

Fives is surprised, but answers, “Very well, I think…” Fives snaps his eyes down enough to read the name on the front of the desk as he thinks; Glil We. “She’s been forming simple sentences and learning all the words of things in her room. She’s also taught me some of her words as well.”

The Kaminoan nods, “I am in charge of the human girl, and have noticed this slight change. I have barely gotten any responses from her. I am surprised she has become so comfortable with you, as it sounds.”

‘Probably because I don’t treat her like a science experiment,’ Fives thinks to himself. Instead, he answers, “Perhaps, the fact I am human helps.”

Glil We narrows his gaze at Fives, “Perhaps so.” He turns to a shelf and starts looking through it, “You are dismissed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With approval to teach Teagan, Fives adds a new language to the mix. And tries to explain his existence.

Later that day, Fives is summoned again, only this time, at the exit of the clone training grounds. Glil We is waiting for him, along with a escort of graduated troopers. “Let’s go visit your… friend,” Glil We says. Fives salutes. He stands just behind the Kaminoan until they reach the door. Glil We steps in first. The troopers wait at the door. Fives walks in.

Glil We is greeting Teagan, who answers easily. Glil We then asks her a question and Teagan sits in concentration, trying to come up with the correct answer. She then sees Fives and lights up. “Hello Fives,” Teagan says.

Glil We looks at the clone with suspicion, but Fives answers, “Hello Teagan.”

Glil We turns to Teagan, “This is CT-27-5555. He is a clone for the Galactic Army of the Republic and should be addressed as such.”

Teagan doesn’t understand much of the statement. They haven’t covered numbers yet, nor what the Republic is. Fives hasn’t even taught her ‘clone’ yet. He steps forward, “My number was too complicated for her. Until she masters numbers, I gave her something simpler to call me.”

Glil We glares at Fives, then nods, “Acceptable for now. But if she does not know numbers, she should learn quickly. I would like to see your method for teaching her.”

Fives sits down with Teagan, “Go over words today?” Teagan asks.

“Yes,” Fives answers. She gets out her data pad and brings up her newest list. As the Force would have it, she chose numbers. They go through each one, holding up how many fingers, then writing down in letters, and the numerical value. Fives is aware of Glil We standing there, watching. But Fives focuses on Teagan and her pronunciation.

When they get to five, Teagan scrunches her face. She points at her friend, “You are Five.”

Fives shakes his head, “No, I am Fives. Five is a number.”

“But… a number isn’t a name,” Teagan says.

Glil We steps forward, “Clones do not have names.”

Teagan looks at Fives, confused.

“Let’s move on to six,” Fives says, starting to write it all out. They reach ten, then go back and repeat the numbers learned. Teagan wrinkles her nose as she recites five, but has no problem with the numbers. Fives then repeats her own languages numbers. He has the opposite reaction to saying his number, almost tempted to insist his brothers call him by it instead.

Glil We then says it is time to go. Fives stands up. Teagan stands and gives him a hug, which has become their standard sign of goodbye. Fives does as well, hyper aware of the Kaminoan taking mental notes about the interaction.

He steps out of the room and walks down the hall, surrounded by the troopers. Glil We walks ahead of all of them. “I am not pleased with your lax in regulation, trooper,” the Kaminoan says. “But, I am intrigued by your progress. You will be allowed to continue your lessons during your free time. I will get you a clearance chip. But no other clones are allowed to join you, am I clear?”

“Yes sir,” Fives says.

***

The next day, Fives shows any Kaminoans he passes his chip and they let him be. He steps into the room for the first time, instead of diving. Teagan greets him, but something is off about her tone. Fives sits down, “What’s wrong?”

“…27-5555?” She asks hesitantly. She’s still confused about his number.

Fives decides this is the day to tell her. He scoots his chair closer. “You met Jango, right?”

She nods.

“Well… I am Jango’s clone.”

Teagan thinks, “…Like Boba?”

“Yes, like Boba,” Fives says.

“But…” she looks at Fives, tilting her head to the side, “you look like Jango.”

“What do you mean…” Fives says, “of course I look like Jango, I’m his clone.”

“But…” Teagan sighs, “you are the same… you are the…” she says an unfamiliar word, then groans when she can’t say it in Basic. “You are… more the same. Boba is—” she puts her hand level with the ground, a little higher than the table. “You and Jango are—” she puts her hand higher.

Fives gets it. “No no no, son, that’s what you mean,” he tries to explain. “Boba is Jango’s son, I am his clone.”

Teagan frowns.

Fives takes the data pad and draws some stick figures, “Father,” he points, “mother, son, daughter.” He points between the smaller ones, “brother to sister. Sister to brother.”

Teagan nods. She points to the daughter picture, “I am… daughter,“ she says slowly, “of my mother and father.”

“Exactly,” Fives says, “This is a family.” He circles them all, “Family.”

“Family,” Teagan says softly. She says the word for it in her tongue.

He then brings up a new picture, drawing the stick figure man many times. He points to the first one, “Jango,” he then circles the others, “clones.”

Teagan looks at him, shrugging.

“I don’t have a mother,” Fives explains, drawing the figure and crossing it out. He taps the screen, “Only Jango. I am a clone.”

Teagan looks at the picture again.

“Clones have numbers,” Fives explains, “because there are so many of us.”

Teagan locks eyes with him and he sees the recognition in her eyes, “Why?”

“Soldiers,” Fives answers. Teagan bites her lip, but he sees it tremble. She’s frustrated with every new word. He holds his hands up, as if holding a blaster. He mimics shooting, “Fighting. War.”

She gets it a little, but Fives doesn’t want to go over it more. “Do you want… number?” Teagan asks.

Fives smiles, “Just call me Fives. If Glil We is here, my number is better.”

“Why?”

Fives rolls his eyes, “‘Clones don’t have names.’”

Teagan huffs, saying a word in her tongue. Fives can’t understand it, but he gets the sour meaning.

“Should we continue with numbers?” Fives suggests, bringing up their previous lesson.

“Yes.” Teagan turns taking a few deep breaths. She writes out the next number and starts to help Fives through pronunciation before he gets his turn.

When it’s time to go, Teagan hugs him extra hard. “Not a number,” she mutters to him.

***

“How many?” Teagan asks mid lesson.

Fives looks up from trying to draw a tooka, contemplating her question.

“How many clones?” She restates.

Fives leans back, “Many. Lots. Bigger number than you know yet.”

Teagan crosses her arms and leans back in a ‘try me’ fashion.

“An army,” Fives says, “many armies.” He saves his tooka drawing and brings up a blank screen. He tries to draw out what he was shown battle to be. She looks at the picture. She mutters a word, which sounds like a vibroblade cutting her lips in the way she says it.

Fives brings up the tooka again and tries to explain it. At least, what he knows of it. They are taught basics of animals, but not enough to get a clear enough picture of their habits. Teagan is confused for a bit, but then draws something next to it. She says a word. They look like similar animals, but not quite enough.

He gives up, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. Teagan giggles. Fives makes a mental note of what makes her amused. “Okay, I probably have to go soon, so I want to teach you some Mando’a.”

“What?” Teagan asks.

“Clones are taught by Mandalorians,” Fives says, “Mando’a is their language.”

“Man…Laurens?” Teagan asks, chuckling.

“Man. Da. Lori. Ans,” Fives enunciates.

“Man. Da,” Teagan repeats, “Lori. Ans.” 

“Mandalorians,” Fives says.

“Manda… Mandalorians,” Teagan says slowly. “…Mandua?”

“Mando, a,” Fives says in pieces.

“Mando’a,” Teagan says. “What’s the first word?”

“Vod,” Fives says, “it means sibling.”

“Vod,” Teagan says, smiling. “Next?”

“Su cuy’gar,” Fives says slowly, “It means hello.”

“Cu co’gar,” Teagan says confidently, smirking.

“Su, cuy’gar,” Fives says.

Teagan giggles then says it correctly, adding a wave to emphasize.

“Ret’urcye mhi,” Fives adds, “this means goodbye.”

Teagan struggles a little more with the pronunciation. He goes over a couple more simple words, then he has to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glil We talks to Teagan to determine the truth of Fives' words.

Fives walks into the mess hall, sitting with his squad. “Well?” Echo asks, “What happened this time?”

Since he’s gone to see the new arrival, Fives’ brothers have wanted to know about her, even if some still think it’s all a joke. It’s the first question after he gets back from another session. “I taught her different food names,” Fives states.

“Is that why you requested meeting her at meal time?” 2010 asks.

“Yep. We used her meal as a demonstration. She likes the fruit, but is hesitant about the meat. Claims it doesn’t look like food back home.” Fives slides Echo’s bowl closer to him.

“Hey!” Echo yells.

“What? I didn’t eat as much as I thought I would,” Fives argues, scooping up a portion and swallowing it.

“How is it different?” 2010 asks.

“She says it’s… a different color?” Fives asks. He scratches his head, “or maybe it was a different texture…”

His brothers laugh at him.

“Hey!” He points Echo’s spoon at them, “I’m learning a new language, too. It’s harder than you think.”

“I can’t believe you have permission to talk to her,” 7802 sulks. “Why can’t we go with?”

“It’ll help with our civillian interactions,” 4040 points out, partially joking.

“I’d sneak you with,” Fives assured, “but if I get caught, that’s it for seeing her. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Think about this,” Echo says, leaning into 7802, “either snippets of information, or nothing.” He cuts the air with his hand.

Fives thinks, “Well… they said I couldn’t bring clones to her quarters… They never said anything about where she isn’t allowed.”

***

Fives requested Glil We’s presence. It took a few days longer than Fives wished, but he stands in front of the Kaminoan scientist. “Yes?”

“I would like to request that Teagan have permission to join me at the mess hall sometime,“ Fives says.

“And why?” Glil We asks, still focusing on his data work.

“I’ve noticed she’s been agitated in her small space. She doesn’t leave it often, does she?”

“She doesn’t leave it ever,” Glil We states.

“Well… It can’t be good for her wellbeing to be stuck in one spot,” Fives states. He knows better than to suggest an idea outright himself. Even if it is a good idea, the Kaminoans will reject it on principle that a clone thought it up.

And it is true. Teagan stares out the window a lot more, and she is fidgety during lessons. She’s so excited when he arrives and holds tight when he has to leave. Fives tried to ask her what was wrong, but she couldn’t quite explain it. Plus, Fives wants her to meet his brothers.

Glil We acts like he hadn’t heard Fives, typing away on the data pad. He then looks up in a dismissing gesture, “I’ll consider your request. Dismissed.”

Fives salutes and leaves.

***

Fives decides that the next couple times of meeting are just for conversation, reviewing what they’ve learned and adding words if there’s a space. Teagan is content with it, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, laying against the bed. Fives sits across from her at first, watching her form the words and mull over the pronunciation. Every few sentences they switch languages.

Then Fives scoots over and sits next to her, with a little space. He doesn’t mention the suggestion he made to Glil We.

Teagan starts asking about his training, and he dives into another collection of words, sometimes miming and demonstrating for her. He’s very serious on the topic of war prep, and Teagan catches on. She listens intently and asks questions. Fives is allowed to talk as much as he wants, and he thrives in it. Teagan starts asking about all the stuff involved in his life; what the training grounds look like, where he sleeps, what the refreshers are like. She is entirely curious in all the stuff she hasn’t seen. Fives thinks it’s adorable.

As he talks about his favorite brothers, his batch mates, Teagan scoots over and leans against his shoulder. He stiffens at the contact. A drop of water soaks into the arm of his cadet red uniform. He looks down, seeing her in tears again. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and continues, his voice softer as he doesn’t know how to help her feel better. He can only get one word out of her, “Family.”

***

Glil We walks into the apartment. Teagan shows up outside the door of her bedroom. Her smile fades as she realizes it is not who she was expecting. “Hello, Glil We,” she greets.

“Hello,” Glil We motions to the chairs. Teagan sits on one. “I have some things to discuss with you, if you are up for it.”

Teagan takes a minute, then asks, “Discuss… that’s talk, right?”

“Yes,” Glil We says.

“Okay.”

Glil We starts asking questions in Basic. Teagan takes her time answering, but has more complex responses than he was expecting, even if some words must be simplified for her to understand. “Your Basic is adequate. Are you usually adept at learning languages?”

Teagan has a thinking face again and Glil We is once again forced to explain a couple words for her to fully comprehend his statement. “No, I am not,” Teagan says, “Fi— CT-27-5555 and I talk when he visits. If a word comes up I don’t know, I learn it and we continue. It’s… fluid.”

“What do you talk about?“ Glil We asks.

“His training, Tipoca City,” Teagan answers, “his batchmates, food, colors, anything that comes to mind, really.”

“I see. And why do you ask about his training?” Glil We asks. He figures it is unlikely for her to be a spy, but he can’t rule anything out.

“I’m… bored,” Teagan admits, “I don’t have much to do here.”

“Are you wanting to see more of Tipoca?” Glil We asks.

“Yes,” Teagan answers.

“I could arrange an escort to show you more, if that would be comfortable,” Glil We suggests.

“Would… would 5555 be able to come with?” Teagan asks.

“Why is that important?” Glil We asks.

“He’s…” Teagan chooses her words very carefully. “I’ve given him my language, as he’s given me his. If I do not know a word, it will be easier to learn it from him. We have a…” Teagan says a word in her language, trying to work out how to translate.

“A rapport?“ Glil We suggests.

“What does that mean?” Teagan asks.

“You and CT-27-5555 share a bond, easy to talk to each other,” Glil We says, “It happens with batches, or clones that go through similar trauma.”

“Yes, we have a rapport,” Teagan states.

“Hm, I see.” Glil We stands up, “CT-27-5555 has more extensive training with his unit today. They cannot afford breaks until they meet the requirements.”

Teagan sighs, shrugging, “Can you explain?”

Glil We holds back a sigh of frustration, “No visits for a few days. 5555 has to practice.”

Teagan nods and Glil We leaves without ceremony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino Squad finally meets Teagan.

Echo and his batchmates all sit in the barracks. Except for 7802, who is pacing. “When are they getting here?” He asks.

“Fives said he couldn’t escort her here right away,” Echo repeats, “he has to show her other places, with a different escort accomp—”

“And you wonder why we call you Echo?” 2010 sasses.

“Maybe she’s trying the local cuisine,” 4040 jokes.

His standing brother rolls his eyes, checking the door again. “I still don’t think she exists,” 7802 says, “Fives probably sneaks off for downtime or something.”

“Then why would the long necks let him?” Echo asks.

“I don’t know,“ 7802 says, “I can’t explain long neck logic to you. All I know is that I’m positive Fives is going to walk in here and say ‘sorry guys, tour ended early, but hey! I’ll introduce you some other time.’”

The door slides open. “I thought you had more faith in me, vod.”

The four turn around. Fives is standing there with a human girl next to him.

“This is the girl?” 4040 asks.

“Everybody, meet Teagan,” Fives says. The girl waves in return. “Teagan, this is my squad, the Dominos.”

Teagan shakes the hand of the first clone to greet her. “I’m Echo.”

“Su cuy’gar, Echo,” Teagan says.

“You sound pretty,” 4040 states.

“Thank you,” Teagan giggles, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, uhh…” he stammers, “the rest of us don’t have names yet. I’m CT-4040.”

Teagan frowns, “I’m not calling you by a number.”

“That’s what we are,” 7802 states, “we don’t need names, though some insist on it.” He eyes Fives.

“You aren’t a number,” Teagan admonishes.

“Well, give me a name whenever you want,” 4040 states.

“I don’t know you,” Teagan smiles, “how should I be the one to pick?”

2010 walks over and shakes her hand. “You really are real,” he says.

“Yep,” Teagan laughs nervously. She drops his hand and looks at Fives.

Fives nods, “Alright guys, I promised her we’d see a few other places. And you’re welcome to come along with if you want. The other guys left once we got here.”

“Are you sure that’s allowed?” 7802 asks.

“Come on, she hasn’t seen the infantry yet,” Fives states.

“Haven’t been there in a while,” 2010 says nostalgically.

“What’s the… infantry?” Teagan asks.

“We should just show her,” Fives says, “it’ll be easier to translate.”

“What do you mean translate?” 4040 asks, “she speaks Basic perfectly!”

Teagan then smiles and then lets out a string of words.

4040 scratches his head, “Yeah, I didn’t get any of that.”

Fives lets out a laugh, “She said she had a good teacher, and our ‘Basic’ is harder than you think. She also likes your accent.”

“Thank you,” 4040 states, “I picked it myself.”

Teagan laughs.

“So, infantry?” Echo asks with a sigh.

“You’re agreeing to this?” 7802 asks.

“Hey, I want to hang out with Teagan more,” Echo says, “when’s the next time we can do that?”

4040 stands up, “if Reg-man can break some for this, then why not?”

“Well…” Echo says slowly, “there’s nothing in the regs… that says that we can’t.” He then pipes up, “And visitors should always have an escort, and their escort just left.”

“Exactly,” Fives says, motioning to Echo, “so we aren’t breaking anything, vod.”

7802 sighs, then nods, “Let’s show her the infantry.”

***

The ‘infantry’ was near the center of one of the domes of Tipoca City. There are no windows, but it’s full of bright light from the high ceiling. Not two doors down the hall is the growth chamber, as Echo points out. The six walk in, and the clones gauge Teagan’s reaction.

“Babies,” she states in awe.

The floor is mostly covered in neat rows of clear floating bassinets, each one holding an infant clone. A few Kaminoans are mingling in the distance, but Fives had been given clearance earlier, so they only mildly keep track of the new arrivals.

Teagan looks to Fives. He nods, “Go ahead, but be careful.”

She walks to the closest bassinet. The baby clone looks peaceful, sleeping in its white blanket. She coos softly, saying something in her language.

She turns to look at them, whispering, “Why is this called the infantry?”

Fives takes the opportunity to explain the similarities between ‘infant’ and ‘baby,’ along with the meaning of ‘infantry’ within the military, all while using her language. Teagan laughs at the play on words while his brothers stare in awe at him speaking something they can’t understand.

One baby starts to cry a few rows down. Teagan’s head snaps to find it. A Kaminoan is walking over from the other side of the room, but Teagan reaches the baby first. She gently picks up the child, resting him against her chest. She murmurs to him gently, rocking him in her arms.

The Kaminoan stops, makes a mental note of the occurrence of the baby quieting almost immediately, then leaves to return to her work. Teagan holds the quieting baby, smiling softly.

“Our brothers,” Echo says. He stops next to her and gently adjusts the blanket around the baby.

Teagan looks at Echo, then back to the baby. The look in her eyes is one of sadness. Fives had seen it before, when he explained what his clone brothers were made for.

“…Infantry,” she murmurs to herself, now with a sadder lilt than the joke implies. She adjusts the baby so he’s held by one arm. Her other arm brushes at his face. She takes a deep breath, holding back tears, and sets the baby back in his bassinet. Another couple start to cry, but the Kaminoans already are on their way to quiet them.

“Teagan?” Fives asks.

Teagan looks up at him, “Is there anywhere else on the tour?”

He shakes his head. “Do you want to go back to your room now?” He asks.

Teagan nods, “Yes please.”

The group first walks back to the barracks, as Fives can’t bring his squad with to her rooms. But before they leave, Fives pulls her into a hug, motioning his brothers to join in. 4040 does first, followed by Echo. 7802 and 2010 are on the outside, but everyone feels Teagan nearly go slack at the contact.

When they pull back and Teagan is out of the room, Fives looks at his brothers. He gets confirmation that they know what he was meaning to show them; she’s as touch starved as the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan's set on a path and a purpose.

4040 and 2010 walk with Teagan as she goes on a lap through some of the halls. Ever since her initial tour, she was granted time out of her room, provided she had an escort. Fives didn’t outwardly recommend his squad, but the rapport she seemed to have with them was enough of an indication that they were the best option.

They turn a corner, 4040 joking about something along with Teagan, when a crash is heard. Teagan bolts forward, despite the two cadets insisting they check it first. They stop behind her when she halts. A clone in blue is on the floor, holding his arm and whimpering. A panel in the wall is open and sparking.

Teagan sits next to him, starting to talk softly, “Let me see… What happened?”

“I was just doing my job… miss?” The maintenance clone says, his voice fading to confusion at the human girl at his side. His lax in posture that follows allows her to see the extent of the damage.

She turns to 2010, “Call a doctor.”

He nods, leaving for a communication bank. 4040 crouches next to her.

“What’s your name?” Teagan asks the injured clone.

He shakes his head, “I don’t have one. I’m CT—”

“Here,” Teagan says, adjusting his arm so he isn’t holding it on a spot that hurts. “Better?”

“Yes,” the trooper stutters.

“Would you like a name?” Teagan asks.

The trooper looks up, “Umm…”

“A medic is on their way,” 2010 says, returning.

Teagan looks at 4040, then nods to the injured clone. “…Here, stay behind him,” Teagan says. He then moves so he’s in position.

“It’s alright, vod,” 4040 says, “you’ll be just fine.”

“My old batch called me Sparker,” the trooper says.

Teagan looks at him, “Sparker, huh?”

“Not as a name though,” he insists, “the Kaminoans don’t know about it. But… I was transferred to the maintenance section because…” He shakes his head, then looks at his arm, wincing, “I heard they might transfer me back, though, since I’m doing such a shoddy job.”

“Well… Sparker,” Teagan says, smiling around the name, “I think your brother is right. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The medics then arrive with a stretcher. Sparker is placed on the hovering machine and taken to the medical center. A Kaminoan eyes Teagan from the back of the group. “You, follow me. Cadets, back to your training.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” 4040 and 2010 say in unison. When the Kaminoan turns back around, they smile at Teagan then jog off to the training rotunda. She falls in step next to the Kaminoan, watching Sparker on the stretcher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new recruit joins the Kaminoan medical training courses.

Kix finishes his first simulation of the day, where he had to assess the damage of an injured brother in an alternate reality med bay. He’ll start on field medicine when he passes the on ship training. He hands off the gear to the next cadet and steps back to listen to how well he did by the supervisor.

That’s when she walks into the training room and all their identical heads swivel to see her. A Kaminoan is with her, talking about something. She has the same uniform as the rest of them, only tailored to fit her thinner and slightly curvier form.

“CT-6116,” the Kaminoan reads off a data pad. Kix steps up and salutes. “You will be paired with Teagan for her training. Make sure she understands terms the trainer tells her, so he won’t have to waste anymore of his time with her than necessary.”

“Yes sir,” Kix says. The Kaminoan converses with the trainer for a moment, then leaves. Kix goes up to Teagan. “We’re going over assessing injuries today, madam. This way—” “You don’t have to call me madam,” Teagan says, her voice revealing an accent that Kix has never heard before. Then again, hearing the same voice his whole short life would have that effect. “Just Teagan, please.”

Kix leans closer to her, whispering, “You’re the girl, right? The one that no one knows anything about?”

Teagan nods, “Yes I am. I’d rather not make it a big deal.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Kix says, even though they both know everyone in the room is aware of who she is, given she is a female and a human, two things combined that none of them have ever seen before on Tipoca City.

“What’s your name?” Teagan asks.

Kix is floored with the request. “Uhh… my brothers call me Kix.”

She smiles, then nods to the training. He goes to the trainer with her. He’s given his assignment for the day, which is to teach her medical terms in Basic. He is surprised to learn she isn’t fluent, with how she’s spoken so far. He sits down in the corner with her, a data pad in his hand.

***

It takes a week of catching Teagan up before Kix starts up his normal training again, only to a degree. Visuals and demonstrations helped her to learn the terms. He then stayed nearby as the trainer went over basic things Kix already learned. He keeps an ear out while learning his own training in case she needs help translating.

Kix didn’t understand why he was picked. But as he progresses, passing each test flawlessly despite having less time to learn than the others, it comes to him. He also had a stint in the communication department before they shifted him to medicine, so he could pick apart what she meant when she frustratingly reverted to her native language.

It didn’t leave much room for conversing. He doesn’t know anything about her but her name and the rumors he heard around the barracks. He doesn’t know if he’ll have time to ask, or even if he should. But he’ll get a chance to now. Another medic cadet told him in passing that Teagan will join them in the mess for lunch. They had a separate mess from everyone else, which was really a room with chairs and tables off the med bay, so the doctors can take a break without walking across the facility.

The next group of medic cadets to take training pass them, gawking at Teagan as they see her. They nudge their brothers that haven’t noticed yet and chatter to themselves. Teagan, who is walking in front of Kix, seems to close in on herself, her shoulders hunching and turning her face without trying to make it seem like she was hiding.

She grabs her tray and sits alone. A group start walking over to her. Kix grabs the shoulder of one of them. They all turn to him. “Let’s give her some space,” Kix suggests. They sit with him at a different table.

It’s the second day with her in the med bay break room that Kix sits with her. “Hi,” he says, digging into his food.

“…Su cuy’gar,” Teagan replies.

He looks up. “You know Mando’a?” He asks.

“A little. That’s, ‘hello’ right?” She asks.

Kix chuckles lightly, “The literal translation is ‘You’re still alive’ but that is how you say hello in Mando’a.”

Teagan takes in the new information, smiling a little.

“What else do you know?” Kix asks, shoveling another spoonful of his food into his mouth.

“I know goodbye, friend, food…” Teagan lists. She adds a few others to the list before looking at him.

“Do you know ‘medic’ yet?” He asks.

“No,” Teagan shakes her head.

“Baar’ur,” he pronounces.

“Baar… ur?”

“Exactly.” Kix tilts his head, looking at her, “Why are you part of the medic branch?”

Teagan picks at her food, “I don’t know… I guess… I didn’t have anything else to do.”

Kix checks off a couple of the rumors as untrue. She’d have to be more active otherwise.

“How did you get your name?” Teagan asks.

Kix stares at her, “Why do you want to know?” He asks.

“Well…” Teagan shrugs, “I noticed your names have significance to who you are.”

Kix smiles, “Well… my name was Kicks, but someone spelled it wrong one time. I kept it, cause it looks cool.”

“…But the Kaminoans discourage names,” Teagan says, “Who wrote it down?”

“One of my batch mates, Jesse,” Kix says, “and our batch mate Hardcase gave me the original name, because I kick in my sleep and they all feel it through our sleep pods.”

Teagan giggles at his explanation.

“…What about your name?” Kix asks.

Teagan frowns, “I… My parents named me.”

“Oh,” Kix says.

“But I know what it means,” Teagan says, looking up, “‘Teagan’ is Irish for ‘beautiful.’”

Kix only vaguely wonders where she learned that word in Basic, but he figures she knows another clone, as the Kaminoans don’t seem to have the patience to teach her. And he knows any of his brothers would think she is beautiful, regardless that she is the first girl they’ve met and therefore have nothing to compare her to.

“Beautiful in Mando’a is mesh’la,” Kix says.

Teagan tests the word, smiling. “It sounds mesh’la,” she giggles. Kix smiles too, settling back.

He can ask about the rumors another day, but a few more are disproved after this short conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Kenobi arrives at Kamino, and there's one more surprise for him that he didn't expect.

Kenobi keeps his face neutral, or at least interested. Not confused. No, that would be bad. He follows the Kaminoan through the halls, listening to the information that someone that would arrive for business here would need to know about their… product.

Kenobi does his best to make sure they don’t know that he is not here for this, but he needs to bring this information to the council nonetheless.

He looks down at the masses of clones training and eating in the mess. He scans identical face after identical face in rows of red.

He then stops when he sees a group of gray walk on the edge of the mess, one sticking out.

“Lama Su, who is that young lady?” Kenobi asks, pointing her out.

“She is not a clone,” is the answer he is given.

“Does she know Jango?” Kenobi asks.

“…I doubt they ever met,” Lama Su explains.

“I would like to talk to her, if that is alright,” Kenobi says.

“She is not part of your army, Master Kenobi.”

“Yet she is with the clones, and wearing something similar?” Kenobi asks.

Lama Su sighs, “She showed up on our doorstep of, strange circumstances. She showed promise in the medical field, so she is trained along side the clones.”

“So she is part of the army?” Kenobi asks.

“…I suppose so,” the Kaminoan says slowly.

“I will be brief. I have other matters to attend to.”

***

The door opens for the Jedi. He has yet to talk to Jango. Time is of the essence, but this girl is one mystery he would like to know more about. Glil We, another Kaminoan, was given the job of escorting him to the girl’s quarters. She looks up, wearing a different outfit than the gray one from earlier.

“Teagan, this is Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi,” Glil We says, “he came to see his army, but wanted to meet you.”

“Hello Master Kenobi,” Teagan says, offering her hand. Kenobi takes it, shaking.

“I’ve been in charge of teaching Teagan skills that she lacked when arriving here, like speaking Basic,” Glil We says with pride. But Kenobi is not listening.

“Good to meet you, Teagan,” he says, “I saw you earlier during the tour.”

“What can I do for you?“ She asks.

“Do you know much about your arrival here?” Kenobi asks.

Teagan’s smile drops, “No, sir. I just remember waking up in the med bay.”

“Do you know where you are from?” He asks.

“Yes, I do,” Teagan says, “I’m from planet Earth.”

It’s not a system Kenobi is aware of, but there are a lot of planets out in the galaxy.

“I will look into the matter for you, if you would like,” he says. Teagan’s eyes light up. “But I do not have enough room in my shuttle for two. So you’ll have to stay here for the meantime.”

Teagan’s smile fades just a fraction, “Of course, Master Kenobi.”

He then folds his sleeves in front of him, holding his forearms underneath, “My only other question is if you know a man named Jango Fett?”

Teagan thinks back, “I met a man named Jango, when I first arrived. But it was brief. I only got his name, and the name of his son, Boba.” She shrugs, “I haven’t seen him since.”

“Tipoca City is a big place,” Glil We assures, “and Jango has been very busy.”

Kenobi bows to Teagan, “Thank you for your time.”

Teagan bows back, “You’re welcome sir.” She looks back up as he turns to the door. His robe parts enough for his lightsaber to glint against the stark white light of the hallway.

***

_Lightsabers flash in a dusty arena. Blue, green, one purple streak. Droids cover the exits, surrounding all the wielders of the weapons. LAATi transports appear over the rim of the arena, rain blaster fire on the droids and making a perimeter around the Jedi._

***

Kenobi feels something shift through the Force. It surrounds the room he just left. He pokes at it with his mind, but it doesn’t budge. Either Teagan is strong in the Force and is putting up a shield, or the information is hidden by the Force itself. He would return to bring it up to her, but he is still pressed for time. He continues going down the hallway, Nala Se taking Glil We’s place to bring him to meet Jango.

It’s a mystery he’ll solve after he confronts an attempted assassin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino Squad cadets are coming to the end of their training.

The Domino Squad comes into the barracks, shoulders slumped after their failed practice test. Fives and 4040 are first out of their armor and at their pods. “And I said, ‘baby, you and me could really—’”

Fives rolls his eyes, “There is no way you said that to her.”

4040 glares at him, “Well… You weren’t there, Fives.”

“You really didn’t,” 2010 says as he climbs passed them. His brother with an accent glares at him.

Echo steps up to the ladder, “We’ve got to follow orders, come on.”

“I don’t know,” 4040 teases, “I think it went rather well.”

Fives tells him off and Echo nearly fist fights 7802, when Master Chief Bric comes into the room and reprimands them.

“Well, Master Chief,” 7802 says, “maybe the problem comes from our training.”

“Or,” Bric says, “it comes from letting the human girl hang around. You’ve spent more time with her than should be allowed, which is nil.”

They have seen Teagan lately, but not that much. She’s busy with her own training, has been since the war really kicked off. Bric leaves them to prepare for their final exam the next day.

“Did you hear?” 4040 says as he lays down, “General Ti said that Teagan is allowed to watch our final exam.”

“That will be nice,” 2010 rolls his eyes as he climbs the ladder.

“I thought you liked her,” Echo states.

“I do, but… what if she is the reason we’ve been failing?”

“We are not failing,” Fives says, “We’ll pass. If anything, knowing Teagan makes us stronger.”

“How?” 7802 asks. He pushes passed Fives and closes his pod before his brother can answer.

***

The squads all march to the Citadel training program. The Dominos all climb to the viewing platform while Bravo squad takes position at the start. A pair of hands touches Fives’ shoulders, making him jump. Teagan slides up next to him at the railing. “Hey guys.”

“We saw you coming,“ Echo states.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Fives asks.

“To see the look on your face,” 4040 smirks.

The simulation starts and Bravo squad is already out and blasting.

“We’re better than these guys,” Fives says.

“Hey Teagan, guess who finally got a name?” 4040 asks.

“Who?”

4040 points to 2010, “Meet Droidbait.”

His brother glares at him, then looks back at the clones training.

One of the cadets makes it to the top. The light turns from red to green.

***

_Echo climbs up the guns. He runs around the top of the Citadel. He lifts the light high in the air, changing from red to green._

***

Teagan smiles, “You’re going to pass.”

“We know,” Droidbait says.

“No,” Teagan turns to look at him, “I know you will pass. I don’t know how… but it’s like a… vision, or even a memory—”

Fives steps up, “…Teagan, are you force sensitive?”

Teagan shakes her head, “General Ti tested me when she first arrived. But this has happened before. I… remembered a part of the attack on Geonosis. And now, I remember you passing this test.”

4040 thumps Echo’s shoulder, “Hear that boys? We got nothing to worry about.”

***

Fives watches Commander Colt walk away. “We… we failed?”

“But, Teagan said—”

7802 turns to Echo, “Why would we listen to her? She’s not a soldier. And because we listened to her, we got cocky, and we failed.” He stalks off, “It’s on her, not us.”

Fives starts forward, but Droidbait holds him back, “He doesn’t mean it.”

***

Echo and Fives walk up to Shaak Ti. “General, may we have a word?”

“You are here to discuss your squad, aren’t you?”

Fives steps forward, “how did you—?”

Echo pulls him back by his shoulder, “Ah, Jedi, mate.”

Shaak Ti turns around, “One does not need to be a Jedi to feel the stress on your mind.”

“General,” Echo continues, “we would like to request a transfer to another squad.”

“Uh, Bravo Squad, perhaps?” Fives suggests.

Shaaki Ti motions to herself, “I am a Jedi, where the individual and the group are one and the same. Much like you clones.”

“Which is why,“ Echo says hesitantly, “Fives and I are looking out for each other.”

“As individuals,“ Shaak Ti says, shaking her head, “but not as a group. You are where you need to be. Solve your problems as a whole, not as individuals.” She turns around, “I have decided to allow you and the rest of your squad to take the test again tomorrow.”

Fives and Echo salute and turn around.

“Cadet Fives.”

“Sir?” Fives asks, turning back.

“There is something else on your mind.”

He looks to Echo, who isn’t stepping up to help. “It’s just… Teagan had said we would pass.”

“A token of good luck, perhaps?” Shaak Ti suggests.

“No, like she… like she knew, we would,“ Fives says.

Shaak Ti is silent for a moment, then she says, “Please tell Teagan that I would like to speak with her.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino Squad graduates and it's time to part ways.

El-Les finishes pinning the last medal, “Congratulations, you’ve graduated.” He and Bric turn and leave the barracks.

Droidbait puts a hand on Echo’s shoulder, “Next stop, ARC Trooper!”

Echo shrugs him off with a grin, “Yeah, how about we face some combat first?”

Fives turns to Teagan who had walked in with 99 to see the short ceremony. “Well?”

She smiles at him, “You deserve that medal.”

“You were right,” a newly named Cutup says, leaning over her, “We got another chance and Echo was the first to the top. Can you guys believe it?”

“Maybe, you are force sensitive,” Hevy says after talking with 99.

Teagan shakes her head, “I met with General Ti again. She tested my blood and I don’t have anything that would indicate force powers. I just… knew.”

“Freaky,” Droidbait says.

Hevy looks behind him at 99, who has started back at his chores with Hevy’s medal in his hand. Hevy looks at Teagan, “Do you mind watching him? I know he’s got all his brothers, but sometimes—”

“I’m sorry, Hevy,” Teagan says, noting how he stands a little more confidently at his new name, despite the concern brewing in his eyes, “but I’m being assigned to a medical station as of tomorrow.”

“…Oh,” Hevy says.

Everyone else looks surprised, except one. “Fives, you knew?”

“Right after we left the test, General Ti said I was requested to escort Teagan and the other medics to the station.”

Echo looks at Teagan, “Did you request him?”

“I wanted you all to come, but I couldn’t bring everyone,” Teagan says.

The five all huddle around her in a group hug. Teagan laughs when someone tickles her side.

“Won’t the general need to watch you, for any other… memories?” Droidbait asks.

“She said that there’s nothing more she can figure out,” Teagan says. “She can’t see the memories in my mind, only aware of their presence, and the presence of others I haven’t remembered yet.”

“…Guys, we have to get to line up,” Echo says.

“Not yet,” Teagan holds those under her arms closer. “Just… I need this.”

Someone rubs her back a little, then they all break away from the hug.

“Stay safe, guys,” she says, “and watch each others’ backs.”

“Now you’re sounding like Echo,” Cutup jokes.

“Those mean the same thing,” Hevy translates, “you stay safe too—”

Echo elbows Hevy in the ribs, sharing a brief look at him. Hevy doesn’t finish his sentence, smiling at Teagan.

She shakes her head, chuckling, “You all best be going. Hate to be the thing that gets you in trouble.”

The five all salute at her. They then head out. Fives will meet up with her, but he gets to be there with his brothers when they head to their first assignment. He’ll just join them a bit later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got about a third of what is already up on Tumblr posted here. I'll get to the rest of it up on here soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives is injured in battle and is sent to a medical station for recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of death

The Resolute sits in space near a Republic medical station, sending the doctors wounded soldiers. Fives is on board a transport, dealing with a few bone breaks and a blaster bolt to the thigh.

“Hey, wasn’t Teagan recruited to a medical station?” Jesse asks, sitting next to Fives with injuries of his own, “Maybe you’ll see her here.”

Other clones around them chuckle. Fives kept Teagan’s origins a secret for her sake, but Jesse learned about her from Kix, so he knows that the rumor of the ‘girl who was on Kamino’ is real. Jesse knows Fives and Teagan share a bond, and doesn’t hesitate to tease his brother about it. Everyone else assumes he met her at a different medical station.

“With how many medical stations there are in the galaxy, I’m guessing it’s unlikely,” Fives retorts back.

The ship docks and all the troopers are escorted to their respective places. The more critically injured are taken directly to the bacta tanks, while Fives joins the ones less injured to a wing with medical bunks. He is transferred from his stretcher to a bed. A droid comes over first, scanning his injuries and giving him pain reliever. Fives stays laying down on the bed the whole time.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?”

Fives smiles to himself, then turns to face the medic assigned to him. “Hello nurse,” he says, his smile reforming into a smirk. He starts to sit up a little, but a couple of his ribs protest, making him lay back down.

Teagan stands there, holding a data pad, an amused look on her face. Fives admires her white uniform, proud of how far she’s come.

“You know,” she says, walking closer, “I requested treating you because I wanted to catch up with my favorite person in the galaxy.” She sets the data pad down and unwraps his leg, “But since you’re going to be a di’kut about it, I could always swap with Doctor Da’lae.”

“No thank you, madam,” Fives says.

“So formal,” Teagan sighs. She administers a bacta spray on his leg, then moves on to find all his broken bones. “How many did you break this time?”

“I beg your pardon?” Fives asks.

“Jesse told me you fell down a couple stories through ‘transparisteel’ and landed on your arm,” she says, now unamused, “so I can only wonder how many bones you’ve broken. Both now and in the past.”

“Not many,” Fives says quickly.

“Seven, madam,” the droid from earlier comments, before moving on.

Teagan looks back at Fives, “Riiight. Well, looks like you’re due for a bacta bath.” She picks up her data pad and types a few things in.

“Any chance we can talk before I’m shipped back out?” Fives asks, using the language she taught him in exchange for her learning Basic.

Teagan chuckles, replying in the same language, “You’ll have a long recovery, Fives. Talking is probably all you’ll do once you’re out of the tank.”

Fives closes his eyes, relishing in how she says his name in the foreign tongue. His bed moves via repulsors and Teagan moves on to the next patient.

***

The dip in the bacta tank was quick, and soon Fives is sitting on his temporary bunk in the medical wing while he finishes the final stage of his recovery. Teagan is checking with others under her care. Fives has never seen her in her medicinal role, so he feels a new sense of pride as she gently talks to one of his brothers, helping test out his arm and giving soft smiles and words of encouragement at every wince. He taught her to speak Basic, so Fives feels like her accomplishments are a reflection of him.

Teagan walks over to his bunk, bringing up his information on the data pad.

“I’m fine,” Fives says.

“Check over first, then talk,” Teagan says, her doctor voice sounding like Kix’s.

Fives nods. Teagan first checks his leg, which is mostly healed by the bacta tank. She then goes over all of the broken bones that were catalogued. Finally, she does a head to toe assessment to be sure she didn’t miss anything. When she’s done, she marks him down as recovering and flops onto the open part of his bed, smiling.

“It’s good to see you, Fives,” Teagan says.

Fives smiles in return, “Glad I was missed.”

“I was busy, so I didn’t mull too much,” Teagan says, brushing it off. She then sits up a bit and looks at him, really looks at him.

“What?” Fives asks.

“I…” Teagan then can’t meet his eyes. “I had another memory.”

“Just now?“ Fives asks.

“No…” Teagan says slowly, “about a few months ago.”

Fives thinks back, as if she was trying to hint at something.

“About Hevy,” she relents.

Fives looks up at her, “You knew?”

“We got a report about it. General Ti must of figured I would want to know,” Teagan says, “the time it said… I only found out an hour before. And I didn’t know what to think of it. I was in the middle of a surge of patients, and I figured— hoped, that it was just my imagination running wild.”

Fives carefully scoots closer, putting a hand on her back. She’s rambling.

Teagan looks up, eyes misty. “Hevy’s gone.”

Fives nods, “He saved all of us remaining.”

“Cutup?” Teagan asks.

Fives shakes his head.

“…Droidbait?” Teagan asks.

“He was one of the first to fall,” Fives says.

Teagan opens her mouth, but looks away. She takes a breath and asks, “Echo…?” without looking Fives in the eye.

Fives breaks out into a grin, “I thought you read the report?”

“Only the time Hevy… I couldn’t read the rest,” Teagan looks up, “I didn’t want to. What happened to Echo?”

Fives chuckles, “Echo is fine. He’s on the Resolute.”

Teagan lets out a breath she was holding. She manages a watery smile. Fives allows her to lean on his better side.

“Wish this was under better circumstances,” Fives says.

Teagan shakes her head, “You’re alive, so it is better than it could have been.”

Fives secures his arm around her, “True.”

He leans back against the pillow and Teagan curls into his side, mourning her lost friends. Other clones in the room, Jesse included, watch the pair. Fives knows he has nothing to fear of rumors. Clones know his actions are platonic, though Jesse might still tease him on the way back to the Resolute. One thing that he finds when he meets their eyes is surprise. All the men in this room are meeting her for the first time. The love she shows for their fallen brothers brings immediate respect, even without knowing who she is completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion at Kamino, when Separatists are closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of death

The 501st land at Kamino. Fives and Echo walk down the ramp and into the halls of where they trained. “You remember this?” Fives asks, looking around, “feels like just yesterday we were little cadets.”

“The only thing missing would be Teagan,” Echo says. “I still haven’t seen her since we left. Yet you’ve seen her twice now.”

Fives shrugs, “Hey, you could have volunteered with me to bring vode to her the second time, but you were too busy.”

“I wanted the recommended amount of sleep,” Echo argues, “which Teagan lectured you on, I’m sure.”

Fives doesn’t confirm or deny, which is enough of a statement in itself.

“Still, I miss her.”

“Aw, you missed me?”

Echo turns around. Teagan is standing in her medical uniform, pushing a cart toward the med bay. “Teagan!” Echo reaches forward, then pulls back a bit.

Teagan chuckles, then pulls him into the hug he wanted. “It’s good to finally see you’re alright, Echo.” She pulls away. “Nice decal,” she notes, looking at the z-6 on his leg.

Echo smiles, “Hevy would have liked it.” Fives clears his throat, then angles his shoulder so she can see his matching tribute.

“I already saw yours, Fives,” Teagan says. She gives him a hug too, then they walk with her to the med bay. “I’m guessing your here because of the news?”

“Separatists might attack Kamino,” Fives says.

“No, they are attacking Kamino,” Echo corrects, “and the 501st are here to remind the clankers they can’t take our home.”

“Well, when this is over and you both survive, I bet you have some stories to tell me,” Teagan says.

“Do you… _know_ , that we will survive?” Echo asks.

“No…” Teagan admits, “but, I’m optimistic.”

“Not like we need Teagan to confirm we won’t die,” Fives brushes off, “we didn’t finally leave training those months ago just to die here.”

“Keep in touch if you can,” Teagan states, “so I know where to go once the fighting stops. The med bay is all hands on deck. We’re prepping for troopers to come through the doors during the fighting, and then we have to spread out the moment it’s over.“

“You’re not going to be in the cross fire, will you?” Echo asks.

“No. I’m not cleared for field medicine,” Teagan assures, “I’ll stay in the med bay, safe from clankers.”

“We could get transferred to the med bay to protect you,” Fives suggests.

Teagan chuckles, “I’ll be fine, Fives. You two should be with your brothers, out there.” She taps his shoulder, “Just like Hevy wanted to be.”

Fives and Echo nod, then put their helmets on. Echo then stops and turns around, “Hey Teagan, do you know where Fives got his tattoo?”

Fives groans, “Echo, leave it be.”

Teagan chuckles more at their antics, “He got it while escorting me. A couple other guys were getting some on the way, being their first chance and they were going to take it. And Fives decided to join in.”

“Did you get one?” Echo asks.

“No,” Teagan says, “I’d really have to think before I get a tattoo.”

Fives pulls Echo away, “Let’s go meet up with the others.”

“K’oyacyi!” Teagan yells after them.

“Oya!” They both respond, Fives raising his fist in the air.

***

“Please be advised, medical teams are coming around to injured troopers.” The announcement repeats through the speakers of the barracks.

“You messaged Teagan, right?” Fives asks through their private helmet comm. Echo doesn’t look up at him. “Echo—”

“I told her on the way here,” Echo says distantly.

Teagan runs into the barracks with a group. The medical clones go first to the four cadets to check them over, but stop when they see the only fallen clone in the room.

Teagan had gone straight for Fives and Echo. She also pauses, looking at 99 in Echo’s arms. She kneels down, taking out her med kit.

“He’s gone,” Fives says, a hand on her shoulder.

Teagan looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

“He fought for his brothers,” Fives says in her language, “just like he wanted to.”

Captain Rex and Commander Cody look at each other, confused. Echo on the other hand is used to Fives practicing the language, getting a grip of what he said in the simplest terms.

Teagan takes a deep breath, “Sergeant, are the cadets alright?”

One medic turns to her, “They are unharmed.”

Teagan stands, “Are any of you injured?”

“No sir,” Captain Rex says.

Fives steps forward, “Captain Rex, this is Teagan.”

Captain Rex’s eyes widen a smidge.

“Teagan, this is Captain Rex, our commanding officer in the 501st,” Fives says, “he and Commander Cody here were on Rishi when…” Teagan nods, remembering their previous discussion.

She offers a hand to the officers, “It’s an honor to meet you both.”

They shake her hand, Rex still staring.

Teagan looks at Echo, who is still holding 99. She sits next to him, cradling 99’s cheek in her hand gently. “I’ll call for a stretcher. 99 deserves as much,” she whispers. She then leans over and kisses his forehead, murmuring something in her language before heading off.

The commanding officers look to Fives again, confused.

“She said something like ‘rest in peace,’” Fives translates.

Rex crosses his arms, “I’d like an explanation later, Fives.”

“About what?” Echo asks, finally standing up.

“Like how you know a language that we didn’t learn in training,” Rex states.

“…I did tell you about Teagan,” Fives says slowly.

“Yes, you told me the basics, like you trust her with your life and she treats you like a nat born,” Rex says, “which, you haven’t explained how you know her, since I met you after you were fresh from training.”

“Fives saw her on a medical station after joining the boys in blue,” Echo states, knowing Fives can’t lie to save his life, just like he knows Fives is not ready to tell their brothers about Teagan true origins.

“Well, the Resolute is in need of a resupply of medics,” Rex says, pretending he was already mulling it over, “perhaps the medical station she’s from will mind transferring her to the 501st. I can finish the paperwork before we’re back in orbit.”

Fives is glad he has a helmet on, otherwise he would have given away the giant grin on his face.

***

Teagan heads to the Resolute, already assigned to the 501st medical bay. She’s excited that she is finally going to be around the remaining Domino Squad. But as she walks up to the large loading bay, Fives and Echo are walking towards her, their own packs on their shoulders.

“Where are you two headed?” Teagan asks.

Fives grins, but Echo beats him to it, “ARC training.”

Teagan gasps, “Congrats guys! I always knew you’d be ARC troopers.” She leaves out how she believed that of their whole squad. Her smile then fades a little, “You’ll be on Kamino now, won’t you?”

Fives puts a hand on her shoulder, “It’s just for training. We’re still part of the 501st. We’ll see you when our training is complete.”

“Of course we’ll have a lot of solo missions and less in big battles like Torrent will…” Echo stops talking when Fives gives him a testing glare. “But we’ll visit the med bay as much as we can, with or without injuries.”

Teagan’s smile brightens again, “I’m sure we’ll all have stories to tell when we see each other again.”

Fives pulls her into a hug, “Count on it.”

Teagan huffs, “Armor is hard to hug.”

Fives and Echo chuckle. She pulls back, but gives Echo his turn. Then they go separate ways; Teagan heading up into the ship, the pair of future ARCs heading into the city.

Rex is waiting for her at the top of the ramp. “Medical Officer Teagan,” he greets.

“Captain Rex,” Teagan replies.

“I’ve heard nothing less than exemplary praise of your skills as a medic,” Rex states, “welcome to the 501st.”

“Thank you,” Teagan states. “Did someone else put in the request, or…“

“No, it was me,” Rex says, “I have also heard you are as trustworthy a person as there can be. I look forward to seeing that in action myself, and make my own assumptions.”

“Of course, sir,” Teagan says.

Rex motions someone over. “This is Kix. He’s the head medic on the Resolute and will show you around.”

Teagan looks at the trooper, eyes widening, “Kix?”

“Teagan?” Kix says, surprise and delight in his voice.

Rex is once again baffled, “Wait, you know her too?”

Teagan smiles, “All medics know each other, didn’t you know that?”

Kix laughs, but only the shake of his helmet gave it away. He turned the vocoder off right before.

Rex rolls his eyes, “Alright, you know your orders soldier.”

Kix salutes, “Yes sir.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan's first day on the Resolute.

Kix started with the hangar, though they didn’t stay there long. They take an elevator up to where the officer bunks are. “Your room will be here,” Kix says. He taps on the keypad and the door slides open. Teagan walks in. It’s smaller than her room on Kamino, but not too much bigger than her room at the medical station. It’s just one room with a small refresher off of it, enough for a bed and a small table.

“Where’s yours?” Teagan asks, setting her bag down.

“I’m at the Torrent bunk room,” Kix says, “us clones don’t have our own rooms unless we’re higher ranked.”

Teagan’s face falls, “Oh…”

“You… didn’t know that?” Kix asks.

“I didn’t exactly see them,” Teagan admits, “and it didn’t come up in conversations.”

Kix smiles bright, “We’re used to the lack of privacy. It’s comforting to have brothers nearby.”

Teagan’s worry falls away, “Well, where to next?”

“The mess.” He motions for her to follow him. She steps up, the door closing behind her. Kix asks her about the medical station while they pass other officer rooms. Teagan turns her head and listens as she hears other voices in the otherwise silent ship. Announcements come on every now and then, but it’s mostly quiet.

“Give it back!” Someone yells.

“Aww… Look guys, Jes—Ah!” There’s a crash.

“Kriff,” Kix mutters. “Hold on Teagan.” He turns a corner and sprints down the hall, following the voices to a larger door. The door opens, revealing a pair of wrestling clones, with a few others in half their armor sitting on the rows of bunks.

The two wrestling look up when they are in the light coming through the open door. “Hey… Kix.”

Kix doesn’t frown at them. He simply sighs, “You two got bored again?”

“More like Hardcase is bored,“ Jesse says, swatting at his brothers head lightly, as it is the only part of him his hand can currently reach. “He took my hand guard and ran off with it.”

“Yeah, but you were painting under it,” Hardcase says, “I was curious.”

Kix sighs again, “Please be careful when wrestling. You could hurt yourselves in full armor.”

“That’s what we have you for, vod,” Jesse says. Kix rolls his eyes and waves them off. He turns to leave them to it.

“Hey vod, who’s that?”

Kix hears a brother on the bunk ask as he sees Teagan standing in the doorway. He didn’t realize she followed him.

“Hi,” Teagan greets, stepping just inside the door. “My name is Teagan, I’m a new medic for—”

“Teagan?” Someone asks.

“As in, _Teagan_?” Hardcase asks in response.

Jesse looks at Kix, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Teagan says, “I knew Fives and Echo.”

“I learned about you from Kix,” Jesse says, “he wouldn’t shut up about—”

“Okay, okay,” Kix says, “you’ve all met Teagan. I have to finish her tour and get her settled into the med bay.”

Hardcase gets up and goes over to Teagan. He extends his hand, “Ner gai cuyir Hardcase.”

“Jate at urcir gar, Hardcase,” Teagan says.

Hardcase looks at Kix, beaming, “You _did_ teach her Mando’a.”

“He can’t take all the credit,” Teagan admits, “I practiced a lot at the medical station. The boys were happy to help me.”

“Jesse,” the clone with a Republic cog on his head states. Teagan shakes his hand in turn. Others come up to introduce themselves. No one uses their designation, and Kix can easily tell it makes Teagan happy.

 _“Attention personnel, we will depart at 0900,”_ an announcement repeats a few times.

“Let’s get to the med bay,” Kix says, “I’d rather have you situated before we jump to hyperspace.” Teagan waves goodbye to the rest of Torrent, speaking Mando’a to match the motion. Kix shakes his head at hearing his brothers continue to gush at meeting the girl they heard about from three separate brothers.

The two stop quickly at the mess hall. More troopers turn to look as Teagan makes an appearance. Kix then grabs them a couple trays and they walk a few halls down to the med bay, circling around a bit as it is closer to the hangar.

The doors are always open, as Kix requested they be. He even changed the regs so it was mandatory with few exceptions. Teagan sets her tray down at a desk near the wall.

“Coric! Come say hello,” Kix says, reaching for his helmet. It comes off with a hiss and he places it on the table.

“Whoa…”

Kix turns to Teagan.

“Nice hairdo,” she says.

Kix brushes his hand over his lightning bolts. “You think?” He turns to show her his tattoo, “What about this?”

Teagan squints, looking carefully, “Uhh… Crap, hold on.” She digs through her jacket and pulls out a visor like object. She unfolds the sides and slides them over her eyes, like glasses. She then looks at the tattoo. “Umm… A… g… good… d… dro… droid,” she chuckles, “is a… de… dead… one.” She frowns, “A good droid is a dead one?”

“Perfect,” Kix says. “Where are the new glasses from?”

“Uhh… engineer on the med bay made them for me,” Teagan says, slipping them off and fiddling with them. “My last pair… weren’t that durable under pressure.”

“Oh,” Kix says, understanding her meaning.

“It’s from pieces of broken visors,” Teagan explains, “he melted them down and used the glass from my old pair to make them thick enough for me. It took trial and error but—”

“Who’s that?”

Kix turns, where Coric is standing in his medical uniform with a data pad. He’s scowling at Teagan.

Kix puts a hand on Teagan’s shoulder, “Coric, meet our new medical officer, effective immediately. Her name is Teagan.”

Coric looks at her, “Is that supposed to mean something? Why do we need another medic?”

“Captain Rex requested me,” Teagan answers. “It’s nice to meet you, Coric.”

Coric huffs, then goes off to continue whatever he was working on.

“Get some sleep, Coric!” Kix calls.

“Yeah yeah,“ Coric says, eyes back on his data pad.

Kix smiles at Teagan, “Don’t mind him. He’s very patient and gentle, devoted to his work. A little too much.” Kix chuckles, sighing after like a man who’s had to deal with an overworked peer.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Teagan says, sitting to eat her meal.

“No no, he’s like…” Kix sits with her, “he just doesn’t like nat borns. He’s protective of his brothers. If he knew—”

Teagan looks at him, eyebrows turned down in pleading.

“If he did,” Kix says, assuring her he won’t tell, “then he’d probably act different. But he doesn’t know you.”

Teagan hums, “I’ll just have to show him through work.”

Kix marvels her acceptance of his brother’s actions.

“Are we eating first, then tour of the med bay, or…?”

“You should know what a med bay is comprised of,” Kix teases.

“Yeah… but it’s more of the space than the equipment,” Teagan says matter-a-factly. Kix shakes his head, but indulges. Teagan is left to set up her small office.

Kix steps into Coric’s office, “Vod—”

Coric doesn’t look up from his data pad, unaware of Kix’s presence at all.

Kix leaves, waits five minutes, then rushes in, “Coric, there’s a patient of mine that isn’t sleeping even though it’s against his health.”

Coric looks up, “Who?” He stands and starts to go out to help.

Kix takes his arm and throws it over his shoulders, “You vod. We won’t have a surge until next campaign. I’m taking you to bed.”

Coric groans, but with Kix’s endearing and concerned smile, there’s little he can do to dissuade him. He’s literally in his hands.

Kix turns his head to look at Teagan’s open door, “You know the way back to the officer bunks, right Teagan?”

“Yep!” She calls back. She peeks her head out, “Night Coric!”

Coric shakes his head, his mouth a fine line like the scar on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battalion returns and triage is chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triage, injuries present but not graphic in detail, trooper death.

The 501st pilots radioed that they were returning from the space battle. When the ships landed in the docking bay, medical teams are waiting with repulsorlift stretchers for the critically wounded. Teagan was among them in her white uniform, Coric standing near as well.

Kix directs the medical staff about pilots needing the most attention, having to yell in order to be heard over the chaos. Coric moves with his group, helping sort out those that can walk with those that can’t. One trooper with a mangled arm leans on her shoulder. Teagan wraps an arm around his back and helps walk him to the medical bay.

Coric pauses for only a brief second, then helps another of his brothers onto a stretcher and following with it. Others are around them, going in the same direction. Some come from the hangar, while other medics and troopers alike help officers who were injured when the Resolute was attacked. Stretchers rush past with those in critical condition, Kix in the back of the group so they don’t lose anyone.

Teagan gets her trooper to an empty bed. A medical officer takes her place to work on the arm. Teagan stands there a second, surveying the chaos. This is her first triage experience, and she already knows it is nothing like the simulations.She then takes a breath and walks over to Coric, who now has a datapad and is shouting at people to better organize everything. “Put me somewhere,” she says.

He looks at her skeptically, then nods to a bed. She scoots past people to reach it. A droid is giving the trooper a hypo of painkiller. “Coric sent me.”

The droid looks up, “CT-4213 needs a couple bacta patches.”

“Okay.” Teagan turns the trooper as she puts on a pair of gloves. “What’s your name?”

“Beets, sir,” he says.

“Well Beets, where’s the worst?” She helps him out of his upper armor and applies bacta patches to his shoulder, side, and one on his neck. The droid comes back and she is then called over to help with another who had a few blaster bolts go through his leg. She then goes around the room with a box of bacta patches, checking each bed in case they need any. Coric had an eye on her the whole time, while managing half the room so Kix can focus on the others.

Kix still finds Teagan in the crowd and calls her over across the room.

Teagan gently brushes past everyone. She finds Kix with a hypo in his hand. “Here,” he says, handing it to her.

“I… someone with more experience should—”

“You learned it in training, this is where you use that knowledge,” Kix orders firmly. Now was not the time to back down. Teagan nods, stepping up. The trooper in bed is lashing, another holding him down. Kix stays behind her, “Remember which vein?”

“Uh huh,” she says shakily, pointing to it.

“You put the hypo here,” Kix says, guiding her hand, “push it in halfway and push the plunger.”

Teagan takes a breath and does so. The trooper struggles more when the hypo touches his skin, but once the drug is in his system, he relaxes. Kix nods to the clone helping, who pushes the bed off to surgery.

“Good job,” Kix says.

Coric comes over, “Kix, it’s Viel.”

Kix rushes over. Teagan follows, hoping to be of help. They stop at a bed where an pilot is laboring to breathe. His armor is off on the floor, covered in blast marks and blood. His whole front is messed up with glass and burns. Teagan passed him earlier, but his bed was surrounded by three other officers, so she didn’t disturb them.

“His armor was keeping everything together, just barely,” Coric says, “but once they took it off—”

“Go help 426-T,” Kix says, patting his brother’s shoulder gently. Coric leaves to find the droid. Kix steps up to the trooper on the bed.

“Hey brother,” Viel wheezes, “put up a good fight, didn’ we?”

Kix nods, being stoic. Teagan quickly learns he has to, in order to be a pillar of stability. This is the moment all his brothers look to him. “Rest now, vod,” he says, “it’ll be over soon.”

“Don’t worry, Kix,” Viel says, “I’ll…” he takes a few hard breaths, “I’ll keep marching.”

Kix stands up and moves away. Teagan looks at Viel shuddering in his bed. His hand raises a bit, shaking. She sits down next to him, taking his hand. She didn’t get to know him well, and she wishes she could have.

“You’re not alone,” Teagan whispers.

“…Mind…” he takes a breath, “singing, something…”

Teagan hesitates, her eyes drifting to the others in the room.

“Don’t hav’a be…” he swallows, “good, jus’… please…”

Teagan nods, tearing up. She wills her tears not to fall. “I think I got one.”

He nods, in too much pain to speak.

“Leaves of the vine…” She sings, “falling so slow… like little, tiny shells, drifting in the foam…”

Kix returns, a hypo in his hand. Viel keeps his eyes on the woman singing.

“Little, soldier boy, comes marching home,” she continues. She manages a smile as she sings, “brave soldier boy…”

Kix places the hypo and administers the contents.

“…Comes marching home,” Teagan finishes, tearing up. Viel closes his eyes and goes limp, his pain over.

There’s a lull in the med bay, where many have paused in their work. Teagan watches Viel, as if he’ll start breathing again. Coric has his eyes glued to Teagan’s tears; he never saw a nat born react that way.

Kix puts a hand on her shoulder, “Can you still help?”

Teagan takes a breath, and nods. The bustle comes back to full force.

“Bed sixteen needs bacta patches,” Kix says gently. Teagan slowly lets go of Viel’s hand and stands up. She turns to leave, but Kix gently catches her forearm. “…Thank you,” he whispers.

Teagan manages a watery smile for him, then get back to her job.

When the chaos fades and those they could safe are stabilized, Coric finds Teagan leaning against the wall outside the med bay. Her whites are stained red in places and her hands are shaking slightly.

“I thought you weren’t a shiny?” Coric asks, crossing his arms.

Teagan laughs wryly, “A medical center surge is different from cruiser triage.” She turns to look at him, water still in her eyes, “Those they bring to us have already been stabilized, and are more likely to survive.”

Coric shifts his stance, “Then why do it? Why be a medic in a war?”

“…It’s what I can do,” Teagan says, “why not do what I can?”

Coric tilts his head.

Teagan stands up, brushing off some dried blood on her jacket. “Coric… It’s my job to make sure as many of your brothers make it to the end of all this as I can.”

“On whose orders?” Coric asks.

“My own,” Teagan says, “you deserve as much. No one is forcing me to do this. It’s not about me.”

“I know,” Coric says. He’s heard the same thing; it’s not about the individual, it’s about the group.

“Coric, I don’t care about the war,” Teagan says. Coric snaps up to look at her. “I care…” She looks at the open med bay doors.

The tears pooling in her lashes is enough to finish her sentence for her. Coric keeps his face neutral, not letting something so simple as a nat born tear reduce him to falsely trusting someone. He won’t. She can’t care about his brothers more than him.

Teagan pushes the heels of her hands into her eyes, then sighs, long and tired. She then pulls away and looks at him. “You should go to bed, Coric. It’s been a long shift.”

“Not until—“

“Do I have to get Kix?” Teagan asks. Coric saw Kix already passed out on the small cot he leaves in his office for times just like this. Coric bites his tongue, as he’s unsure if she’ll actually wake his brother up.

“I have a cot in my office,” Coric says, “the patients might need me.”

“I should get one for mine,” Teagan muses.

“No, you…” Coric motions down the hall, “go to your private room, Officer Teagan.“ He tries to sound snippy, like he can’t stand her. Because it is true that he can’t. “We can handle this without you. The hard part is over.”

Teagan stands at attention and salutes. Her performance is sloppy, but he knows she’s being sincere. “See you in the morning, Coric.“ She offers him a small smile, then turns around and walks off.

He doesn’t like her, he tells himself; all the way to his cot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrent company learns more about Teagan over a meal.

Rex did not have a lot of free time. Between reports, drills, meetings with the general, actual battles, and sleep, what time he had left, he wanted to spend with his brothers. Which is why it’s been almost a month since Teagan joined the _Resolute_ and he still hasn’t actually talked to her. He knows Fives and Echo trust her, but he needs to know more about her to place his own trust on her shoulders.

He heard about her work in the med bay. Seen it first hand too. But still, he doesn’t know her. But, he still doesn’t have the time to sit her down and ask her questions, and interrogating her might scare the poor nat born. So instead, he made it a mission.

Torrent company sometimes has lunch in one of the officer lounges on the ship, instead of the mess hall because it gets too crowded or someone needs to talk about something from a mission. The next time, Rex suggests Kix invite Teagan to join them.

She walks in with her tray, looking at the clones sitting around one of the tables. Coric notes her and starts to leave, “I’ll finish this in the med bay. I promise I’ll eat at my desk, Kix—” Rex grabs his arm and eases him back to his seat.

“Teagan,” Hardcase says, “I got an open seat right here.” He pats the chair next to him. Teagan sits next to him, Kix sitting on her other side.

“So, Teagan,” Jesse says, “where are you from?”

“Georgia, United States,” Teagan answers.

The clones stare. “Where?” Jesse asks.

“Oh, sorry, the United States is the country I’m from,” Teagan explains, “and Georgia is the specific state within that country. My home planet is Earth.”

“There’s more than one government on a single planet?” Hardcase asks.

“I’ve never heard of Earth,” Coric says, relenting to keeping in his seat.

“It’s…” Teagan sighs, staring at her plate, “Far… far away.”

Rex waits a beat and clears his throat, “So… do you have any family?”

Teagan nods, looking up, “My mom, Megan is a chef.”

“I bet she could make better food than we get here,” Kix says, pushing one of the items on his tray around.

Teagan giggles, “I know she can.” She turns to look back at Rex, “I also have an uncle.”

“What about your dad?” Rex asks.

Teagan’s smile falters, “He…” She shakes her head and sits up taller, proud, “He was in the marines, actually.”

“Marines?” Jesse asks.

“A branch in the US military,” Teagan explains, “similar to the army, but… I don’t quite understand the difference.”

“Your dad, was a soldier?” Jesse asks.

“Yep,” Teagan says, the edges of her eyes turning down, “he was.”

The tension in the air shifts as the rest realize what she means. “What happened?”

Teagan looks away, tears poking at the edges of her eyes. She stabs a few pieces of food with her fork. “Killed in action. I was fourteen when his buddies showed up.”

“…I don’t follow,” Kix says for the group.

Teagan takes a deep breath, “It’s… it’s customary, when a soldier dies… for someone to go to their closest family… to deliver the news.” She’s trying to hold back tears, they all can see it. “His… his squad, we knew them like family and, when they arrived, without Dad, and in their fatigues…”

Hardcase’s arm shoots out and wraps around her. She leans on his shoulder. “The hurt doesn’t go away, does it?” Hardcase asks. Teagan shakes her head no. After a minute, she sits up and fervently tries to dry her eyes.

“How old are you now?” Coric asks.

“I’m twenty-three,” Teagan answers, taking deep breaths to quell her tears.

Nine years without her father. That’s almost as long as they’ve all been alive.

Teagan manages a smile and a bittersweet laugh. “I do have things to remember him by though,” she says.

“Like what?” Kix asks.

“My favorite thing to do,” Teagan says, “dancing.”

“You’re a dancer?” Hardcase asks. Teagan nods. “Show us sometime?” he asks. She giggles at his innocent joy, nodding.

“Wait…” Rex says, furrowing his brow in confusion, “I thought you said your father was a soldier.”

Teagan turns to him, “He was. But he wasn’t just a soldier.”

Rex tilts his head, more confused.

“No one has just one identity,” Teagan says, “before he was a soldier, he loved music. And whenever he’d come home on leave, we’d all be in the kitchen, music blasting as we make meals. He’d dance with me from one side of the house to the other, and…” Tears start building again, but she pushes through. “He was far more.”

“Wish I could relate,” Jesse jokes.

But Teagan doesn’t take it that way, “You are, Jesse.” She sighs, “Brian Braun was a lieutenant of the 280th company. But he was also a husband, a father, a brother, and a man of many hobbies and friends.” She looks at each of the men at the table. “You’re not just soldiers, but brothers. And I bet there are things you do in your downtime. And I also know,“ she taps at Kix’s painted vambrace, “that _at least_ some of you are adept painters.”

She leans back and crosses her arms loosely.

Her mouth quirks up in a smile, “I won’t see you as anything less.”

Rex’s mouth quirks up to mimic hers. The conversation gets back to questions and idle chatter, but Rex can’t quite stop thinking about what Teagan said, and what it means for him and his brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Echo return from ARC Trooper training and catch up with their company.

Teagan is finishing putting bandages and bacta patches from a resupply away when a glove closes over her eyes. “Guess who?”

Teagan tries to move away, but the person doesn’t let her, their other arm around her middle. They are wearing armor, the voice would give away it is a clone. The person shifts their weight to their other leg and a thick fabric brushes her hip.

She has two names to guess. “Echo?”

“I thought she’d guess me!” She hears farther away. Echo lets go so she can turn around and hug him. Fives walks over and engulfs them both in his arms.

Teagan steps back, taking them in, “Look at you two, ARC Troopers.”

Fives crosses his arms, standing proud in his new armor. Echo stands next to him, more casual, but his chin juts up just a tad more.

“How’s five-oh-first treating you?” Echo asks.

“I really feel welcome,” Teagan says, “It’s different from the medical station.“

“How so?” Fives asks.

Teagan looks him in the eye. “more chaotic,” she admits, “both in the med bay and during downtime.”

Echo com link beeps, “We have to get going. We have a mission.”

“Already?” Teagan asks, “When did you arrive?“

“You were our first stop,” Fives says, “but now we have to get debriefed.” He gives her a two finger salute and backs out of the med bay.

Echo follows, “We’ll be back here when we’re done. Injuries or no injuries, we promised.” He then turns and joins Fives in the hall.

***

Echo and Fives returned from their first ARC mission and after stopping by the med bay, Torrent sits in the mess hall to hear about their training. Fives dragged Teagan to join them.

“You have to be joking,” Jesse tells Echo, “that didn’t happen.”

Echo, who’s trying to hold in his laughter, nods, “It happened vod. Fives nearly shot his foot off trying to spin his blaster into the holster. More than one time.”

“Rex made it look so easy,” Fives argues. “I had to run laps until I nearly did lose my foot when the trainer found out. And I had to scrub the blast marks off the floor.”

Teagan shakes her head, chuckling, “Echo couldn’t have been a perfect student either.”

Fives deadpan replies, “The trainers quickly learned why he was named Echo,” and leaves it at that when Echo glares at him.

Jesse nudges Hardcase, “Couldn’t be as bad as Kix—”

“Don’t you dare—”

“Teagan, you know where he got his name from, right?” Jesse continues.

Teagan nods.

Jesse then yelps, holding his leg. “See!” He points to Kix, “Kicks can’t help it.”

“I want to hear more about ARC training,” Hardcase says.

“So you can better pretend you are one?” Kix slyly asks. Hardcase gives him a warning glare. “In the barracks, he’d jump from ladder to ladder and do barrel rolls to the floor, imitating Commander Colt—”

“Kix….” Hardcase whines, thumping his head on the table.

“Sounds like someone was star struck,” Teagan giggles.

“I was a cadet, let it go,” Hardcase says, eyeing his batch mates.

Fives leans across the table, “I only have one question.”

Everyone turns to look at him.

“What was Teagan like during training, Kix?”

Teagan scrunches her mouth, trying to think if there are any memorable stories from medical training. Kix, on the other hand, smiles knowingly. “I’m guessing you guys haven’t seen her victory dance?”

“Victory… dance?” Echo asks, a smirk forming. He looks at Fives as Teagan glares warningly at Kix. “Fives, did you know Teagan has a victory dance?”

“I did not,“ Fives says. He turns to Teagan, “May we see a demonstration?”

“No.”

“It’s fairly easy,” Kix says, standing up.

“Kix, don’t you—” Teagan plants her face in her hands as Kix demonstrates the dance, involving some hops, spins, and a half-sheb attempt at a leg kick. Everyone laughs as Kix does a mock bow and sits back down. Teagan chuckles herself, rolling her eyes. “I know, I’m adorable.”

“After every successful simulation she was nervous about,” Kix adds.

“Why did you ever show me?” Fives asks, feigning hurt.

“It was instinctual,” Teagan defends.

“ _That_ was instinctual?“ Hardcase asks.

Teagan huffs, “I told you, I’m a dancer.”

“Remind us to bring you to 79s during next leave,” Jesse says.

“I’ve heard good things about that place,” Teagan says, “and… some questionable.”

Fives wraps an arm around Teagan, “I missed you, burc’ya.”

Teagan chuckles. Everyone else stares at the blatant close proximity. They look at Echo, who didn’t react like they did. He makes eye contact with Rex and shrugs, an easy smile gracing his lips. A hug may be normal in nat born culture, but to clones, casual physical connection with a nat born was the most obvious display of trust a clone could make. They’re not sure if Teagan is aware of this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the medbay, until an announcement that puts everyone on edge.

Coric waits patiently while Teagan answers his question hesitantly. Kix asked him to help her with Togruta biology, so she can also help with Ahsoka. The commander herself is sitting on a medical bed, nodding along to Teagan’s answer.

“Good,” Coric says. He then moves to go through Ahsoka’s medical checkup, the real reason why she’s visiting the med bay. Teagan is going to assist him with said checkup, answering more questions along the way.

The lights flash and the speakers come to life, “Attention personnel, there are several intruders on board. Be advised, they are armed and dangerous—”

Ahsoka hops down, “I should go. You two stay here.” She unhooks her lightsaber and heads out, closing the doors behind her.

Coric activates his com link, “Kix, what’s your status?”

“I have to help near the improvised entrance,” Kix answers, “Jesse was sent ahead to you. They might go for the medical supplies.”

“Who is it?” Coric asks.

“Bounty hunters, the general thinks,” Kix answers.

Teagan looks to the door, stepping away from it and tensing up.

Coric leans into his office to grab the blaster he keeps handy.

The doors open and Jesse runs in. Teagan takes a deep breath, as she jumped when he came in. “I’m alright,” she assures.

“Where’s Coric?”

Teagan points to the office. Before Jesse can check on his brother, a laser bolt shoots over his head. He pushes Teagan down and turns to return fire, only his helmet and blaster sticking out over a medical bed. The intruder is a dark green zabrak is pinned just outside the door, sticking her horns into the medbay to fire back.

“Stay down,” Jesse orders Teagan. He moves up again to fire back. “Coric! I need back up!” He ducks as bolts head for his helmet. “Coric!”

“Jesse,” Teagan stutters.

“Just stay behind me, Te’ika,” he says softly. He taps his com link, “This is Jesse. To any units available—” Jesse grunts. A dart sticks out between his thigh armor and knee pad. He shakes his head, taking a deep breath.

“Jesse,” Teagan says again, grabbing his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he slurs. He stands up and shoots at the intruder again. There’s a second one, a weequay, who is loading another dart into her gun. Jesse shoots at her, and she gets out of the way, the zabrak covering her. A trooper yelps down the hall and the weequay laughs in victory.

The zabrak gets a hit on Jesse’s arm. He drops his blaster and presses his back to the side of the bed. Teagan is next to him, checking his pulse.

Teagan wants to yell for Coric, but they’ll hurt him too if he comes out of his office. Hopefully he’s informing someone of the intruders’ positions. Teagan shakes Jesse’s shoulder, but he doesn’t respond. She scrambles away. He tries to open his eyes, whatever is in his system pulling his whole body heavily towards the ground.

“No,” the weequay says, “let’s just get the supplies and go.”

“What’s one more dead clone?” The zabrak asks.

“Let’s just go,” the weequay insists. Jesse tries to lift his arm, but can’t reach his blaster. “Hold up, I think there’s another one in here.”

“Wasn’t there a girl too?”

“Sh.”

“Hey! Over here!”

Jesse tries to stand as he senses the bounty hunters walking away. He falls to the ground again, the heaviness increasing eight-fold.

“Where’s the other clone?” The zabrak asks.

“Which one?” Teagan asks, “There’s at least a thousand on the ship.”

“What’s a little girl like you doing here?”

“None of your business,” Teagan deflects.

“…How much you bet she wasn’t trained against interrogation, Enve?” the weequay asks.

Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he can scream with his mind for the general to hear. But his thoughts are a jumble of incoherence. With the attempt to contact someone with the Force, Jesse’s shoulders slump into unconsciousness.

***

“…Jesse…”

Jesse groans from his spot on the floor.

“Jesse… come on, vod, wake up,” another clone says.

“Mm?” Jesse asks.

“There you go,” Kix sighs, “had to give you a hypo, but you’ll recover.”

“Head’s swimming…” Jesse says, noticing his helmet is off. “Coric?”

“Coric is fine. He was trying to contact us. The ship transmissions were cut soon after the intruders boarded,” Kix says.

Jesse nods, taking in the patterns on the ceiling. He then tries to sit up, taking a deep breath as his head spikes in pain.

“Careful vod,” Kix says, putting a hand on his back and chest, “you had a potent toxin in your system. It may not have killed you, but—”

“Where’s Teagan?” Jesse asks.

Kix stops rambling and looks his brother in the eye. The other clones present, both wounded and not, stop and look at the two on the floor. “…What?” Kix asks.

“Where is Teagan?” Jesse asks.

“She’s probably helping in another part of the ship,” Kix says.

“Did you see her?” Jesse asks, “she was here when…”

Kix turns and yells, “Coric!”

“Yeah?” Coric asks, but the look on his face says he heard.

“Did… did you see Teagan when they were gone?” Kix asks.

Coric swallows thickly and shakes his head.

Two pairs of boots runs into the med bay from the hall. Echo and Fives help set another injured brother on a bed.

“The blast is contained and Beets the last of the injured,” Echo says, “those bounty hunters sure knew how to make a distract—” He stops when they realize everyone present is holding their breath.

“…Kix, Beets has a couple bruises and a blast—” Fives continues, before noticing as well. “Okay, what’s with you guys?” Fives asks.

Kix steps forward, “Fives… Echo…?”

“Yeah?” Echo says, moving out of the way so Coric can start looking over Beets.

“…Teagan is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Te’ika — Teagan's Mando'a nickname


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues, and things are starting to come too light.

Skywalker gave Rex permission to start a search. They started by looking for the hunters’ trail. Rex took Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase with. After Fives threw a fit about not being on the team, Rex allowed Echo in his stead. It appeased Fives enough. When the group caught up, the hunters were surrounded and subdued.

“Check the ship,” Rex says. Echo and Hardcase leave for the sweep.

“We already transferred the medical supplies,” the zabrak, Enve, says.

Echo pokes his head back into the pilot’s hold, “She’s not here.”

The weequay chuckles, “You mean the little human girl?”

Echo takes a couple steps forward and Rex wonders if he was wrong about Echo being the level headed ARC. But Echo stops, the hunters out of his reach, “Where is she?”

The weequay smiles, “Sold to the Seppies. Bet they’ll get something out of her.”

Kix is the one to step forward next. Rex puts his arm out to stop his brothers from coming closer. He looks at Echo. The ARC looks at him, begging with murder in his eyes to interrogate the hunters.

“Everyone out,” Rex says, “I’ll talk to them.”

Echo frowns, then leaves with the others.

Rex comes out after a while, “I have the coordinates. Let’s leave.”

“Rex,” Echo says.

“We are leaving,” Rex snaps, “they can’t warn them we are coming. But we have to regroup back at the Resolute. It’s farther from the cruiser than I’d be comfortable with.”

They all re-board the Twilight and detach from the hunters’ ship. Echo sits next to Rex in the co-pilot seat. “Fives isn’t going to listen to no,” Echo warns, “He will want to be part of the rescue mission.”

Rex sighs, “We’ll cross that bridge when we’re in range.”

***

Fives is seething, Rex can tell. The ARC trooper looks calm, but the grip on his blaster is a little tighter than necessary. “Relax, Fives. We’ll find her, but you need control of your blaster to do so.”

Fives huffs, and rounds the next corner. It took them a week to get to the correct compound, with other missions that were deemed higher priority. Rex and Echo turn after him, everyone else in other parts of the compound. Droids appear from behind opening doors. Fives is deadly in his aim, but silent instead of the usual off hand comments; another reason to worry.

Rex’s comm buzzes. “We have eyes on her,” a trooper says amidst the sound of blaster fire, “moving into position for retrieval now.”

“Where are you, trooper?” Fives asks, grabbing Rex’s arm and holding it closer to his face.

“Lower levels, detention center.”

“We checked there already!” Fives growls.

“There was another one, sir,” the trooper explains, nervous at why an ARC is yelling at him.

“Let’s go,” Fives says. He drops Rex’s arm and takes off.

Rex looks at Echo. Echo sighs, “I’ll fill you in later, sir.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan is found. There's more to her than Rex originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of torture, but nothing graphic.  
> mention of malnutrition and traumatized character.

Fives arrives at the cell, droids littering the space. He shoots one that is still active and crawling to a blaster on the floor. He walks into the cell, his brothers standing there. “What are we waiting for?” Fives asks.

“Sir,” a clone says, who is standing near him, “we have a complication.”

“What?” Fives asks, at the end of his rope.

The troopers move out of the way. Teagan is sitting on the floor, a clone under her. Kix is squatting nearby, trying to take vitals and assess her. But the shiny is perplexed, as she is practically on his lap and won’t let his arm out of a vice like grip.

“Sir…?” The shiny asks, looking up at Fives.

Fives squats down next to her. She doesn’t seem to see him, only staring at the floor. “How is she Kix?”

All heads turn to him in surprise. He was desperate to find her the past week she was gone. And ever since the debriefing of the rescue mission, he was quick to snap at anyone. Now his tone is gentle, worried.

Kix doesn’t seem as fazed as everyone else, but that’s his job, “She has a few bruises, but other than that, there’s nothing that needs immediate care. She’s been starved though, and dehydrated. That’ll be the first course of business.”

“Sir…?” The shiny asks again. Teagan has been gripping his arm tighter, leaning into his chest.

“Pent found her first, sir,” another explains. “He put a hand on her shoulder and she latched onto him.”

“Not before flinching like I’d hit her,“ the shiny adds.

Fives takes off his helmet and puts a hand on her shoulder, “Te’ika, you’re safe. I’m here.”

She looks up at him, fear coating her eyes.

“Fives…?” She asks as recognition takes hold. She lets go of Pent, who immediately stands and moves closer to his brothers. Teagan pushes herself between Fives’ arms. He gathers his arms under her and stands up. She leans her head on his pauldron, starting to cry in relief. Fives secures his helmet again.

“Let’s go, men,” Fives ordered, more calm than when they first arrived for the mission. He runs back to the transport. There are no seats, so he plops down on the floor where the walls don’t move. Teagan curls into his lap, holding tight to his armor like he will faze through her fingertips if she let’s go.

The LAATi takes off. Rex turns to Echo, “Time for that explanation.”

Echo sighs, then switches his helmet to a channel with only him and Rex, “Fives… is the first clone Teagan ever met. And… he’s very protective of her.”

Rex waits for an added explanation.

“He considers her a batchmate,” Echo translates.

Rex’s eye brows go up under his helmet, “Was he ever stationed at—”

“You missunderstand, sir,“ Echo says. Rex tilts his head, perturbed at being interrupted. “Teagan… Teagan is _Ruusaan_ ,” Echo says.

 _Ruusaan_ , Rex knows that name. It was used before Geonosis, while they were all still training. Rex heard the name in the mess hall the first time; a group of cadets were discussing a rumor that there was a human girl at Tipoca City and the Kaminoans had no clue where she came from. The word was used to describe her, because others that claimed to have met her said she was so different from anyone else. She… she treated them like people. Rex also knew the rumor that one of the clones was closer to her, but the name was different each time he heard it, so he didn’t bother finding out which of his brothers had the privilege.

He barely believed the story at all, due to the absurdity.

“Ruusaan, is real?” Rex asks, turning to look at Teagan. Fives is talking softly to her, his helmet off. The language is one Rex had never heard before, except the Battle of Kamino when he first met her. She looks different from what his brothers described, but now that he _knows_ , he wonders why he didn’t see it sooner.

“Fives snuck out and found her, then continued until he was caught,” Echo says, “but they allowed him to continue because he was teaching her Basic with good progress. She was then allowed around with Fives as an escort. That’s when the rest of our batch met her.”

“Does anyone else know?” Rex asks, looking back at Echo. The moment he says it he remembers another trooper.

“Kix does, because she was part of the medical training on Kamino,” Echo explains, “they briefly met before he was stationed with the 501st. And Jesse does too, though I’m not sure how. I wouldn’t be surprised if anyone from the medical station knew, as she was there a while and transferred with a group to the station.”

“I always wondered why she was part of the war effort when she didn’t like the idea of it,” Rex says.

“She doesn’t have anything else,” Echo says, sadness in his voice, “she doesn’t know what she’d do if she walked away. We’re all she has, Captain.”

Rex nods. He switches back to the open channel, “Jesse, go with Kix and Fives to the medical bay the moment we land, everyone else, normal post-mission duties.”

Everyone choruses ‘yes sirs,’ except Fives, whose focus is only on the lifeform clinging to his armor.

“And Fives…”

The ARC finally looks up, even if it is just a smidge to show Rex he is listening.

“I want an explanation from you later.”

“…Yes sir,” Fives says, half focused on the order.

***

Kix gently pries Teagan’s hand from his arm, murmuring words of encouragement to her the whole time. She presses into Fives’ chest in response. He’s sitting on the bed behind her, his upper armor on the floor so she’s more comfortable.

Kix walks over to the group waiting just outside the doors. Echo stands up from where he was waiting on the floor. Kix only let one non-medic personnel be in the room during her examination and she was already latched onto Fives. “Well?” Echo asks.

Kix gulps, Echo’s desperate expression not helping him with the delivery of his news, “She was tortured.”

Jesse and Hardcase look from their batch mate to Echo.

“She has bruises, and a couple lash marks,” Kix admits, “but… very few considering how… how long she was missing.” Kix levels his gaze on the ARC. “She will make a full recovery and it shouldn’t leave any marks.” Echo nods, understanding it could have been worse. “However, she dealing with malnutrition and dehydration. And, if her attitude towards being left alone is any indication, she was in solitude most of the time.”

“Probably figured she couldn’t withstand torture,” Jesse mutters, remembering what a hunter said before he blacked out. “They tried to break her a different way.”

“She needs lots of rest,” Kix continues, “Coric and I created a schedule for us to keep tabs on her, so she eats without upsetting her stomach. If anyone wants to help, it would be appreciated.”

Echo walks closer to Kix, sets a hand on his shoulder, then continues into the med bay. He stops at the entrance. “Kix…?”

Kix turns and sees where Echo is staring. Coric is standing next to Teagan’s bed. He’s handing her the visor she wears.

“We found them under one of the beds,” Kix explains.

“No no…” Echo says, “that’s not what I mean.”

Kix then smiles knowingly. Fives has moved over so he’s on the edge of the bed, his arm still in Teagan’s vice like grip. Coric talks softly to Teagan and helps tuck her in, taking an empty glass from her hands. “I might have let him in,” Kix says, turning to Echo, “on… you know.” He whispers the last part, as their other brothers, whom he’s unsure know, are present.

Echo smiles, “I told them while we were waiting. They know Teagan enough to deserve it.”

“That Teagan’s Ruusaan?” Hardcase blurts. Jesse turns to him and glares.

“Inside ship voice, ‘Case,” Jesse suggests.

Kix turns back to the med bay. Coric still looks a bit baffled at the new information. But the look in his eye when he watches Teagan try to sleep reminds Kix of a time repeated over and over, when his protective brother looks after one of his own.

***

When Echo promises to stay with Teagan, Fives goes to Rex’s office. The captain gets right to the chase, “Why didn’t you tell me she was Ruusaan at the beginning?”

Fives sits in a chair on his side of the small desk, “She wouldn’t want me to.”

“So you’d choose her over your brothers?“ Rex asks.

“No,” Fives says quickly, “no sir, that’s not what this is.” He sits there, fiddling with his fingers as he collects his words. “You didn’t see her on Kamino, Captain. When she was around other troopers, they all were bright eyed at the idea of her. There were so many rumors about her, and she didn’t want to disappoint them, but also didn’t want to be forced to live up to them.” Fives looks up, making eye contact with Rex, “She didn’t ask me to not tell you, sir, but I didn’t want to bring the rumors back to life on the _Resolute_. I didn’t know how much you had heard, or believed about her, sir.”

Rex relaxes, “So, it was for her comfort.”

“Yes sir,” Fives says, “we are the people she’s been around the most. I didn’t want her to feel anymore alienated than she already was.”

Rex smiles, as Echo said something similar. “You really do care about her.”

Fives looks his captain in the eyes, “No one knows her better than I do.”

Rex leans back, “I promise to keep this to myself, on one condition.”

“What?” Fives asks.

“I want to know the full story,” Rex says, “from when you met her to when you left for Rishi. And don’t hold back, trooper.”

Fives sighs, nodding. It’s not like it was a bad story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys try to help Teagan recover from her capture.

Rex walks into the command tower, stopping at parade rest next to his general. “Captain Rex,” Skywalker greets, “How are the men?”

“Ready for action, sir,” Rex responds.

“Good. I need a squad to do some recon. Have Jesse, Echo, and Fives report to the hanger. I’ll brief them there,” Skywalker says, dismissing a clone in fatigues.

“May I suggest that Weasel go instead of Echo, sir?” Rex says.

“Why is that?” Skywalker asks, “Echo is an ARC Trooper, he specializes in recon missions.”

“Echo…” Rex fights his instinct of telling stupid lies and goes with the simplest truth, “Echo is currently on a mission.”

“What mission? On whose orders?“ Skywalker asks.

“Kix’s, sir,” Rex decides. He knows Kix will back him up.

***

“Kix,” Skywalker says, walking into the med bay, “I heard you sent Echo on a mission?”

Kix turns, surprised. He eyes Rex, who is standing behind and to the general’s right. Rex motions with head nods and slight hand motions. Kix’s eyes light up, “Yes sir, I did.”

“May I ask what the mission is?” Skywalker asks, tone indicating Kix is being ordered to give up the information.

“It is of psychological importance,” Kix explains, “doctor’s orders.”

Skywalker opens his mouth, then closes it, “I don’t follow.”

Kix nods, as if it made sense, “Follow me.“ The trio walk out of the med bay, heading in the directions of the barracks. “Echo is part of a two man shift. His shift started an hour ago and will last until the next meal. He’s on duty with Hardcase right now.”

They come to the Torrent Company Barracks. Kix leans through the open door, then nods and steps out. He motions for the general to see for himself.

Hardcase and Echo are cuddled up on one of the bunks, Teagan curled between them. Hardcase has his hand stroking through Teagan’s hair, while Echo rubs her back. She’s holding tight to Hardcase’s chest, her face buried in his neck and fingers curling around his blacks. Skywalker can’t tell if she’s asleep.

“After she returned from her…” Kix doesn’t finish. Everyone knows the incident where Teagan was captured. There were subtle signs of mental abuse, but no one knew the extent.

“She’s more touch starved than before.” The three turn to see Fives standing in the doorway. “She’s always been that way. The first time I hugged her, all her stress evaporated. But when we rescued her, she refused to let go of the closest person to her. If they do, she breaks down crying.”

“If she wakes up alone,“ Kix adds, “the same thing happens. So I’ve— _we’ve_ , decided that two brothers stay with her at all times, even if she’s asleep. To help her recover.”

“What if we have a battle? All hands on deck?” Skywalker asks.

The clones look among themselves, then at Teagan.

“Two will stay back,” Fives says softly.

“And if it costs us?“ Skywalker asks. “Two soldiers make a big difference, Fives. You and Echo know that.”

“We _also_ know that Teagan is…” Fives doesn’t finish his statement when his general turns to look at him.

“What, trooper?” Skywalker says, irritated.

Fives looks at Teagan. The Jedi senses something from the clone, before the ARC turns down the hall and leaves.

Rex steps forward, “With all due respect, General, but Fives takes Teagan’s… condition harder than the rest of us.”

“Should I know why?” Skywalker says.

“He was the first to meet her, on Kamino,” Rex states. He’s aware that the Jedi know about her history. General Kenobi has mentioned his curiosity about her since she joined the 501st. “Fives taught her Basic, and nearly got decommissioned by sneaking away to meet her. Other than his batch mates, she’s… Well, she’s family. In a more personal sense than bloodline.”

Kix then steps up too, “And if she means that much to one of our vod, then she’s someone important to all of us.”

Rex turns to look at the girl between his brothers, “She didn’t deserve to be hurt like this.”

Skywalker sighs, “Understood, men. Captain Rex.”

Rex stands at attention, “Yes sir.”

“Have Jesse, _Weasel_ , and Fives report to the hangar, where I’ll brief them on the recon mission.”

“Yes sir,” Rex says, a small smile on his face as he leaves.

“And Kix,” Skywalker says, “I want the schedule of who is on… psychological duty, and when.”

“I’ll send it to your data pad, sir,” Kix says.

***

Jesse sits with Teagan at the mess hall. There are others present, but he’s the one with his hand wrapped in hers. Kix declared that she’s doing better since being rescued the week before. She doesn’t cling to anyone and she is more willing to leave the barracks. So only one vod has to be with her at a time. Jesse was instructed to test her boundaries, but be aware of her comfort zone as to know when to stop.

He tried when going through the line, suggesting she sit and he can get her food. She just held his hand tighter and insisted coming with. Then he said she’d hold her tray better if she used both hands. She started to let go, but then held on even tighter still. A trooper nearby offered to carry it for her. Then they sat down and Teagan let go enough to switch which of Jesse’s hands she was holding so she could eat.

Everyone else was on duty elsewhere. Jesse was given exempt from the general for the sake of Teagan’s recovery. He’s finished his food and Teagan is slowly working at hers.

Jesse turns to her, “Teagan.”

She looks at him, setting her fork down.

He gently eases his hand out of hers, setting it on her shoulder when her eyes flash panic. “I am going to just walk over there,” he points to the trash chute, “and I’ll be right back. It won’t take a minute.”

“I’ll go with—”

“Teagan,” Jesse says gently, “I know you can do this. We aren’t alone, see?” He motions to the others in the room.

Teagan nods slowly. “I’ll try…”

Jesse gives her his biggest smile, then stands up. Then he takes his hand off her shoulder. He strides to the chute with long quick steps, engrained in him since he had control of his legs. He throws his trash away and turns around. He runs back, nearly tripping a brother on the way, when he notices Teagan is panicking. He sits down next to her, settling his hand in hers and wrapping an arm around her back.

“Ni cuy’ olar, Te’ika,” he murmurs, “ni cuy’ olar. Gar cuyir morut’yc.”

Teagan takes a couple deep breaths and smiles, “Thank you.”

Jesse kisses her hair, “Of course.”

“You were the first to call me that,” Teagan adds.

“Hm?” Jesse asks.

“Te’ika. You called me that in the med bay,” Teagan states.

“Oh… I guess I did,” Jesse says, “Fives hadn’t called you that before?”

“Nope,” Teagan states, picking up her fork again.

Jesse nods, sitting up a bit straighter, “Well he can’t have all the firsts. You’re a Torrent, which means you’re important to all of us.”

“Because I’m…” Teagan swallows, “I’m…” she struggles to phrase it correctly, “special?”

Jesse smiles wide again, “Because of your service, Officer Braun.” He salutes her with his free hand, a normally serious action that makes her giggle. “Most of us would be poodoo by now without you.”

“You had Coric and Kix,” Teagan says, waving his admission off, “you don’t need me.”

“…You’re right,” Jesse admits. “But we want you.”

Teagan nudges her shoulder into his and starts eating again. Jesse feels like he accomplished something.

***

Teagan opens the door to her room, dressed in her pjs. Kix is waiting for her in the hall, proud that she could be in her room alone for the short amount of time it took to change. She allows him inside. She usually sleeps in her own room since the first night, progressing through her recovery with good time to still only need one person with her, and it’s Kix’s turn. She stands there as he works at his armor.

Kix stops and looks at her, “What’s wrong?” He walks closer in case she needs him.

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to keep you from your brothers,“ she admonishes. “I’ll be okay here.”

Kix doesn’t believe that. She shakes when speaking and there’s fear in her eyes. He would be more comfortable if someone was with her in case something happens at night. Her nightmares sound horrible.

Then Kix gets an idea, “Let’s go back to the barracks.” He replaces his armor and offers his hand. She takes it and closes the door behind them.

They stand outside the Torrent barracks. She sighs, pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders. “Are you sure?” She asks. “I don’t want to intrude on your space. I don’t want to—”

Kix presses the button to open the door. About a dozen clones are all piled on the floor in the center of the barracks, all the bunks stripped of blankets. Half a dozen pairs of brown eyes stare back at the light from the door. This is not what she was expecting, but she feels less awkward about Kix’s suggestion.

“…Uhh, anyone got an empty spot?” She asks, “Space is cold—”

Someone crosses the room and grabs her hand in the space of her question. She lands on someone’s stomach and a different pair of legs. Someone’s arms wrap around her middle. It’s dark and it’s hard to tell who is who, but she doesn’t care. She adjusts a little so she isn’t kneeing anybody and she can settle comfortably against someone’s chest.

“Fives get off my butt,” someone mumbles from the center of the pile. There’s another collection of shifting, and tired grumbles from a collection of clones.

“Hi Te’ika,” Echo whispers, just realizing she’s there.

“Te’ika is here? Oww…!” Hardcase swears in Mando’a as he rubs his head.

Rex pulls his hand back from swatting his brother, mumbling, “Slanar at nuhoy, Tay’ika,” for what _can’t_ be the first time that night.

Teagan chuckles, then leans against who is probably Fives as they all settle down. Someone’s head is leaning against her back. The head is shaved close, but Rex’s voice was somewhere behind Fives, so it must be Kix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ni cuy’ olar— I am here  
> Gar cutie morut’yc— you are safe  
> Slanar at nuhoy— go to sleep  
> Tay’ika— Hardcase’s nickname


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan's first leave, and the clones decide to take her to 79s.
> 
> The characters that work at 79s are not my own. They belong to @soclonely on Tumblr, who gave permission to let me use them here.

The Resolute comes out of hyperspace over Coruscant. Torrent Company convene at one of the shuttles to transport them to the planet’s surface. Kix and Coric arrive, towing Teagan behind them.

“Guys, I don’t need to go,” Teagan says.

“You’re passing an opportunity to see another planet?” Fives asks, surprised at her insistence.

Teagan chuckles to herself, looking at the floor.

“…Teagan,” Jesse asks, “how many planets have you been on?”

“…Two,” Teagan admits.

“What’s the second one?” Echo asks.

“Kamino,” Teagan answers.

“…I think he meant the one other than Kamino,” Fives says.

“Then Earth.”

Everyone stares at her. “You’ve never been on another planet?” Kix asks.

“I was on a medical station,” Teagan reminds, “I never needed to go planetside.”

Hardcase grabs one of her arms. Fives takes the other. “And you thought we’d let you stay here? We’re on leave, Te’ika. You’re coming with.”

Teagan sighs, resigning. The transport arrives at the airstrip. Torrent files out, Rex staying back enough to get some added notes from General Skywalker. Ahsoka tries to come with, but they insist that it’s for adults, not younglings. As harsh as it was, Rex knows the general has something planned for her at the Temple.

Teagan steps into the speeder and Jesse gets behind the wheel as everyone climbs in as well. Fives sits closest to Teagan. She stares out at the city as it whizzes by. Echo leans over to Jesse and whispers to him. Jesse pulls a face of annoyance, then slows down a little. Teagan watches the neon lights pass by her, amazed.

“Is there anything like this on Earth?“ Kix asks.

“Yes,” Teagan says, “Just not as… big.”

Jesse parks outside 79s. He leaves the GAR issue speeder parked outside, locking it. It has the 501st blue lit up on top, a precaution so the Guard knows who uses which vehicle. Techno music pours out of the open doors, clones loitering around the walkway with a few natborns here and there.

“How are people not terrified of that drop?” Teagan says, finally out of the speeder after staring at the gap between her and the sidewalk. The group doesn’t answer but tugs her to the bar. Teagan looks around. Echo keeps an arm around her shoulders so she doesn’t break from the group.

Rex leads the group through the crowd to a booth. They all squeeze in, Hardcase claiming a chair when he doesn’t fit.

“Hardcase, I’ll sit there, you can take my spot,” Teagan says, trying to scoot past Jesse at the end.

“Oh, don’t mind him,” Jesse says, easing her back to her spot between him and Echo, “he’ll be getting up to dance before he’s done with his first drink.”

“Speaking of,” Rex stands, “Hey Tom! Round of ne’tra gal please!”

The bartender nods to him, more accustomed to Rex’s arm motion as he couldn’t usually hear him over the noise.

“You’re going to love this,” Echo says.

“You guys come here often?” Teagan asks.

“Only on leave, which is less so for us,” Kix answers.

“We’re always busy,“ Jesse says, “saving the galaxy and all that.”

Teagan laughs, “Well I’m glad you could come again.”

Tom then walks over, carrying a tray. “Lenani’s busy in the back.”

The guys all pout comically, making Teagan laugh.

“Here you go, round of ne’tra gal for the boys and blue,” Tom says. He finally sees Teagan, “And a lovely young lady.”

“Teagan,” she introduces, “I’m a 501st medic.”

“Well nice to meet you, Teagan, I’m Tom, owner of this fine establishment,” Tom nods, handing her a glass. She takes it, looking at the contents. Someone yells Tom’s name, and he looks over his shoulder. “Well boys, I’d love to chat, but I’m needed.”

“That’s fine,” Rex assures. Tom nods again to the group and heads off through the crowd.

“…So that’s Tom,” Kix motions.

“And this is ne’tra gal,“ Jesse says, pushing Teagan’s glass closer to her. “Drink up.”

“well I’m not much of a drinker, but…“ Teagan tilts the glass back enough to get a sip. She swishes it around her mouth a little, then nods. “Very sweet. Ne’tra gal is… black ale, right?”

“Who’s been teaching her Mando’a behind my back?” Fives asks, sending an accused glare around the table.

Kix slowly raises his hand.

“Since when?“

“Medical training,” Teagan admits.

Fives puts a hand to his chest, “And you didn’t tell me?!”

Everyone laughs at Fives’ antics. Teagan takes another sip of her drink. “So who’s Lenani?”

“One of the employees here,” Jesse answers. “She’s like a sister to us. She treats us all like people, which is a perk of 79s.”

“They accept everyone, especially clones,” Coric says, having been nursing his drink since they arrived.

The song changes and Hardcase stands up, saying something about loving this song.

Teagan watches him dance with others in the open space, matching his grin.

“While he’s getting his excess energy out,” Jesse says. Everyone rolls their eyes or laughs. “I just found Waxer.”

“He’s 212th, right?” Teagan asks.

“Yep,” Jesse scoots out enough for Teagan to get out too. “And where Waxer is, Boil isn’t far behind.”

“Along with Ghost Company itself,” Kix catches on. Coric and the ARCs stay at the table so no one takes it. Teagan gets one more sip of her ale and then follows Kix, Jesse, and Rex into the crowd. Jesse makes hand signals to Hardcase so he knows where they will be.

He then turns around to find that Teagan is gone. “…Teagan?”

Kix and Rex are already at Waxer’s table. Jesse catches up with them, finding Teagan is still absent. Waxer and Boil are conversing with Kix and Rex is looking around for others. Wooley is quietly sitting with a neon green drink.

“Uhh… vode…?” Jesse says.

“What— where’s Teagan?” Kix asks.

Jesse sheepishly smiles at him.

“Where… is… Teagan?” Kix asks.

“She was right behind me,” Jesse assures. “…And then she was gone.”

Rex sighs, then taps Kix on the shoulder. Cody comes out of the crowd, talking to a one Teagan on the way. Teagan looks away from the commander and waves at the guys. “Miss me?”

“Where did you go?“ Jesse asks, ready to pull out his hair if he still had it.

“Where did _you_ go?” Teagan asks. “I was following Rex, then I didn’t see you, then I didn’t see him—”

“Alright, we’re all here,” Rex says. “And you happened to run into Cody.”

“It was a pleasure to help out,” Cody says.

“Yes, I finally met the commander of the most reckless battalion,” Teagan says.

“Excuse me?” Cody asks. He looks at Rex, “Have your men been spreading rumors, Rex?”

“I don’t know,” Rex says, crossing his arms, “you tell me, Commander.”

Cody motions to the booth. Waxer moves over to fit the blue armor and medical officer.

“The 501st does not tackle half droid opponents,” Rex says, “or punch droids. We have blasters for a reason.”

“Well the 212th doesn’t have a Jedi that makes reckless plans that work out of luck,” Cody retaliates.

Rex raises an eyebrow, “Where do you think Skywalker got it from?”

Kix and Jesse ‘ooh’ next to him, while Teagan’s trying to conceal her laughter.

Cody sighs, leaning back into the seat, “Yeah you got me there.”

Teagan then bursts, laughter pealing over the table.

“So… you’re really her, aren’t you?” Cody asks.

“Hm?” Teagan asks.

“The girl from Kamino,” Cody says, “Kenobi has mentioned you.”

“Oh…” Teagan nods slowly, “yeah, that’s me. I’d rather not… talk about it.”

Cody shares a look with Rex, who shakes his head. Not a topic. Cody then turns back to Teagan, “What do you know about him?”

“Apparently not enough,” Teagan says, chuckling.

“Good answer,” Boil says.

“How to describe Kenobi in a word?” Jesse says, stroking his chin like he has a beard.

“Maniac,” Waxer answers.

“Wise,” Wooley inputs.

“Di’kutla Jetii,” Boil says. He then pauses, “wait that’s two words.”

“Wow,” Teagan teases, “I can feel the respect in the air.”

“We’d follow him anywhere,” Cody says, “but that doesn’t mean he’s not a pain in the shebs when he should be in the med bay but chooses to instead neglect his injuries.”

“There is a lady present,” Waxer whispers.

“Kaysh jarjap'u garay nakar'mir meg ibac miit tid'ica,” Boil comments.

“Ni narir kar'taylir ibac miit,” Teagan says casually, sipping her drink again. Someone brought it with to the new table after she set it down.

Everyone else chuckles as Boil turns a shade of red.

“So you talk about your generals on leave?” Teagan asks, looking around the table.

“Uhh… just keeping each other up to date on the news,” Rex rewords.

Teagan hums, then puts her drink down, “Well, don’t let me hold you back.”

“Really?” Waxer asks.

“I’d rather not live with the idea that the Jedi are perfect examples when I can surmise full well from the past two minutes that they are human, ahem, I mean people, just like the rest of us,” Teagan says.

Boil puts his glass down, “Then let me tell you…”

***

Rex crosses his arms, mad that even his men were laughing at him. “I’m not making this up!”

“Sure Rex,” Jesse says.

“You were there, Jesse,” Rex turns to him. “They just tossed me off a cliff!” He leans back into the seat with a exasperated sigh he’s probably held in since the event. “I thought that was it. I devote my life to the Jedi and this is how I die. Not a blaze of glory, but splattered on the ground because Jetii wanted to play toss with gravity.”

Teagan shakes her head, not withholding her laughter. “I believe you, Rex.”

“Thank you,“ Rex says, motioning to her.

Wooley looks at Cody, “What’s the count?”

Cody sighs, “Twenty-six.”

Teagan tilts her head, “Twenty-six what?”

“Times the general lost his lightsaber in battle,” Waxer says, now shoveling chips into his mouth.

Teagan’s jaw drops. “He… loses his lightsaber?”

“That’s not even including the times off battle he just sets it down and…” Cody sighs, “forgets to pick it back up.”

Boil leans over the table to stage whisper to Teagan. “Cody’s thinking of getting an addition to his belt when the next phase comes out,“ Boil says deadpan, “so he doesn’t have to hold it every time he finds it.”

Kix looks around the room, which has been thinning out, “Has anyone seen Hardcase?”

“I’ll go find—“

“No, there he is.” Teagan points farther into the bar. “And you didn’t tell me there was an arcade here!”

“Yeah… and there’s a darts board.”

Teagan clambers over Kix to exit the booth. “Who wants to play?”

Cody shrugs, then follows her. A few others follow, either stopping to watch Hardcase beat a high score of a game, or to watch the darts board. Teagan lets Cody go first. He gets most of it in the middle, with a few in the ring around it.

“Good aim,” Teagan says. Cody hands her the darts. She sticks her tongue out and closes one eye. She throws the dart.

Dead center.

Everyone stares from the dart to the medic who threw it.

Teagan clears her throat, “Could someone take the dart?”

Jesse grabs it, then moves out of the way. Teagan throws the next.

Dead center.

“What the…” Waxer mutters.

Teagan throws the next as Hardcase cheers at winning a game. The dart doesn’t hit the center, but stays in the center color. “Whoops,” Teagan whispers.

“Whoops?” Waxer asks, “you still got the center.”

Teagan scoffs sheepishly, then throws the next.

A couple hairs from dead center.

“Yep, she wins,” Cody concedes.

“501st one, 212th zero,” Jesse taunts.

Cody raises his brow at him, “You want to make this a competition? Fine. Get over here. Waxer. Your turn.”

“Can Teagan throw for me?” Jesse asks.

“No,” Teagan and Cody say at once. Jesse pouts, but moves to his place.

“What do you think of 79s?” Rex asks Teagan while the others duke it out via darts.“It’s a change of pace, that’s for sure,” Teagan says. She looks around the room, troopers laughing together or dancing on the open floor. “Not my scene back on Earth, but it feels…” Teagan considers her words. “Homey,” she stops at. “Ear splitting music and neon strobing aside, it’s homey,” she decides.

“Hm, so that’s what that feeling is,” Rex muses.

Teagan looks at him, her eyes shining with different lights behind the captain. “Yep, that it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Du’kutla Jetii — idiotic Jedi  
> Shebs — butt  
> Kaysh jarjap'u garay nakar'mir meg ibac miit tid'ica. — She probably doesn’t know what that word means.  
> Ni narir kar'taylir ibac miit. — I do know that word.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin have a diplomatic mission and they need a medic to join them.

Teagan finishes giving a trooper a hypo. She scans his wrist, then picks up a data pad, “Alright, Beets, you’re cleared. Go tell Weasel it’s his turn for a check up.”

He stands up, “Yes sir— Teagan.”

Teagan chuckles, but waves him off.

Coric pokes his head into the room, “Teagan, General’s asking for you.”

“I’ll be right out,” Teagan says, taking off her gloves.

“Err… from the war room, Teagan,” Coric says. “I’ll take over with check ups.”

“…Oh. Then I’ll be right over,” Teagan assures. She switches places with him and starts the trek across the cruiser.

***

Teagan knocks on the war room door. It opens for her. “Teagan, perfect,” Skywalker says.

Teagan walks in, “Uhh… you said you needed me, General?”

“Yes, you are part of the next mission,” Skywalker says.

“Uhh… what?” Teagan asks. “I’m not cleared for field medicine, maybe—”

Skywalker waves her suggestion away, tapping on the center console, “No, that won’t work. Personally, I would prefer one of my troopers to assist, but it has to be you.”

“Sir?” Teagan asks.

Skywalker sighs, motioning her over. “Obi-wan has been assigned to a diplomatic mission on the planet Aurea III. Their ruling family is considering joining the Republic.”

“…Why does he need me?” Teagan asks. She hadn’t been around General Kenobi with the exception of the first time on Kamino or passing him in the hall when he visited the Resolute. And she doesn’t even know General Skywalker that well either. Only what the clones and Ahsoka have told her.

“Well…” Skywalker hesitates to answer. “He… just got back from a different… more dangerous mission, and…”

“He needs a medic,” Teagan puts together.

“And the ruling Aureans don’t want foreign soldiers on their planet,” Skywalker adds, “you are not a soldier. And to further put them at ease, you shouldn’t wear your medical uniform. Ahsoka can find something for you.”

“Isn’t General Kenobi a soldier?” Teagan asks.

“He is a Jedi,” Skywalker says, on the defensive, “and Jedi are peace keepers.”

Teagan nods, “I’m sorry, I meant no offense.” She tilts her head as he goes back to reviewing something, “You’re going on the mission too, aren’t you?”

“What makes you say that?” Skywalker asks with a small smirk.

“Oh… just something the commander said,” Teagan says casually, “Let’s see… ‘Where Kenobi goes, Skyguy isn’t far behind’?” Skywalker turns to look at her. She shrugs, “Her words, not mine.”

“She’ll be in her quarters,” Skywalker says, nodding to the door, “Be ready to leave in an hour.”

“Yes sir,” Teagan says, saluting. She turns to go find Ahsoka.

***

Kenobi looks up from his copilot seat as Teagan walks into the cockpit of the Twilight. “Is this even safe?” Teagan asks, looking at the ship.

“Depends on who you ask,” Kenobi quips, “Anakin seems to think it doesn’t need any repairs.”

“General Kenobi, you shouldn’t be twisting your abdominals like that,” Teagan says, walking closer, “I read your file and you’re injured there.”

“It’s minor,” Kenobi insists, though wincing at the movement. “I only approved a medic to ease their minds.”

“Well consider my mind not eased,” Teagan says, “why don’t you come back to the hold. I’d like to assess your injuries myself. I’m sure General Skywalker can take off without your presence.”

Kenobi sighs, “Very well.” He stands slowly and allows Teagan to take his arm in order to help him out of the cockpit. Skywalker comes up the ramp and smirks as Kenobi sits down.

“I knew bringing her along would have been good.”

Teagan takes off her deep red jacket, “What do you mean?”

“I heard reports from the med bay about you’re firm treatment of my troops,” Skywalker says, closing the ramp as R2-D2 passes him. The droid beeps as he starts the engines.

Teagan giggles, “He’s right, General Skywalker. You’ve experienced that ‘firm treatment’ first hand.”

“You can understand R2?” Kenobi asks as she helps him with his outer tunic.

“My visor translates droids for me,” Teagan says, tapping the equipment on her head. She then puts on some gloves from a medpac, the only GAR thing she could bring with because of the medical sigil on the side.

“I see Ahsoka was able to help you find something suitable,” Kenobi grunts, his side flaring in pain. Teagan nods. “Though I’m not sure why she has human attire.”

“Most of these are actually mine,” Teagan counters, “but you’d be surprised what the 501st picks up.”

“We were not going to keep that tooka,” Skywalker says from the cockpit.

“But it was cute!” Teagan yells back, “there are so many on Coruscant, no one would miss it.”

“I don’t doubt that, but a cruiser is no place for a cat.”

Teagan sighs, “Would have helped stressed troopers too.”

“They were designed to withstand any stress,” Skywalker states. Teagan finishes her inspection, ignoring Skywalker.

“How is that?” Teagan asks.

“Not too tight,” Kenobi remarks, “good job.”

“Just doing my job, sir,” Teagan says, taking off her gloves and putting her jacket back on.

“So, where’d you get non-GAR clothing?” Kenobi asks, “as I recall, the only planet you’ve been to is Coruscant.”

“Word spreads fast,” Teagan remarks.

“And Cody mentioned he met you,” Kenobi says.

“Well… I’ve had the shirt and pants since I arrived at…” Teagan clears her throat, “before I met you.”

“Ah… so Earth attire,” Kenobi says, standing.

“You should not be moving right now,” Teagan says, “let alone on a mission.”

“This mission is vital for the Republic,” Kenobi says, “I probably could not say no even if I wanted to.”

“And you wanted to?” Teagan asks.

“It’s a break from battle,” Kenobi says, walking to the cockpit, “a refreshing change.”

Teagan follows him, setting her bag on the floor. She sits on the chair behind Kenobi.

***

Teagan walks behind Kenobi and Skywalker as Kenobi talks to King Wigam, the ruler of Aurea III. R2 was left on the ship. She keeps an eye on Kenobi’s movements, noting any limps or winces. Her visor scans his vitals. She knows that the moment he sits down, she’ll have to check his injury again. Or at the very least have him stay seated so he can rest. She knows she won’t have a chance at convincing him a second before that though.

The group finally sits for a meal. Teagan goes through a basic check up before finding her seat.

“You are lucky to have such a dedicated nurse,” the king says. Teagan flicks her gaze to him briefly, before saying one last word of caution to Kenobi.

“Teagan is a breath of fresh air on the Resolute,” Skywalker says.

“I’m sure,” the king says, “after being surrounded by brutes, someone with a softer disposition must be a balm to your Jedi… ideals.”

Teagan’s jaw tenses up.

“But I’m afraid the servants dine separately,” the king says.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Kenobi says.

“Oh?” King Wigam asks.

“You see, your grace, I am under Teagan’s care. It would be unprofessional of her to leave the room when I am in such a condition.” Kenobi even winces slightly less subtly compared to the walk around the palace. Just enough to prove his point.

“…Very well,” the king says. Teagan sits next to Kenobi. The king claps his hands.

“We are honored that you are considering joining the Republic,” Kenobi says.

“Yes… it is not an easy decision,” the king says. “I would have conditions.”

“Such as not having troops on your systems?” Kenobi asks, quietly thanking the servant that brings his plate.

“Naturally,” the king says, “I do not need someone else’s soldiers protecting my people. Let alone ones bred for violence.” The king leans over his plate, looking at Skywalker, “Is it true the Jedi acquisitioned the army?”

Skywalker clears his throat, “A rogue Jedi did, yes. But the Senate decided to include the clones in the war.”

“Ah.” King Wigam sighs, “Perhaps, I can see the Republic’s aversion to training their own soldiers. Why lose civilians with trades when you can mass produce soldiers with no other contribution to the galaxy.”

“They aren’t droids,” Teagan says.

“…What was that girl?” The king asks.

“You make it sound like the clones are droids,” Teagan explains, “but they aren’t.”

King Wigam smiles, “You are right, little girl. They aren’t droids.”

A pit of resentment drops into Teagan’s stomach. Both Jedi feel it.

“Droids can be reprogrammed for other purposes. Clones are made for one thing. And one thing only. And that is why no clone will ever set foot on my planet,” King Wigam states slowly, “they are simple minded expendable product that only knows violence.”

Teagan stares at her food. Waves of negative emotion wash over the two Jedi. Kenobi opens his mouth. He isn’t sure if it’s to change the subject, placate the king, or tell Teagan that perhaps she _should_ leave the room.

But Teagan surprises him, “Have you ever met a clone trooper, your Grace?”

King Wigam leans back in his chair, “Does it really matter?”

Teagan looks up from her plate. A layer of protective fire sits in her eyes, “It should.”

***

Teagan all but stomps up the ramp of the Twilight. “The Republic can’t seriously be considering allying with him?”

Skywalker sighs, “His resources will turn the war more into our favor.”

Teagan turns to look at him. “But he’s—”

“We do not have the luxury of agreeing with our allies on every point,” Kenobi says. Teagan motions to a chair more harshly than needed. Kenobi concedes, feeling she’s in a mood more than seeing it.

“I can only wonder…” Teagan mutters to herself.

“Hm?” Kenobi asks.

“How many in the Senate agree with him,” Teagan says, rolling up her sleeves. “Let’s check that injury. That walk was too long, you need rest, General.”

“…The clones are lucky to have you,” Kenobi comments.

“Mm, well someone has to keep those boys alive,” Teagan replies, putting on a new pair of gloves.

“I can feel your emotions, Teagan,” Kenobi says.

“We both can,” Skywalker says from the door to the cockpit. “I’ve felt it every day. It’s a beacon on the Resolute. Not only your feelings, but theirs.”

Kenobi regards her reaction, then adds, “Of the 212th that have met you, there’s something different about them when they talk about you. You’re very important to them, though I don’t know why.”

Teagan ducks her head, “Then they have yet to explain it to me.” She finishes her assessment and Kenobi goes to the cockpit. The hyperspace clouds brush passed the transparisteel.

Teagan sits again, sorting through her medpac to pass the time.

“Have you had any other… visions?” Kenobi asks.

“What visions?” Skywalker asks.

“Not visions… more like memories,” Teagan admits. “And no, I haven’t.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Skywalker asks.

“Very few know,” Kenobi explains, “Shaak Ti brought it up to the council.”

“I’ve known only a few things,” Teagan says, “All of which came true. Geonosis, Fives and Echo graduating. Rishi.”

“Any others?” Kenobi asks.

“Well… I did know about the Malevolence,” Teagan says, “but I didn’t remember anything other than a pod being rescued in wreckage. I didn’t know where or by what.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Skywalker asks.

“I was still on Kamino. No one would have believed me,” Teagan explains, “And… reports about the memory arrived an hour after I remembered. It wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.”

“An hour is a long time,” Kenobi notes.

“…I guess you’re right,” Teagan says, closing her medpac.

“If you have anymore… memories,” Skywalker states, “you are to tell me, is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Teagan states.

R2 beeps, spinning his dome.

“We’re coming up on the Resolute,” Teagan says, “looks like this mission wasn’t as eventful as you’re used to.”

“What do you mean?” Skywalker asks as he starts docking procedures..

“Oh…” Teagan stands, slinging her medpac over her shoulder, “I just heard some… interesting stories from your troops. At 79s.”

“You know they could be exaggerating,” Kenobi suggests.

“Would Commander Tano exaggerate?” Teagan asks, “Because I cross referenced the stories with her. And the clones were very thorough with their details.”

Skywalker sighs, “You’re dismissed Teagan. I’ll get Obi-wan to the medbay myself.”

“I am perfectly healthy,” Kenobi says.

“I’ll send a stretcher to help,” Teagan says to Skywalker after eyeing Kenobi suspiciously. She then walks off the ship, ready to hug her favorite boys, trying to ignore the pit that’s settled into her stomach from the king’s words.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives returns from the Citadel mission... without Echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death  
> open grieving

Through a slit in the LAATi, Fives picks out Teagan waiting in the Resolute hangar. The doors open and medics swarm them, just like any other mission. Fives’ eyes stay locked on Teagan, who is coming over, visually scanning him for injuries.

The medics know Teagan will treat him, so they don’t stop him when he leaves the group and heads straight for her. She starts saying his name, but he collapses into her arms, holding her tight.

“Fives,” she repeats, “Where are you hurt?”

He can’t answer. It’s no where she can fix with her med kit.

“Fives…?” Teagan asks, softly as she feels the tears that run from under his helmet and onto her shoulder. “Fives what’s wrong?”

She tries to push away to look at him, but he holds her tighter still. He’s not ready, he’s not ready to tell her. Then he’s struck by a realization.

“You don’t know?” He asks, his voice sounding like it’s filled by the worst Kamino downpour.

“No, Fives. It was radio silence for everyone not at the Tem—”

“You don’t _know_?” He repeats, putting emphasis so she’ll understand.

“…No. I thought it was going smoothly,” Teagan admits. She didn’t have a memory, so she wasn’t worried. He doesn’t want to tell her now.

“Fives…” Teagan whispers, but doesn’t finish the thought.

What was she going to say? ‘It couldn’t be that bad?’ It was. ‘Let me help.’ She can’t, not really. ‘Talk to me.’ He wishes she will never know.

But he can’t hold this burden in. It will kill him.

“Ec…” Fives sobs. Teagan takes advantage of his breaking resolve by pulling away. She takes his hand and helps him to sit on a crate. She sits next to him and takes off his helmet.

“Fives…” Teagan murmurs, seeing the deltas of tear tracks trailing his face. His eyes are puffy, red, and have the heaviest emotions swirling through them. Fives watches her take in his ragged appearance, trying to figure out what it is that makes him so distraught.

Then she turns and looks at the others. He watches her eyes flit from one to the next, doing a headcount. She goes through the headcount again, trying to find who she’s missing.

She turns back to him, eyes trying to plead that it’s not true. They water and spill over. “Echo…” she whispers. Fives sobs, done with holding anything back. And he was holding _so much_ back before that moment. Teagan pulls him forward, allowing him to be comforted in her arms. He wraps his arms around her back.

He doesn’t care who is in the room. He doesn’t care if he looks weak. He’ll cry and sob and fill the hangar -kriff, the whole cruiser- with his grief. His brother died, and there’s no going back.

***

Rex finishes up the report on the Citadel mission. He confiscated a bottle of contraband when caf wasn’t helping him. But even that was watery and didn’t do the trick quite like 79s brews. He sighs and pushes the report to the side, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes to calm down.

His door chimes.

“Come in,” he says.

Teagan steps through. She’s in her medical uniform, as usual. But she steps with a more clipped pace, rather than casually. She has Rex’s immediate attention.

“Captain Rex,“ Teagan says, stopping at his desk.

“Teagan,” Rex greets in turn, “what can I do for you?”

“I’d like to request being placed in field training,” Teagan says, “if that is appropriate.”

“…Field training?” Rex asks.

“Yes,” Teagan states, “I want to be a field medic.”

Rex wants to ask why, but his mouth is dry.

“For Echo,” Teagan says, “I want to do more.”

“Teagan,” Rex leans forward on the desk, “no one is asking you—”

“I know,“ Teagan says. “But… if it is possible, I want to.”

Rex bites his cheek to keep himself from breaking down outright. “I will… review your request and look into it. I’m not promising anything.”

Teagan nods, “That’s all I can ask for.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Phase II armor arriving, Rex takes a trip to the medbay.

Rex is sitting in the med bay, holding his side as he waits for Kix to come in. The day up to that point had been like getting caught in an engine blast. Phase II armor finally arrived on the Resolute. Rex was helping distribute the crates, but then some shinies decided to be ‘smart’ and barge in to find their pieces. Cue everyone else running for the closest kit and Rex tripping over a couple crates to avoid the chaos, landing in an ungraceful heap of helmets and knee guards on the hangar floor. Rex handed the responsibility to Fives after that, so he could inspect his own gear.

Which Rex was none too pleased with. The new visor shape was inferior to the old one, and the chest plate was too light in the front, among many other things he didn’t like. So he set about fixing said mistakes, before he painted it.

Speaking of paint, he was interrupted by Hardcase, who insisted he get to the barracks. Rex holds back a grunt of pain when he forgot to turn off the soldering tool he was using on his chest plate. Inside the barracks, there was a growing tension over who could use the paint tins first. Rex rolls his eyes, then tried to diffuse the situation. Tried being the word, as everyone wanted to get their armor completed and everyone else had differing opinions on if more experienced clones get first dibs or those getting their very first set of armor painted.

Rex thinks Jesse threw the first punch, but his head is the secondary hurt hurt he’s currently dealing with, the first being his side where he can’t tell if he’s bleeding or paint got under his armor. Most likely the former, as he didn’t see an _open_ paint can earlier. His head swivels as footsteps grow louder down the hall.

The last thing he expected was Teagan walking through the door, going straight for him.

“Where’s Kix?” Rex says, hoping his brother was on his way.

“Kix is busy looking at the other guys from the fight,” Teagan says, a hint of disappointment in her tone. “He asked me to patch you up.”

Rex shakes his head, “No no, that won’t be necessary. I can wait.”

Teagan must see the look in his eyes, because her expression softens, even more so than it usually is. “Rex, I understand—”

“No, you don’t,“ Rex says, on the defensive.

“Before my transfer, I worked at a medical station, remember?” Teagan says, “I treated hundreds of your brothers. So I’m aware that you are… uncomfortable with a nat born touching you.”

Rex looks away from her, ashamed that tears are brewing.

“…Kix is the only one that ever treated your injuries, isn’t he?” Teagan asks.

“And Coric,” Rex answers, wondering where the other medic is.

Teagan steps closer, just out of arms reach. “What can I do?”

“What?” Rex asks.

Teagan picks up a data pad and starts a new medical review sheet. “I’ve noticed clones feel more at ease if the person treating them is as vulnerable as them during medical attention,” Teagan explains. She sets the data pad down on the bed next to him. “Most of your injuries are on your chest, so would it be better if I took off my jacket?”

Rex nods absently. He’s not getting out of this, so he might as well try to make it work. Plus, his brothers trust her, so why doesn’t he?

Teagan undoes the clasps of her white medic jacket. She’s wearing a black tank top underneath. The sides have broken and re-sewn seams to fit her, reminding him of the new weld marks on his chest plate. She steps forward, the jacket set on the bed next to the data pad. He stares at her. He’s never seen her in anything less than her full uniform. Her face has always been uncovered, so he knows she has a fairer complexion from him and his brothers. But with her arms bare, he’s entranced by just how much of her skin is soft and light. And, he notes with surprise, she has a tattoo on her chest, peeking out around her shirt straps over her heart.

Rex then diverts his gaze back to the arm closest to him. Teagan seems to notice, taking a step closer and holding her arm out, “Go ahead, if you want.”

Rex looks from her arm to her face, confused.

“You think this the first time I’ve gotten that reaction?” Teagan asks. “If it helps you relax, go ahead.”

Rex hesitantly reaches out and runs a finger down her forearm. He repeats the motion, gently, as if she’d bruise if he pressed any harder. His thumb strokes along the underside of her arm, where her skin is the palest. He winces when he moves his thumb, where the soldering tool bit at him between his fingers. Teagan gently takes his hand in hers and she inspects his injury. She asks simple questions about it. After his hand is wrapped it in a bacta wrap, Rex continues to her wrist.

He vaguely notices a bacta wipe on his face, going over a few scrapes and cuts from landing on his face. But he’s focused on how her skin lacks any real scars. His gaze goes down to her hand, which has few callouses, all in places where Rex is unsure how she got them. His have tough spots where he’s held his blasters, or practiced fighting. Hers are slightly different, but also faint. Her hand is as soft as the arm attached.

“Can I help with taking your armor off?” Teagan asks.

Rex nods again, looking away as she takes her arm back. Teagan is well aware of how the armor comes off, the gription panels on his blacks letting go. His waist up is bare of plastoid in record time, despite the care being given to remove it. Rex reaches for the back of his shirt, but winces when raising his arms.

Teagan gently touches his shoulders, easing his arms down. He flinches. She guides her hands down his arms, a feather light touch that Rex isn’t fully sure he actually feels.

“…Can you help?” He asks. He sounds so weak, so vulnerable. But he doesn’t feel shame from it.

“Of course,” Teagan says. She lifts the shirt over his head, murmuring encouragement whenever he winces at an injury. Teagan gives him a minute. He focuses on her other arm, finding it is identical to the first, only the faint callouses on her other hand are different. He frowns at that, tracing over them again. How are they different? His are the same on each, from using his twin DC-17s.

He then realizes he’s taken her dominant hand captive. He lets go, avoiding eye contact with Teagan.

She giggles, “It’s okay, Rex,” she says. He looks up at her. She’s already smiling. “You’re not in trouble. I should look at your injuries though.”

Rex nods, slower than last time, “Okay.”

He keeps his back straight, his breathing even. Teagan starts talking, saying what she’s doing, the results of a test, asking him questions, and giving encouragement when he powers through cleaning the only open injury he has. She pauses when he asks her to, waiting for him to feel more comfortable again. Rex is relaxed as they near the end of the session.

Teagan finishes tying of a bandage, then sighs, “Well, that’s everything.”

“Thank you,” Rex says.

Teagan smiles.

“No one… no nat borns treat us like that,” Rex admits.

“Like you are what you are?” Teagan asks.

Rex looks at her, confused, “…What are we?”

“People who grew up without a caring parental figure,” Teagan says, picking up her jacket, “All you’ve seen is chaos and violence.”

If Rex were standing, he’d take a step back.

Teagan’s eyes soften after her declaration. “Civilians and nat born officers alike seem to forget that you deserve have a person care about you too.”

Kix comes in and Teagan gives him her report of Rex’s injuries. Rex sits there for a little bit longer. Her gentle demeanor, patience, and understanding of his position made him at ease where he wanted to be tense and fearful. She does the same with all his brothers she meets.

He could get behind that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan has a heart to heart with Torrent while Fives is away, and then she's assigned to training, with another battalion.

Hardcase wakes up with a start, looking around the barracks. A few others are awake as well, silently sharing a look with him. As usual, everyone present is curled up in the center of the room, sharing blankets and body heat.

“Guys…?”

Including the battalion’s favorite nat born addition. Teagan sits up, rubbing her eye as she blinks away the darkness.

“Go back to sleep, Te’ika,” Jesse says.

“Can’t…” Teagan says, sitting up. Weasel scoots over on top of Coric so he isn’t weighing her down. Everyone knew Teagan was worried. Fives had left on a solo mission.

Kix throws an arm around Teagan’s shoulders and pulls her close. “He’ll be fine. He’s the best out of all of us.”

Teagan smiles, “I could have said the same about E… Echo.”

Hardcase joins Kix in encasing Teagan in arms. She giggles as the others groan and push at him for cutting through the pile.

“Now, why can’t you all sleep?” Teagan asks. She sits up a little more, gently pushing the clones off so she can breathe.

“No reason,” Beets assures.

“No reason?” Teagan asks, chuckling dryly, “Almost every time I’m here someone is muttering or tossing in their sleep. At least you would if not for being tangled up with everyone else.”

Hardcase laughs, but then quiets as he noticed no one else chuckles with him.

Teagan continues, “If I were to guess, you all have nightmares.”

Everyone avoids looking her in the eye.

“What kind of nightmares?” Teagan asks.

“War stuff,” Coric admits. At that, everyone curls back up, ignoring her.

“You 501st are horrible liars,” Teagan scoffs.

“Maybe we don’t want to talk about it,” Jesse snarks.

Teagan turns to look at him. “Jesse… a week ago you woke up with tears in your eyes.”

Jesse keeps his gaze facing away from her.

“You may have thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t.”

“We were designed to withstand stress—”

“Let me tell you something, Pent,” Teagan says, looking at the not-so-shiny trooper. “Something my father told me. Anyone that goes through war and says he’s unaffected is either lying to others, fooling himself, or sadistic. And none of you are the last one.”

Someone sits up.

“No Weasel,” Jesse says.

Teagan looks at Weasel.

He stares at her, seeming to regret his decision but too late to back pedal. “Well… we don’t really know…”

Teagan turns her body to face him, “What do you mean?”

“It’s… they’re always about this… mission,” Weasel says, “and it’s horrible…”

“But we never remember it when we wake up,” Kix adds.

“…Everyone?” Teagan asks.

“Everyone we know of,” Beets says.

Teagan’s mouth falls open.

“Teagan, we don’t know anymore and there’s nothing to change it,” Hardcase says, snuggling down more and reaching out for her, “just try to sleep… please…”

Teagan manages a small smile and obliges. “Fine, but I’ll just have to hug you all tighter so the nightmares have no room.” She manages to squeeze both Hardcase, Beets, and Kix’s arm in her arms, everyone else finding space without suffocating her.

“And we’ll hug you, and you can imagine it’s Fives back safe,” Jesse says behind her. It’s an empty promise, much like hers to them.

***

Rex is once again sitting at his desk going through more data pad reports and flimsiwork. The regulations concerning armor needs to be updated and he’s sorting through the suggestions. He sets down the current data pad when he notes Teagan’s name on a different one.

Transfer granted.

He reads through the data pad, then takes it with him to look for Teagan. As usual, she’s found in the med bay.

“Teagan,” Rex says. She hands a data pad to Coric and follows the captain to her office. “You’re request for training has been granted.”

“Oh,” Teagan says, perking up a bit in attention.

Rex summarizes the information. “You won’t report to Kamino. You don’t have adequate prior training that clone medics go through. And a nat born academy wouldn’t accept you since you lack any identification a person would born in this galaxy. And finally, Kix can’t train you here because he has other duties that take priority.”

“So… where am I going?” Teagan asks.

“You will be temporarily transferred to the 16th medical battalion,” Rex answers, “they are mostly medics, and go on relief missions and aid attack battalions with a large number of wounded. They have the time and resources to train you.” Rex hands her the data pad, “If, of course, you still want to.”

Teagan reads the report for herself, then nods, “I do want to. When do I leave?”

“We’ll be in the same orbit as the Reliance in a week,” Rex says.

“So seven rotations.“

“Five.”

Teagan tilts her head, “What?”

“A standard week is five rotations,” Rex repeats.

Teagan scrunches her mouth close to her nose, then groans, “That’s right. _Earth_ has seven days. I forgot.”

“I thought you sat with…” Rex clears his throat, “with Echo and lined up the two calendars.“

Teagan smiles sheepishly, “It slips sometimes. Five days.” Teagan sighs, looking at the data pad.

“Second thoughts?”

Teagan shakes her head, “No… I just have to tell Fives now.”

“…You didn’t tell him?”

Teagan looks up, “Huh? No. I told him. But now I have to break the news I’m leaving in five days.”

Rex takes the data pad back, “He doesn’t have any missions this week.”

Teagan smiles, “Good to know, Captain. Thank you for stopping by.”

***

Teagan steps into the Torrent Barracks and all heads swivel to look at her. She has a backpack slung over her shoulders. No one speaks, but Jesse is the first to stand up, beating Fives by a second. Jesse pulls Teagan in for a hug. She drops her bag the moment before and hugs him back.

Fives is then next, who crushes her close to his armor. Then Hardcase and Kix hug her from either side. It dissolves into a pile of troopers in various levels of armor with a nat born medic in the center. Teagan closes her eyes to the feeling of being completely surrounded. Then she sighs, “Guys, I have to go.”

“No,” Hardcase says.

Teagan rolls her eyes, “I’ll be with one of the safest battalions out there. I’ll come back.”

“Don’t leave,“ Jesse adds stubbornly.

“Guys,” Teagan states. They all scramble off, well aware of Teagan’s ‘don’t argue with me’ attitude from the med bay. She stands up, reaching to pick up her bag. Someone clears their throat.

Rex stands next to his bunk, “Where’s my hug?”

Teagan smiles and walks over. She rests her head on his pauldron and allows him to pull her close.

She steps back and positions the backpack on her shoulders again. “You all still be here when I get back, understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” the group says, a couple deigning to salute.

“I’ll walk you to the shuttle,” Fives says. He grabs his helmet and puts an arm around her shoulder as they leave the room.

The shuttle with purple markings lands in the hangar. Teagan walks up to it as a trooper in two toned armor walks off. He sees her, then starts walking faster.

“You’re from the 16th?” Teagan asks.

The trooper with a lightning bolt drawn over his helmet stops in front of her. “I am. Medic Teagan?”

“Yes,” she answers. “What’s your name trooper?”

He takes his helmet off, grinning, “Sparker, ma’am.”

Teagan smiles, “Really?”

“Sparker?” Fives asks, looking to Teagan for an introduction.

“Sparker is the one I helped on Kamino,” Teagan says, “I was put into medical training because of him.”

Fives puts an arm around her shoulders, “Then you’re in good hands.” He nods to Sparker, who nods back.

“There’s a few others that would love to see you, too,” Sparker says.

“Who?” Teagan asks.

“No one you know by name,” Sparker says, “but… they know you.”

Teagan hikes her pack onto her shoulders more, “Well, best to not keep them waiting.” She walks off toward the shuttle.

“Take care of her,” Fives says.

“She’ll return to the 501st in one piece,” Sparker promises. “And she’ll get the best training.”

Fives watches her turn and wave Sparker over.

Sparker laughs, “I don’t know much about her—”

“But she sure leaves an impression,” Fives agrees. “She’ll weave her way into your battalion and you’ll feel lost when she’s gone.”

Sparker offers his hand and Fives grasps his arm. Then Sparker jogs off to the shuttle. It takes off and Fives exits the hangar to return to his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The 16th Medical Battalion are also OCs of mine. If you want to learn more about them, go to my Tumblr @16thmedicalbattalion. I have some bios and role play with them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st get a couple surprises once they are on Umbara. Only one of them is pleasant, but it doesn't mean they want her there.

The platoon watches as Oddball rains fire down on the ambushers. “I’m glad we got off that ridge,” Skywalker says.

Not long after the fire dims, a transport ship lands in the clearing. It opens, revealing General Krell, along with a familiar modified visor. General Krell walks over to Skywalker, but Fives focuses on the human walking towards him.

“Teagan? What are you doing here?” He whispers.

“My field training finished,” Teagan whispers back, “I was deployed here to help.”

“This is dangerous,” Fives whispers, angry she’s on Umbara.

“Like being on a targeted cruiser isn’t?” Teagan asks.

“What’s going on?” Tup asks, “and who’s she?”

“Krell is taking over for General Skywalker,” Jesse whispers back, as he’d been listening to the generals.

“And I am Medic Teagan,” she introduces to Tup, “nice to meet you shiny.”

“Tup,” he answers. He nods to his left, “and that’s Dogma.” Dogma salutes, posture stiff.

Skywalker walks to the LAATi, nodding to Teagan before he takes off.

Rex steps up to stand next to General Krell, “Your reputation precedes you, General. It is an honor to be serving you.”

“I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a _clone_.” Krell turns to look away from Rex. “Stand at attention when I address you.”

Rex immediately complies. He glances at the general briefly, though his eyes focus beyond him, where Teagan is standing. She’s staring at the two, apparently having heard Krell’s comment.

“Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded,” Krell continues. “There’s a reason my command is so effective.” Krell walks forward, passing Fives. “It’s because I do things by the book. And that includes protocol.”

Krell looks at Teagan, the only one not standing at attention. Krell minds her for a second, but like in the transport, dismisses her as an untrained civilian not fit to be in the battlefield.

Krell addresses Rex again, “Have all platoons ready to move out immediately, that is all.” Krell walks away.

Fives turns to look at Rex, wondering if he seriously thinks this is happening. Skywalker’s was never one to bother with protocol, even when Rex insisted on it at first. Rex just sighs and gives the order to move out. Teagan walks with the troops, reconnecting with Kix enough to get on the same page as the medics. She then finds Fives near the front. Fives nods to her, but she’s focused on the general farther ahead. When she determines he’s not going to turn around, she stops and hugs Fives like her life depends on it.

“Missed you,” she whispers. He wraps one arm around her, leaning his helmet on her forehead.

“Quicken that pace, battalion,” Krell says. The two break apart and start walking again. “This isn’t some training course on Kamino.”

Fives turns to Rex, “The, uh, new general has a way with words.”

“He’s just trying to keep us on schedule,” Rex defends.

“By raising everyone’s ire?” Fives asks.

“Either way, he’s in charge. And we’ve got a job to do.” Rex turns to look at Teagan behind him, “And I know it’s been a while, but save the reunion until we’re in a zone of relative safety.”

“Mad I didn’t hug you too, Rex?” Teagan teases.

“You wanted to be a field medic,” Rex says, “and field medics take their job seriously.”

Teagan frowns. She clicks her tongue, “I should check on the others. Kix said the next ration handout is soon.” She then turns around and weaves her way through the loose two man line.

“Great job, Rex,” Fives says.

“Staying focused will keep her, and more of us, alive,” Rex explains.

“You know she’s not slacking,” Fives argues, keeping his voice low because of the general in front of them. “Maybe she’s scared, and that’s how she keeps a level head.”

Rex sighs, “She shouldn’t be here.“

Fives scoffs, “Agreed.” Fives steps over a root. “Do we also agree that—”

“Just treat him with respect,” Rex suggests, “and we’ll all get along fine.”

Fives nudges Rex, pointing up, “Did you see that?”

Green glowing creatures dive at them. They all shoot at them, but can’t get a clean shot. General Krell then jumps into the air, taking them down with ease.

“Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?” Krell yells.

Fives glares at him from under his helmet, then turns to look for Teagan. He spots Jesse farther back, who signals that Teagan’s with him.

“Now keep moving!”

***

Kix moves up to Rex’s position, “Sir, we’ve been keeping this pace for twelve hours now. The men are getting worn down.”

“We should rest,” Rex agrees. He walks forward to tell the general, suggesting to stop at a ridge to make camp. But the general isn’t hearing it.

“CT-7567, are you reading me?”

“Excuse me, sir?” Rex asks. He’s sure he heard wrong.

Krell stops walking, crossing his upper arms, “I asked you a question, CT-7567.” He turns to look at the captain. He continues talking about not taking a rest, but Rex is partly focused on what he just heard. Twice now, the general referred to him by his _number_.

“These men just need a little break,” Rex assures after explaining they are making good time.

“Are you sure you are not talking about one in particular?” Krell asks.

Rex didn’t think about Teagan, but now that she’s been mentioned, he wonders how she’s been handling the past twelve hours. She can’t be used to these conditions.

“—and take it swiftly,” Krell finishes. “Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford, and those that think they need it, should have stayed out of the battlefield.” Krell then yells about the importance of their part of the mission. He crosses his arms and looks out at the battalion, “Do all of you understand this?”

Rex turns to look at his men. He sees one face, hidden by only a visor, that is staring at Krell. Rex sees her take a step forward, but Hardcase pulls her back.

Krell orders them to move out, Rex reminds himself of the mission. He’s not sure if Krell saw Teagan move like she was going to include her two credits, but he hopes he didn’t. The last thing they need is him yelling at her too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell has a plan, and no one else likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbara should be a warning in itself  
> battle where troopers die  
> trauma from a memory about a past experience

Jesse and Hardcase come to a stop at the edge of a main Umbaran road. Teagan walks up to them. “Hour who-knows on planet dreary,” Teagan says, trying to sound cheery, “Here’s your rations, boys.”

They take the ration sticks. “Thanks Te’ika,” Hardcase says, digging into his after chucking his helmet off.

“You’re holding up alright,” Jesse says, setting his helmet at his hip. “What was that, fifteen hours of walking?”

“I hitched a ride on one of the walkers for a bit,” Teagan admits. “Near the back, where Krell can’t see.”

Krell’s yelling in the background. They all wince when Rex’s number is used again. Teagan mutters something to herself.

“What was that?“ Jesse asks, putting his helmet back on.

“English terms,” Teagan explains.

“You still have to teach us English,” Hardcase points out, “I’d love to use whatever you just said.”

“Mom might be mad at me,” Teagan whispers, laughing.

“Well then it must suit him,” Jesse smirks.

Rex walks over.

“Well?” Teagan asks.

“We’re… attacking from the main route to the city,” Rex says.

“That doesn’t sound like a Skywalker plan,” Teagan states.

“It’s not,” Rex says, “it’s a Krell plan. And he’s insistent and in charge.” Rex nods Jesse and Hardcase to get into position with the others. “Teagan, you are staying with the General and Appo.”

“What?” Teagan asks. “But I’m a field medic now—”

“With no experience,” Rex says, “this is going to be worse than Skywalker’s plan. You don’t even have a gun, Teagan!”

Rex had noticed when he first saw her. It surprised him that she doesn’t, but he wonders what her aim would be even if she did.

Rex continues when Teagan doesn’t budge, “Fives would agree with me that you should not dive headfirst into your first battle, but be there after to help those that make it out.”

Teagan is bristling, looking like she’s got her own argument coming.

“And so would Echo,” Rex says.

Teagan deflates at that. She sighs, “Yes sir.” She then heads off to where Appo is standing. She hikes her medpac on her shoulders more and searches out Fives in the group below on her way. Rex turns and jogs to catch up with his brothers.

***

Appo stands next to Teagan on the ridge, listening to the rare chatter down on the road. Krell stands farther down the ridge, staring out at the horizon. Teagan stares out at the road as the men disappear around a bend. Appo realizes she’s searching for particular helmets. All his brothers have learned to read someone without seeing their face, so it’s easy enough for him with only her eyes covered.

“They’ll be fine, madam,” Appo says.

Teagan snorts, “‘Madam?’ Just Teagan, Appo, please.”

Appo smiles at his small victory.

“I’m not old yet,” Teagan adds.

“Of course sir, Teagan,” Appo states.

An explosion goes off up ahead, followed by screams. Teagan steps forward to rush ahead, but Appo holds her back.

“I should be down there,” Teagan says, stopped by his arm. “You’re brothers are getting hurt and I can help them!”

“Not if it’s what I think it is,” Appo says.

“Mines!” Rex yells through the comlink. “Nobody move!”

Appo turns to Teagan. She’s staring ahead at nothing. “Teagan?”

“Mines…” Teagan whispers.

“Appo! What’s wrong?” Fives asks.

“Focus, Fives,” Rex says.

“Teagan is still on the ridge.” Appo puts a hand on Teagan’s shoulder. She looks up at him and nods.

“Oz is down,” a trooper relays.

“So is Ringo,” another adds.

“How badly?” Teagan asks.

“Teagan, no,” Appo says.

“Can you scan for them, Fives?” Rex asks.

Fives turns on a scanner on the side of his helmet. “The whole road’s been booby trapped.”

“Everyone watch your step,” Rex says.

Then a strike comes from behind. Appo saw it even from the distance. A green like meteor hits the road. More screams cut through the comlinks.

“No!“ Teagan yells.

Appo listens to the comlink in his helmet.

“They’re pulling back,” Appo relays.

Krell turns to look at the troops pouring back to the ridge. “Feeble-minded clones.”

Teagan turns to glare at him, but he’s still talking.

“Get in there and save their necks!”

The clones on the ridge rush out. Appo stays back a moment, keeping Teagan in her place.

But Teagan’s having none of it, “I am a field medic, I won’t—”

“I have my orders,” Appo whispers. He readies his gun, in case any Umbarans reach the ridge.

“To what?” Teagan asks.

“Keep you safe,” Appo whispers back, but a tug in the back of his mind makes him realize Krell did in fact hear him.

“Who gave you that order?” Teagan asks Appo. “Fives? Rex?”

“Everyone,” Appo answers. “It was unanimous among those that know you for you to not be in an open firefight with no cover and no gun.”

“I could have picked one up,” Teagan says, “they didn’t have spares at the 16th, but I got training.”

“What’s done is done,” Appo says. Teagan then runs ahead of him to find someone to help to safety. She does select a gun off the ground, but doesn’t fire it. Appo isn’t too far behind, but he feels the last fifteen hours in his bones.

***

As the Umbarans retreat from the road, Kix starts sorting out the survivors. Teagan is next to him, her bag off her back as she picks a trooper to focus on. Kix can see he’s not going to make it, but that won’t stop Teagan from trying.

The injured trooper holds out a hand to his medic. She grabs it, tears streaming from under her visor. She tries to smile, so the last thing he sees is something good. “Can… can I see your eyes?” The trooper stutters, his leg blown clean off and his helmet cracked next to him.

Teagan complies, setting her visor on the ground. She wipes fruitlessly at her tears with her free hand.

The trooper shakes his head wearily. “I’s… i’s good,” he gasps, “you… you care, ‘bout us…” his mouth quirks up in the faintest motion. “Didn’… didn’ think… we’d…” his grip lessens. Teagan brings her hand to her mouth.

Kix starts to go to her, but she closes the dead trooper’s eyes, grabs her visor, and moves on with shaky legs. Kix puts a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs him off gently and crouches by someone she can save.

Teagan and Kix weave through the ranks, hearing Krell yelling at Fives and Rex.

Teagan hears a lightsaber ignite. She turns in time to see Krell place it right next to Fives’ helmet. She hesitates, then turns back and finishes with a hypo to help the clone she’s treating. Krell then walks off.

“Teagan, you’re shaking,” Kix says. She looks down at her hands. They have some bacta smeared on them from a leaky patch, but they are indeed shaking horribly.

“I’m… I’m fine.”

“…Maybe you shouldn’t have been put into the battlefield,” Kix suggests.

“No,” Teagan says, looking over the next trooper. “I…” she hesitates when she sees a big ash and burn mark covering his armor. She shakes her head and starts looking him over. “I just—”

“Fives,” Kix calls, activating the com on his helmet. Hardcase is next to them the next moment.

“Sorry Kix. Fives is busy talking to Rex. Can I help?”

Kix sighs, “Please sit with Teagan. She needs to talk to someone.”

“Kix, my job—”

“You can’t do your job if you’re in shock, Te’ika,” Kix says. Teagan relents, passing her patient off to the more experienced medic.

Hardcase sits down, “What is it?”

“My…” Teagan looks over at the previous battlefield, with pot holes where the mines went off. “My dad… he was caught in a mine field. That’s how he died.”

Hardcase wraps an arm around her. “I’m sorry.”

“I still… I still remember,” Teagan says, tears pooling, “when his buddies came by. They had the letter… saying he was killed in action… Mom collapsed in the doorway at the news.”

Teagan keeps staring at the piles of clones left behind down the road.

“It wasn’t even a battle. They just… were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

She lifts her hand and wipes at her tears. “Teagan,“ Hardcase warns, “Kix said you should rest.”

“I’ll rest when I know your brothers are cared for,” Teagan says, “it’s the least I can do for just watching.”

She stands up, but Hardcase catches her arm, “No one was expecting you to be out there. No one _wanted_ you out there. No one, and I _mean_ _no one_ blames you, Teagan.”

Teagan nods, but Hardcase isn’t sure if she believes him. He lets go and she finds Kix, who begrudgingly lets her help. Hardcase sighs, “Why did they send her here?”

“Incoming!” Someone yells. Hardcase stands up and starting blasting at the Umbarans that came back for a second round.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Umbara continues, and Krell's determined to figure Teagan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fighting.
> 
> Using the force on someone without their consent. Mental stuff, nothing physical.

Kix realized that Teagan is going to keep trying to help. So as the next battle continues, the sky turning more purple than the previous blue, he directs her to troopers she can assist from the sidelines. Fives can yell at him later for involving her, but this is her job. At least she’s not in the line of fire like Kix is, dragging injured brothers to safety.

Kix pulls the next trooper to safety, leaving them with Teagan. “Here…” she says softly to her new patient, taking off his helmet. “This will help with the pain.” She injects a hypo into his neck. He protests a moment, but then it takes affect. She starts going over his injuries, doing what she can. Kix arrives at her side again with another and she moves over to help.

Teagan looks up in time to see Krell nudge a dead trooper away with his foot. She glares at him, her expression hidden behind her visor. Krell contacts General Kenobi and starts giving a status update. Someone shouts incoming and a meteor-like blast hits not too far away. Kix moves to cover Teagan from the blast. Krell notes the action with a frown, then turns back to Kenobi.

Krell orders Rex after closing the holo transmission.

“An air base?” Jesse asks, having overheard the generals.

“Everyone move out,” Rex says.

Teagan helps an injured trooper stand.

***

Everyone waits while Rex and the general overlook the airbase.

“Keep still Jesse,” Teagan says. She finishes wrapping his shoulder over his blacks, then secures his shoulder bell.

Rex walks down to them, “Alright, listen up.” He takes off his helmet, “We’ll assemble the squads into two divisions. We’ll move straight up this gorge, to the airbase at the far side.”

“The casualties are going to be high,” Kix argues.

“Is Krell trying to get us killed?” Tup asks.

“I wasn’t sure Krell was crazy before, but now, I’m positive!” Jesse says.

Fives steps up, “We had to retreat from the capital because the general pushed a flawed strategy. Now this?”

“I don’t know, could be fun!” Hardcase says, hefting his z6.

“Well I for one agree with the general’s plan,” Dogma says. “We’re running out of time and this is the _best_ option.”

Teagan looks up at where Krell is still standing, while the others continue to bicker about the plan.

“Fives,“ Rex says. The two walk away to talk, “It would help if you would ease their minds.”

“You mean coax them into following another one of Krell’s suicide missions?” Fives asks, “We lost a lot of men last time.”

“Krell may do things differently,” Rex says, “but he is effective in getting them done. He’s a recognized war hero.”

“He may have some victories,“ Fives says, moving forward, “but have you seen his casualty numbers? More troopers have been killed under his command than anyone else.”

Rex sighs heavily, “That’s the price of war, Fives. We’re soldiers. We have a duty to follow orders, and, if we must, lay down our lives for victory.”

Rex starts to walk away, but Fives grabs his arm, “Do you believe that? Or is that what you were engineered to think?”

Rex pauses before answering, “I honor my code. That’s what I believe.” He pulls away. “Teagan,” Rex says, calling her over. Fives also sticks close, only because Teagan is involved. “You are staying here during this battle.”

“Rex—” Teagan protests.

“By order of the _general_ , not me,” Rex adds, “though this is the one part of the plan no one will be mad about.”

“I second that,” Fives says.

Teagan sighs, “Well, I can’t say no to the general. He might take my head off at this point.”

“Why would he be mad at you?” Fives asks. “He literally almost relieved me of mine.” Fives tries to keep the fear out of his voice, as futile as it is to hide it from Teagan.

“Get up there, Teagan,“ Rex says, “we’ll be heading out soon.”

Teagan nods. She starts to turn away, but then steps up to hug Fives. “Be, careful. All of you.”

“Ma’am yes ma’am,” Fives says. Teagan lightly swats his arm at the honorific, then starts to climb up the steep incline.

***

The troops walk down the slopes to the gorge. Krell stands on the cliff, watching them. Teagan walks into his vision, holding onto one of the tree-like flora. She’s a good distance away, out of arms reach, enough space to show respect to a commanding officer, or distance from someone not worthy of trust.

Without adjusting his gaze, Krell reaches out to examine her Force signature. It’s not strong enough to be sensitive, but she still shivers, her spine arching and shoulders shaking. Krell waits a moment and she passes it off as the climate. Skywalker probably never delved into her mind. It’s a fault he possess, the inability to take control of someone.

With no walls to impede him, Krell can sift through her active mind. Worry is a defining feeling, worry for the clones engaged in battle. Second is her distrust of him. Krell would like to think he was in complete control of the situation, and that would have been the case if he was the only non-clone present.

He was disgusted when she boarded the LAATi to go to the planet. Until he heard her name, then he realized it could be an opportunity. Of course rumors spread through the Temple, but this one was backed by his new master, which could not be a coincidence. However Dooku learned of this girl, she is important. It was only for Krell to discover if she’s worth the effort of capturing, or if it would be better to make sure she doesn’t leave Umbara.

“I noticed that you have no identification,” Krell lies smoothly. He only met her right as he left, with no time to look her up in any database. But if the rumors are true, she’d only have the very basics to show she is a medic. No birth records, family, or home planet listed in any record hall.

“That’s true,” Teagan says, her voice clipped.

“And I assume this is your first campaign,” Krell states, crossing his arms behind his back. The stress and loss connected to a being not accustomed to battle rolls off her body. Perhaps even the clones behind them could sense it.

“Yes, it is,” Teagan says, “I used to work in the cruiser med bay only.”

Krell gathered as much. No field medic trooper would go into battle with half an armor kit and medical fatigues underneath. It would seem to be haphazardly placed, if not for the careful seems along the plastoid pieces, alluding that someone carefully considered her size.

“The clones seemed to miss you,” Krell says, checking on the battle below with his binoculars.

“Yes,” Teagan answers.

“Why?” Krell asks.

“I was training with another battalion before arriving here,” Teagan answers.

So she’s been separate, and she’s close to these clones in particular. “Which general were you under?”

“General Tilsee,” Teagan answers.

Medical battalion. Which fits. Krell gathers that Teagan is an honest being. Which is her downfall.

“So that is what the purple on your armor is for,” Krell says. Her armor is decorated mostly blue, like the 501st, but with small highlights that are almost missed in the dim Umbaran lighting.

“Yes,” Teagan answers. Silence falls between them as Krell checks the battle again. “How are they doing?” Teagan asks, walking closer to the edge.

“Well enough,” Krell says. He adds, “for clones,” and feels Teagan’s signature shift to something akin to anger.

“…You give them too little credit,” Teagan says.

Krell pauses, his expression hiding his thoughts. Here is something he didn’t anticipate. He assumed she was close to the clones like other Jedi generals. Worried for their sake in battle, but nonetheless detached in their duty. But Teagan has a different response, one deeper.

“You’re opinion is biased, so I will ignore your rash comment,” Krell says.

Teagan looks to him, “What do you mean? We both work with clones, why am I the biased one?”

“You lived with them,” Krell answers. Teagan’s signature floods with confusion. “General Kenobi reported his findings on Kamino, and General Ti continued to update the Temple after the war started,” Krell looks to her, “you are hardly a mystery.”

Another lie. With no known planet matching a description she gave, no people to claim her, and no explanation to how she arrived on the Kaminoans’ doorstep, she is a mystery. Most of the Jedi probably don’t even know she really exists.

“Perhaps,” Teagan looks out at the battle, “I know them better than anyone.”

“You care about them,” Krell mocks.

“They are people,” Teagan argues back.

“They are a means to and end,” Krell answers. Krell turns on his holo transmitter to call CT-7567, keeping Teagan from responding to him. Krell orders they continue the attack.

“Is that why you are so careless with their lives?” Teagan asks when he drops the holocall.

Krell doesn’t give her the satisfaction of a glance, “I know what is necessary to win the battle, and in tangent win the war. You, who has no military strategy or insight, have no say in planning victory.”

“Perhaps not,” Teagan walks over and sits at the edge, “but my job, as a medical officer, is to save as many men as possible.” She turns to look at him, “So it seems we are on conflicting sides of this battalion, General. And I will do anything in my power to do my duty.”

Krell knows she means more than just duty. Her Force signature is chock full of protection and fondness. From who he’s seen her talk to, and that hug that ARC-5555 thought he got away with, she’s close to the command clones the most. Which could make his job harder.

CT-7567 calls back with a plan to steal fighters to take out the tank. Krell orders against it, but the captain already sent his men on the mission. Krell deactivates the call and looks to Teagan. “What do you think?” He asks, “can these two clones complete this mission?”

“Fives is an ARC trooper,” Teagan says, “he’s more than capable. And Hardcase is a bit… over eager sometimes, but he’s resourceful. I’ve never met a 501st trooper who wasn’t competent enough to complete a task put before them.”

“Yet CT-7567 pulled back on the road,” Krell says.

Teagan grits her teeth, “ _Captain Rex_ knows when a mission is doable or suicidal, General. He was trained with strategy. He’s not a droid that follows orders blindly. As you’ll see with his idea, he knows what he’s doing.”

“So they cannot perform any task put in front of them?” Krell asks.

Teagan sighs, “They’re only human. No one is invincible.”

“A Jedi could break the enemy lines and take the capital,” Krell says, “something clones cannot do, as it seems.”

“Then why —” Teagan asks, “—weren’t you at the front with the men?”

Two fighters come from the airbase, twisting in the air as if flown by some twice drunk weequays.

“Besides,” Teagan says as the fighters take out the tank. She stands and dusts off her armor. “I’ve treated Skywalker enough to know that Jedi are not invincible either.”

Krell glares at her, then turns around, ordering the remaining clones to advance. Teagan heads off to go with them.

“Teagan,” he calls. She stops short and turns to him. “You are staying back until the airbase is secured.”

Teagan’s feelings of outrage and helplessness flood the Force. She then nods to the others, saying she’ll catch up. She goes back to watching the battle from the cliff, now alone with the general.

There is something about her, something Krell can’t touch. He seeps through any cracks in her mind, trying to find the missing part of the mystery. There’s something dangerous about her, but not because she’s a warrior or a great influence on the troops.

There is something in her mind that he cannot grasp, an intangible substance in a place where everything is tangible to a force user. It stumps Krell, and he hates that. He’ll use that hate, and either learn what she knows, or keep her from using it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airbase is secure and Fives has an idea.

Rex checks in the last of the stragglers. He smiles when Teagan comes in, holding the back of one of the walkers along with another trooper. She lazily salutes Rex.

“Kix is setting up med bay in that hangar.” Rex points to a hangar closest to the tower.

“Got it, Captain,” Teagan says. The walker splits from the rest of the group, dropping her off. She hops down, then walks over to Kix.

Kix looks up from his supplies, “Glad you could make it.”

“I would have come sooner,” Teagan teases.

“Yeah, but then you’d be in the blast zone, and no one wants that,” Kix says.

“Krell might,” Teagan says, glancing at Krell as he walks across the open courtyard, Dogma and Hardcase behind him.

Kix ignores her statement, “Well, Umbarans had some supplies here, but they have no med bay. So we’ll hunker down here.”

“Sounds good.” Teagan rubs her hands together, “put me to work Kix, I’m itching to be busy.”

Kix chuckles, “Your good humor will get us through this campaign, Te’ika.”

Teagan sits next to him, helping sort through what they brought and what he found, “I’m halfway faking it, but thanks. …Let’s hope it lasts.”

“The medical supplies?” Kix asks.

Teagan looks up at him, “Yeah… the medical supplies.”

***

Hardcase stops by Fives while he works on one of the ships. “Hey, how’s it coming?”

“Eh,” Fives groans, “tricky piece of hardware.” He tugs at a couple wires and works at them a bit.

“Krell’s got Jesse stacking ordinance,” Hardcase sneers.

Fives finishes putting something in place, grunting as it doesn’t give at first. He reaches for another tool, “I’m still waiting for Krell to thank us for handing this base over to him.”

“What if _I_ do?”

Hardcase turns around and Fives angles his head to the side so he doesn’t bump it on the fighter above him. Teagan stands there with her medical bag, smiling.

“Well aren’t you a familiar face,” Hardcase says.

Teagan chuckles, her head moving like she’s playfully rolling her eyes behind her visor.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Fives asks, going back to his work.

“Kix wants everyone checked over,” Teagan says, setting her bag down, “in case someone is hiding an injury. Don’t need someone keeling over before the next battle because of something preventable.”

“Hardcase first,” Fives says, “I gotta finish this.”

Hardcase sighs, then sits down. Teagan starts at his head, then works down, removing armor when necessary.

“You two did some pretty impressive flying out there,” Teagan says.

“Hardcase was upside down half the time,” Fives comments.

“In true chaotic 501st fashion,” Teagan replies.

“Those are fun,” Hardcase says.

“Only you could make blasting the enemy with their own starfighter into a game,” Teagan jokes.

Hardcase grins. Teagan finishes her assessment and Hardcase heads off to check on Jesse.

“C’mon Fives. It’ll take ten minutes,” Teagan says.

He slides out from under the star fighter, “Ten minutes could mean life or death on the battlefield.“

“Well there isn’t a battle going on and I’d rather you live,” Teagan points to the crate Hardcase was just occupying. Fives sits down and she begins her assessment.

“New uniform?” Fives asks, admiring her armor.

“Sparker insisted,” Teagan states, moving on to his neck, “and a couple others insisted I have a little purple on it as well.”

“How was training with the 16th?” Fives asks.

“Good,” Teagan says, tugging his chest plate off. She holds out the medical device prepped for check ups. “Breathe please.”

Fives takes a deep breath and Teagan nods at the results.

“I met Flak, Whip, and Split,” Teagan continues.

“Who?” Fives asks. His face lights up the moment before she answers.

“The three that found me on the landing pad.”

“I remember!” Fives says. Teagan stops to look at him. “Err… I remember Whip wouldn’t shut up about how you were real and they weren’t making it up,” he corrects. “He’s the reason why I—”

“Broke regs to find out the truth?” Teagan asks. Fives nods. “Well, it’s a small world.”

“Actually it’s a big galaxy,” Fives says.

“No no,” Teagan giggles, “that’s a saying for when you meet someone that you are connected to that is far away. Knowing someone in another part of the world makes it a bit smaller.”

She finishes going over his limbs, then clears him. Fives darts back under the fighter again, almost hitting his head on the way.

“Don’t make me pull you back over to check for a concussion,” Teagan says, packing up her bag.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Te’ika,” Fives says. Teagan walks off and Fives smiles a bit wider. Now if only this star fighter would work with him.

***

Tup and Jesse work on a ship in a hangar while Rex discusses Krell’s next plan.

“Those missiles have a one hundred megaton _yield_ ,” Fives stresses, leaning against the fighter, “we won’t even make it to the delta.“

“What can I do? I’ve tried to reason with him,” Rex says, “Those are the orders.”

“Great…” Jesse sighs, “another suicide mission.” He looks up from his job at the control panel, “The capital is too well armed.”

“Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?” Tup asks, pausing on top of a wing.

Dogma looks around at everyone, “Well I think you’re all overreacting. _Obviously_ , General Krell knows what he’s doing.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Teagan comments, walking into the loosely formed circle. “Ration break, boys. Grab ‘em while they’re hot.”

Fives and Tup chuckle, walking over for theirs. Teagan hands Dogma his before he stands up.

“You agree with me?” Dogma asks.

“Yes,” Teagan says. She sits on a crate and takes off her visor, “General Krell is fully confident in what he’s planned. The question is what that plan _is_ exactly.”

“What do you mean?“ Tup asks, sitting on the wing with his legs dangling off to eat. He and Dogma both stare at her, as this is the first time they’ve seen her eyes. It makes her seem more... well, less droid like.

“I haven’t been on a campaign with General Skywalker, but I know he’s had reckless plans,” Teagan notes, “I’ve heard a few of them in the med bay. And every time he had a plan that he knew would put troopers in line, he never acted like Krell.” Teagan bites into her own ration.

“Like how?” Dogma asks.

“Aloof,” Jesse answers.

“No just aloof,” Teagan says, lightly shaking her finger to pick up the right word, “more like… satisfied.”

“See!” Tup says, gesturing to Teagan. “She senses it too.”

“What, are you force sensitive now?” Fives jokes.

“I still think you’re over reacting,” Dogma says, “Do you really think he doesn’t care if he loses men?”

Jesse shakes his head, “I’d say his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are _lives_ at stake.” Jesse gestures to the air, “I’ve never seen a general with these kinds of _casualties_.”

Rex turns to Teagan, “How _was_ the good general on the ridge?”

“Interrogating me,” Teagan says, “I don’t think he likes _me_ either.”

“He’s very by-the-book,” Dogma says, “so you couldn’t have given a good first impression.”

“Why’s that?” Teagan asks.

Dogma sputters to himself before gesturing to her armor.

“I forgot to say, nice uniform, Te’ika,” Jesse says, leaning over the console to pat her shoulder.

“Te’ika?” Tup asks.

Teagan looks at Dogma, “Reg armor doesn’t fit me. So the boys at the 16th helped me modify some parts. That’s where the purple is from.”

“And the boots?” Dogma asks.

Teagan taps her green combat boots on the floor, “Those are from home. They were my dad’s.”

“And _nice paint job_.”

Teagan looks at Fives, “I messed up a little, okay?” She angles her arm around, showing how one band of blue wraps around the armor piece, with purple outlining one side and a blue stripe going down the center of the front. “I didn’t plan it out as well as I thought.”

“Maybe you’ll get a chance to fix it later,” Rex assures.

“If we all make it off the planet before Krell kills us,” Jesse snarks.

Fives sighs, pushing away from the fighter, “He’s out of control. He is not acting like the other Jedi. Teagan is the only non-clone here that respects us.”

“Look, I don’t agree with him either,” Rex assures, “but I don’t have a better plan.”

Fives looks behind him, “What about using these star fighters to destroy the supply ship?”

Teagan leans over to Jesse, whispering, “What’s he talking about?”

Jesse leans down closer to her, “Umbarans changed their supply route and General Krell ordered all troops to move out in twelve hours.”

“You were able to crack it?” Rex asks.

“Mmhm,” Fives agrees, nudging Jesse’s shoulder, “we can sneak right past their blockade, get where our ships can’t,“ Fives cracks his knuckles, grinning.

Rex puts his hand to is chin, thinking.

“If we take out that supply ship,” Fives adds, “then we cut off arms to the capital.”

Rex thinks a moment more, then looks up, “I’ll see what I can do.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell doesn't approve the mission, but they go through with it anyway.

The PA system of the airbase turns on with a strange garble, “Attention Torrent Company,” a clone says through the speakers, “Teagan and Kix will be going around for final check ups. That is all.”

Tup looks at the more experienced troopers in the Umbaran barracks, “I still don’t know why she’s so important.”

“Teagan’s been with us for a while,” Jesse says.

“But clones work with a lot of nat borns,” Tup adds, “What’s different about her?”

Hardcase opens his mouth, considering telling them, when Rex walks into the barracks, taking the attention from the current conversation. “The… assault on the capital will go as planned,” Rex announces. Fives stands up from his bunk.

“So that’s it?” Jesse asks. “We just… march into those missiles?”

Fives comes to stand at the table, “Oh there’s another option,” Fives says, “we go ahead with our plan and suffer the consequences.”

Teagan walks into the room as he speaks. She silently goes straight to Jesse to check his shoulder, nodding to the others.

“You would be courtmartialed,” Rex argues, leaning against a corner of the table. “If were up to me, and we had the time and the training, I’d say do it.” Rex sighs, “but it’s out of my hands. The truth is, you, are no pilots.”

Jesse argues that Hardcase can fly them, so everyone can. When Tup teases against Hardcase’s ability, his head tilts down. Teagan moves on from Jesse and sits in front of Hardcase. She taps under his chin. He looks up. Teagan smiles at him, and he smiles back. She then goes over his minor bumps and bruises.

The group hushes as Dogma walks in. “What’s going on?”

“Routine medical check up,” Teagan answers before Tup opens his mouth, “has Kix seen you?”

“…No,” Dogma says.

Teagan pats the chair next to her. Dogma walks over as Rex and Fives leave the room, setting his helmet on the table.

“Teagan, you could talk to the general, right?” Tup asks.

“‘Fraid not, Tup,” Teagan says, taking off Dogma’s left vambrace to check a graze, “I believe he said that I have ‘no military strategy or insight’ to have a vote in the mission planning.” Teagan reties the bandage. Dogma takes his vambrace back to secure it himself. “Nat born or not, he doesn’t care. He won’t listen to anyone but himself.”

Jesse snorts, “He would say that.”

“He’s the general,” Dogma says, “he’s not going to ask a medic for advice.” Dogma looks to Teagan, “No offense.”

“I understand,” Teagan assures him, “I’m miffed at why he deigned to tell me it himself.”

“And why was that?” Hardcase asks.

“…I told him my job, and it conflicted with his,” Teagan says, “Alright Tup, hop down and let me look at that hand.”

Tup complies, “I tried not to hold my blaster so tight.”

Teagan has him sit on a lower bunk and remove his glove. She looks over his hand, then massages from his wrist to the junctions of his fingers.

“That feels better,” Tup says as she continues.

“Let it rest until you need it,” Teagan advises. Tup nods, grabbing his glove again.

Fives walks back into the barracks as Dogma gets up to leave. Dogma gives him a look of suspicion as they pass each other.

“Jesse, Hardcase, I have a proposition for you two,” Fives says.

The two sit up straighter, “We’re really doing this?”

“Yep,” Fives says. “We need to take out the supply ship, or every trooper marching on the capital is a dead man.”

***

_“Live to fight another day boys,” Hardcase sighs, “live to fight another day.”_

***

Fives sits down to go over the plan. Kix walks in after finishing his checks. He confers with Teagan, then offers his assistance to his batch mates and Fives. The four head out to work on figuring out the fighters. Fives turns to Teagan, “You alright?” He asks.

Teagan looks up at him, her shoulders shaking like a chill ran up her spine. “Uhh…”

Fives puts a hand on her shoulder, “Get some sleep. You must be exhausted.”

“Since I landed,” Teagan admits, sighing and stretching her back. “That an order, sir?”

“A request,” Fives smirks. Teagan nods, half saluting. She goes to one of the bunks and curls up. Fives turns and joins his brothers in the hall.

***

Tup wakes up to a boom going off in the distance. He turns to find Teagan sitting up in bed, thinking. “Uhh… Teagan? You alright?”

She looks up at him, “Tried sleeping. What was that explosion?”

“That sounded too close to be the enemy,” Tup says.

Dogma rolls over in his sleep, muttering something.

“Hey Teagan,“ Tup whispers, “how are you so close with our brothers?”

“I’ve been around them a lot,” Teagan says.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Tup says, “that’s all anyone tell me. But… it just seems like there’s something more to it.”

Teagan looks at the door of the barracks, “We should see what’s going on.”

“Sir,” Tup says.

“It’s hard to explain,” Teagan says, standing up, “I have a feeling something went wrong.”

“Jedi feeling?” Tup asks carefully.

Teagan chuckles, ”No, medical intuition. I’ll get my bag.”

***

“We’re fine, Teagan,“ Fives groans, “Kix was here the entire time. Ask him.”

“Kix once went a full three rotations without sleep,” Teagan says as she checks Jesse’s face and neck, the only parts of him not covered in armor, “I’ll be the judge of your wellbeing myself in this case.” She dismisses Jesse from the medical examination. She turns to Fives, “What’s the update?”

“We’re still doing this,” Fives says, “we have to. Tonight when everyone else is asleep.”

“What do you have for weapons?” Teagan asks.

“The cannons,” Hardcase says, “they pack a punch.”

Jesse laughs, motioning to the lack of a hangar door, “Yeah, obviously.”

***

_A ray shield stands between the fighters and the reactor._

***

“I have a plan, and it’s one General Skywalker would approve of,” Fives tells Teagan.

Teagan pulls her lower lip between her teeth, “Fives, can I talk to you?”

Fives nods, sensing the weight of her words. They walk a distance away. “What is it?”

“It’s…” Teagan sighs, looking back at the other guys.

“You don’t think we should do this,” Fives puts together.

“No,” Teagan looks at him, “no. You’re right. That supply ship needs to go. But… promise me something.”

“What?”

“Make sure there’s something that can get through, or around, a ray shield,” Teagan says.

Fives leans forward, “Why? Did you remember something?”

Teagan’s eyes move downward.

“You did. What was it?” Fives asks.

“Just… Just do this, okay? They have to have something here,” Teagan implores.

“Teagan, tell me, so I can prevent it,” Fives says, hands gently on her shoulders.

Teagan looks down, then back up at him, “Promise me, that none of you will pull a Hevy.”

Fives eyes widen, taking a small step back. He straightens his posture, “Yes ma’am. I promise.” Fives walks back over to the group, “I want a full diagnosis of what the weapons are capable of. Let’s move troopers.”

“Why?” Hardcase asks.

“We need to be fully prepared,” Fives explains. The two accept the answer and start looking through the schematics. Fives finds something of use, that they would have overlooked if not with a second check. He smiles to himself, and looks up. Teagan left the hangar. Fives hopes she’s gone back to bed.

***

“Hey… Tup, wake up,” Dogma says.

“What? I’m trying to sleep,” Tup groans.

“Where have they gone?” Dogma asks, motioning to the empty bunks. Tup doesn’t look at him. “Don’t tell me they’re going to disobey orders,” Dogma says.

“They’re doing the right thing, Dogma.”

He angles his head so he sees Teagan below him.

“You shouldn’t encourage them,” Dogma says, pointing at her, “it’s not your life at stake.”

Teagan looks up at him, “No, it’s your brothers’ currently attacking the capital. And if destroying the supply ship means there are less casualties, then I’m all for it.” She then rolls over, her back to the side Dogma’s looking over.

Dogma switches over so he’s facing her again, “Why do you even _care_?”

“Because I’ve known clones longer than anyone else,” Teagan mutters tiredly, “…except maybe the long necks, but they don’t really _know_ you, do they?”

Dogma lays back on his bunk, confused. How would she know them before their generals, or commanders? How would she even…

Then it dawns on him, but he doesn’t believe it. There’s no way she’d be, well, _her_. He looks at Tup, who is awake and heard it as well. Dogma signs to him, pointing at Teagan after. Tup signs back, unsure of the truth as well. Tup signs one final word and shrugs, then lays back down to sleep.

Dogma closes his eyes, only to stare at the ceiling, repeating the word verbally to himself. ‘Ruusaan.’ He then shakes his head, knowing that no, he has to tell the general.

***

Rex wakes up to feet padding on the floor. Teagan is out of her armor and jacket, walking over to the door of the barracks. She sits just outside, staring at the door across the open room. Rex sits next to her. “You’re worried.”

“They have to come back,” Teagan says, “they all do.”

“I can’t help them when they do,” Rex says. The small word of ‘when’ instead of ‘if’ is to help Teagan. He’d be staring at the sky too.

A ball of light explodes in the distance. Teagan gasps. She turns to Rex and buries her face in his shoulder. Rex wraps an arm around her.

After a moment, she asks, “How many ships are there?”

Rex looks up at the sky, straining his eyes to see anyone incoming.

“Rex, tell me how many ships,” Teagan says without moving her head.

Rex counts out loud as they come into view, “One…”

Teagan tenses up.

“Two…” Rex says.

Teagan stays tense as Rex searches the sky. He curses the dark Umbaran atmosphere and himself for forgetting his helmet inside. Then he sees a spot of bright blue.

“Three.”

Teagan stills. She looks at him, “Three?”

Rex nods. Teagan stands up and strains to see for herself. She counts out loud, over and over.

“One, two, three,” Teagan recites. “Fives, Jesse, Hardcase.” She laughs, holding her hand to her mouth. “They all made it.”

“Teagan what am I missing?” Rex asks.

“I… I saved Hardcase,” Teagan says, her voice falling to wonderment.

“What do you mean?” Rex asks. But then as the fighters land, he snaps back to captain mode, where he has to reward his troops with a trip to the brig for saving countless other troopers. He walks past Teagan, ordering others to the task. He looks back at Teagan. She’s silently pleading with him. “Krell wants to talk to them,” Rex informs her.

“I figured,” Teagan gives him a tight smile.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell tries to dig deeper into Teagan's mind, and orders the execution of the 'traitors.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force manipulation without consent, bit more than last time.

Krell stands facing the big window overlooking the airbase. The door opens behind him. “Leave us.”

The clones leave their stations and exit the room. Teagan walks over, standing at a respectable distance from the general. “You, wanted to talk to me, General?” Teagan asks.

Krell looks down at the troopers milling about at their chores. “Did you know about how ARC Trooper 5555 and CT-5597 were going to commit treason?”

Teagan does not answer, but her unhindered emotions through the Force answer in her stead.

“Did you orchestrate the plan?” Krell says, turning to look at the human female.

“I thought I was not qualified to plan a successful mission. …Sir,” Teagan says.

Krell narrows his eyes, the hands behind his back clenching as if to grip his sabers. “I would have you locked in the brig as well, but officially, I can’t.”

It was true. He scanned through the regulations brought with. Teagan is a glorified volunteer medic. As an added bonus, he didn’t give her the order to not take part in the mission. She is not a soldier, she can’t be courtmartialed under GAR law.

Teagan fidgets under his gaze. But perhaps she feels him prying into her mind this time, searching for that… that _thing_ that he can’t grasp. “If you didn’t call me here to arrest me, why did you request—”

“There is something… different about you,” Krell says, interrupting her. He feels her spin prickle at his calm and slow declaration. “I can’t quite, grasp it.”

Krell doesn’t reach a physical hand out, but his mind reaches forward nonetheless. And Teagan flinches. She steps to the side, but his presence follows.

“You didn’t encourage them, technically,” Krell says, “but you… helped them.”

“Kix will need me for—” Teagan freezes mid step.

“How?” Krell asks, now fully facing her, “How did you help them? I want _answers_ , medic.”

Teagan looks straight at him. A noble effort, but one that crumbles when he pries a little closer to the hidden shadow. She flinches at the mental touch. He sees and feels true fear in her eyes.

“…I don’t know,” Teagan answers. The moment the words leave her mouth, she tries to move a hand to cover it, to shove the words back and swallow them.

Krell smirks, “I think you do.”

Teagan shakes her head, and he allows the small movement. “I… I don’t,” Teagan’s eyes well up with tears, darting around the room. “I… I just knew…” her eyes widen and she thrashes in his nonexistent grip. Krell revels in the moment, then seizes up all control. “No…” Teagan protests, “I won’t tell you. I can’t.”

“Tell me _what_?” Krell asks.

Teagan whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. “My… my…”

Krell feels her start to close up a new wall, one of fierce protection, but not for herself.

“My job…” Teagan grits out, shaking her head, “is to save lives. As many… as many as I can…”

Krell admires her feeble attempt at pushing back, but he’s not using his full strength. He was toying with her, but now, he’s pissed.

His comm beeps. He presses it on, contracting Teagan so she can’t talk, “What is it, trooper?”

“Hello sir, it’s Kix.”

Teagan’s presence flashes with relief before it is quickly tempered by fear.

“I was looking for Teagan. She was supposed to help with the medical supplies. Captain Rex said she would be with you.”

Krell stares at Teagan, contemplating his options.

He then presses the button again, “Yes, she is here. We were just finishing up. I’ll send her to you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kix says. When the comm beeps off, Teagan’s control returns. She gasps at air as if she was choked, when really he only kept her voluntary motions at bay.

“You are dismissed,” Krell says. Teagan turns to leave, trying to not move away too fast. “Oh, and Teagan?”

“Yes… general?” Teagan asks.

“Make sure this conversation stays between us,” Krell says. He prods at her presence one last time as a reminder, feeling her shudder through the Force.

“…Yes sir,” Teagan says meekly. The doors then open and she scampers out.

***

Rex walks up to the entrance of the tower right as the doors open. Teagan steps out, looking like she’s about ready to burst into tears. “Teagan, what’s wrong?” Rex says, side tracking for a moment.

Teagan shakes her head. When Rex starts to insist she try to talk, she shakes her head harder. Fear glazes her eyes. “I’m… Kix needs me. I should go.” She still waits for him to give her the go ahead, then she races across the open courtyard.

Rex looks after her, turning on his comm, “Kix, Teagan’s on the way. She’ll need you.”

“Yes sir, I see her,” Kix answers. Rex waits until he sees Kix in the door before turning back to the tower to ask Krell to reconsider. Something tells him it’s a useless attempt, but he has to try.

***

Rex orders a couple troopers to follow him once he’s out of the tower. He sees Teagan watching them leave for the brig, confused. Rex sees she still looks awful, emotional status concerned, but she is more composed. He hopes Kix got through to her. He walks over to Teagan; he knows this is going to break her heart.

“What’s wrong, Rex?” Teagan asks.

Rex sighs, “Krell changed his mind. He’s not court-martialing Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase.”

Teagan hesitantly asks, “And that’s bad because…?”

“He’s going to execute them,” Rex says.

“What?” Teagan sputters, “but… he can’t—”

“He _can_ , Teagan,” Rex stresses. “He’s ordered a firing squad.”

Teagan’s expression drops. “You’ll have to shoot your brothers?”

Rex sighs, “It’s not like I have a _choice_ , Teagan.”

The look in her eyes, the pleading, is enough to make Rex wish he could do it all differently. He practically said he’s killing the last Domino, let alone the closest person Teagan has to family. And add onto the fact that she pretty much saved Hardcase from death, only for him to be on the chopping block anyway?

Rex turns away from Teagan, “I’m sorry.” He then squares his shoulders and jogs to catch up to the others.

***

Rex hoped Teagan wasn’t coming. She’s probably holed up somewhere in the base, far enough away to maybe, just maybe not hear the guns go off. He watches it all unfold, from his brothers lining up, the trio being brought out, and Fives stepping forward to plead with them one last time.

Rex turned away, not wanting anyone to see how this was making him feel. He saw Teagan around the bend, watching with wide eyes. He locks eyes with her. She pleads for him to stop it.

The guns go off and Teagan flinches. Rex turns back.

All the shots were wide. The firing squad lowers their weapons, unable to shoot their brothers.

“What… what happened?” Dogma asks.

All the blasters clatter to the ground.

Rex steps forward, “They are doing the right thing, Dogma. Because if this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions… then one day, every man in this battalion may face a similar fate.” Rex turns to the three, “Take off their binders.”

“No we have orders—” Dogma tries to explain. Teagan runs over and helps Fives with his, hugging him the moment he’s free before moving to the others.

“Good luck finding anyone to do it,” Rex tells Dogma.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is given two sets of orders, one from his commanding officer, and one from someone he trusts.

Rex comes out from the command center again. He motions to the three that escaped execution. Teagan hasn’t left Fives’ side. He notices her eyes change when she sees Rex walking over, signaling and calling for troopers to get ready to move out.

***

_Rex stops firing and looks down. One of the enemy in orange armor is lying on the ground, head tilted back. His neck is visible… but it’s not an Umbaran._

***

“Fives, I have to tell you something,” Teagan suddenly says. She adamantly adds, “it’s important.”

“What is it?” He asks, giving her his full attention.

Rex walks up to them, “I’m sorry, Teagan, but they have to go to the brig until this is settled.”

Teagan looks to Rex, “Rex, please, this is important—”

“It can wait,” Rex says. Fives gives Teagan an assured smile, then walks off. Rex follows them.

“Rex,” Fives says carefully, “I won’t be any help to Teagan, so if she tells you something—”

“Fives, you’ll be fine,” Rex says.

“I know,” Fives says, “but… she’s had… how do I put this, memories.”

“Go on,” Rex says. They all stand on the platform to go back to the brig.

“Memories, of things that haven’t happened yet,” Fives adds.

“Like your mission,” Rex puts together.

Fives looks up. “You know?” He asks as the other two look at them, surprised.

“She told me that she saved Hardcase,” Rex says. Hardcase blinks in confusion, but doesn’t say anything as Rex continues, “I wasn’t sure what she meant by it.”

“Just…” Fives sighs, walking into the cell, “if she tells you something that sounds… like a strange order. Trust her. You’re more likely to carry it out than I can.”

“How do you know she had one?” Rex asks.

Fives straightens his shoulders, “She said it was important. What else would it be?”

Rex shakes his head, “Well, it will have to wait. There are Umbarans headed this way with stolen clone gear.”

“You’ll need our help,” Hardcase says.

“Krell says you have to stay here,” Rex states, “we’ll be back soon.”

***

Rex leads the troops down the road. Kix had to stay behind for a moment, something about his pack being lighter than regulation. When he returns, he weaves through the group to Rex’s side, “I have a message from Teagan.”

“Can it wait?” Rex asks.

“It’s about the battle,” Kix says. Rex motions for the others to stop. They are out of sight of the air base.

“What?” Rex asks.

Kix pulls in on himself a little, “Well… it’s… unorthodox.”

“Spit it out trooper,” Rex says, “what did she say?”

“…She said to not wear our helmets.”

Dogma laughs, “What? Not wear our helmets into battle? She’s crazy!”

Rex stands there, having a decision to make. Fives’ words play back to him, _‘If she tells you something strange… trust her… she said it was important…’_

“Men,” Rex turns to the group, “helmets off.“

“What?” Dogma asks. Some reach for their helmets immediately, while others stare in confusion, but follow suit.

“I trust Teagan,” Rex says.

“She’s not a soldier,” Dogma says, “we’re going to fight _Umbarans_ , and she’s telling us to leave our heads unprotected?”

Rex looks him in the visor, “If you don’t like it, you can go to the back, Dogma.”

Dogma stands straighter, then moves to the rear of the group.

Rex turns to the oncoming battle, “Move out!”

***

Everyone is on high alert, weapons raised and heads on swivels. Their helmets clack against their thigh guards where they are clipped to their belts. “Stay on high alert,” Rex reminds everyone, “the enemy has our weapons and our armor.”

The clones behind him repeat the order down the line, as the back can’t hear Rex without their helmets.

“Sir,” a trooper in front of him calls. Rex halts the platoon and crawls up the hill to talk to the scout. The scout points to white and orange armor walking towards them. Rex peeks his head out more to get a better view of their numbers. An orange helmet then turns and stares right at him. Rex gets down, pulling the other trooper with him.

“Captain Rex?”

Rex freezes, looking at his men for the person that spoke. He then looks down as the question repeats in his helmet. He puts it on, signaling everyone to hold position.

“This is Captain Rex,” he answers, “who is this?”

“This is Wooley of the 212th,” the trooper answers, “we saw you.”

“How many are with you?” Rex asks.

“A full platoon sir,” Wooley answers, “Waxer’s our officer in command.”

Rex sighs, “On our way down.” He takes his helmet off, “It’s surviving 212th troopers. Everyone stand down.”

“They could be—”

“That was Wooley,” Rex tells Dogma, who somehow made it to the front. “Cody’s mentioned him. I trust him. Now let’s go compare notes.”

The troops in blue climb down the hill and meet up with their orange armored brothers. Both groups station lookouts around the perimeter. Waxer comes up from the back, “Rex, could to see you made it.”

“What do you mean, vod?” Rex asks, clasping arms with Waxer in greeting.

“We got your message,” Waxer says, as if that would jog his memory.

Rex shakes his head, “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Why aren’t your men wearing their helmets?” Waxer asks, looking around.

“Waxer, what message did you get?” Rex asks.

“That… that you were ambushed, sir,” Waxer says, “you needed assistance, and that the Umbarans were taking weapons and armor.”

Rex stares at him, brow furrowed to the highest degree. “What? No, I saw a message from the 212th, stating _you_ had been overrun and that Umbarans had 212th weapons and armor. We were on our way to intercept them. Maybe you’re mistaken—”

Waxer shakes his head, “No, General Krell clearly—“

“General Krell,” Rex repeats, his confusion overtaken by creeping suspicion.

Waxer, who was unprepared for his response, continues hesitantly, “Yes… General Krell was the one that gave us the message. He ordered our troops to march on the enemy, before they could take us out as well.”

“General Krell was present when I heard our message,” Rex says, “and he said nothing about this.”

The clones around them have all stopped to listen in.

“Is it possible…” Rex asks, “to fake a transmission?” He turns to his left, “Kix.”

“Sir?”

“Is it possible?”

“…Sir, technology is hardly my area,” Kix says, “but… I believe it is.”

Dogma steps up, “What are you saying, Captain?”

Rex looks around, dread settling in his boots and keeping him in place. “I’m saying… Krell set us up.”

Others murmur to brothers closest to them.

“Why would he do that?” Dogma asks.

“I don’t know,” Rex says, “but Waxer says they were looking for Umbarans in 501st blue, we were looking for 212th orange, and neither of us thought there were any survivors. If we didn’t—” Rex pauses, looking at the jaig eyes clipped to his belt, “…If we didn’t have our helmets off,” he says, his tongue and jaw weighted at the implication.

Some 212th troopers take off their helmets. A few 501st look at their guns. Kix drops into a sitting position, his bag falling to the side. Tup’s helmet drops, rolling away until it knocks into a boot of a differently colored trooper.

And someone in the back finally says it, “We would have open fired.”

Even Dogma falls silent.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones move to arrest Krell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death  
> description of injury, but nothing graphic.

Rex walks into the medical bay. Teagan turns around, searching for a sign of anything. She scans over his armor, finding no new blaster marks. She then looks up at his helmet. He takes it off, nodding to her. Teagan sighs, nodding in return.

“We’re going to arrest Krell,” Rex says, “stay in the building and be ready to treat injuries.

“Yes Captain,” Teagan says.

***

The floor stops at the bottom of the brig. Rex hands Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse guns.

“What happened?” Jesse asks, stepping out onto the open floor.

“We… we’re arresting Krell,” Rex says.

“Teagan?” Fives asks as they ascend.

“Safe. I told her to keep away from the fighting,” Rex assures. “…I listened to her, Fives. Just like you asked me to.” Fives puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, smiling in thanks.

“What’s the plan, Rex?” Hardcase asks.

***

Hardcase is positioned on the ground, preparing the majority of the troops for if, or when, Krell tried to run. He doesn’t have his z-6, but will make do with what Rex got for him. He listens into the arrest attempt in the tower, poised to attack in a moment.

“General Krell, you’re being relieved of duty.”

Hardcase wonders why Teagan said she saved him. She wasn’t on the mission. And even if she saw what happened…

“You’re committing mutiny, Captain.” Krell’s voice over the commlink brings Hardcase back to the moment.

“Explain your actions,” Rex orders.

Hardcase then wonders what Teagan knew. How she saved him. She talked to Fives before, maybe he’d know.

“For ordering your troops against one another!” Rex yells.

Hardcase didn’t know that. He was all for arresting Krell on everything going on, and if Rex believed it was the right thing, he has to stand by it. But Krell did what? Hardcase looks around at the others. No one else looks confused. He can only wonder what Fives and Jesse think, but they are in the tower.

“I’m surprised you were able to figure it out, _for a clone_ ,” Krell says.

Hardcase steadies his hands, waiting for the moment.

“But perhaps…“ Krell thinks, “you didn’t. Despite your resistance to my command, you still obeyed orders, Captain. No mere clone could have put it together on its own.”

“Surrender General. You’re outnumbered,” Rex orders.

Multiple grunts create a feedback issue in Hardcase’s helmet. He smacks the side a couple times to clear it.

Krell’s lightsabers ignite when the comm clears, the sound piercing Hardcase’s helmet com link in a different manner.

“Ready!” He yells. Everyone with him lift their blasters. Krell bursts through the glass. Hardcase fires at him, yelling. Krell blocks bolts raining towards him in his descent. Hardcase rolls to avoid one redirected his way. But a second hits him when he’s back on his feet.

Hardcase hits the ground, his shoulder glowing red. It’s not fatal, Hardcase says. He tries to stand up, but then he’s back on the ground, a brown gloved hand next to his shoulder. He watches as Krell carves a path through his men on the way out of the base.

“Hang on, ‘Case.” Two hands grab his back plate and start pulling him.

He turns his head up, “Teagan?”

“Gotta get you into the hangar,” Teagan states.

Hardcase looks back at his men, on the ground with lightsaber cuts through them. Then he locks on a different glowing figure coming toward them, and his gun is out of reach.

***

Dogma is led back to the base, hands in binders. He stares at the ground, but then looks up as he hears Hardcase muttering back to consciousness. “Teagan… Te— Teagan! Come on, look at me.”

Dogma lifts his head. Hardcase is pushing the woman in white and red off his chest. He sits up, minding his shoulder. Hardcase shakes at her arm, trying to get a response from her. Dogma is shoved forward, and he looks at the ground again, the image burned into his mind.

Dogma mutters, “I have to know—”

“Quiet trooper!”

“ _Is_ she Ruusaan?” He presses, daring to look at one of his escorters.

The two helmeted troopers stare at each other. The one he addressed looks at Dogma. “Yes, she is.”

Dogma hangs his head, letting them guide him to his cell.

***

“You should have listened to the ARC Trooper from the beginning, Captain,” Krell’s voice echoes, “he was right. I was using you.” The troopers crouch in groups, their guns aiming in all directions for when Krell strikes again.

Krell laughs. He lands, slicing one trooper and spinning his sabers in preparation to fight the others.

“You’ve all been my pawns!”

“Get him!” Rex yells.

Troopers shoot at the former general, but he evades them, taking them out one by one. “But more of you came back than was expected. Perhaps it has something to do with the little medic? Her mind is different from any I’ve met before. Pity,” Krell says as he carves through his opponents.

Tup calls in a plan as Krell puts his lightsabers away to use his fists instead.

“Lure him towards Tup,” Rex says. He then nods to Kix to follow.

The Jedi takes the bait and Tup stuns him when he hits the ground after thrashing in the air from the mouthy ground monster.

Kix takes off for the air base the moment the threat is gone, yelling for others to start assessing. Rex heard the call from Hardcase through his helmet for help, but he had to focus on Krell right now. Kix is the medic, he can handle the chaos left at the base.

Everyone is trying to organize and come to grips with what happened. Rex stays near Krell, both blasters trained on him. Fives does the same, scowling under his helmet.

“Fives!” Kix yells through the comms. “It’s Teagan!”

Fives sprints to the air base without asking for clarification. A group 212th troopers pass him, bringing medical supplies for the wounded. Rex and the others follow with Krell in tow, binders on all his limbs. Kix crouches near one of the hangars. Rex deviates from the group escorting the Jedi to join the medic.

Fives is kneeling next to Teagan on the ground. Hardcase is supporting her head, while Fives keeps her off her back enough for Kix to examine it. Her chest plate is discarded in pieces. “She was supposed to stay inside,” Fives mutters, “come on, Te’ika, open your eyes. Talk to me.”

There’s a burn strike following her left shoulder, angling down her back until it hits her ribs. “Kix?” Rex says softly.

“She’s breathing,” Kix says, “as far as I can tell, the saber missed everything vital. But the…” Kix takes a breath, “she needs a bacta tank, asap Captain.”

“Can you get her inside?” Rex asks.

“Yes sir,” Kix answers. He then waves a few 212th troopers to get a stretcher.

“She was trying to save me,” Hardcase says to himself. His hands are on either side of her face, her hair splayed over his legs. “I got injured when Krell came crashing down and she… she tried to bring me to safety. Thought Krell was too far away to notice, but he turned back—”

“Di’kutla baar’ur,” Fives murmurs, worry clouding his anger. “Why can’t you listen?”

The 212th arrive with the stretcher. Teagan is placed on it carefully, and Kix leads them to where she can be stabilized. Rex turns to Fives, “Let’s go see the true traitor.”

Fives nods, his gaze hardening at the mention of Krell. He not only attacked and betrayed his brothers, but the dar’jetii hurt Teagan, who isn’t even a soldier.

***

Krell goes on his long rant, Fives glaring at him from behind Rex.

“You’re a _separatist_ ,“ Rex states.

“I serve no one’s side, only my own,” Krell states, “and soon, my new master.”

“You’re an agent of Dooku.”

“Not yet, but when I get out of here, I will be,” Krell grins.

“Why did you turn back to hurt Teagan!“ Fives demands.

Krell chuckles, “That girl? I heard she was important, someone… strange, that my master wanted to either know about, or have taken out of the picture.”

Fives steps forward, glaring even harder than he thought he could.

“She’s so… defensive about you all. As if she’s one of you,” Krell chuckles, “she probably is.”

Rex puts a hand to Fives’ chest to stop him, shaking his head.

Krell goes back to saying he’ll become Dooku’s apprentice when he takes the Umbaran victory from the Republic.

“How could you do this?” Dogma asks from his cell. “You had my trust… my loyalty.”

Fives looks to Dogma. Tears track down Dogma’s nose. He didn’t know Teagan that well, but Fives knows the impact she has on people.

“I followed all your orders,” Dogma continues, “but I almost killed my brothers because of it!”

“I counted on your blind loyalty, Dogma,” Krell says, “you were the biggest fool of them all. And if that medic didn’t spoil my plan, you would have done just as I ordered, to the _letter_.”

Dogma pushes his hands against the barrier between him and Krell, then hangs his head.

“What makes you think she had anything to do with this?” Rex asks.

Krell laughs, “Oh Captain, you’re a terrible liar. How else would a group of inferior _clones_ know what was really happening?”

“You won’t take Umbara,” Rex says, “You’re a traitor, general, and you’ll be dealt with as one.”

“You never learn, Captain,” Krell says, backing up. “The Umbarans are going to retake this base, and when they do, I’ll be free.”

***

“We need to prepare for a full scale attack,“ Rex tells a trooper. Fives steps forward to stand level with the captain.

“Krell sabotaged the transmitter,” Rex turns around, “he’s been against us from the beginning.”

“If the Umbarans get to him, he’ll turn over all our intel,” Fives says, listing of a few of said important pieces of information.

“Something has to be done,” Jesse adds, “we can’t risk the possibility that he’ll escape.”

“As long as Krell’s alive, he’s a threat to every one of us,” Tup says.

“I, agree,” Rex says.

“I’m going to go check on Teagan,” Fives says.

“We need you Fives—”

“I know, I know,“ Fives says, “but… just to check. I need to.”

Rex puts a hand on his pauldron, “Fives, there is nothing you can do for her now. I need you, here.”

Fives glares at him, but it is half-hearted. He knows Rex is right.

“Comm Kix on the way,” Rex relents, “but we have to deal with Krell now.”

***

“Kix, status,” Fives’ voice comes through into the temporary med bay. Kix has his hands full of injured troopers, one medic short. Kix won’t complain about it now, as she’s one of the sources of his worry.

“Many of the survivors are stabilized,” Kix says.

“And Teagan?” Fives asks.

Kix looks to where she had been laid down, with her jacket folded under her head. Her shoulder and upper body wrapped up, all her armor pieces neatly set by the wall. “She needs a bacta tank asap. The sooner we can get her off this planet, the better.”

“Copy that.”

“What’s the situation?” Kix asks.

“Umbarans are closing in. If they take the base, Krell will give them Republic secrets,” Fives says, “so we’re executing him for treason.”

***

_Krell’s body slumps to the floor, a bright spot on his back. Rex turns to see Dogma with a gun in his hand, shaking after firing the bolt._

_Dogma looks back as he’s walked onto a LAATi in cuffs._

***

Kix would be lying if he said the idea of the dar’jetii dead didn’t make him a little happy. “Good luck,” he says, signing out of the call. He sits at Teagan’s stretcher, checking over her bandages.

“Kix…” Teagan groans.

“Hey there, Te’ika,” he murmurs, “just lay still. You were hit bad.”

“…Krell,” Teagan breathes, trying to think around the pain. Kix wishes he could give her more pain reliever.

“Rex and the rest are executing him as we speak,” Kix says.

Teagan shakes her head, “No, he can’t…”

“Teagan, stay down,” Kix says, trying to push her good shoulder back to the cot.

She looks up at him, “Kix, it’s important that I get to the brig, now.”

“Teagan—”

“You have to let me save him—”

“Why would you want to save Krell?” Kix asks, defensive.

“Not Krell.”

***

“You’re in a position of power now.” Krell chuckles, “How does it feel?”

“I said. On. Your. _Knees_ ,” Rex says.

“It feels _good_ , doesn’t it?” Krell asks as he complies. “But I can sense your fear.”

Rex looks at his hand a moment before looking back at the prisoner.

“You’re shaking,” Krell adds, “aren’t you?”

Rex just stands there, gun pointed forward.

“What are you waiting for?” Krell asks, “the Umbarans are getting closer.”

“I, have to do this,“ Rex tells everyone. But mostly, he’s trying to convince himself.

“You can’t do it, can you?” Krell asks.

Rex looks down.

“Eventually you’ll have to do the right thing and—”

Krell is cut off by Fives comm beep erratically in a tone used for emergency. The troopers all turn just in time to see Dogma shoot one of Fives’ blasters. Jesse tackles him in the moment, and the bolt goes through Krell’s shoulder.

While Krell grunts at the contact of searing laser in his shoulder, Fives answers his comm. “What’s the emergency?”

“Sorry sir, Teagan was insistent,” Kix says.

“What now?” Rex asks.

“She said—” Kix stops, listening to something inaudible. “Hold on, she’s here.”

“Fives, don’t let Dogma shoot Krell,” Teagan says.

“Why not?” Fives asks, looking at Dogma who is confused on the floor.

“He’ll be decommissioned for it,” Teagan says, “Or… I don’t know, I just know he’s sent somewhere and I know it’s bad. Just try something else, okay?”

”Well…” Fives looks at Krell, “He kind of already did.”

“What…?” Teagan asks.

Rex steps closer, “Just a shoulder shot. It didn’t kill him.”

Jesse lets Dogma up, keeping a firm grip on his arm, “Best guess, if any of us kill him, they’ll scapegoat to keep it all under wraps.”

“So we can’t execute him?” Fives asks.

Krell starts chuckling in his cell. Rex returns to pointing his blasters at him, in case he tries anything.

“…What do we do?” Jesse asks.

Fives turns to his comm, “Teagan, any advice?”

Dogma would ask why he’s asking the medic for advice, but he’s still disoriented from the past two minutes.

“Fives, she’s in no— Teagan, lay back down,” Kix says, distracted for a moment before returning his attention to Fives, “She’s still weak, Fives. I’m not sure how coherent she’ll be.”

“…Teagan was injured,” Jesse says.

“Yes, we know that Jesse.”

“No, she was clearly injured by the general,” Jesse stresses, “So that would be enough proof that he deserves this, right? She wasn’t near him in any active combat. Why would she have a _lightsaber_ injury?”

“I don’t know… it could be enough,” Fives says.

“Or not,“ Krell growls, “you’re all doomed no matter how you phrase it. What would one medic mean to the Senate? To the Kaminoans? Or even to the Jedi?”

“Guys,” Teagan says, reminding them that the comlink is still active, “Don’t risk yourselves. I don’t want any of you to—”

Fives turns the comm off. “Sorry Te’ika,” he murmurs, “but we have to do this.”

“…Let me,” Dogma says. They all look at him, “please. If someone gets the fall, I’ll take it. For my brothers.” He looks at everybody. He then centers on Rex, “I know you won’t, Captain. And the battalion can’t lose you to the consequences if you could.”

Rex stares him down, “Are you sure, Dogma?”

Dogma stands straighter, but not at attention, but with pride, “Yes sir.”

Rex turns fully and flips one of his blasters in his hand. He offers the handle to Dogma. Dogma takes it, switching places with him.

“You wouldn’t dare,“ Krell says.

Dogma aims, “Par ner vod’e.”

He fires.

***

The floor rises, and Fives runs off to the medical station. Everyone else follows Rex’s orders to strengthen the border.

Rex stops and turns while Dogma stays standing in place, looking unsure.

Rex walks up to him, “You coming with brother?”

Dogma looks up.

Rex hands him one of his blasters again, “We need you.”

Dogma takes the blaster and nods.

***

Rex watches Fives and Kix angle Teagan’s stretcher onto a LAATi. Fives places a hand next to her shoulder, then walks to Rex.

“What’s the point of this?” Rex asks when he’s next to his shoulder. “I mean, why?”

“I don’t know, sir. I don’t think… anybody knows,” Fives admits, “but what I do know is that someday, this war is gonna end.”

“And then what?“ Rex asks, “We’re soldiers? What happens to us then?”

The LAATi doors close and takes off.

“Rex,” Fives says, “if Teagan taught me anything, its that we can be… we _are_ so much more than what we were built for.”

Rex turns and puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I know you want to be up there with her.”

Fives bites the inner part of his cheek.

“Once we’re done here, we’ll visit, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Fives says, his emotions pushing through the formality.

Dogma walks out of one of the hangars, two troopers behind him. Rex bolts after them, “Hold on, troopers.”

The two turn to him, “Sorry sir, orders.”

“I think the generals should make the decision,” Rex says.

“But… the penalty for shooting a gen—”

“This is no ordinary situation,” Rex says, “I am placing Dogma under ARC trooper Fives and myself until the generals Kenobi and Skywalker can hear the reports and make a decision.”

The troopers stand there, unsure how to proceed.

“Is that clear, troopers?” Rex asks, “your commanding officer gave you an order. What do you do?”

“Sorry sir,” one says quickly, “he’s all yours.” The two walk off. They signal to another LAATi and it leaves.

“Th… thank you, sir,” Dogma says. “I doubt it won’t do any good.”

“Well we can at least try,” Rex says, “who knows. Perhaps the generals will understand Krell’s intentions. And maybe we’ll get to keep you a while longer.”

Dogma purses his lips, and doubts it still. After all, orders are orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> par ner vod'e - for my brothers


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted suicide warning!  
> I personally don't think it is graphic, but if you think would be a trigger for you, skip to the end notes when you reach the second set of asterisks. I'll put a safe summary there.

Cody steps out of the med bay of the Resolute, side stepping just inside the door so a group of purple troopers can walk past. All assault troops have been transported from Umbara and the 16th battalion’s Reliance has arrived to help with the excess of wounded.

And by Rex’s report, there are a lot of wounded. Cody checked on his troops under medical care, now it’s time to track down his kih’vod. Cody conferred with a few 501st troopers, and determined that Rex is probably at his bunk. But after checking there, he finds it empty of everyone but a few who are cuddled up together in a corner, asleep. None have a shock of blond hair.

Cody sighs, leaving them sleep. One of which was a 212th man, but the two battalions have worked together so much, they are bound to have connections beyond their squadmates. After all, he has one. But his bond with Rex may not count; it started before they left Kamino.

Knowing his vod, he tracks him down to a small corner of the ship, where the water filters make sounds that those that loved hearing the rain of their home world try to find in moments of fear. Rex is one of those.

Cody sits down next to his vod, taking his helmet off and setting it on the ground. Rex keeps his head down, eyes closed as he listens.

“The generals have been talking since Skywalker returned,” Cody says.

“I gave General Kenobi my report the moment he arrived,” Rex answers quietly.

“Yes… I read it.”

Rex looks up.

“The generals will notice that parts are missing,” Cody states.

“…What do you mean?” Rex asks.

Cody huffs, “Rex, I can see it, and I don’t have the force insight they do.”

Rex brushes it off, not looking Cody in the eye.

“So Fives just decided to check through the weapons one more time,” Cody lists.

“He’s an ARC like us,” Rex says, “he knows to be prepared for any situation.”

“Specifically for ray shields?”

“You never know.”

Cody raises an eyebrow, stretching out his scar, “And your decision to forego your helmets when you expected to engage the enemy?”

Rex’s eyes shift from one place to another.

“Rex, what happened out there?” Cody asks.

“You won’t believe me,” Rex says.

“Then who can I corroborate your story with?” Cody asks.

“Fives,” Rex says, “he knows more about this than I do.”

“Fives is busy,” Cody says, remembering seeing him at the few bacta tanks on the ship. The 16th had to transfer the others to the Reliance so everyone that needed one could heal.

“…I know,” Rex says, “he’s been there since we left the planet.”

Cody doesn’t press further, only wrapping an arm around Rex and pulling his vod closer to his side.

“Dogma tried to get decommissioned,” Rex says, his mouth trembling as he relays the news. “I don’t know what the generals said to him. I was honest in my report, stressing that I made the decision to kill Krell, and I gave Dogma permission to shoot him. I should get the blame.”

“You know Skywalker won’t send you to Kamino,” Cody says, “he needs you to keep everyone sane.”

Rex sighs, “…Dogma was just doing what he thought was right. All we’ve got are the regs, our orders, and each other. We pick one to hold onto, and suffer the consequences for it.”

“…Rex, tell me what happened.” Cody asks, “What don’t you want the generals to know?”

“You’re going to tell them, aren’t you?” Rex asks.

“If it keeps our vod from dying, yes,” Cody says, “both those in danger now, and later.”

Rex turns his head into the juncture of Cody’s shoulder and neck, squeezes his eyes tight to keep any tears of fear and confusion at bay, then sits up straight and gives the remainder of his report, stoic and straight forward, with Cody out of his peripherals until he’s done.

***

Fives stares up at Teagan’s bacta tank from the floor. She’s as out of it as the clones on either side of her, floating in the blue substance with a wrap around her chest and hips, rebreather attached to her face. Fives holds her visor, holding back from fidgeting and scratching at the paint with his fingernails.

Others are sitting with him. Most are 501st around Teagan’s tank, but blue and orange alike are around other tanks, watching the vitals or just leaning against the tank, waiting for something to change for the better. There are rotations for clones to watch over their brothers.

Fives hasn’t moved though. He stays at Teagan’s tank, watching over her. His brothers have their squads, they watch over each other. But as far as Fives is concerned, Teagan is his last batchmate. And she was so weak when he last saw her… he is not leaving her until someone says she’s stable.

Someone gets up to his left. He’s lost count of who switched around him, but blue armor was last at his side. Someone takes the last trooper’s place. Fives turns to look at them, having seen a different color at the edge of his vision.

Sparker sits next to him. Another 501st is relieved and a purple trooper sits down. He looks at Fives. It takes him a moment to recognize him, “Whip.” Fives voice is raw, from only murmuring his remembrances for the definite dead on the way to the Resolute and asking where Teagan was placed. He had been silent since.

“Hey Fives,” Whip says with a small smile.

“We’ll watch her,” another trooper says, still standing behind the ARC. Fives turns to look at him. He has three scars running down his face, matching a blotch like paint job on his helmet.

“What’s your name, trooper?” Fives asks.

“Gill-goat, sir,” he says. He looks up at Teagan’s tank, eyes distant.

“We all know Teagan. Get som rest, sir,” Sparker says.

Fives starts to shake his head, but then more purple troopers arrive. Three others stand behind Gill-goat, all silently insisting they watch Teagan. Fives sighs, standing up. His back creaks from sitting so long, and his legs feel numb, but he manages to stand and walk passed them. He turns back to see them cluster around Teagan’s tank, singing a song softly that they all learned on Kamino. Fives repeats it to himself as he walks to an empty bed medics use.

He finds only one that is unoccupied, but a trooper in 16th medical fatigues directs him to go to his actual bed at the barracks. It takes the combined force of Coric and a very tired and frustrated Kix for him to heed the advice, sparing one more glance at each Bacta Tank in turn before he leaves the med bay and finds the barracks through muscle memory alone, Teagan’s visor still clutched tight in his hand.

***

Dogma knew someone was coming. He was alone in the barracks. Everyone else that isn’t on rotation at the med bay watches went to the mess hall for a group remembrance. But he couldn’t bring himself to go. Every name of those that died, from the moment Krell landed, is on him. If he wasn’t so blindly loyal to the general, he could saved his brothers. His loyalty prompted others to follow as well, or at least not voice their opinions. They could have saved so many others, but Dogma was stubborn. He didn’t see what was right before him.

In the back of his mind, he still doubts that Teagan is who his brothers say. There’s no way that Ruusaan is real. It was just a story passed around in the cadet bunks; the start of something they all wanted, someone else to see them and accept them as people rather than property. Dogma doesn’t believe it, but now he may never will.

And it wouldn’t matter, anyway. All the others believe, even Tup’s taken time to sit near her tank. They won’t accept him back, he can’t imagine they would. So when he hears footsteps down the hall, he figures this is it. He’ll be blamed, he shot the general. And he’ll be taken away.

But as the footsteps get louder, Dogma panics. He’ll be taken to Kamino, he’s sure. The sterile halls have barely a happy memory stored within them. Or he’ll be put in the same place as his brothers were, a firing squad of his own face staring back. The fear of either happening overloads his senses, and the urge of self preservation surfaces.

He looks around and finds his blaster. He grabs it, toying with the settings almost lethargically, as if his mind is aware it is as bad a plan as going to the generals personally to request execution.

He’s held a blaster since his infancy. He knows the exact amount of pressure needed, which is barely any. He commits with the knowledge that no one will care.

The gun is ripped from his hand. “Dogma, no.” Someone turns the safety on and tosses it to a different bunk. Dogma would have known who, if it hadn’t been for the tears that burst from him from nowhere. His chin stings from where the metal clipped it.

Someone crouches in front of him. Fingers wipe at his face.

“Je... Jesse?” Dogma finally recognizes.

“What are you doing, kih’vod?” Jesse asks, eyes wide with worry. A hand touches Dogma’s shoulder and he whips his head to find Hardcase on the bunk with him.

“They’ll pin it on me anyway,” Dogma stutters, trying to find the justification he gave himself not a minute earlier.

His sputtering is coherent enough for Jesse to understand. “No, the generals said that Teagan’s injury is proof of the dar’jetii’s deception. You’re safe, Dogma.”

Dogma looks up, “…What…?” Dogma looks around. No troopers in identical helmets to lead him away. His brothers that he would have followed through with murdering for a fallen Jedi are here comforting him when he should be paying for his crimes against them.

“I’m sorry…” Dogma says, looking down to avoid their eyes.

“We were all fooled by him,” Hardcase says.

“But I…” Dogma sobs, slapping away Jesse’s attempt to touch him. “I followed through with everything. I would have…” His head falls to his hands, “We all would have…”

“Dogma, we’re here… you’re not alone.”

“I was just doing…” Dogma sobs, “I wanted to do my duty.”

Hardcase’s hand rests on his back and Dogma doesn’t fight it.

“I just wanted to do my duty…” Dogma whispers, as if to convince everyone present.

Jesse pats his knee, “Let’s go to the Remembrance.”

Dogma shakes his head, “No… I can’t.”

“Everyone wants you there,” Hardcase insists. “They’re worried.”

“You… you came here to look for me?” Dogma asks.

“Well, I had to bring Hardcase here for bedrest,” Jesse says, “but I know that Tup was going to come look for you. He asked me to check in before going back.”

“Go,” Hardcase says softly, “just for a little.”

Dogma sighs and nods slowly. He lets Jesse pull him up and support him. Tears still track down his face, but no one is asking him to be strong now. They walk down the hall to the mess. When they arrive, a few turn to look at them and scoot over to give seats. Dogma watches his brothers murmur the names of those marching far away. Jesse doesn’t bring up the blaster, and he’s thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last scene, Dogma believes someone is coming to take him away, and he panics because he regrets trying to take blame and makes a decision to choose for himself, but Jesse and Hardcase assure him that he’s safe and Dogma goes to the remembrance meeting in the mess to honor fallen brothers while Hardcase gets some bedrest in the barracks.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan is out of the bacta tank, having to deal with the events of Umbara in a way no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nudity warning, but nothing is showing and nothing happens.

It was a full day after everyone else was out of their bacta tanks before the medics decided that Teagan was stable enough to exit the bacta tank. She’s conscious the moment the process starts, looking around in confusion as arms reach in to pull her out. Coric holds her under her arms as Kix carefully removes the rebreather. Teagan gags as it comes out of her throat and and gasps at the change of air quality. She grasps a wet hand on the edge of the tank. Both medics help her out of the tank and to a refresher to clean up. She sits on a chair, still unsteady on her feet. She turns her neck to look at a mirror. A lumpy pink mark still runs down the side of her back, but it doesn’t hurt. It will just turn silvery and stay raised on her skin, a permanent reminder of Krell’s brutality.

“He was aiming for my head,” Teagan whispers, “Hardcase pulled me down at the last moment…” She scrunches her forehead, looking at the floor in front of her, “…Hardcase,” she mutters to herself.

“You’re still healing,” Kix tells her, “but the worst is over. I suggest bed rest and low activity if you have to get up.”

Teagan is dried off, shoulder wrapped in bandages, and dressed in blue patient scrubs. She’s helped to a med bay room with an empty bed. Kix talks to her gently about the 16th stopping to help them, but had to leave once the 501st and 212th medics had it handled on their own. He says all the guys that wanted to tell her hello, and Teagan smiles the first time since she woke up.

Once she’s settled into a bed, Fives bursts through, nearly decking Kix for not telling him the moment Teagan was awake. But the image of Teagan sitting up, eyes open, and breathing on her own makes him forget his anger. He sits at her side, hesitant to touch her, lest she break all over again.

She leans into him, one arm around his armor. He leans back, carefully touching a hand to her uninjured shoulder.

Teagan then pulls back, looking at Fives, “Hardcase?”

“He’s alright. Remember?” Fives asks, “you saved him.”

Teagan nods, as if thinking of something distantly. She snaps to look at him again, “Waxer?”

“Alive,” Fives says, hiding how he’s confused at the question.

“…Dogma?” Teagan asks, her voice quivering.

Fives smiles, “Eager to see you.”

Teagan sighs, all her tension leaving her body. Fives catches her, whispering into her hair as she relaxes into his chest. Fives nods to Kix, silently telling him he’ll watch her. Kix leaves the room and Fives starts slowly untangling her wet hair.

***

Kix had a final check up with Teagan then released her from the med bay on orders to rest in her personal quarters. Unbeknownst to her, he also put people in charge of checking on her, for psychological reasons. The last person to do so was Tup, who reported that Teagan was still sleeping peacefully thanks to the meds Kix administered. Rex was given this report before heading to her room for his turn at check up. He requested Kix add him to the roster, even though he has more duties to perform.

It wouldn’t take long, as others in the past hourly rotations have claimed. Open door, peek in, close door, report to Kix. Easy.

Rex walks to the door and opens it. He first notices the bed is empty. He then notes that the private refresher is in use. He walks to the door, “Teagan?”

The sanisteam is on blast, so she probably can’t hear him. He wonders if he should knock or just open the door. He stands there and considers telling Kix, when a heartbreaking sob cuts through the pour of water.

Rex slams his hand on the door’s controls. He rushes in. The door of the ‘steam is open, water flicking out onto the floor, making it slippery. He puts his hand up, remembering that nat borns prefer their privacy, despite how a clone could walk the length of the cruiser with his shebs out without a care in the galaxy. He peeks over his hand, “Teag—”

She’s curled up in the water on the floor of the ‘steam, dressed as he expected her to be. But everything he assumes would be points of concern are currently covered. He crouches down, grabbing a towel off the wall. He softly knocks on the curved glass door swung open.

Teagan brings her head out of her knees. A detonator drops to Rex’s stomach and explodes when he recognizes the expression in her eyes. He’s seen it enough since Umbara; not only on others, but in the mirror whenever he has a nightmare he’ll take to his grave.

“Teagan,” Rex says, loud enough to be heard over the water. Teagan stares at him, as if she’s seeing him somewhere else. Her eyes then come back from space and she pulls her legs in tighter to her chest.

Rex reaches for the sanisteam controls and the water turns off. He hands her the towel. She takes it, moving just enough to press it between her legs and chest. She keeps her gaze on the floor. Even with the artificial rain gone, water still tracks down her face from red stained eyes.

“Nightmare?” He asks gently. Teagan doesn’t answer, but Rex figures it was going to be a rhetorical question anyway. “Should I call Fives?” Rex asks.

Teagan shakes her head. “No…” she sobs. Rex can’t imagine how long she’s been here. Her creamy skin is pruning in more places than her fingertips and her voice sounds raw. Did she scream with the water to drown her out? How did no one hear?

Rex is at a loss. He kneels down when his feet start to cramp in his boots. “Should I call _Kix_?” He asks. He knows he should. Kix needs an update, in case this is a response from the bacta tank or medication. But he can’t help but need her permission.

Teagan stares at the floor, her lip trembling as she tries to speak. A sob comes out instead. Teagan is shaking from the chill left over her skin, but Rex suspects it’s more than that.

Rex grabs another towel. He first offers it to her, but when she doesn’t take it, he gently blots out the water along her legs and arms. Teagan flinches at the contact, but doesn’t give indication that he should stop. She just keeps shaking. Rex moves back and presses his comlink to call Kix. He’s not trained for this.

“I told you… t’ take your helmets off…”

He stops, turning his comlink off right as Kix starts talking. “What…?” Rex asks, turning to Teagan.

She looks at him, her eyes full of tears. “I… I told you to take your helmets off…” Her lips tremble at the repetition.

“Yes,” Rex says, smiling a little, “yes you did. You helped us, Teagan. You told us what would happen.”

Teagan shakes her head vemently, “No, I told you what to do to change it. I _changed_ it, Rex.”

Rex is back at that moment, where Kix told him her order. Fives said it would be important. And Rex decided to listen. Then they meet with the 212th and learn of Krell’s treachery.

“Teagan,” Rex asks carefully. He holds her shoulders gently, “What would have happened?”

Teagan shakes her head.

“Teagan…” Tears escape Rex’s eyes.

She looks up at him, “Bl… Blue versus… versus orange.” She sobs as Rex’s eyes widen. “Waxer… you would have lost Waxer. And so… _so_ many more.” She puts a hand to her head, groaning.

Rex sits down farther into the sanisteam. Teagan doesn’t fight the arm that wraps around her. She leans into his armor, wet and sobbing.

“It hurts, Rex… and I don’t know why…”

When Teagan is tucked under his arm, Rex turns his comlink on again.

“Rex,” Kix says, “did you lose connection?”

“No,” Rex says, “But I’d get to Teagan’s room. And bring Fives if he’s available.”

“He’s here with me,” Kix says.

“Rex,” Fives’ voice comes through, “what’s wrong?”

Rex looks at Teagan, holding his arms up again, “Just get here, troopers.”

***

Teagan refused to go back to the med bay, so Rex waits outside her room with Fives while Kix talks to her. When he comes out, Fives doesn’t wait to hear the verdict and goes straight to her side. She curls in on him, now dressed in a shirt and pants.

“What happened, Kix?” Rex asks.

“She doesn’t remember any new memories,” Kix says, “The ones she learned about are more vivid, as she told you. As if she was a fly on the wall for them.”

“Not just Umbara?“ Rex asks.

“No. Geonosis, Abregado, Rishi—”

“She knew about the Malevolence?” Rex asks.

“Only,” Kix says, as if needing to pacify Rex, “that the Wolfpack was rescued by a ship. Now she remembers more.”

Rex nods, “What do you think did this?”

Both halt their conversation when Fives starts singing into Teagan’s hair, “Nuhoy, ad’ika, gar ner cyar’ika…”

“I’m guessing she’s never been in a bacta tank before,” Kix says, “she says there are more that she knows she can’t remember, so perhaps the bacta healed her mind in a way to dislodge more of what is in her mind.”

“So… future memories will be vivid?” Rex asks.

“ _I don’t know,_ ” Kix states, “all I know is before she had a bacta bath, she was adamant about each memory, the kind that knowledge brings about. But… the horror in her eyes now…“

“ni cabuor gar…” Fives continues, an arm around Teagan, “akay vaar’tur…”

“I only see that in actual soldiers, Rex,” Kix says, “it was in her eyes after the frontal assault, but only to a degree. But she’s seeing something worse now.”

“Vode killing vode,” Rex whispers, “what Krell wanted.”

Fives starts singing the song again.

“…What do we do?” Rex asks.

Kix turns to watch their brother comfort Teagan as she falls back asleep. “We’re going on leave, right?”

“Heading to Coruscant as we speak,” Rex states.

“Good,” Kix says. He turns to Rex, “It will be good for her, too.” Kix hesitates before asking, “Has she seen Waxer yet?”

“No,” Rex says.

“I’ll comm him,” Kix says, walking down the hall, “he should still be on the Resolute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Lullaby is from themischiefoftad on Tumblr (Found here: https://themischiefoftad.tumblr.com/post/158487883400/wrote-a-mandoa-lullaby )


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resolute arrives at Coruscant.

Every trooper aware of the situation knew that the generals would want to know about Teagan’s outburst. Which meant Rex and Fives had to sit down and explain what was deliberately missing from the report. Cody was present, but it was clear that he had not told his general himself. Rex appreciated the trust his ori’vod placed in him, but hoped it wouldn’t get him in trouble as well.

“So… our young friend knew about parts of the campaign,” Kenobi states, stroking his chin.

“Yes sir,” Fives states, “She saved Hardcase, Dogma, and a whole lot of men from killing their brothers.”

“…Has this happened before?” Kenobi asks.

“Uhh…” Rex and Fives share a look.

“we are aware that she has… visions of the future,” Kenobi words it, “but has she had any about previous campaigns that she changed?”

“…No sir,” Rex answers, “this is the first.”

“I see.” Kenobi looks to Skywalker, who has been silent. “What do you think, Anakin?”

Skywalker looks at his troopers, “Why did you keep this from us, Rex?”

“I—” Rex stops, looking to Fives. “ _We_ … didn’t want her to get into trouble.”

“Oh?” Kenobi asks.

“She’s…” Rex looks at Skywalker as he finishes, “she’s special to us, generals. We know what would happen if one of us was… different. We didn’t want the same to happen to her.”

Kenobi smiles, “You’re intensions are noble, Captain. But misplaced. Teagan’s not in any trouble.”

“She saved troopers,” Skywalker says, “if anything, she saved this campaign from disaster.”

“We do not know that, Anakin,” Kenobi says, “the Republic may have still won the day. But the casualties were less, no doubt.”

‘Less,’ Rex repeats, noting a sour tone in his thoughts, ‘he knows how they would have been more. Why aren’t they talking about it?’

Kenobi glances sideways at Rex. “I suggest Teagan visit the Jedi Temple when we touch done planet side. Doctor Nema and Master Seld may find answers for us.”

“Of course sir,” Rex says, though he feels that the general was not talking to any clone present. After all, they are not the ones making the decisions.

“Is there anything else we need to know, Rex?” Skywalker asks.

‘Well now that you mention it, my brothers are physically exhausted from the long campaign, as well as both mentally and emotionally abused from the mind games of the Jedi that was meant to lead us.’

“Rex?” Skywalker reminds.

Rex shakes his head, “No sir. That’s everything you’d be interested in.”

“Then you’re both dismissed.”

“You as well, Cody,” Kenobi says. Cody nods, and follows Rex and Fives out of the room.

“They didn’t talk about how we could have killed each other,” Rex says, finally voicing his thoughts.

“But you didn’t,” Cody says.

“It still matters,” Rex states. Cody turns his helmet to face the captain. Without any non-verbal motion or facial expression, Rex knows that Cody’s not disagreeing with him.

“…We aren’t their people, Rex,” Fives says, “as much as the generals care for their men, more than Krell by miles, they’re still fighting a war. We’ll still be here, with or without traumas to battle along with clankers.”

Rex scoffs, “When did you become the calm one?”

“I know who cares about us,” Fives says, “not just as soldiers, or men. But personally.” Fives sets his mouth in a firm line, “And I’m willing to do whatever to protect her.”

Cody turns off down a hall. Rex stops Fives at the next corner. “You know what we have to do,” Rex says.

Fives taps his helmet against his leg as he takes a slow breath, “Yeah, I know.”

“She’s not going to like it,” Rex says.

Fives looks at the captain, “I meant what I said, Rex. Anything for her.”

Rex nods, turning down the hall.

“…And I know you’d do the same,” Fives adds, “despite different reasons.”

Rex looks over his shoulder, “Go check on Teagan. Tell her we’ll be planet-side soon.”

“What are you going to do?” Fives asks.

“…Flimsi-work.”

***

Everyone was off the Resolute and in their section of the barracks. A few new shinies they picked up on the way settle into beds that were claimed by different brothers the last time they were in use. Teagan has a room in the nat born officer barracks, or the medical building used in service of the GAR. They don’t know because the few times the 501st have been on leave Teagan was with the guys.

But this time, when Teagan walks in with her bag, everyone tenses up. She sits at Fives’ bunk, getting settled like nothing was wrong. Then she heard the silence. She looks up to see eyes staring at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Teagan, what are you doing here?” Jesse asks.

Teagan scoffs, “I’m always here with you guys.” She sits on her heels, “I mean, I glanced at the room assignments and it said I was at, uhh… level three. But that’s not a nat born level, so—”

“Nat borns are in a different building,” Hardcase says.

“I know,“ Teagan says, like it’s ridiculous, “which is why it must have been a typo.”

“I guess they thought you’d be more comfortable here,” Hardcase says.

“…What do you mean, ‘Case?” Teagan asks.

Again, she’s met with stares.

“They didn’t tell you?” Kix asks.

“Who? And didn’t tell me what?“ Teagan asks.

Rex clears his throat. Teagan turns to see him and Fives standing at the doorway. “Teagan, can we talk to you.”

Teagan stands and walks over to them. Before she walks through the threshold, she stops and back tracks, “No. If you have to tell me something, tell me here.”

“Tea—”

“Everyone else knows,” Teagan says, “so just say it.”

Fives looks to Rex. Rex then huffs. “Teagan…”

She waits a moment before asking, “Yes?”

The way Fives steels himself before speaking puts Teagan on edge. “We’ll be on Coruscant for a few days. But after those few days, we’ll be heading back to space—”

“Yes I know—”

“—and you will stay here,” Fives finishes.

Teagan blinks, “…Wait what?”

“Effective immediately, you are transferred to the Coruscant Guard medical bay,” Rex summarizes.

“…Why?” Teagan asks.

“You are recovering—”

“Yeah, so are all of _you_ ,“ Teagan says, venom coming from her veins and out her mouth, “yet you aren’t allowed a longer break. You aren’t allowed a lighter load when it’s been too much.” She starts to walk to the door. She’s down the hall when she says, “I’m going to talk to the general—”

“He didn’t make the call.”

She stops, rooted to the spot.

“We… we insisted.”

Teagan reaches up and feels her cheek. Her fingers come away wet.

“We want you to be safe, Te’ika.”

Teagan turns around, “Is this permanent?” Her stare is accusatory at the clones clustering at the door behind the ARC and ARC captain.

Rex looks around the hall, “Well… it’s not, _temporary_.”

“You’re leaving me,” Teagan decides.

“What?” Rex asks.

“You’re all leaving me here,” Teagan repeats, “maybe I need the people I know when I’m dealing with something. What if you leave and… and I have another nightmare? I can’t wake up and see your faces and be assured that it didn’t happen.”

Fives shrugs, “Teagan, the request has already been granted.”

“Well put another through!” Teagan insists.

“We pushed to get it approved,” Fives says, “you are not going out to battle again. You’re staying here, where there is less bloodshed and less trauma.”

Teagan starts to take steps forward, but then she backs up, wrapping her arms around herself.

Fives steps forward, “Te’ika—”

She swats his hand away. “No!”

“You don’t have to report until after we leave,” Fives says, “the Jedi even pushed your examination until we leave. We still have three days—”

“Just to lose you again!?” Teagan asks. “You’re abandoning me, Fives! When I need you most…” She turns and runs down the hall. Kix and Coric both yell after her to mind her injury, but she turns a corner, pushing past some troopers in green. They look to their brothers, but Fives waves them off. Teagan doesn’t need to be brought back.

***

Thorn walks the halls of the barracks, nodding to troopers. He has his helmet off, his wing haircut finally showing after being trapped while on duty. As one of the commanders of the Guard, he’s aware they have a new addition. And he was surprised when Captain Rex didn’t explain why they were, essentially, giving their nat born medic to their brothers in red. Of course, it was explained that she was traumatized and needed a lighter load. That was expressed by ARC Fives, Rex himself, and even the medics with them.

So Thorn isn’t as surprised as he thought he’d be to find a crumpled whimpering form tucked into a empty hall. He crouches down, setting his helmet down. “Hello.”

The woman doesn’t look up. She mutters things to herself, only in a language Thorn hadn’t heard before.

“I’m Thorn. And you?” He asks gently.

She looks up, “Tea—” she grimaces, “Teagan.”

“Are you hurt, Teagan?” Thorn asks.

“…Yes.” She turns, showing him her side. He lightly presses and she doesn’t flinch. But moving his fingers more to her back and she inhales a deep breath.

“Well…” he says, “what are you doing so far from the med bay?”

“…Running,” Teagan admits.

“From what?” Thorn asks.

Teagan doesn’t answer, looking down. “You aren’t surprised a nat born is in the clone barracks.”

“I am a commander,” Thorn admits, “and I’m aware of the name of the medic transferred, which also matches your description.”

“Yet you asked my name?” Teagan asks.

Thorn grins, “I’m told it’s polite.” He sighs, “Well, why don’t we get you to the medical bay. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you safe.”

Teagan starts to stand, but cringes. Thorn puts on his helmet, then gently scoops her up into his arms, making sure her injured side was furthest from his tough armor.

“Rescue many damsels, Commander?” Teagan asks once she’s situated.

Thorn smiles beneath his helmet, “Only when the situation calls for it, milady. Though not every senator wants to be swept off their feet by someone handsomer than them.”

Teagan giggles, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Now,” Thorn starts walking, “To the med bay.”

***

Thorn pokes his head into the med bay. “Any 501st in here? Can’t promise she’ll be too happy to see you.”

Only medics look at him, none wearing armor.

“Alright. Looks safe.” He walks in, Teagan still in arms. He sets her on an empty bed.

A medic comes over, smiling bright. “Is Teagan finally here for the check up she was supposed to have the moment she got off the cruiser?”

Teagan looks up, beaming, “Paad?”

He grins back, then turns his head slightly, “Hey Berrie! Look who’s here to join us?”

“Berrie!” Teagan says. The other medic comes into view. “What are you two doing here? You’re supposed to be with the 16th.”

“Coruscant needed an extra hand,” Paad says, “we’re helping for a temporary, unconfirmed amount of time. There are others too, but it’s not their shift.”

“Can I leave her here and know she won’t run off?” Thorn asks, looking at Teagan with a mock scolding expression.

“Don’t worry Commander,” Berrie says, “Teagan taught us how to handle… uncooperative patients.”

Teagan scowls, “I doubt you’d call every trooper on the Reliance ‘uncooperative’ because they’d never been treated by a nat born before.”

“You didn’t get to everybody,” Paad admits, getting his gloves on.

“Because I had to finish field training, Paad,” Teagan taunts back.

Thorn backs up, putting his hands up, “I see you have it under control. …We got a spitfire addition.”

Berrie scoffs, “She’s only like that because she’s mad. She’s the gentlest person you’ll meet, right Te’ika?”

She looks down, trying to keep her brow furrowed and mouth drawn in a pout. But they all see through it.

“See you later, _Te’ika_ ,” Thorn says, smirking at the nickname. He pauses, then asks, “You know that literally translates to ‘the little’—?”

“I know!” Teagan yells after him, hearing him laugh down the hall.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the 501st to leave, and Teagan has to stay behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all caught up with the chapters already written.  
> Now I have to finish writing the next chapter.

Teagan watches the troopers finish their preparations to leave the planet. She wraps her arms around her middle loosely, holding back tears as she centers once again on the fact that they are leaving her. They managed to get her to go to 79s with them two nights. She went the first time to just forget for a little that she may never see some of them again. The second night, they introduced her to other Coruscant Guard troopers, hoping she’ll feel more at ease if she sees them outside of work first. She appreciates their intentions, but she would rather nothing change.

Fives pauses in his packing, ARC kit left on his bed as he walks over to Teagan.

Teagan doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t try to convince him to stay, or to let her go with. She leans into his blacks and wills into the Force for the galaxy to be less cruel.

“Te’ika, look at me,” Fives says softly. She shakes her head, pressing her nose into his chest harder, enough that it squishes uncomfortably, and she’s afraid she could break it. But the closer he is, the safer she feels.

Fives pulls her away and wraps an arm around her. He guides her to his bed around. She sits down with a silent huff. He kneels in front of her.

“Te’ika…” he murmurs. She looks at him. His gaze flits to his brothers, then back to Teagan, this time with finality. “Ni kar’tayl gai sa’vod,” Fives says reverently as he circles his thumbs over her hands.

Teagan stares at him. She knows the words, most of them. But the words separated are different than connected, and she’s never heard that phrase before.

“Gar ner vod darasuum,” Fives adds.

“Gar _cuun_ vod, Te’ika,” Jesse says. The others come around, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hardcase rubs his hand into the top of her hair.

“Ni kar’tayl gai sa’vod,” Kix repeats Fives, and the others are quick to respond.

“Aliit,” Teagan says, then repeats the word in her native language.

Fives nods, smiling, and repeats it in Basic, “Family.”

Teagan leans into the love her brothers- _brothers_ \- bestow upon her.

Fives looks over the heads to see Rex. He’s at his bunk, watching the group with a soft smile. Fives nods to him when they lock eyes. Rex nods back, going back to his packing.

Teagan doesn’t notice the lack of one voice, but Fives knows she won’t question it; even if she doesn’t know.

***

Rex watches from the ship’s docking platform as Teagan gives teary goodbyes to her new brothers. She already gave him a hug, as he was one of the first out. He had skirted past the group for final checks. If Teagan knew he was there in the first place, she doesn’t bring it up. He sighs, thinking back to earlier in the war, when he was the last to know something about her.

***

_Rex was once again in the med bay after a rough battle. Teagan was in charge of his recovery, so she had him patched up and on his way, “Be careful next time, Captain,” she reminded him gently. He nodded, heading off to the debriefing. She was insistent that all troopers report to the med bay first, even the commanding officers. Though, she received no issues from the Jedi General and Commander._

_“How’s Teagan, Captain?” Hardcase asked, walking along with Rex._

_“Battles always affect her,” Rex said, “she’ll get through it.”_

_Hardcase chuckled._

_“Something funny, trooper?” Rex asked._

_Jesse heard them down the hall. “What’s the joke?”_

_Hardcase smiled at the tail end of his laugh, “Rex just came from a check up with Teagan.”_

_Jesse then grinned knowingly._

_“Am I missing something?“ Rex asks._

_Jesse looked at him, fully serious, “Of course not, sir.” He elbowed Hardcase. “‘Case here is just… making something out of nothing.”_

_“Uh huh,“ Rex said, unconvinced, “As you were. I have to report to debrief the General.”_

_“Of course sir,” Jesse then grabbed Hardcase’s arm and dragged him away, “we were on our way to the mess.”_

_Rex sighed, then continued on his way._

_***_

_The subtle teasing lasted longer, as Rex was now aware of it. Some troopers were more likely to cover for others, but no one explains to him where it all came from. As he probed for the answers he craving, he noticed Fives was more likely to keep them from him. He watched his captain with a little more intensity, and while Echo was a lesser version, he still mimicked his closer brother._

_Rex knew it had something to do with Teagan. Only she would get those two in a state. He finally decided to talk to the one other person that knew her better than the others. He stepped into the med bay, and specifically asked for Kix. Teagan seemed a little put off, but she went back to organizing supplies._

_Kix waved Rex to his office, reserved for the head medic. “Is something wrong, Rex?” Kix asked._

_“I don’t know,” Rex said, “but everyone seems to be… talking about something, without talking about it and I don’t know what it is.” He frowned as Kix’s eyes lit up, “I’m the only one, it seems.”_

_Kix smiled, “You want to be put out of your misery?”_

_“I know it has something to do with Teagan,” Rex said, leaning against the wall. He let out a long exasperated sigh, “Fives seems deflective whenever I bring it up. You have to tell me, Kix.”_

_“Is that an order?“_

_“A desperate plea,” Rex stated._

_Kix nodded in understanding, “Well, it’s simple really.”_

_Rex waited a beat, before motioning for Kix to continue._

_“Teagan likes you.”_

_“I know—“_

_“Rex, Teagan likes you,” Kix repeated._

_Rex stared at him, “What’s the difference?”_

_Kix sighed, like he should have seen this coming._

_“What does that mean?” Rex asked, crossing his arms._

_“Teagan… admires you,” Kix said._

_“…I think she’s more annoyed with me at times,” Rex said, tilting his head._

_“Why is that?”_

_“Because I’m always injured after battle.” Rex threw his hands up, “but that happens. It’s a war.”_

_“So… she’s needlessly worried about you?” Kix asked._

_“She’s like that with all of us,” Rex defended._

_“But she gives you different treatment,” Kix pointed out._

_“She appoints levels of care by injury, not rank.”_

_“Yes, but outside of that,” Kix sighed, “when she’s treating you— Rex she’s always treats you.”_

_Rex stopped to realize this. When he walked into the med bay, she’s there. He hadn’t been looked after by Kix or the other medics for a while, unless she was seriously busy elsewhere. Even then, she checked on him later. ‘When did that start?’ He wondered, ‘It couldn’t have been that long ago.’_

_“Why do you think that is?” Kix asked._

_“…She’s just always…” Rex stopped, thinking that can’t be right. Kix was always there too, even if he’s in the battle, and he’s in the back of the procession to the medical bay, he’s always there before Rex._

_“Maybe, I don’t know…” Kix spreaded his hands out, “she likes you? More than the rest of us?”_

_“She doesn’t play favorites,” Rex argued._

_Kix groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I didn’t want to phrase it this way…“ he muttered to himself._

_“Kix, I’m even more confused than—”_

_Kix looked up, blurting, “Kaysh taylir o'r kar'ta darasuum gar, Rex’ika.”_

_Rex opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, but leaves it hanging. “Taylir o'r kar'ta darasuum? Ni?”_

_“Elek,” Kix said, relieved that Rex finally got it._

_“…Tion’jor?” Rex asked._

_“With your ugly mug?” Kix asked. He shrugged, “No clue.“_

_Rex gave him a half-hearted glare. “Okay, then why not tell me?”_

_Kix gave Rex a sympathetic smile, “She knows your devoted to the war effort. She also knows you probably wouldn’t want to focus on anything else. And…” Kix put a finger up, “You never showed anything proving you liked her back. She knows what is important to you, and she wanted to give you space.”_

_“That’s why no one would tell me,” Rex put together._

_“She didn’t want to needlessly distract you,” Kix said._

_“But…_ _Malyasa'yr va la copaanir at cuyir briikase_ _?” Rex asked._

_Kix’s smile widened, “Rex, she doesn’t feel that way to make herself happy. She wants you to be happy, so she makes sure you get treated for injuries, she talks to you…”_

_Rex realized that first coming to the Resolute, she was closed off from others. She did her own thing, even though she participated when she was encouraged to join them. But then something changed. She was always friendly, but almost suddenly, she was involved a lot more, even before Fives arrived back at the cruiser. She was getting to know everyone, caring for not just their bodies, but their minds and emotions as well. “And she takes care of my brothers in ways I can’t.“_

_“She’s trying to keep as many of us alive as she can until the end of the war,” Kix said, paraphrasing something many of his brothers have already heard her say, “and while it does hurt her to lose troopers, seeing you walk into the med bay makes her day a little better.“_

_Rex sighed, “She’s right though… I don’t have time for a relationship. I have to protect my brothers, and in doing so--”_

_“There isn’t room for anyone else,” Kix said._

_Rex nodded. He doesn’t even know what to feel, though. Does he feel the same way? Kix said he wasn’t sure if it was love Teagan felt, so maybe it’s not that. But could it be? What does Rex think of that?_

_“Well, I guess that’s one reason to end this war,“ Kix stated, “so you’ll have the room.”_

_Rex wasn’t sure what it was, but that thought made him a little more hopeful. He didn’t say as much, but left to do something. Something other than think about Teagan._

_But then again, he could multitask while cleaning his blasters._

***

“Rex?”

Rex looks at Kix.

Kix smiles softly, “She’ll be okay.”

Rex tilts his head, confused.

Jesse chuckles as he walks past the two, “You were staring, ori’vod.”

The others chuckle. Rex checks to see if Teagan noticed. But she’s already walking away, a couple Coruscant Guard waiting for her.

He nods to himself, walking up the ramp with his men. “She’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ni kar’tayl gai sa’vod — I hold in my heart your name as my sibling.
> 
> Gar ner vod, darasuum — You’re my sibling, forever.
> 
> Gar cuun vod — you’re our sibling
> 
> Kaysh taylir o'r kar'ta darasuum gar — she loves you
> 
> Taylir o'r kar'ta darasuum? Ni? — Loves? Me?
> 
> Elek — yes
> 
> Tion’jor? — Why?
> 
> Malyasa'yr va la copaanir at cuyir briikase?— Wouldn't she want to be happy?


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan goes to the Jedi Temple to see if there is anything to be learned from her... visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack/PTSD like response to previous non-consented Force use

Master Windu is waiting for Teagan after her farewell to the 501st. “Commander,” the Jedi says, “Medical Officer Teagan is to join me to the Temple for an examination.”

“We’ll escort you, General,” Commander Thorn says. He motions to his troopers, who leave to get their speeder bikes.

“Teagan, I am Master Mace Windu,” he says, bowing. Teagan bows back, wincing. “My speeder is over here. I was told you are still healing.”

“It’s more of an ache,” Teagan insists. “But that’s not why I have an examination at the Jedi Temple.”

“No, it is not,” Master Windu states.

Teagan follows Windu to his speeder. She sits on the passenger seat. Thorn pilots his bike before them while the others take the flanks behind the Jedi speeder.

“Doctor Nema is the head doctor at the Temple,” Windu explains, “she will be working along side Master Seld, our head Jedi Healer, to try to determine your situation.”

“I know of Master Seld,” Teagan says.

“Really?”

“I was with the 16th for a while,” Teagan states, “General Tilsee was his padawan.”

“That’s correct,” Windu states, “What do you know about him?“

“Not much. Just that he’s the most patient Jedi she’s met. He prefers to be in the library when he isn’t tending to a patient,” Teagan admits.

“General Tilsee is very… fond, of her former master,” Windu states. “You’ll be in good hands.”

“And… if they can’t determine what’s… wrong?” Teagan asks.

Windu slows the speeder as a light turns red, “I do not believe there is anything wrong with you, Teagan. Of what I know of the situation, you possess a very special knowledge. We are simply trying to determine where it comes from and, perhaps, what else you have yet to remember.” The light turns green and they continue, “You have been given a gift, Teagan. Do not take it lightly, or look down on it.”

Teagan nods, “I understand.”

***

The Jedi Temple was imposing. Teagan had been to Coruscant a few times before, but always on leave with the 501st. She only saw the Temple from a distance. But now she’s in a speeder coming up on one of the many landing pads around the Temple and she feels like her insides are twisting.

She doesn’t belong here.

Master Windu parks the speeder. Teagan gets out, nodding to Thorn before he flies off with his men. They will pick her up when the Jedi are done.

“This way,“ Windu says, motioning to the doors. Teagan follows him. The inside of the Temple has high ceilings, even for a hallway that is not part of the central path. The windows are large and everything looks so grand.

They pass other Jedi. They nod to Master Windu, but look at Teagan with quiet curiosity. Teagan has been proven time and time again to not be force sensitive, but she feels unease with their stares. It must be hers, but could also be mirrored in them. She’s an enigma to everyone.

Master Windu waves her through a door. The medbay looks much like the ones she’s worked in before, except it is more empty and no clones are present.

A woman with green skin and what looks like a blue headdress walks into the main room, “Master Windu, right on time.” She offers Teagan a hand, “And you must be Teagan.” Teagan shakes her hand.

“This is Doctor Nema,“ Windu introduces, “she will be conducting your examination.”

The doctor laughs, “I’m honored, but I am only to do the preparatory physical. Master Seld will conduct the more extensive examination.”

“What do you mean, ‘extensive?’” Teagan asks.

The doctor gives her a warm smile, “It will not be painful, young one. Master Seld is much more adept at this than I. He will simply look into your force presence for any anomalies we need to be aware of.”

Master Windu bows, “I will leave you to it, then. The council has a meeting I need to attend.” He nods to Teagan, then leaves the medbay.

Doctor Nema sighs, “Well, let’s get started, shall we? Master Seld will be here soon. Don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Teagan sits in one of the examination rooms. Doctor Nema goes through a simple physical, checking her heart and lungs, then her weight, height, and asking about any allergies. Teagan relaxes into the similar routine. Doctor Nema then has her take off her shirt so she can examine her injury.

“It is healing nicely, but it will leave a scar,” Doctor Nema explains, placing a new bacta patch over Teagan’s side.

“Okay,” Teagan answers, buttoning up her shirt. She was given one when she reached Coruscant, to help with dressing while she heals.

“You done this before,” Doctor Nema says, finishing up the paperwork.

“This?” Teagan asks.

“Physical examinations of this nature,” the doctor explains.

“I’ve been to the doctor before,” Teagan says.

The doctor looks at her, as if she knows something that Teagan is hiding.

Teagan restrains herself from looking away, “I visited the doctor a lot, when I was younger. I…” She pulls up her pant leg, showing a small scar on her ankle, “I was injured during an audition. I had surgery and physical therapy.”

“I am sorry,” Doctor Nema says, “you are very strong for enduring that.”

Teagan smiles, but it’s tight. She looks at the chrono, “Is Master Seld getting here soon?”

“Yes, he should be here any minute.”

Teagan’s chest tightens.

“Don’t worry,” Doctor Nema says, “despite his size, he is very gentle. You’re in the best hands.” She stands, “I will be right back.” She walks out of the room.

Teagan sways her legs, looking around. She remembers her mom sitting behind her as she listens to the doctors. She remembers the pain in her foot as they carried her to the ambulance. But that was a long time ago. ‘I am stronger because of it.’

“Hello Teagan.”

Teagan’s eyes go wide, her body frozen.

“Tilsee has told me much about you.”

Teagan turns around. Her breathing both picks up and comes to a screeching halt. She stares at the figure before her; four arms, large chin, tall and imposing, crushing her in the small room. Her mind stutters out of focus.

“Teagan?” The figure asks, “Are you alright?“

She shakes her head. Taking a second look, she realizes it’s not Krell. Krell doesn’t have green spots on his skin, blue streaks on his chin, or deep brown eyes. Kind eyes that look at her with worry from a shorter height than the traitorous general. This besalisk wears cream and gray robes with red lines and stands by the door, not right next to her as she first pictured.

Teagan takes a deep breath, “I am alright. Master Seld?”

“That I am,” he smiles. He looks less and less like Krell with every reaction. “But I sense you are not as at ease than you claim.”

Teagan clenches her teeth together, looking down at the medical sigil on his belt. “Have you heard about—”

“Umbara,” Master Seld fills in when she hesitates. “Yes. You were with the 501st, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then I must apologize, both for a fallen Jedi’s actions, as well as the actions of one of my people,” Master Seld says, bowing with a hand over his heart.

Teagan nods, unclear how she should respond. “General Tilsee had only good things to say about you. If she mentioned your species, I must have forgotten.”

“Understandable,” Master Seld says, “anyway, shall we begin?”

Teagan lays down, as requested, leaving her visor on the table. Master Seld places a couple sensors on her forehead and temples.

“These will record your mind’s activity while we work.”

“Okay,” Teagan says.

“Now, I need you to relax, Teagan,” Seld says. “I can feel your apprehension.”

“I know… I know you aren’t going to hurt me,“ Teagan says.

“You are not just tense about me, but the reason you are here as well,” Seld says, “close your eyes and relax. This will be over before you know it.”

Teagan closes her eyes.

“Focus on your breathing, young one. In and out slowly.”

Teagan takes a slow breath.

“Focus on the air coming in and out,” Seld instructs, “feel your chest rise, or abdomen inflate, then decompress. Feel the path of the air and slowly relax each part of your body.”

Teagan feels her tension ease away with every breath. She lets it all come naturally.

“It is going to feel a little strange,” Seld’s voice says. “But that’s because you are not used to another being in your mind.”

Teagan realizes that the voice isn’t going through her ears. It’s like she’s hearing her own voice.

“Relax Teagan,” Seld says again.

She feels something foreign press at her mind. She starts to breathe heavily.

“Teagan—”

“No…” Teagan grumbles, “please stop.”

The presence grows, pressing into her mind.

“Please…” Teagan tries to move away from the feeling. “Leave me alone.”

“Teagan, relax.”

There’s a sharp tug on her mind and she screams. She feels it. The memories she can’t grasp yet. Not even he could shake them loose. But there are more now. It more vivid, but they are just as tightly bound.

“Stop!”

Something shakes her. Four hands on her arms. Real hands, not phantoms in her mind. She opens her eyes, staring Master Seld again. She can’t help but see Krell instead before the pain in her mind fades.

“Teagan, deep breaths,” Seld says.

“What… What was that?” Teagan asks shakily.

“Teagan...” Seld says slowly, “I didn’t do anything.”

“…What?” Teagan asks, “I felt that… It…“ She closes her eyes and breathes. But she has to open her eyes when the feeling comes back.

“I pulled back when you reacted,” Seld explains.

Teagan stares at him.

“Teagan…” Seld sits down, “I don’t know how to ask this…”

“What?”

“Did… Krell…” Seld sighs, “Did he use the Force on you?”

Teagan feels the underlying meaning, which Seld gently coaxes close enough to her presence for her to feel without startling her. Teagan nods.

Seld grunts to himself, “Well that complicates things.”

“He… he really...” Teagan says haltingly, “it’s like he… dug his fingers into my mind, trying to find something.”

“And did he find something?” Seld asks.

Teagan shakes her head, “It’s like whatever it was didn’t want to be found. I didn’t do anything.”

Master Seld nods, as if he understands, “Perhaps it was the Force not willing it to be found. I have been told you have had visions of the future?”

“Memories,” Teagan corrects.

“Memories,” Seld repeats. “And you feel as though there are more you haven’t… remembered.“

“Yes. I think he wanted to know them,” Teagan says. She pulls in on herself. “I almost don’t.”

“And why is that?” Seld asks, “If the Force is revealing these memories to only you, perhaps you are the one that is supposed to do something about them?“

Teagan closes her eyes again, trembling as she remembers the look on Rex’s face when he realized he was shooting his brothers. Her jaw trembles. “Because every new one is a worse memory from the last,” Teagan whispers, “and the last ones…” She looks up at the besalisk Jedi, her eyes misty.

Master Seld sighs, “Perhaps there is nothing for me to find either. I will call Commander… Thorn, is it?”

Teagan nods.

“Yes, I’ll call Commander Thorn and have someone pick you up. Rest for the remainder of the day, then you may begin your duties tomorrow. You are a medic, am I correct?”

“Yes you are,” Teagan answers softly.

Master Seld smiles, “If you were trained by the 16th, then the Coruscant Guard are fortunate to be under your care.”

Teagan smiles, but her heart is with blue armored troops already out in hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Seld is another OC of mine.
> 
> Next chapter will have less angst. I promise.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the Coruscant Guard make sure Teagan has a warm welcome and proper gear.  
> The rest... are more wary of her presence.

Thorn goes to check on Teagan. She’s been back from the Temple and hasn’t said a word before retreating to her new room. Everyone was given strict instruction to leave her be for a standard rotation. The time gave the Coruscant Guard the opportunity to finish inducting her into their ranks.

Thorn knocks on Teagan’s door. She appears on the other side, looking drowsy, but less like she was spooked like before. “Officer Teagan. You’re presence is requested in the rec room,” Thorn says.

Teagan nods, going for her jacket. Thorn then guides her to the door.

“But I—” She already has her medical fatigue pants and boots, but she only has a black tank top on from sleeping.

“Nope. It’s urgent,” Thorn says, guiding her down the hall. He stops her at the door and lets her open it. A few other troopers is inside.

“What’s urgent?” Teagan asks, switching into medic mode.

One of the troopers stands at attention, reciting, “The Coruscant Guard is the face of the GAR on Coruscant. That being, it is imperative we be uniform, orderly, and prepared for anything.”

“This is Commander Thire,” Thorn introduces.

Thire nods in greeting.

“And this is Jek, Hound,” Thorn says, going around the room, “Rys, and Nash…” Thorn looks around, “Wait, wears Fox?“

“Couldn’t make it,” Jek says, “something about the Chancellor and…”

Thorn waves him off, “Yeah, we got it.” He leans over to Teagan, “You’ll meet the Marshal Commander later. But for now…”

“Since you are part of the Coruscant Guard,” Thire says, “you need to be held to the same standard.”

The group moves to the side, revealing a new set of modified armor. A couple cans of paint sit next to them. “And per trooper tradition, shinies paint their armor.”

Teagan scoffs, “I am not a shiny. I’ve already had armor.”

“We know,” Rys says, “the boys in blue gave us the heads up. We worked on this set while you were sleeping.”

Teagan smiles, the corners pulling tight, “I wouldn’t say sleeping. But thanks.”

“You can’t pick your own design,” Thire steps in, “but since you don’t have every piece, you are allowed slight creative freedom.”

Teagan nods, “Of course Commander.”

Hound pulls out a chair. Teagan sits down, picking the first piece of armor. Her hand settles on a new visor, this time made from a phase two helmet.

“You can keep your old visor,” Thorn assures, “but this one is for active duty.”

Teagan nods, laughing, “It’s alright. I understand.”

“Well, hop to it,” Jek says, “we’ll be around if you need help.”

“Need a reference?” Rys asks.

“…Sure.”

Rys steps back a bit, then poses.

Teagan laughs, “Mind picking something where I can see the armor?”

Rys pretends to grumble, then stands at attention, while the others chuckle around him.

Teagan down at the armor, then back at him, “Actually… I can just look at one armor piece at a time. You shouldn’t have to stand there.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am,” Rys says.

Teagan looks at him with her head tilted, “Rys, you really don’t have to.”

Rys looks at the others around the room, then takes a seat. Teagan holds up the first armor piece she’ll paint, and he detaches his so she can look at it.

“Thank you.” Teagan smiles at him, then picks up the outlining pencil to start working.

***

When Thorn checks on Teagan, she’s asleep again, curled up on the thin lumpy couch in the rec room. Her armor is all lain out on a couple tables too dry. Her visor has the twelve dashes like a shock trooper. The back of the piece has been painted red, as well as a stripe on the edge of the front. The ear stubs are the final red, the rest still pristine white.

Thorn then looks over the other pieces. The chest plate is only red on top. Her belt is fully red. The hand plates are red instead of white, and the vambraces have two stripes of red on them instead of fully white. The shoulder bells are both red, but one has the medical sigil left unpainted and white. The only other difference compared to a usual Coruscant Guard trooper is her calf armor has two white stripes per piece, instead of solid white.

He looks back at Teagan. She’s already changed into the blacks top someone adjusted for her. Her old green boots are discarded at the end of the couch. A couple other troopers are in the room, quietly talking or touching up their own armor.

Teagan opens her eyes and looks up. “Thorn… How long was I out?”

Thorn runs a finger over a shoulder bell, “Long enough for your armor to dry. Let’s see how it looks.”

Teagan stands up, stretching. She puts the new red boots on first. Her eyes flick to her old boots, but doesn’t complain. Next are the leg pieces, leaving her white fatigues showing above the knees. Her belt fits around her waist and the chestplate and stomach protector are secured above. Thorn shows her how the shoulder bells attach to the blacks. She slides the vambraces onto her forearms, then Thorn hands her the gloves and protectors. She puts them on easily.

Teagan picks up the new visor and fits it over her eyes. “Well?” She asks.

“I should be asking you that,” Thorn says, a chuckle distant in his throat.

Teagan turns her head this way and that, “The visibility is odd, but my ears aren’t as squished as I thought they’d be.”

“Why don’t you take a walk around,” Thorn suggests, “get a feel for it.”

Teagan walks to the wall, then turns around and walks back. By the time she’s standing next to Thorn again, she realizes everyone else is watching.

Teagan clears her throat, “when do I report to the med bay?”

“Your shift starts after you get a decent meal from the mess hall,” Thorn says.

Teagan drags her tongue between her back teeth, “Uhh… mind showing me where that is?”

“Of course,” Thorn says.

“Aren’t you supposed to…” Teagan huffs, “I don’t know, be busy as a commander?”

Thorn looks at her with mock offense, “What do you think I’m doing? It’s my job to make sure our newest shiny is properly folded into the battalion.”

Teagan gives him a pointed look through her visor. She then motions to her new armor, “Do I look like a shiny to you, Thorn?”

Thorn gives her a long, contemplating look. “…Yes. Shall we?”

Teagan rolls her eyes, making sure her head moves with it. “If you couldn’t hear, my stomach is grumbling.”

***

The moment Teagan steps into the mess, all heads turn to look at her. Red and white armor, and the occasional black shirt, clusters around tables. Teagan decides that only those she’s already introduced to know about her transfer. She’s just another natborn in the guard, only she’s probably one of the few to have armor.

Teagan realizes that the natborns she can see in the throng of clones do not have any armor, only fatigues. Teagan gulps, then moves to the line for food.

“Who’s the shiny, Commander?” A trooper asks.

“This is Teagan,” Thorn says.

The trooper looks at Teagan’s shoulder bell, “Medic?”

Teagan takes a steady breath, “Yes.”

“Why aren’t you at the natborn mess?” Another asks, “only nats here are between meetings.”

Teagan bites her lip and focuses on getting her food. She hears mutterings through the mess as she walks with Thorn to a table. Her visor connects to the general comlink frequency in the room, and she hears a few comments that the speakers probably tried hiding from her. One thing is for sure, if any of these clones know about the rumors from Kamino, they definitely don’t think it’s her.

She sits down and is thankful to find Hound and Jek at the table. She eats, listening to the banter. She leaves her visor on the table, content to figure out the different settings later. As she fills her belly, the awkwardness of a new place and different people fades. She falls easily into conversation with Thorn and his troopers. She misses her boys terribly, but finds herself at ease for the most part around the Coruscant Guard.

***

Teagan falls into an easy rhythm with Berrie and Paad in the medbay. They have the same shift as her because of their rapport. She’s given an office, then goes over her to do list for the day. She takes off the top parts of her armor and replaces them with the white medic jacket.

The first thing on her docket is a check up. She walks over to the proper bed, going over the data pad for the necessary information. “Mince, right?” She asks, looking up at the trooper.

He just stares back.

“Let’s take a look at that shoulder,” Teagan says, putting the data pad down and moving to stand in front of him.

“Why is a nat born in the Coruscant Guard?” Mince asks, “Why do you wear our armor?”

Teagan sighs, “I’m here to make sure you don’t injure your shoulder more—”

“I’d rather be taken care of by my _own_ , nattie,” Mince says.

Teagan looks up at him. She pushes down the frustration at his words. She’s heard similar words before. Scared troopers, angry troopers, they all don’t like nat borns getting close. She’d gladly hand him over to one of his brothers, but the docket is full today and she’s the one that has to help.

And from his responses, she knows this is not time for the gentle approach. “Trooper, I am not here to debate with you. From your file, you need a bacta patch replaced, and that’s all. But your brothers are busy.”

Mince’s features flinch, as if from a kid who is being scolded but trying to hide that they’re affected.

Teagan adds, “If the main concern is because of some disdain towards nat borns, you’ll have to either swallow your pride, or sit here in the consistent pain you are no doubt in from having a shoulder dislocated so you can be treated by someone more preferable. And that wait will be a few hours, as the others are currently in surgery saving the lives of some of your brothers.”

Mince looks down, one shoulder pulling toward his chest in sheepishness.

“So,” Teagan says calmly, “if you think you would rather be in pain, sitting here with nothing to do, in order to be treated by one of your own, then be assured it won’t kill you. But… it would be less painful if I treated you now and you could go to your bunk to get some rest.”

Mince keeps his gaze on the floor behind her.

“Your choice,” Teagan says gently.

He looks up at her. She smiles.

Mince huffs, wincing as it moves his shoulder, “Just make it quick.”

Teagan nods, helping him with taking off his blacks to inspect his shoulder. She removes the old bacta patch, goes over an examination by lightly probing his shoulder. She then administers a new bacta patch, gives him a pain hypo, and sends him on his way while she finishes the report.

“…What’s your name?” Mince asks.

“Teagan,” she says, looking up with a smile.

Mince nods, then heads out the doors. Teagan chuckles to herself, then looks at what’s next on her list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teagan's armor is almost completely drawn. You'll be able to find it on my Tumblr blog, @fanficfest.
> 
> I might also put it at the end of this chapter/in a new project if I figure out how...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan finds a place to relax inside the barracks.

Tini finishes up a caf and hands it off to a trooper in green armor, “One caf with two sugar and a cream.”

“Thanks Tini,“ he says, heading off. Tini wipes down the counter. The bell chimes and she looks up to greet the next customer.

Imagine her surprise when there’s a young woman in half trooper gear. She’s looking around the establishment in wonder. Tini gets that a lot, as her tapcaf is a little out of the way, and the only one inside the clone barracks itself. “Uhh… are you Tini?” The human asks.

Tini smiles, her black eyes twinkling, “Sure am. What can I help you with?”

The young woman walks up to the counter. She scans the menu, but frowns, “I…”

“Take your time,” Tini says.

The armored woman laughs, “No… I meant to say I don’t know what it says.”

Tini tilts her head, her head tails falling off her left shoulder. “You can’t read aurebesh?”

“I could tell you which letters are which,” the customer shrugs, “but I wasn’t taught any of those words yet.”

Tini brushes it off with a laugh and a wave of her hand, “Well, give me an order and I’ll see to make it.”

The human reaches a hand out, “I’m Teagan.”

Tini shakes her hand.

“And…” Teagan thinks to herself, “What kind of juices do you have?”

Tini takes out the small menu for juices. She points to each as she lists them off, “pear, jorgan fruit, peach, apple—”

“I’ll get peach,” Teagan decides. She reaches into her pocket for credits.

“On the house,” Tini says, shaking her head.

“But—”

“Seriously,” Tini says, “first time’s on the house for non-clones.” She takes a juice out of the fridge and offers it to Teagan.

Teagan takes it, “Thank you.”

“So…” Tini rests her cheek on her hand, leaning onto the counter, “you’re Teagan, huh?”

Teagan catches her meaning, ducking her head. She mutters something to herself, then looks up with a sigh, “What do you know?”

“Just that Thorn stopped by, saying I might see you,” Tini answers.

Teagan tilts her head, as if she’s rolling her eyes. She has a red visor over her face so Tini can’t see. “I was… I was transferred after an injury. So now I have—” Teagan puts her hands up and makes quotation marks, “—‘mandatory rest’ instead of working in the med bay some days.”

Tini chuckles, “You must be something special.”

Teagan mouths ‘yeah’ and sits at a table closest to the counter. She takes her visor off and looks at Tini while she uncaps her juice, “You’re a nautolan, right?”

“Yes I am,” Tini says.

Teagan cringes, “I’m sorry, I grew up around only humans. There are so many other sentients, it’s hard to keep—”

Tini laughs, “I’m not mad. And if you want to learn more about the galaxy, you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Wasn’t I already?” Teagan asks.

“Yes, but I went to university for culture and planet stuff,” Tini states, “So I can answer a lot of your questions.” Tini nods to a trooper that comes through the door, looking up his name and starting his usual, “Where are you from?”

“Earth.”

Tini looks at her, “Come again?“

Teagan smiles, “It’s not on any star charts, as far as I’ve been told.”

“Unknown regions, huh?” Tini asks. She hands the caf off to the customer. “Nice.”

Teagan nods absently, sipping at her drink.

“Who’d you transfer from?” Tini asks.

“501st.”

“Ole boys in blue,” Tini chuckles, “they’re a bunch.”

“I patched up their injuries,” Teagan says, “I’d know that better than probably their general.” Teagan then falls silent.

The door chimes. Tini turns around and takes out a large cup. She turns back once it’s full, “Here you go Commander. One large black caf.”

Fox takes it wordlessly. He has a data pad in his other hand and doesn’t look up.

Teagan stands up, “Commander Fox?”

He grunts

“I’m Medical Officer Teagan,” she introduces, “I just transferred.”

He looks up at her, his helmet keeping his features hidden.

“…You were always too busy to meet me,” Teagan fills in.

Fox nods to her, “Welcome to the Guard.” He then turns and heads for the door, stating a few orders to others present.

Tini leans over the counter again, “Before you ask, yes, he gets that order three times a day and it’s disgusting.” She shrugs, “but he’s the customer. At least he comes down to get it instead of ordering out.”

“You can do that?” Teagan asks.

“Yep, I send Peet to their offices,” Tini says.

Teagan starts asking who Peet is, when the small door built into the wall moves, followed by beeping.

“Peet, meet Teagan,” Tini says, “she’s a new medic.“

Teagan turns around and coos at the brown and white astromech. He beeps, words appearing on his front screen. Teagan takes longer to read it than others. She then shakes her head, “Wait.” She returns to her table and puts on her visor. “Can you repeat yourself, please?“

Peet does so promptly.

“Nice to meet you too, Peet,” she grins.

“Well, I guess that’s one way to understand him,” Tini says, crossing her arms. She nods to the back, “Why don’t you return the cups, Peet.”

Peet beeps and rolls around the counter.

“He picks up cups and delivers for me,” Tini says, “his optic sensor is damaged, but the rest of his scanners work.” Tini chuckles, “he’s gotten lost a couple times.“

Peet beeps in indignation from the back room and both women laugh.

“So, how long is your ‘break’ today?“ Tini asks.

“Until lunch, I’m supposed to relax,” Teagan sits back down, “nothing stressful or I’ll get a scolding from at least one commander and all the medics.”

“I close late, so you’re welcome to stay here,” Tini says, “and I got a list of places in Coruscant you can go to further relax. I was once set up near Dex’s Diner.”

Teagan smiles, “That sounds great. Thanks Tini.”

Tini nods, then focuses on her next cluster of customers. The troopers in varying colors all ask questions about the menu. She fills their orders while they ask about rumors. “Is it true that Captain Rex hit his head on a pipe?” asks a shiny.

Teagan bursts out laughing. The group turns to her. She looks the shiny in the helmet, “You bet that happened.”

“How would you know?“ someone in red sitting at a table asks.

Teagan smiles, “I may not have been there, but I heard enough embarrassing stories in the Resolute medbay to top simply head butting a pipe in the dark.”

The trooper looks away without comment.

The shiny on the other hand is looking at her in awe. “The 501st much be chaos.”

Teagan nods sagely, “Oh yes. But don’t let the 212th fool you. They are far worse.”

“Marshal Commander Cody’s battalion?” One shiny asks with a wrinkled nose.

“Where do you think the 501st learned it from?” Teagan asks.

Tini snorts at the comment, “Better believe her, boys. She’s seen them more than I have. Those battalions rarely get leave.”

Teagan looks down at her juice, lost in thought.

“Teagan?” Tini asks. Teagan looks up, realizing that the clones are gone and Tini is next to her. “Are you okay?”

Teagan sighs, “I’m just tired of the war.”

Tini pats her arm softly, “Me too, friend. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have more ocs of mine making a cameo. Meet Tiniriss (Tini) and Peet. Check out them at my blog @tiniriss on Tumblr.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan wants to check out the city, but there's a minor setback...

Teagan changes into her old clothes she kept, so to blend in better with the crowd. Of course, she doesn’t have her old glasses, but she puts on her blue visor. She then walks out to see the city. She got directions to Dex’s Diner from Tini, and that’s her first stop.

But right as she gets to the entrance of the barracks, a trooper stops her. “Where are you going?”

“Dex’s Diner,” Teagan answers.

The trooper puts a finger to his helmet and talks to someone. Teagan’s visor picks up on it, “Is Teagan authorized to leave the barracks?”

“Is someone escorting her?” A voice asks in return.

“No sir. She’s alone.”

“Keep her there. I’m on my way.”

The trooper then looks at Teagan, “Wait here please.”

Teagan huffs, wondering what’s wrong now.

Thire arrives at the entrance. “Where were you going?” He asks.

“Just to Dex’s,” Teagan says, “Tini said it’s not far.”

“You are not allowed outside the barracks without a minimum of one trooper as an escort,” Thire says.

“Why?” Teagan asks.

“Because of your…” Thire’s helmet tips as he tries to word it correctly.

“My fragile condition?” Teagan says. “I can handle myself, Thire.”

“The 501st reported you had nightmares, and you’d pull into yourself at random times,” Thire says, “that is a condition that needs to be monitored. You need to have someone with you in case it happens again.”

“Who ordered this escort?“ Teagan asks. She puts her hand up, “It was Fives, wasn’t it? He’s overprotective of me.”

“Regardless, orders are orders,” Thire says. “I have a meeting with the Chancellor, and after that I’ll take you to Dex’s. That’s non-negotiable.”

“Thire—”

“Do you have a speeder, Officer Teagan?” Thire asks. “How did you plan to get to Dex’s on your own?”

“Cab,” Teagan says.

Thire nods further into the barracks, “I have to finish preparations at my office. Follow me.”

“Thire—“

“This won’t take long, Teagan,” he says, already leaving. Teagan follows after him, trying to not show her displeasure. They reach his office, passing Peet on the way. Teagan stands just outside his office while he grabs the correct data pad. He signs off on a few things, then heads out.

“Thire,” Fox says, walking down the hall.

The commander stands more at attention, “Fox.”

“I saw you were going to report to the Chancellor,” Fox says.

“Yes sir.“

“I’ll handle it.” Fox reaches out for the data pad.

Thire pulls away, “You’ve been exhausted, Fox. Let me do this.”

“It’s my job to report to the chancellor directly,” Fox says, “I will handle it.”

Thire looks at Teagan, “I was going to bring Teagan to Dex’s afterwards. You’d want to come back here immediately.”

“Can someone else take her?” Fox asks.

“No. Everyone else outside for the roster are patrolling,“ Thire answers.

Fox holds his hand out, “I’ll take her. Give me the data pad.”

Thire sighs, “Yes sir, Marshal Commander.” He nods to Teagan, then retreats to his office.

“My speederbike is this way,” Fox says, walking off. Teagan catches up to him. “Why aren’t you wearing your new visor?” He asks.

“I thought I had downtime,” Teagan says, “so I didn’t think I needed to wear it.”

Fox grunts in response. “You’ll stay on the landing pad while I go inside. You may have to be scanned for safety reasons, but no one will bother you and I’ll be quick. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

***

Fox drives up to the landing pad of the Senate building, yet another place that Teagan has never been to yet. She gets off with him. Guards walk over and Fox explains his business. Both he and Teagan are scanned by the security, then Teagan sits back on the bike to wait.

Fox is gone for a minute before someone walks out of the building. It seems to be an assistant, as they have no armor and their robes are rich but humble.

“Officer Teagan?” they ask.

“Yes?” Teagan looks behind them to see if Fox is coming.

“Please follow me,” the secretary turns around and walks back. Teagan gets up and follows.

“I was told by the Commander to stay here,” Teagan explains.

“And the Chancellor has requested your presence,“ the secretary says in response.

Teagan gulps, but follows until they are standing in a waiting room with rich red cushions and walls. The secretary walks through the next door and murmurs something. Then Teagan is waved through.

Commander Fox stands to the side, arms behind his back at attention. Chancellor Palpatine stands at the window, turning to watch Teagan walk in. “Ah, you must be the medic I heard so much about.”

It takes a moment for the statement to register in Teagan. She lost focus and her eyes glazed over. But she blinks the haze away, blaming it on her horrible sleep. “Uhhh… sir?” Teagan asks, “you heard about me?”

“Of course,” Palpatine says with a smile. He walks over, waving her to meet him in the middle. “Anakin Skywalker is a friend of mine, and there are so few civilian medics in the army. I was surprised to hear you were transferred to the Coruscant Guard.”

Teagan sits in a chair offered to her, “It was determined that I needed… a less battle filled environment.”

“Ah…” the chancellor says knowingly. He leans back in his own chair, “I heard about Umbara. So terrible…”

Teagan swallows harshly, instinctively looking to Fox. He doesn’t move from his spot.

“How has your transition been?” Palpatine asks.

“I’m finding my place,” Teagan says, turning to watch the chancellor again.

“I also heard that you visited the Jedi Temple,” Palpatine says, “what for?”

“…Nothing came from it,” Teagan assures, “They wanted to check my injury from… From Krell.”

“Hmm… a fallen Jedi is a concern,” Palpatine, touching his chin briefly. “I am relieved that you survived, my dear.”

Teagan clenches her teeth at the endearment. “Not everyone did,” she says.

“Yes, well… better a medic survive,” Palpatine surmises, “so you may save more in the future.”

Teagan smiles tightly, “That’s one way to look at it.”

“Have… you been sleeping?” Palpatine asks.

“It is war,” Teagan says carefully, “does anyone get good sleep when people are dying?”

“Quite right, my dear,” Palpatine agrees, “only the sadistic would sleep in peace when chaos rages.”

He then stays silent, watching her. Teagan fidgets in her seat, but tries to keep it hidden. She looks to Fox again. A headache comes on, joined by a tightness in her stomach, but in a way to remind her that she hasn’t eaten lunch yet.

“Well,” Palpatine says, standing, “I’m sure you have duties today.” Teagan stands, trying to not seem too eager to leave. “Commander Fox,” he turns to look at Fox, “thank you for your report. You’re dismissed.”

Fox salutes, then follows Teagan out.

“I’m hungry,” Teagan admits.

“Then we’ll go to Dex’s now,” Fox says. Teagan sits behind him on the speeder bike.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox drops Teagan off at Dex's diner, but he gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox's appearance is based off of the fan art of 'thatfunkyopposum' on Tumblr.

Fox steers his speeder bike outside Dex’s Diner. Teagan gets off, then stands there, waiting.

“A patrol will be here in five minutes,” Fox says, “they’ll escort you back when you’re done. They’ve already been notified.”

Teagan sighs, “Thire suggested you take a break.”

“Ma’am—”

“We won’t be long,” Teagan says, “your work will be there when you get back.”

Fox sighs, then moves his bike so it’s not hovering over open space and shuts it off. He walks into the diner after Teagan, quickly surveying the room for exit points and potential threats. Some people look up, but there are a couple troopers already seated in a booth, so he won’t get into any trouble.

“There’s an open table over—” Teagan freezes up, staring at Dex. The large besalisk is behind the counter, working on an order.

Fox remembers the Umbara report. General Krell was a similar species. He steers Teagan to look away. “Where’s the booth?” He asks.

She shakes her head and points. Fox lets her lead the way, not meeting the eye of anyone they pass. He hears one rude remark under a breath but let’s it go. He’s heard it all before.

Teagan sits down, taking a deep breath. Fox selects the other side of the booth, which, to his delight, has a good view of the room. A droid comes over, “What can I get ya?”

“Do you have a menu?” Teagan asks.

The droid’s chest opens and it takes a laminated flimsi from it. Teagan takes it with a thank you.

“I’ll be back in five.” the droid says, holding up its hand. “Do want a caf while you wait?”

“Uhh… yes please,“ Teagan says.

The droid leaves to fill someone else’s cup. Teagan looks at the menu.

Fox is stiff, looking around the room. Dex’s Diner is a clone friendly establishment, even if they can’t afford to give free product like 79s can. The clones that are in a back booth must have sold some GAR supplies to get enough credits to come here. Either that or picked up a job. Fox debates turning them in, but decides to simply look into it later. If there’s something missing, he’ll be able to find them. As for himself and Teagan, he’s realizing this may be a bad idea. “We should go.”

“Why?” Teagan asks. She takes her visor off, setting it to the side.

“We don’t have the credits to buy something here,” Fox says. He’s not sure why he didn’t think of that earlier.

Teagan reaches into a pouch on her belt, “I do.”

Fox blinks, but to everyone else, his helmet is impassive, “What?”

Teagan rolls her eyes, “I don’t get why, but the first time I was on leave with the 501st, I was given a paycheck.”

Fox mentally scolds himself. She’s a natborn officer, of course she gets paid. “Makes sense,” Fox says.

“Not really,” Teagan says, leaning back, “No one knows my home planet, and the only identification papers I have are within the GAR. I’m not a republic citizen, and if anything, I’m a volunteer. So why I get _paid_ is beyond me.”

“Yet you still took the money,” Fox says as the droid comes back with a steaming mug.

“It can be useful,” Teagan says, before motioning to the droid she needs more time.

“In what way?” Fox asks.

Teagan takes a careful sip of the caf. “79s doesn’t get as much money from the government as they used to. I donated my first check to them, to help.”

Fox’s mouth falls open a little.

“And then, on my second leave, I was given another paycheck, so I spent it on ingredients. When we were in space, I made some treats for the 501st.” She looks up, “It’s not contraband if I bought it and gave it to the troopers. Echo taught me that.” She takes another drink of her caf. “I got my third one recently, but I’m not sure what to use it for.” She shrugs, “It’ll come to me.” She then looks up at him, “Want something?”

Fox wants to say no. But she’s looking at him with genuine care. He hates mess food anyway. “Sure. Something small.”

Teagan smiles, then looks back at the menu. Dex laughs in the back as he interacts with a customer. Teagan flinches, before refocusing.

Fox can’t read the look on her face, but he can guess what it means. He was warned by Rex that she’ll be… recovering after Umbara. Perhaps it was a bad idea to come to Dex’s. “There are other places to get food—”

Teagan looks up at him, “Uhh… the problem will be the same.”

Fox tilts his head.

Teagan turns the menu so it’s facing him, “What does this say?”

Fox scoffs in disbelief, “You can’t read?”

“I only had to learn the basics,” Teagan says, “and medical information. No where in my language lessons did it cover diner food.”

Fox sighs. He reaches up and takes his helmet off. “Okay, let’s see—”

“Are you okay?” Teagan asks suddenly.

Fox looks at her, “Excuse me?”

“…Do you _not_ realize what you look like?” Teagan asks.

Fox’s fingers twitch, itching for his helmet again, “I don’t know what you mean, Officer Teagan.”

Teagan stands up and moves over to his side of the booth. Fox flinches when her hand comes close, but then he hisses at something else. Her fingers brushed his cheek, but the pain that elicited was fiercer.

“When did you get these?” Teagan asks, eyes roaming over his skin.

As Fox thinks back, he feels more of the bruises and scrapes, even though she hasn’t touched any. “Multiple accounts.”

Teagan’s mouth squishes into a firm line, “I’m scheduling you for a trip to the medbay later.”

Fox doesn’t react. Teagan nods, as if she believes her point was made. She sits back down. She casts a worried glance at him. Her eyes then drift upward.

“What does your tattoo say?” She asks.

Fox touches the red ink above his right eye. “Vod’e Sol’yc. It’s Mando’a for ‘brothers first.’”

Teagan smiles. She bites her tongue, then asks, “Can you teach me Mando’a letters?”

“I think you should learn aurebesh first,“ he says.

“I know the letters, just not all the words,” Teagan explains. “Please?”

Fox sighs, then nods, “I’ll show you. But first, we need to order.”

Teagan grins then starts pointing out words on the menu she doesn’t understand.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan realizes just how difficult her job will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for abuse and injuries.

Teagan walks into the medbay, stretching the last bits of tension from her shoulders, “Morning Paad. Berrie.”

“Morning Te’ika,” Berrie says around his caf. Paad nods, but he’s already sorting through something on a data pad to look up.

Teagan then looks around the room, greeting the other medics that have the morning shift as she walks to her office. Teagan picks up the data pad on the small desk, scanning through the day’s roster.

“I’m finally seeing patients?” Teagan asks Berrie. She was only doing more menial tasks, or the occasional switching of a bacta patch if the others were busy.

“You’re cleared for more extensive jobs,” Berrie agrees.

Teagan scoffs, “I’ve been fully functional the last week.”

“Yet today is the first day you didn’t wince when moving your shoulder,” Paad states. Teagan brushes her fingers over the back of her shoulder, where a silvery scar now sits.

“True…” She says. She looks at her first patient, then walks through the halls to his room. “Hello. Nash, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” he says.

“I see you’re here for a check up after riot duty,” Teagan reads.

Nash sits up, groaning to himself but steeling his features.

“Let’s take a look,” Teagan says. She starts with his head, checking for concussions and damage to his upper spine. Nash fidgets a little, but doesn’t complain. “Does your head hurt?”

“A little. I got hit in the bucket a couple times.“

“I can tell,” Teagan says, noting the bruise on his temple and cheek. “You don’t have a concussion. You have some bruising, but it’ll go away with some bacta,” Teagan explains. She takes out the bacta cream and applies it gently to his skin.

“Let’s look at your chest and shoulders,” she says. He reaches for his blacks and shrugs it off with a couple winces. Teagan stares, her tongue falling heavy in her mouth. Nash’s chest and abdomen is covered in colors that does not match his skin color. “Nash, where did you get those bruises?”

Nash looks down, “Occupational hazard, I guess.” Nash tries a small chuckle, but Teagan’s not having any of it.

“You should be more careful,” Teagan says, starting to gently test each bruise, ranging from freshly injured to fading from weeks ago. Nash tries not to react, but Teagan knows his has to hurt. She knows what type of injuries come from wearing their armor all day, but this is ridiculous.

“This is nothing,” Nash says.

“How could you say that?” Teagan asks, “You do know that bruises on the skin means there’s probably more damage under the skin? Especially ones of this size?”

Nash pulls his cheek in between his teeth, his eyes looking around the room, “I meant… you should see the others.”

Teagan blinks, her stomach lining turning to lead, “ _Others?_ ”

***

Teagan stares at the medical charts on her data pad, acquired by all the clones she’s looked over; torsos, arms, legs, sometimes necks. All on Coruscant Guard troopers, and all covered head to toe in bruises and healing cuts. She’s examined many troopers in the last year and a half. This is nothing like she’s ever seen before. And she hates it. No one should have this many bruises and walk around like it’s nothing. It’s wrong.

Her data pad chimes. She checks it, seeing that Fox has a check up next. She walks out of her office to greet him.

He’s not there. Teagan waits a few minutes, figuring he’s probably held up by something. She then packs a med pac and goes off to find him.

He’s in his office, working.

“Marshal Commander Fox,” Teagan says, letting the door close behind her, “you were supposed to report to the med bay for a check up twenty minutes ago.”

“I am up to my ears in reports,“ Fox says, “later.”

“You need medical attention,” Teagan says.

“I outrank you,” Fox supplies, an excuse he no doubt has rehearsed. Other medics may abide by it. Teagan won’t.

“Kix taught me that when it comes to the safety of the group, the medic outranks everyone,” Teagan says, “so either you come back to the medbay, or I will examine you here.”

“I’m safe, so good day,” Fox says, switching data pads.

Teagan stares at him. He has his helmet on, but she remembers what’s underneath. All the troopers she’s examined that day are all fresh in her mind, like a brand that can’t be removed. “No… you aren’t…”

Fox looks up.

“Fox, why are your brothers walking around covered in bruises?“ Teagan asks, walking forward. She takes off her visor. “Why is everyone ignoring something very wrong?”

“It’s how it is,“ Fox says.

“Well it shouldn’t be!” Teagan yells. Fox’s shoulders rise slightly, as if he was startled. “…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled,” Teagan says.

Fox takes his helmet off, “People don’t like us, Teagan. Senators see us more as droids than people. Most civilians tolerate our presence, but if we stand in the way of what they want, they don’t regard us with the same… sentiency as others.”

Teagan sets her medpac down and walks around his desk. She takes his jaw in her hands, the very edge of her fingertips brushing his skin. He flinches, but as she gently runs her fingers from his ears to his chin, he relaxes.

“I’m trying to help,” Teagan whispers, “I’m not like the others. You’re people, and I won’t stand for this.”

Fox sighs, “Fine. Here, not at the medbay.”

“Okay.” Teagan moves away to get her medpac. Fox stands and moves to the front of his desk, where there is less clutter. Teagan first cleans up his face as much as she can. She pauses when he flinches, moving her hands off his face until he’s okay. Others have been like this, eyes flitting around her face, looking for malice or a reason for defense. It’s worse with the Coruscant Guard than anyone off world. She now guesses it’s because they are used to people that are on their side of the war being harsh with them. But Fox seems to be the worst.

“How often do you stand in for your brothers?” Teagan asks, stepping back when she’s done with his face. “How often do you take blame?”

“It’s my job,” Fox says.

“As Marshal Commander?” Teagan asks, taking of her gloves for fresh ones.

“Bid val ori’vod,” Fox says softly. Teagan looks at him again. His tattoo stands out red among the blue patches. ‘Vode Sol’yc,’ brothers first.

Teagan pulls on her gloves, asking, “Fox… were you protecting Thire from the Chancellor?”

Fox is silent.

Teagan doesn’t press him. “Let’s see that chest.”

“No.”

“Fox—”

“You wanted to fix my face. You’re done,” Fox says.

“I said check up, which is full body,” Teagan states back.

“It’s my body,” Fox growls.

Teagan’s eyes widen. The possessiveness he carries, it’s one not many clones verbalize. But, unfortunately, now was the wrong time to do so. “That is true, but if you take more hits than your brothers, you are more at risk for internal damages. Meaning if you do not let someone assess the damage, Commander, then you may not be here much longer to protect your brothers,” Teagan says. “You are not the first clone to be hesitant to my care, nor will you be the last. But I’m not here to hurt you. If a patient walks away from my care in worse shape, I have failed in my job as a medical officer.”

Fox bites his cheek, trying to hide how his hands are shaking.

“But it’s your choice, Fox,” Teagan says, taking a small step back so he can breathe, “I will disagree if you make me leave, but I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. That’ll make me as bad as those that hurt you.”

Fox doesn’t move. He doesn’t look at her. He stares at the floor. Teagan looks at his red and white chest plate, scared of what’s underneath but desperate to calm him down so she can help.

“Is there something I can do to help you relax?” Teagan asks.

Fox looks up at her. “I… don’t, like feeling vulnerable,” he admits.

Teagan smiles. She steps back, hands in front of her. She moves them to her sides, and releases the clips holding her chest armor in place. She sets it on the floor next to her medpac. She then removes her vambraces and places them down, too. “Better?” Teagan asks.

Fox’s eyes roam over her, checking for anything else that could be harmful. He nods down, “Belt.”

Teagan complies, as the belt isn’t keeping anything up. She’s left in her leg armor, medical trousers, and blacks shirt.

Fox nods, sighing shakily, “Okay.”

Teagan has him take off his chest plate, as he won’t let her do it herself. His shoulder and arm plastoid pieces come off after, set on the desk. Fox checks behind him while taking off his gloves. Teagan sees the blaster pistol sitting behind him, light next to the trigger on green. Teagan knows all the Coruscant Guard keep their guns on stun.

Fox hesitates, then takes off his blacks top. Teagan feels tears well up.

Fox has the bruises. So, so many more that his brown skin looks almost black from the various colors melding into each other. There’s old scars where his armor would press into his skin, red and angry. But she centers on the strange jagged marks crisscrossing over his skin.

“Who in the senate would carry a _taser_?” Teagan murmurs, “much less use it on someone that’s there to protect them?” An all consuming emotion rises from the depths of her gut; anger.

“Teagan?” Fox asks.

She looks up at him, her anger softening to firm determination, “If you get another injury like this again, come directly to the medbay. Do you understand Fox? Being electrocuted is not like getting punched. It could leave permanent damage.”

Fox’s eyes cast down, “Yes ma’am.”

Teagan reaches up slowly, placing a hand on his jaw to redirect his gaze back to her, “This is going to take a while, and I’ll be gentle. Let me know if I should take a break, okay?”

Fox nods once, so Teagan gets the first bacta wipe. Fox grips the desk, tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “You don’t deserve the abuse they give you, Fox,” Teagan whispers, “none of your brothers should have to deal with this.”

Fox smiles wryly, his breath still shaky. “Cu'buta Catade Akaan'ade be Tsad droten, Teagan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bid val ori’vod— as their older brother  
> Cu'buta Catade Akaan'ade be Tsad droten— Welcome to the Grand Army of the Republic


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn gets into trouble. Teagan remedies the situation. Everyone's happy.

Teagan finishes up escorting a trooper back to his bunk, insisting he take it easy for the rest of the day. She sees a flash of red around a corner, then disappear. A helmet then peeks out, moving out of sight just as quickly. But she saw the red wing. Teagan walks over, “Thorn?”

“Shh, shh, shh…” he hushes. His posture reveals he’s serious.

“What?” Teagan whispers.

“I have to get to my office,” Thorn says, “I can’t get caught.”

“Why?”

“Top secret ARC Commander stuff,” Thorn says.

“No one’s this way,” Teagan says, pointing the way she came. Thorn nods. He checks behind him, then follows her. Teagan looks around as they walk down the hall. She glances at the pac he has over his shoulders.

“Thorn.”

The ARC Commander freezes.

“Officer Teagan.”

Teagan turns around, “Hello Thire.”

Thire stands with his arms crossed. “What you got there, vod?”

“Nothing important,” Thorn says, chuckling, “You shouldn’t waste your time with it.”

Thire groans, “Hand it over, Thorn. Now.”

“But—“

“I outrank you,” Thire adds.

Thorn sighs. He slips the pac down his arms, grumbling, “You always pull that card…” He carefully hands the pac over, as if it held a bomb. “Don’t, drop it.”

Thire rolls his eyes under his helmet, then flips the flap open. “You are such a child, Thorn.”

Teagan stares at the tooka sitting in the pac, “That was your ‘top secret ARC commander stuff?’” She asks, chuckling.

“He keeps trying to sneak tookas in the barracks,” Thire sighs again. “If shinies, or any other troopers for that matter, found out that a commander was trying to break regs…” Thire shakes his head, as if he’s spoken at length about it before. He turns to Teagan, “Take this to the front doors. A trooper on duty will let it out.”

Teagan takes the pac. Thorn looks at her, his helmet somehow conveying a pleading expression. Teagan nods solemnly, “Of… Of course, Commander Thire.”

Thorn tries to protest again as Teagan walks away. But the protests stop sharply, so Teagan guesses Thire gave Thorn a look.

She looks down at the brown cat. It stares up at her and mews. “Sorry little one,” she sighs, “orders are orders. I’m sure the streets aren’t friendly, but it’s not up to me.”

She walks through the halls, passing troopers. She finally looks up from the cat and notices how they look at it. She sees small smiles, or hopeful eyes, only to be downcast when they realize that it’s probably leaving. One trooper dares to stroke the cat’s head as he passes by. They all have their helmets on, so she can’t tell who is who. She hates how the Coruscant Guard have such strict paint codes.

Teagan sees the front gate ahead of her, but she falters. She looks at the tooka. She sighs fondly, “Well, we’ll have to think of something else, won’t we?”

The tooka meows again.

“And I have a good idea,” Teagan smiles.

***

Thire walks into the medbay, “Where’s Officer Teagan?”

“In her office,” Paad says, busy giving a trooper a shot.

Thire stomps over to Teagan’s office. He walks in, finding exactly what the rumors told. Teagan sits at her desk, going over a data pad, the exact same tooka from before perched on her lap. “I told you to take it to the gate,” Thire says.

“Yes, you did,” Teagan says, “because you didn’t want Thorn to break regulation.”

Thire crosses his arms, “You can’t break regs either, Officer Teagan. Your status as a natborn doesn’t—”

“I’m not breaking regs,” Teagan says.

Thire tilts his head, ready to reprimand her for interrupting a commander, “What?”

“I filed a request for a therapy animal,” Teagan says, “it took a few days to go through, but I explained quite thoroughly the positive impact having a cat in the medbay would have on the troopers’ mental health and morale. It was approved on the condition I find the animal. And what do you know,” Teagan picks up the tooka, “I already had one on hand.”

The cat meows, smiling at Thire. “We don’t need a cat,” Thire says.

“You’d be surprised,” Teagan says, scratching the cat’s head. “And I know that none of your brothers are allergic, so there’s no harm.” The tooka starts purring.

Thire fights to keep his face in a neutral scowl. “How will you take care of it?”

“I get paid,” Teagan says simply. She looks up, “I’m sure Fox told you.”

He did. Thire growls to himself as he tries to find something that she’s doing wrong. “How do I know you aren’t just doing this for yourself?”

“She’s a therapy animal, commander,” Teagan says.

“So?” Thire asks.

Teagan tilts her head, “Do you think any job in the GAR is easy?”

Thire turns around, shoving his helmet on. He takes a step out of the office, then pauses. He sighs, looking over his shoulder, “Thorn… wanted to call her ‘Petal.’”

Teagan hums, “Petal. I’ll update the records. Thank you, Commander.”

Thire shakes his head, releasing a small chuckle that Teagan wouldn’t hear. He salutes over his shoulder and walks off.

***

Teagan looks up as someone knocks. She smiles. A few troopers, shinies by the looks of their freshly painted armor, peek around the frame of her office door. They glance from her to the tooka curled up on a cushion in the corner. “Yes, but don’t move too fast. She still jumpy.”

The troopers all grin and sit around the cat. She wakes up at their presence, but is quick to move around the group, sniffing and rubbing against their legs. Teagan gets back to her medical reports, glancing at them a few times when a trooper expresses glee at the cat’s antics.

“How’s Petal, troopers?” Thorn asks, leaning against the wall.

One turns to him, “She’s soft.”

Thorn chuckles, then looks to Teagan. He mouths, “Thank you.”

She grins and replies with a silent, “Of course.”

***

Teagan packs up at the end of her shift. She had debated whether she bring Petal to her room at night, or to leave her in the med bay overnight. But after testing both, she found that leaving her was the better idea. Teagan turns off her office lights. Before leaving the medbay, she walks through the halls, passing troopers in separate medical rooms. She stops when she finds Petal, curled up with a trooper that came out of surgery recently, purring like a soft motor.

Teagan steps in long enough to pat Petal goodnight, then leaves for her own bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> This isn't a halloween chapter, but I just wanted to say.
> 
> Also, this is a note to say I'm going on a hiatus for November.  
> I'm doing an unofficial NaNo where I only work on my novel for the month.
> 
> But I wanted to leave you on a happy note for hiatus.  
> Don't worry, there's more to come!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coruscant Guard prepare for a mission and Teagan overhears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until December to start posting again, but I had this already written (wanted the hiatus to be on a happier note).  
> Next chapter will be posted December 1.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Teagan walks into the main conference room of the barracks and all the troopers present turn to look at her. She stands a little straighter. “Stone didn’t show up for his final check.”

Stone sets his helmet on the console, “Sorry Teagan. This meeting was an emergency.”

Teagan smiles, “I just need to confirm you don’t have a concussion.”

Stone sits at one of the chairs in the first row.

Fox continues the briefing, going over the holo map of the senate building up on the main console, “I want groups of three patrolling each corridor and all entries will have sentries from before the senators arrive to after this mess is over—”

“Eyes look good,” Teagan whispers to Stone, “Knee bothering you at all?”

“No,” Stone whispers back, smiling a tad.

“—A trooper will be assigned to each of the senators at risk. Stone has the assignments for the former, Thire for the sentries, and Thorn for the latter.” Stone stands back up, joining the other commanders. Fox nods to him before continuing, “I’ll be at the Chancellor’s side during the speech. Everyone knows emergency protocols. We may need to use them.”

“Everyone clear on their assignments?” Thire asks.

“Sir yes sir,” the troopers in question answer.

“Dismissed,” Thire says. Everyone starts moving, grabbing buckets and checking gear.

Teagan shoulders her med pac, going over to Thorn, “What’s going on?”

“A group of senators got a threat last night,” Thorn answers, “they have a speech today, and we have to take extra precautions with guarding the Senate, in case the threat follows through.”

“What kind of threat?” Teagan asks.

Thire steps up, “Nothing we can’t handle, Officer Teagan.”

“But if there are extra precautions…” Teagan says slowly, “Which senators?”

“That’s on a need to know basis,” Stone answers. Teagan has since learned Stone is warm with her, but he’s also not as lax as Thorn when it comes to giving information when on duty.

“Will you need a medic?” Teagan asks.

“No,“ Stone assures, “the Senate Building has medics on hand.”

Teagan looks to Thorn. “Sorry, Teagan,” Thorn says, “you should stay here.”

“Agreed,” Fox says, joining the group, “you should be at the medbay for when we return.”

“Fox—”

“Your commanding officers are saying no, Officer,” Thire says, crossing his arms, “What is the correct response?”

Teagan sighs, looking down, “Sir yes sir…”

Thorn pats her shoulder, “We’ll see you when we get back.”

Teagan nods, walking out of the room with them. Troopers are hustling in the hallways, heading to their LAATi transports or speeders. Teagan doesn’t know exactly what they use to get to the Senate building. She splits ways, heading toward the medbay instead of the hangar.

“Officer Teagan?”

She turns. “Rys?”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, taking his helmet off, “I was wondering if you could look at my neck? It’s been sore and I’m not sure what it— but I have to get going—”

“Of course,” Teagan has him turn around. She moves the collar of his blacks down and feels along his spine and the sides of his neck. “Anything sticking out to you painwise?”

“No?” He asks.

“Let me try this,” Teagan says. She switches from testing his neck to gently massaging his muscles.

“…Yeah, that feels better,” Rys answers. He turns around and puts a hand to his neck, amazed at the difference, “Thank you.”

“You must have slept on it wrong,” Teagan assures.

Rys’s skin pinks along his cheeks, “Oh.”

Teagan puts a hand on his arm, grabbing his attention, “Better you came to me for something minor, than not at all for something worse.”

Rys nods.

“So… What’s your assignment?” Teagan asks. A plan starts forming, and as much as she doesn’t want to use Rys to get into the Senate Building, she wants to help with what could be a critical situation. Plus, she wants to see first hand what it’s like for the Coruscant Guard.

“Patrolling,” Rys admits, “I’m with Nash and Jek.”

“…Any chance I can tag along?” Teagan asks.

“Well… The commanders had said no,” Rys says slowly, unsure what the right call is.

“I might need to be there,” Teagan points out, “I have field medic training. I won’t be in the way, I promise.”

Rys looks at her, wincing at how torn he is.

“It’s a big building,” Teagan says, “they won’t even notice I’m there.”

Rys turns around, looking for something. He then turns back, sighing, “Fine. But if you get caught…” He groans, “who am I kidding, I’ll get in trouble either way.”

“But I’m not taking no for an answer,” Teagan says.

Rys nods in agreement, “Come on, we’re taking off soon.” Teagan jogs after him, grinning at her success.

***

Fox stands at attention next to Chancellor Palpatine, splitting his attention between the area surrounding the chancellor and his helmet comms. He can tell which brothers are bored as senators loiter before going to their pods, as well as which ones are distracted while patrolling the halls.

“Lose the chatter, men,” Thire’s voice cuts through, “you can discuss bolo ball back at base.”

The chatter decreases significantly.

Fox watches seats fill. Red armor practically lines the halls on every level, as well as a few sprinkled in the senator pods as well.

“Outside sentries are in place,” Thire reports.

“Guards posted at every senator,” Thorn adds.

Fox waits for the final confirmation, so the proceedings can start. “…Stone, report in?”

“Uhh…” Stone voices.

“What’s wrong?” Fox says, putting his hand to his helmet so he can adjust the frequency, should there be complications. “Are patrols in place?”

“Yes sir. All good here,” Stone reports, “But… Teagan snuck onto a ship.”

Fox’s jaw tightens, “Where is she?”

“One of the lower levels, with a patrol of three.”

“Keep an eye on her,” Fox says, “and keep her out of the way. We can’t delay anymore.”

“Is something wrong, Commander?”

Fox didn’t realize the Chancellor was looking at him. “No sir. All troops are in position and we’re ready to proceed.”

“Really?” The Chancellor asks, “you seem… tense, Commander?”

“It is nothing important, sir. Someone wasn’t in their place,” Fox says, keeping his voice even despite how he’s slightly shaking, “they aren’t a threat.”

“Hm, I see,” the chancellor claps, “well, let’s begin this session, shall we?”

“Yes sir.” Fox says, saluting.

***

It didn’t take long for chaos to take over the Senatorial rotunda. Everyone pulls back out of the senate floor and exits their seats. Troopers are trying to guide people to safe zones, while looking for the danger. Stone keeps his head on a swivel, constantly counting the important senators as well as brothers in his area. He listens to the chatter, which is thankfully only about the current situation now.

A call comes in that always leaves Stone worried, “Troopers down! Troopers down!”

“Where?” Thorn asks through comms as Stone catches a senator tripping on their robes.

“Third level.”

Stone starts heading in that direction. Injured troopers means they are close to the danger.

“Targets neutralized,” Thire affirms right before Stone arrives. A quick survey of the scene reveals there are a couple bounty hunters on the ground, along with a droid farther away. Thire is working to cuff the intruders and send them to interrogation. A few senators are present, two of which were on the threatened list. Stone focuses on them, not his brothers on the ground. He’d run to them, but he can’t right now. It’s not his job.

Teagan comes running in, pushing people out of the way. She kneels next to the first trooper, medpac on the ground. She takes off his helmet and starts running the first tests, asking for his name and where he was hit. She looks at a couple troopers standing idle and instructs them to follow her lead with the others. She’ll need the information when she can get to them. She also looks to Thorn and requests evacuation to transport the troops to the medbay.

“Can’t you see I am bleeding?” A senator asks. “I need medical attention.”

“Triage protocol goes to the more critically injured first,” Teagan says, “You can wait.”

The senator scoffs, “They can be replaced. I’m the senator of—”

Teagan stands up, directing someone to press down for her as she heads to the next injured trooper. “I do not care that you got a scrape on your knee from running in your fancy clothes. These men just protected you. I’d thank them, ma’am.”

The senator rolls her eyes, “They were doing their job.”

“And now I have to do my job and save their lives so they can protect yours again.” Teagan helps get a trooper onto a stretcher, “How messed up is that?”

Stone watches on as Teagan focuses on the trooper’s injured chest. She takes off his brother’s chest plate, which shocks some of the senators.

“Am I supposed to just stand here and wait while _clones_ gets medical attention before me?” The senator complains. “Let one of their own deal with them.”

Teagan keeps a hand on the trooper’s chest, keeping any blood from seeping through the burnt hole.

“Hello! Did you hear me, medic?”

Teagan takes calming breath. A medic that arrived with the stretchers takes over for her. Teagan stands and whips around to face the senator. “I heard you,” she says, adding a foreign word at the end. Stone has no time to guess what it means, because Teagan isn’t done. She continues in the foreign language, adding a sprinkle of Basic words. Stone hears ‘medic’, ‘men’, ‘hurt’, ‘job’, and ‘abuse.’ Her voice steadily raises to a level she’s never used with his brothers. Teagan sometimes looks around at the others present. Tears come to her eyes as she berates the senators in a way they won’t understand.

But Stone realizes it is more for Teagan than those she’s yelling at. He knows one speech won’t do anything to change this. He also notes a couple repeated words, which he might ask her about later. Stone looks down the hall. Senator Amidala looks on with curiosity and fondness. At least one of the senators isn’t put off by the ranting medic.

Teagan comes down from her adrenaline, huffing.

The senator she aimed her frustration at raises a brow, “Was I supposed to understand that?” Stone notes the tone she has; this senator is scared of a medic who is smaller than her.

Teagan glowers enough for the senator’s poker face to crack a little more. “Do not tell me how to do my job. I will treat who I treat, regardless of social status, rank, or origin. If you have a problem with that, it’s because you’re too stuck up to see the world around you.”

Teagan then moves off to follow the stretchers heading down the hall, scooping up the discarded chest plate from before. Stone looks after her with awe. The senator is too stunned to do anything for a minute, then looks around, asking for a medic to fix her knee. A droid comes over an assists her. Stone goes through with wrapping up the scene, as the senate meeting is held off until later to be completed. He’ll talk to Teagan later, and thank her. He doesn’t understand her language, but he knows what she meant.

As Stone goes through the groups, giving orders to idle troopers or accounting for senators, he spots Fox next to the Chancellor, who had watched the whole ordeal from a distance.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan learns that there are allies in places she wouldn't have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again!  
> I do not have the next chapters written and I'm still finishing up finals for this semester. But next week you will see more of me here!
> 
> I said I'd submit the next chapter today, so here you go.

Teagan invites Paad to workout in the gym the one morning he doesn’t have a shift. Even though she has been fully healed from Umbara physically, everyone insists that they were ordered to continue mandating breaks from work, as she’ll have emotional and mental healing to do as well. She’s both proud because she taught the 501st that, despite them using it against her. So, she’s also irritated.

She spars with Paad, continuing the training she received on the Resolute. It was clear after her capture by the bounty hunters she should know how to protect herself. That doesn’t stop her from getting knocked down every time.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Paad asks. He knows she’s trained, but he’s only heard about it, never seen her progress on the Reliance cruiser.

“The transition for everyone is slow,” Teagan assures, “I’m not speed running everything like you had on Kamino.”

“You know about our training?” Paad asks.

“Yep. Fives talked about it a lot,” Teagan says, “and I learned more as the war continued. Sounded brutal.”

Paad nudges his head to the side, “Yeah. Something like that.” He bounces on his toes lightly, “Why don’t you try again?”

Teagan nods, standing up. She gets into stance. Paad is the first to move, and Teagan stays on defense. She then tries a punch, which Paad lets her follow through with. But at the last second, he catches her arm and twists her around.

“You know fist fighting senators isn’t going to end well,” Paad says. He lets her go.

“I know. I’m not going to,” Teagan assures. “I just wish there was something I could do.”

Paad smiles at her, “You’re doing it, Te’ika.”

Teagan sighs, then gets back into stance, “It doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Concerning what?” Paad asks, shuffles closer, forcing her to move back.

Teagan tries a kick, and Paad dodges, but then drops and rolls. He swipes her planted leg out from under her. She still has her lower armor on, so she goes down hard, landing on the mat with a thud. Teagan lays there, groaning.

Berrie walks into the gym, in full armor. “I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy, Te’ika.”

Teagan looks up from the ground, “I’m supposed to ‘stay away from triggers that will remind me of traumatic experiences.’ That doesn’t include—”

“Getting your shebs kicked?” Paad asks, offering a hand.

Teagan lets him help her up, “Exactly. What are you doing here Berrie? Aren’t you on duty?”

“Just letting Paad know the updated roster,” Berrie says. He crosses his arms, “He wasn’t answering his comlink.”

Paad grabs a towel, “What’s wrong?”

“Troopers heading out on riot duty,” Berrie says, “we need to prep the medbay.”

“What?” Teagan looks up from her water bottle.

The two clones share a cautious look.

“Where’s the riot?”

“…Hopefully, it won’t escalate to one. It’s a peaceful protest—”

“Right now,” Paad grumbles.

Teagan steps towards the door.

“Teagan wait.” Berrie steps into her path. “They already left.”

Teagan’s shoulders slump at the news, “Oh.”

“…They promised to all report to the medbay when their done,” Berrie assures.

“And I’ll be there to help,” Teagan says.

“No.”

“It would stress me out more being sidelined than helping,” Teagan argues, “more people can be helped if another pair of hands is present.”

The two men share a look again, then relent, “Fine. They won’t be back until the late afternoon. Head over after lunch.”

The intercom then turns on, “Officer Teagan, report to Commander Fox’s office immediately.”

Teagan puts on the rest of her armor, “Wonder what Fox wants.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Berrie says.

“If it was nothing, why am I going to his office?” Teagan asks.

The two troopers shrug. “Need an escort?” Paad asks.

“I know the way,” Teagan says. She offers a lazy salute, then heads out.

***

“You wanted to see me sir?” Teagan asks.

“Your presence has been requested by a group of senators,” Fox says.

Teagan’s face morphs into a half scowl, “Oh.”

Fox chuckles, “Not those senators. There are a few that treat my brothers decently. But they are… few and far between.”

“Well… who am I meeting?”

“Senator Padmé Amidala put in the request, that’s the only name I know,” Fox says. “You’ll be escorted to Senator Amidala’s office, and a trooper will wait outside until you’re done. I’m told the meeting won’t take long.”

Teagan nods, as if that’s acceptable to her. “Who’s my escort?”

“Jek is available. He’s waiting at the hangar.” Fox nods to the door, “I’ll tell him you’re on your way.”

“Alright.” Teagan takes off in a run down the hall. She arrives at the hangar, finding Jek at a speeder bike.

“Ready?” He asks, chuckling under his helmet.

“Yep, let’s go.” Teagan gets on behind him.

Jek revs the engine, “You sound eager.”

“Nah, I just want to get back as soon as I can,” Teagan says. They pull out of the hangar and head to the Senate Building.

***

Jek leans against the outer door of the Senate platform, nodding to Teagan to go in without him. Senate guards check Teagan at the security checkpoint then wave her into the next room. “Officer Teagan has arrived, Senators.”

“Very good Captain.”

Teagan follows the voice to a collection of chairs near the window. One of the senators, a human, stands and walks over to her. Her purple dress flows regally around her, as she walks with the same level of grace.

“My name is Padmé Amidala,” she introduces, “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Teagan.”

“…Should I know you?” Teagan asks.

Padmé laughs, “I work closely with A— General Skywalker and Kenobi. I’m surprised we haven’t officially met until now.”

Teagan nods. She might have heard her name, but she can’t remember where. She’s rarely around the general. Maybe the boys mentioned her sometime. Or perhaps Ahsoka, though she’s also usually busy.

“Please, join us,” Padmé says, sweeping her hand and long flowing sleeve to the others. Teagan follows and sits in an armchair, feeling out of place in such a grand room with elaborately dressed people. “This is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan,” Padmé says, motioning to the man in the room, also human.

“So good to meet you,” Bail says, nodding his head in her direction. Teagan nods in return. The man is broad, but has a kind face and doesn’t seem to overtly command the room despite having a significant presence. He’s merely a visitor.

“And this, is Senator Kadath Jal of Shili,” Padmé adds, motioning to the Togruta in the room. She looks older than Ahsoka, with green skin and wide gray montrals that reach past her waist. Her dark green dress has fur the lines the collar, which runs under her montrals and across the back of her neck. Her jewelry is silver.

“Hello, Senator,” Teagan says, her voice small.

Kadath nods her head with a wide grin, her silver headpiece tinkling, “Likewise.”

“Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora was going to join us, but she was detained,” Bail says, “there’s another bill that requires her attention.”

“I’m sorry, _another_ bill?” Teagan asks.

“Yes,” Padmé sits in the chair next to her, “We would like your help with a bill that would change the republic, if not the galaxy.” A determined passion sits in Padmé’s eyes, one that no doubt has inspired others to action.

Teagan sits up, but still holds back, “How would I be able to help? I’m not a senator.”

“No, but you have first hand experience,” Bail says.

“Teagan,” Kadath says with contained excitement, “Is it true you were on Kamino for a time?”

Teagan groans internally, but politely answers, “Yes. I was on Kamino a year before the war started. Why is that important?”

Kadath’s eyes brighten and she leans forward, one of her montrals brushing the floor. “Since that time, you are one of the few people to have constant interaction with the clones,” Kadath says.

“What makes you think that?” Teagan asks, unsure where this is going. She knows Fox told her they are trustworthy, but she already has a first impression of the Senate. And her father always said how important first impressions are.

Padmé turns to her, “Teagan, I saw you at the last senate crisis. You stood up for the clones, you aided them in a way that… well…” Padmé expression softens, “I can tell you care about them a great deal.”

“…I do,” Teagan says, her voice gentle in fondness but still firm, as if it wasn’t clear that she was protective of them.

Bail gets to the point, “Which is why you are the perfect person to help us with this.” He leans over to the desk and produces a datapad. Teagan takes it and stares at the screen. She can’t read the smaller writing, but the title at the top says enough.

It’s a Clone Rights Bill.

Teagan looks up, first at Padmé, then Bail, and finally Kadath. The Togruta smiles warmly, “The soldiers fighting for the Republic deserve to be recognized as citizens, as sentients in their own right. Don’t you agree?”

Teagan feels tears coming. “…Yeah,” she chokes out. She bites her lip to quell the emotion. “I didn’t… The stories I heard…”

“There _are_ good people in the senate,” Padmé says, “and there are many more Republic citizens than you think that would agree with this bill.”

Teagan laughs humorlessly, “Doesn’t seem that way. You haven’t been in the Coruscant Guard medbay.”

Padmé huffs wryly, “That’s why you chewed out Senator Lexi Dio.” She smiles after, “Good job by the way.”

“That’s another reason why you are a good choice,” Bail says, “You don’t care what these people think of you, only what you can do for others.”

“…What do you need me to do?” Teagan asks.

“To write down memories you have, of being with the clones,” Kadath answers, “memories that aren’t about the war, but about themselves as people. It will show that they are more than the image shown to the populace.”

Teagan nods, considering she can do that. There are plenty that come to mind already.

“And…” Bail says, “to present them yourself in front of the Senate.”

That was unexpected, “Why?”

“They could dismiss the stories as lies,” Padmé explains, “if you are there yourself, the genuine telling of the stories will hold more weight. And then you are present to defend the clones if need be. We can’t do that to the same extent.”

Teagan sighs, “I don’t know…”

“Think about it,” Bail says, “at the very least, you can come up with some stories and then later, you can tell us what you would be comfortable with.”

Teagan nods. She looks back at the clone rights bill in her hand. “This will have a lot of enemies, won’t it?”

“What good change doesn’t?” Kadath asks.

Padmé puts a hand on Teagan’s shoulder, “Thank you, for coming to see us. It was so good to meet you, Teagan.”

Teagan nods, handing the data pad back. A small part of her gut flips, but not in a bad way. She has a purpose, something to do more than patch up the clones, but to give her… her _brothers_ a future worth fighting for.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not suddenly perfect, but somethings are good.  
> But nothing good is ever easy.

Teagan was in the medbay, finishing up any minor items on the to do list, when the alarm sounded. She sheds her white and red medical jacket. She had showered after the meeting with the senators, realizing with horror that she was still stinky in their presence. She changed into her medical fatigues after. Even then, the black tank top underneath will afford her better range of motion than the outer jacket. It doesn’t fit her as well as she’d like.

“Riot patrol is back,” Berrie says, as everyone was thinking it.

And right on cue, the doors slide open and the wave of red and white troopers pour in.

“Critically injured get the closest rooms,” Teagan starts to guide, finding someone to support. Someone takes the trooper from her, and hands her a data pad. She stands there, watching as names, but mostly _numbers_ , appear on the screen as troopers walk through the med bay doors. The entrance has sensors to tell who is entering, along with their vitals. Teagan takes a deep breath then continues waving people through.

When no more soldiers appear through the door, she picks up a container of bacta patches for those that need them. She goes through the rounds, then picks up a data pad and starts going over troopers herself. Even with the borrowed 16th medics, they are still feel out staffed with this kind of situation. Those that wait are usually less injured, but that doesn’t always mean much.

It’s not the same as triage on the Resolute. Shock troopers give accounts of bruises and some split skin from the shields hitting between armor pieces. ‘They aren’t dying,’ Teagan assures herself, ‘no one here is injured enough to die. No one was shooting at them.’ Granted, blunt force is not something to take lightly, but Teagan has to assure herself that they weren’t fighting the enemy so she doesn’t panic.

Still, injuries dealt by civilians are… not something she ever wished to treat on soldiers.

Jek walks into the room carrying Petal. Teagan had closed her office door with Petal inside so she wouldn’t trip anyone. But Jek must have found her. The tooka is set on the bed of a waiting trooper. She rubs her face into his jaw and neck, purring. After a little, Jek moves on to the next one with the cat.

Teagan finishes up coating bruises of a shiny in bacta and wrapping the injuries in bandages, pulling off her gloves throwing them.

“What’s that mean?” The trooper asks. Teagan saw his number, but has yet to learn his name. Teagan searches for what he was referring to, settling on the tattoo under her left collarbone. It peeks out from under her tank top strap.

“Oh, it’s a poppy,“ Teagan answers, “a type of flower back on Earth. It’s… it’s to honor fallen soldiers.”

“Who… Who are you honoring?” He asks.

“My dad,” Teagan says. She picks up the data pad to sign off that he’s been attended to, “What’s your name? The roster only lists your designation.”

The clone flits his gaze around, finishing putting his shirt back on, “Uhh…” He then stops and smiles, “Uh, Popi. My name’s Popi.”

Teagan smiles, “Popi.” She types it up, “Get some rest Popi. You can return to your bunk, but take it slow.”

Popi stands up, nodding. He grabs his upper armor and walks out. Teagan looks at her data pad again. Another designation replaced by a name.

***

Thire checks on Teagan after most of the shock troopers from the riot are discharged from the med bay. “You seem happy,” he comments.

Teagan looks up from her desk. She has a shine in her eyes, which wasn’t there when he saw her in full concentration attending his brothers.

Thire stays in the doorway of her office, but crouches down to give Petal a couple pats, “Are the reports done?”

“Yes,” Teagan hands him a data pad.

Thire takes it, looking at the data pad still lit on her desk, “What’s that?”

“Uhh… just writing down some memories from the Resolute,” Teagan says. Thire walks around her desk to read it, only to find it’s not in any language he knows.

Teagan points to a paragraph, “This one is about when Denal started a dance off in the barracks, because Fives fixed the radio and the exact song Denal was hoping for started playing.”

“Who won?“ Thire asks.

“Jesse,” Teagan says with a little chuckle.

Thire looks at her, “You miss them, don’t you?”

Teagan sighs, “Yeah. And I worry.”

Thire stands straighter, “I believe they are currently in the Chalacta system.”

Teagan looks up at him.

He looks down at her briefly, “On their way to aid a nearby campaign, but currently out of danger.”

Teagan chuckles, “They’re probably having a bit of downtime.”

“My money’s on Jesse,” Thire jokes.

Teagan saves her work, “Thank you, Thire. I appreciate knowing that.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Thire says. He walks to the door to leave.

“…Thire?”

He turns back to her.

“What does ‘ni kar’tayl gai sa’vod’ mean?” Teagan asks.

Thire tilts his head, “I know your name as my sibling.”

“I…” Teagan huffs, “I know what it translates to, but what does it mean?”

Thire nods in understanding, “It’s a twist on the Mandalorian adoption vow, ‘ni kar’tayl gai sa’ad.’”

“…Oh,” Teagan says, shock and relief in her expression.

“Where did you hear that?” Thire asks.

Teagan settles back in her chair, bringing her data pad with her. “The… Torrent Company said it before they left.”

Thire nods, holding his surprise back as he leaves to his next duty.

“Get some sleep, Thire,” Teagan says.

He smiles. “Heh, you too… Te’ika,” he throws over his shoulder.

***

Teagan sits in the mess hall, small paint tubs on the table next to her. She has her left vambrace on the table as well, the white armor slowly being covered in more than just the red stripes.

“That’s against regulation,” a trooper says from a nearby table.

It’s not the first time she was told this. But she has permission, so Teagan ignores him.

“Psh, I guess it doesn’t matter, Bolt,” another trooper says, “nat borns don’t have to adhere to our rules. They’re above clones that way.” How he says it, he means it in more than

Teagan puts her brush down, “I’m not above you.”

“Really?” The trooper asks bitterly, “You wear our armor and practice our language and treat our wounds, but everyone knows you don’t belong. No nat born ever will.”

His brother tilts his head, “Well… what about—?”

“Like that’s real!” The trooper yells, “no need to spread that rumor. It was a long time ago, the war’s still going.”

“But Si'ko's—”

“Drop it,” Si’ko’s mutters harshly.

Teagan goes back to her vambrace, painting the next section.

“Srayahlya itara,” Si'ko’s jeers.

Teagan pauses, staring at the armor.

“That means ‘pretend clone,’” Bolt tries to help, as if to apologize for his brother.

Teagan gathers up the paints and puts them into the medpac she carried them with. “I know.”

“Look Bolt, the nattie’s turning tail at a confrontation,” Si’ko’s says.

Teagan picks up the medpac and carries her still wet vambrace in her hand.

“Not gonna defend yourself?” Si’ko’s asks.

Teagan walks past tables to the exit. Other clones join in, or just mutter in Mando’a under their breath. Painting her vambrace didn’t go unnoticed, but she thought it wouldn’t be as big of a deal.

She stops at the med bay, closing her office door. Then she takes off her visor, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Petal looks up at her, meowing from the desk. Teagan sets the pac down and looks at the vambrace.

The part close to her elbow is blue. Between the stripes is purple. The rest of the white has blot like shapes, which she had slowly filled in with gray, orange, green, yellow, maroon, and others. She had to search for the colors, and thankfully spare cans are in supplies in case battalions on leave need to touch up their armor.

She was painting her armor for them. So she could represent all the battalions, not just the guard. She wanted to carry her brothers with her to the Senate.

But only a handful of them know.

She sets the vambrace where Petal can’t rub against it. She picks up the tooka and sits in her chair. Petal easily settles down, purring at the attention.

Teagan could have told them. She could have looked Si’ko’s in the eye and told him, “I am the girl you heard about on Kamino. I know what your brothers endured in training and I’ve seen the battle wear on those on the front lines and my heart breaks when your brothers come to the medbay with scars from those they protect. And I’m trying to make this right.”

But it wouldn’t do anything. Either he wouldn’t believe her, or his perception of her would change to something akin to a celebrity. Neither she wants.

It doesn’t matter. They see her as an outsider, and perhaps she still is. That won’t keep her from her duty; to save as many as she can until the war is over.

She wipes her eyes, trying to not let his words sting. She looks at her data pad, but decides to just rest with Petal for a bit. She’ll finish her vambrace and memories later.

The topic of memories makes her realize that she hasn’t had a _memory_ memory since Umbara. That is both assuring and terrifying to her. Nothing is so bad that she needs to know of it, but that also means that there must be something coming, and she has no idea what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si'ko's is Ryl for 'bitter'
> 
> The latest updates have longer space between when posting because this is the point where I'm trying to work the outline to make the most sense.  
> I have next to nothing else to do during winter break, so maybe I can set deadlines for myself to keep me busy.  
> We'll see where I get to by New Years!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things we take for granted until they are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 chapters!!  
> I can't believe I'm still writing this! It's so long!

The room was similar in shape and layout to Padmé’s, but the colors and decoration varied. Teagan had never been to Shili, but she can guess that the decor Kadath chose resembles her homeworld in some way. The two currently sit at the senator’s desk, translating Teagan’s memories into Republic Basic. Kadath was adamant in hearing the stories, and the others are all busy.

“Your friends sound so animated,” Kadath says after finishing another memory.

Teagan smiles. Kadath’s bright and easy company was something she missed. She hung out with Ahsoka a few times on the cruiser, but not enough to really get to know each other beyond war related topics. There’s something about these two that is different than company before.

“What is the next one?” Kadath asks, rubbing her hands together.

Teagan scrolls through, finding the memory. It was easier to write them in English, but she translated as best she could into Basic on her own. She sends the next memory to Kadath for her to review and edit mistakes in her Basic. Teagan looks up the next one to review herself before Kadath sees it. When the memory comes up, Teagan’s eyes turn downcast.

“What is wrong?” Kadath asks.

“Umm…” Teagan says slowly, “the next one… isn’t a happy memory.”

“Oh?”

“You asked for memories showing the clones as sentient,” Teagan says, “and… this came to mind.”

Kadath nods, “I see.” After a moment, she nudges Teagan’s arm, “Well, we best translate it then.” Kadath turns back to her data pad, adjusting the one Teagan sent her.

Teagan scans through the sad memory. But her vision turnes blurry.

A green hand takes the data pad from her. “Nevermind. We can wait.”

Teagan pulls in on herself, but glances up at Kadath. The Togruta is younger than her, by only a couple years. But she seems to be keenly aware of Teagan’s plight, as if she’s the oldest in the room.

“Would you like a hug?” Kadath asks, eyes shining as she opens her arms. Teagan leans in, being mindful not to brush her montrals.

“I miss when things were simpler,” Teagan murmurs.

Kadath hums, rubbing her back, “It’s been a long war.”

“I… I miss my family. I miss Earth.”

Kadath hums in acknowledgement. “If you were on Earth, what would you do?”

Teagan laughs bitterly over Kadath’s shoulder, “I’d be in the kitchen, cooking up something with my mom. She’d be telling me secrets about dishes she’s made at work. My friends would come over and we’d eat while watching a movie, after debating which one to watch and throwing popcorn at each other.”

Teagan buries her cheek further into the soft material of Kadath’s dress.

“I haven’t had that for…” She huffs, “years.”

“You were always with the clones, yes?”

“Always. I feel more at ease around them than others in this galaxy, but…” Teagan pulls away, “it’s still not the same…”

Kadath thinks to herself, then lights up, “I have an idea. Why don’t you join me, Padmé, and Chuchi for a girls night?”

Teagan frowns, settling back into her seat, “Why?”

Kadath smiles, “We all could use a night to relax. Hang out with girls for a change.”

Teagan realizes that’s what is so familiar. Ahsoka was her only other female companion during the war. Teagan sighs, “I’ll have to ask Fox, but that sounds like a great idea. Thank you.”

Kadath claps, “Wonderful. Now, let’s finish up these memories. No matter how happy or sad, they are detrimental to the bill.” Kadath taps on her data pad, then stops and looks at Teagan, “You will stand in front of the Senate, yes?”

Teagan sighs, “Yes. You all are right. It wouldn’t have the same impact if a senator read them.” Teagan finishes scanning the memory at hand and brings up the next memory. She rolls her eyes fondly, chuckling, “Ohh… Gill-goat.”

“What’d he do?” Kadath asks mischievously.

Teagan grins, “Something endearing.” Teagan pauses, then asks, “Would it be alright if I tell the 501st and the 16th about sharing the memories? It doesn’t feel right to talk about them without permission.”

Kadath nods to herself, thinking, “I will talk to Bail and Padmé, but it should be no problem. That is, if you keep the reason brief, and that it is a secret.”

“Something this important?” Teagan asks, “They’ll keep it.”

“Well, let’s hear this endearing story,” Kadath says. She has her data pad perched on her lap and waiting. Teagan clears her throat and tries to read through the memory without chuckling too hard.

***

“Permission to take the night off granted.”

Teagan had only taken a step through the door, and Fox was already answering the question she was going to ask. “Fox?”

Fox signs off on a data pad, then swipes to the next item on his list, “Senator Jal commed ahead with the request. Thorn will escort you to Senator Amidala’s apartments and will leave a shift troopers of his choosing to stand guard for the night.”

“Is that really necessary?” Teagan asks.

Fox looks up, “I was instructed to keep a trooper with you at all times. I’m doing my job.”

Teagan huffs, “They need sleep. They should be in their bunks, not watching me. I’ll be perfectly safe. The senators will have guards.”

“The order was for clone troopers, not senate guards,” Fox says, looking back at his work, “in the event of an attack, they will put the senators’ lives over yours.” He pauses, then looks up again, “Each trooper will be on guard for three hours, then will be relieved by a new group. They’ll get sleep.”

Teagan bites the inside of her lip, “Who told you to post guards?”

“You’ve already asked that,” Fox says.

“But I didn’t get an answer,” Teagan says, walking forward, “I assumed, but no one confirmed.”

“It was the 501st,” Fox answers smoothly.

“Who specifically?” Teagan asks.

“Classified.”

“Osik, Fox and you know it,” Teagan says. She stops at his desk, “Tell me or I’ll give any trooper sent to guard me a legitimate medical reason to stay in the barracks until the morning. And you know I’ll find something for anyone in their files.”

Fox sighs deep. “He doesn’t want it known.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Teagan shrugs.

Fox signs off on another request. “It was Captain Rex.”

Teagan’s mouth opens, but she pauses mid motion, head tilting to the side in confusion. It wasn’t the name she was expecting.

“Dismissed. The senators will be waiting.”

Teagan stares at Fox, but nods. She turns and leaves.

“And Teagan.”

She turns to look at him.

“Of what I know, you may need those guards more in the future,” Fox says, looking at her intently, “not everyone will agree with you, and any brother will gladly step in to protect you.”

Teagan swallows the lump in her throat, “I… know how important the bill is for them. I don’t doubt they’d put themselves in harms way for their brothers’ freedom.”

Fox understands what she means. Most of the Coruscant Guard tolerate her at best. But Fox can’t control what his brothers think. At least no one questions Teagan’s authority in the med bay. He nods, “We needed someone to stand up for us, nonetheless.”

Teagan nods and the door closes behind her. The door opens a moment later and Teagan peeks her head in, “Also, I sent Peet back to the Steamy Bean on my way here. Get some sleep, Fox, that’s a medical order.” She grins and leaves.

Fox stares at the closed door for a moment, then sighs with the weight of a wookie. “…Osik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried to make a project where there were pictures, so you wouldn't have to go to Tumblr to see what things/people look like.  
> It didn't work.  
> I don't get it.
> 
> Anyway, I'll put the links here for all the pictures, and whenever ones come up later, I'll put the link instead of 'go to Tumblr to find it' because it's easier to just... give you a link, you know?
> 
> Links:  
> RAA masterpost- https://fanficfest.tumblr.com/post/629718324823064576/ruusaan-akaan-am-master-list  
> Teagan/Earth Clothes- https://fanficfest.tumblr.com/post/637133648222617600/meet-teagan  
> Teagan's Umbara armor/visor- https://fanficfest.tumblr.com/post/630540065127497728/here-is-teagans-field-medic-armor-which-was  
> Teagan's Coruscant armor- https://fanficfest.tumblr.com/post/632790820257513472/teagans-coruscant-guard-armor


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan has a girls' night in for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When asking for help writing a night in with senators, someone suggested, "sleep over, but fancy."  
> So... here it is.

Teagan sits in her Earth clothes on a plush couch, glass in hand filled with a Nabooian wine. Her blue visor sits next to her, ready in case she needs it. Most of the room is open to the skyline, pillars keeping the roof up. Padmé is lounging near her, laughing at something Kadath had said. The new face to Teagan, a Pantoran named Riyo Chuchi, offers her a plate, before sitting down on the other couch.

Teagan fidgets, looking to the door where the Coruscant Guards are waiting on the other side. She feels completely out of place. But looking back at the women, Kadath looks to her and finishes her story. Teagan feels calm, knowing this is good for her. She isn’t used to the presence of others, let alone other women, but she will bask in it as long as she can.

“Teagan, tell us about your home planet,” Chuchi says, “is it beautiful?”

Teagan sips her wine, smiling, “It’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen.”

“Oh?” Kadath asks. She smiles, giddy, “Do tell.”

“It has stretches of rolling forests and beautiful blue skies,” Teagan says.

“Sounds like many planets to me,” Padmé comments, prompting Teagan to continue.

“It also has deserts,” Teagan says, “and oceans, and lakes and mountains.”

“Snow?” Chuchi asks.

“Yes,” Teagan says, “I haven’t found another planet like it. It sits in a perfect place with our sun to have multiple climates.”

Kadath trills something in Shili, “I’d love to visit.”

Teagan smiles sadly, “I do too.”

Padmé puts her glass down, “Now, this was not meant to be a meeting for work, but I do feel it is necessary to go over some things.”

Kadath pipes up, “Teagan’s memories are all translated. We can present them in holo form while she gives her recount.”

Padmé looks at Teagan.

Teagan nods, “I’ll speak before the senate.”

Padmé grins, “You’ll do great.”

“And you will not be alone,” Chuchi adds. She looks to the others, smiling knowingly, “So, is that all, Padmé.”

“One more thing,” Padmé turns to Teagan, “Will you come to the introduction of the bill to the Senate?”

“Yes,” Teagan says, “I would be honored.”

“Then that’s all we need to discuss for now,” Padmé says to Chuchi.

The Pantoran then smiles, “Well, for both her speech and the visit to the senate floor, Teagan needs to look the part.”

Teagan looks at the women, confused, “What do you mean?”

“A way a person dresses determines how people receive them,” Kadath says, “in the senate, this is very important.”

“So for your speech, you will need an outfit fit for a senator,” Padmé says, already getting up.

Chuchi takes Teagan’s arm and leads her to another room, “I’m not a senator.”

“You do represent a body of people,” Padmé says, “official or not, you are acting senator for the clones, technically.”

Teagan rolls her eyes, huffing as she’s lead into a wardrobe room. “I’m not wearing your clothing, Padmé. It’s all too… grand.”

Kadath pulls a sheet away from a set of racks, “Which is why we had a tailor come up with some things that might suit you.”

Teagan gapes, “You planned this?”

“What would we talk about other than politics?“ Chuchi asks, “clothes and culture.”

“And boys,” Kadath says, nudging at Chuchi. Chuchi’s blue skin turns a shade of purple. “But boys come later. Let’s focus on Teagan.”

“Now, anything that is a must for your senatorial speech?“ Padmé asks.

Teagan shows her arm. She still wears the vambrace she painted, “I am wearing this.”

The three nod, approving. “Good, having representation to show who you stand for is important. There are some pieces here that are loosely inspired off of the clones’ armor,” Padmé shuffles through, finding a white and black top that does that.

Teagan suddenly seizes up. This is real, it’s happening.

The senators seem to understand, “Let’s look for something you can wear to the bill introduction first,” Chuchi says. Teagan nods. “That can be more… casual.”

Teagan looks at their outfits. Kadath has a loose purple and cream dress with long open sleeves. Chuchi has a deep blue dress with short sleeves and two slits up the skirt with pants underneath. Padmé wears a white wrap dress that is actually two pieces, showing her belly. “I think your definition of casual is different from mine.”

The three laugh. Chuchi looks Teagan over. “Hmm… Teal and blue are good colors on you.”

“Is there a type of fabric that you like?” Padmé asks.

Teagan cringes. She doesn’t know the names of fabrics here, compared to Earth.

“This is pretty,” Kadath brushes her fingers along the lace shoulders of Teagan’s shirt.

“Hmm…” Padmé nods in agreement, looking for lace in the racks. She pulls something out. It’s a calf length gray lace dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves. Teagan rubs the lace between her fingers.

“Hmm…” Padmé hands her the hangar, going back to the racks. She looks through everything, grabbing something here or there. She comes back. “Hold up the dress.”

Teagan does so. Padmé puts dresses or shirts in front, tilting her head and humming. She shakes her head at one or two. Kadath stands behind her, nodding at a few. Chuchi is going through some jewelry.

Finally, Padmé picks one, and drags Teagan to a mirror. She sets the turquoise dress behind the lace one, and holds them in front of Teagan, “What about that?”

“It’s… pretty.” Teagan says, admitting the long sleeves would look cute peeking out from the lace. “It’s not like your dresses—”

“Nothing is like Padmé’s dresses,” Chuchi says, “fashion for a Nabooian queen is not just form, but function.”

Teagan looks at Padmé, “You were a queen?”

“Yes,” Padmé says, “and every part of my wardrobe is essential, even as a senator. But I hear that you will have Coruscant guards with you at all times, so it may not be as necessary.” Padmé says, “and you’d need time to practice with the items, which we do not have.”

Teagan noticed in the mirror that Chuchi purpled at the mention of the clones.

“What about this?” Kadath suggests.

“Yesss,” Padmé agrees. She takes the sash and wraps it around the middle of the dress. “Yes, that is perfect. Why don’t you go try it on and we’ll find you some shoes.”

Teagan walks into the smaller room and changes. First into the turquoise dress, then the lace one. The colorful dress peeks out under the lace at the hem, and the sleeves reach her elbows. She walks out holding the sash. Chuchi helps tie it in the back, crinkling the material to give texture.

Everyone shows their approval, Kadath cooing over the ensemble while Padmé clasps her hands in front of her and nods, smiling. Kadath brings over some shoes that match the sash. Teagan slips into them, finding they fit well enough without too much of a heel. Chuchi then has her sit down and she tests out different pieces of jewelry. Kadath takes over again, taking out a brush.

“I love your hair,” Kadath says.

Chuchi giggles, “You take any chance you can to play with someone’s hair.”

Kadath nods enthusiastically, Brushing through Teagan’s hair. She then starts different styles. Teagan is facing away from the mirror. Padmé passes her drink back to her.

“So, about boys,” Padmé says, looking at Chuchi. The pantoran takes a bite of a piece of pear, avoiding eye contact.

“Chuchi, do you like someone?” Teagan asks.

Chuchi shrugs her shoulders, one at a time, as she tilts her head. Her face is a deep purple now. She takes another bite so she doesn’t have to talk.

“Chuchi,” Kadath sings, “tell the nice medic who you fancy.”

Chuchi mutters something to herself, in a language Teagan doesn’t know.

“In Galactic Basic, Chuchi,” Padmé teases.

“…Fox,” Chuchi admits.

Teagan smiles, chuckling, “You have a crush on Fox.”

Chuchi sits up straight. “It’s none of anyone’s business,” she says with senatorial authority.

Teagan waves her hand, “No no, I’m not judging. I get it.”

Padmé stops sipping from her glass and looks at her, “Oh?”

Teagan realizes what she said and takes a long gulp from her wine. She can blame her hot cheeks on the alcohol.

“Teagan…” Kadath says, braiding a section of her hair.

“Tell us!” Chuchi implores, content the spotlight is off her.

Teagan shakes her head, but Kadath swats her shoulder to remind her to keep still.

“Is he in the Coruscant Guard?” Padmé asks.

Teagan looks at the floor.

“So no…” Chuchi states.

Padmé thinks, then smiles like she’s got a plan, “So he’s in the 501st.” Padmé lights up as Teagan’s ears turn red. “And… it wouldn’t happen to be a certain _captain_ would it?”

“Are you asking because that’s the only boy in blue you know by name?” Teagan mutters.

Chuchi giggles, while Padme raises her eyebrows. “Well well, you’d make a good senator with that wit, Teagan. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Kadath steps away from her hair and sits on another cushion in the room. Teagan sees they are all looking at her. She nods, smiling to herself.

“Rex is lucky,” Padmé says.

“He…” Teagan looks down, “he doesn’t know.”

“Why not?” Padmé asks, “Fox and Chuchi are aware of each other.”

“If you knew why did you make me say it?” Chuchi asks.

“Rex is busy,” Teagan says, “he has always devoted himself to his brothers. I don’t want to distract him when it’s life or death on the front lines.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Kadath asks.

“…I want to.”

The silence afterwards fills in the rest of her thought; if he survives.

Kadath turns to the others, “What do you think?” She motions to Teagan’s hair.

“Yes,” Padmé agrees.

“Very beautiful,” Chuchi says.

Teagan turns around. The style Kadath settled on was one with her hair mostly down. There are four braids from her front hair that are tied back with a pin, the secured hair below the pin flowing free. The braids themselves have sections of hair that vary in thickness.

“It’s gorgeous,” Teagan says.

“And it is quick, so you can get ready quickly,” Kadath says.

Padmé stands, “I’ll let Commander Fox know that you will be attending. You’ll be escorted here so we can get ready together.”

Teagan gets out of the outfit and leaves her hair loose so Kadath can play with it for a little longer. They all go to the open room with couches again, where servants bring in dinner. Chuchi has a story to tell about a diplomatic mission she had recently. Teagan had changed into a shirt and pants that Padmé had on the racks for her.

When she finishes, Teagan asks, “Padmé, you never mentioned if you’re crushing on anyone?”

Padmé freezes, then shrugs, “Neither did Kadath.”

Kadath chuckles, saying something in Shili. “I bet Padmé doesn’t have anyone. She’s married to her work.”

Teagan looks at Padmé. The woman is completely composed, eating from her plate. “No one fights as hard as you do without someone to fight for.”

“Some do,” Padmé says.

Teagan sighs, “I beg to differ. Standing up for democracy, and the people, is well and good, but there is always something concrete behind ideals for a person to stand for.”

Padmé turns to look at Teagan, “How did you come to this conclusion?”

Teagan shrugs, “My dad always said that in training his men were told they are fighting for their country. For the people and freedoms back home. But everyone had a picture of someone specific back home that they kept with them. My dad had me and my mom.

“It’s the same with the clones,” Teagan continues, “they are told they fight for the Republic, but when the dirt rains down and the enemy’s firing back, they aren’t fighting for Coruscant, people they’ve never seen. They are fighting to protect their brothers. In the end. That’s why they keep going.” Teagan smiles, “I find it hard to believe it’s different for senators, who have a very different fight, but a fight nonetheless.”

Chuchi claps, “Are you sure you aren’t considering politics?”

Teagan bursts into laughter, “I’ll pass, thanks.”

Padmé nods, “You are right. I suppose there is someone who I am making a better world for.”

“And who is it?” Teagan asks. She holds back a grunt as Kadath tugs a section of her hair.

“My sister. My parents,” Padmé answers smoothly, “my attendants, who have been with me since my service as queen who are family to me.”

Teagan sighs. There’s this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that almost feels like a veiled memory, that is telling her there’s is more than Padmé is saying. But she let’s it go.

“Kadath?” Padmé says, “You’re turn.”

“I have someone back on Shili,” Kadath says. “When the war is over, I will take you to meet him. He worries for me on Coruscant. Not enough of our people here.” Kadath settles her hands on Teagan’s shoulders instead of in her hair. “We are a people of close community. It is hard to be without them.”

Teagan takes a deep sigh, “I have an idea what that’s like, Kadath.” Teagan picks up a pastry on the newest plate of food. She admires the outside, then takes a bite. She moans at the taste, “My mom would probably kill someone for this recipe.”

“There is plenty,” Chuchi says, “they are from Pantora.”

Teagan finishes her first one, “I shouldn’t eat too much. I’m used to battle rations. It’s nothing as rich as your food here.”

“Not to pry, but what’s something you miss most from home?” Padmé asks.

Teagan thinks, munching on another pastry. “…I guess it’s the community, as Kadath said. I miss the holidays. My family wasn’t big, but we always got together for holidays. My friends would also come over.”

“What are your friends like?” Chuchi asks.

“…Genuine,” Teagan says, “I’ve had trouble with finding friends that were there for me, and not something material.”

“Sounds like the senate,” Kadath mutters.

“What was something material?” Padmé asks.

“I was one of the best dancers at my academy,” Teagan states, “others would be kind to me, hoping being associated with me would get them noticed. But after…” she touches her ankle, “after my accident, my ‘dance friends’ dropped me and found others to be around. I think some were even happy, because my spot was open for one of them to fill.”

Teagan huffs, smiling.

“My real friends stayed with me through my recovery and always encouraged me to ignore any naysayers.” Her eyes get misty, “I miss them.”

“Did anything come with you that connects you to them?” Kadath asks.

Teagan stuffs the remainder of her dessert in her mouth and pulls up the pant leg of the same ankle she was touching. Above the small scar, there is a picture of a dancer mid leap, with a blue and purple dress. Under the dancer’s leg, there is a quote.

“What does the quote say?” Chuchi asks.

“‘Dance like it’s the last time you can,’” Teagan recites, “My friends convinced me to get it after I brought it up to them.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kadath says.

“It’s been about three years now. …Three years of missed holidays,” Teagan swallows at the reminder that she’s been gone so long. “I tried to match up my calendar with yours. I have an idea when each would be, but I wouldn’t keep track all the time.”

“When would be the most recent one?” Chuchi asks.

“Hmm…” Teagan reminds herself what month in the Galactic calendar it is. She then matches it to the Earth calendar. “Fourth of July, I think. It’s in the summer. It’s my countries Independence Day.”

“A holiday for freedom,” Kadath muses, “how appropriate for the bill.”

Teagan chuckles, “Imagine if the bill’s passing happened on the same day.” She sighs, “That’d be… Really cool.”

“So, Teagan, were you planning on staying overnight,” Padmé asks, “or are you going back to the barracks tonight?”

Teagan sighs, “I should ask the men on guard if—”

“Forgive the intrusion, senators.”

The ladies turn to look at the guard who walked through the door.

“But we’ll switching the guard in a few minutes. And there is a full roster set for overnight.”

“Thank you, trooper…?” Teagan asks.

“Uh, Quik, ma’am,” he answers, “My name’s Quik.”

“Thank you, Quik,” she nods. He salutes then walks back out.

“All the names you hear must be hard to keep straight,” Kadath says.

Teagan smiles, “It’s not unlike any other people I’ve met.”

“…True,” Kadath says, as if she just realized the connection.

“Why don’t you stay the night,” Padmé says, “I have a guest room open. It would be nice to stay somewhere other than the barracks for once.”

Teagan really would rather be available in case there’s crisis at the med bay. But Fox approved the night, so they should be okay without another set of hands. She nods, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Kadath jumps up behind Teagan, “We should watch a holo.” She heads over to the projector to pick one.

“Then we can plan your senate speech outfit,” Padmé says.

A servant walks over to refill Teagan’s glass. She declines with a smile; She’s had enough to drink. Instead, the servant takes her glass to the kitchen.

“Do you like romantic holos, Teagan?” Chuchi asks.

Teagan chuckles to herself, nodding. Even in another galaxy, girls’ night consists of watching chick flicks. She curls up at one side of a couch, the soft dark blue fabric of her comfy outfit enveloping her. The others pick a couch to sit at and the holo starts. Teagan can hear the guard change outside the door.

“Get some sleep boys!” She calls back.

Quik and the others leaving call back, “Yes ma’am!”

Teagan smiles, turning back to the projector while the others share a fond look between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have pictures of her tattoo or dress up anywhere yet. I'll get on that.
> 
> I have no idea if the two senators that are canon are portrayed correctly. Let me know if you can tell.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the bill's introduction arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- typical kaminoan poodoo concerning the clones.

Teagan stares at the ceiling from her bed. It was yet another night with little sleep. She recites the same thing she has before to herself.

She’s far from home, in a different galaxy.

She’s part of a war that spans planets, when she’s from a planet barely getting outside its atmosphere.

Her mother must miss her terribly.

And her friends.

But she has friends— she has _family_ here.

She’s doing good.

She’s going to do more good.

And she adds to the list as a smile spreads across her face; the clone rights bill is introduced today.

She gets up, checking the time. She has time to get dressed for the trek to Padmé’s apartment. She’ll eat a quick breakfast in the cafeteria. She sighs as she changes into her button up and jeans. The cafeteria is hardly her favorite place in the barracks. It’s better if there is a commander with her, but only when he’s present. She’s had plenty troopers accuse her of sucking up to the commanders, or hiding behind their rank to seem included.

Yeah… probably be best to get breakfast at the Steamy Bean if she wants to keep a good mood before she goes to the Senate building.

She puts her red visor over her head as she leaves the room. She stops in the open door, looking back. The blue phase I visor sits on the small table next to her bed. She has rarely touched it the past week, but she looks at it before going to bed. It’s her connection to her boys out in space.

She heads down the hall, feeling lighter without most of her armor. Her colorful vambrace is on her arm. There are always troopers up, walking through the hall towards a destination or just for patrolling. A few salute her, but others just walk on, ignoring her.

Teagan walks into the Steamy Bean and Tini calls out in greeting as one customer moves off the the side. She fills out another order and it’s Teagan’s turn.

“Egg and nuna bacon sandwich and the tea of the day?” Tini asks.

“Yes please,” Teagan answers, reaching into her pocket.

“To go?” Tini starts making the sandwich.

“No, I’ll eat it here.” Teagan puts the credits on the counter. Tini hands her the sandwich and starts on her tea. Teagan sits down at a table by the window, eating as she watches a group of shinies on a tour. Of course, tour is stretching it, as they are all in formation instead of clustered together like a group of kids on a field trip. Their commanding officer stops at the doors of the tapcaf and they all walk in.

Tini pauses to welcome the new men, answering any questions they have. And boy do they have a lot of questions after they realize it is allowed. Teagan admires Tini’s patience and easy smile. A couple of the men ask about her status as a nautolan, which she takes no offense to. These men came directly from Kamino, this is their first interaction with any non-clone or non-longneck.

Teagan also envies Tini a little. Any clone that interacts with her gives her respect, and includes her. She’s even gone out to 79s with a group of guys. Teagan’s only been with the 501st. Well, there was that one time Thorn pleaded for her to get out of the barracks with him and the ARF troopers.

But then again, the only thing Tini has from clone culture is the nickname they gave her. Teagan has their armor, their language, and lives in the living section of their barracks. And on top of it, she always has a guard detail with her outside the barracks. If someone took everything important to Teagan and claimed them as theirs with no real reason to, she’d probably be mad too.

Tini walks over, “Sorry about that, new boys get priority.” She sets the tea down.

“Don’t apologize,” Teagan says, polishing off the sandwich and handing the plate over, “there’s a reason they all love you, Tini.”

Tini shakes her head, her headtails swishing.

“I’m serious, Tini,” Teagan says.

“They love what the tapcaf has,” Tini says, “only those that have been around for a while like me.”

“You can’t mean that.”

Tini leans in, “Come for the sweets enough times, people stay for the friends.”

Teagan laughs, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll get the cup when you’re done. I’m sure you have somewhere to be,” Tini says, walking away.

Teagan sips her tea. A few of the shinies whisper among themselves. One turns to a more experienced red trooper. He mutters something in return. The shinies look back at Teagan. Word spreads fast and clones will take their older brothers’ word faster than a natborn’s they don’t know. Teagan finishes her tea and walks it up to the front. Tini nods to her in farewell, working on a long line of caf cups.

Teagan walks out, almost running into Fox coming for his morning caf, helmet less this time.

“On my way to the hangar,” Teagan tells him.

“Get to it,” Fox says. Teagan moved away quickly to run to her destination, but she swears she saw him smile.

The guard escorting her is waiting at a speeder. “We’re going to Senator Amidala’s, then you will travel with her to the Senate,” he states, “I am ordered to stay with you the entire time.” He glances at her vambrace. Teagan recognizes him.

“Well, we don’t want to be late. That’d be rude to the senators,” Teagan says. She climbs into the speeder as he puts his helmet on. The trooper pulls out and heads towards the apartment. “Do you know what this senate meeting is centered around?” Teagan asks.

“No ma’am,” he says, “only that you are part of the group introducing a bill.”

“Mm, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised,” Teagan says.

The trooper pulls up to the apartment. “I’m a clone trooper. I don’t have any business with the senators except keeping them alive,” he gets out. “I don’t need to know what they do with their jobs.”

Teagan smiles to herself, stepping out of the speeder, “I’m a civilian, Bolt. Who says I belong in the senate either? If we have something to contribute, it shouldn’t matter where we come from.”

“What did you say?” he asks.

Teagan pauses, “Which part?”

“You… you said my name?” Bolt asks.

“Of course,” Teagan says. “Why shouldn’t I use it?”

“…When did you learn it?” Bolt asks.

Teagan turns to see Padmé waiting in the doorway for her. She looks at Bolt, “Your brother said it in the cafeteria. Si’ko’s, was it?”

Bolt’s helmet moves in recognition of the moment. Teagan waves him forward.

“I have to get ready.”

“Teagan,” Padmé greets, “Come, let’s get ready.”

Teagan looks back at Bolt. He stands at attention at the wall just inside the door. But his helmet moves in fractions, as if he keeps looking somewhere before correcting himself.

***

The Senate building seems bigger than it was the last time Teagan was here. She’s now in a dress that almost reaches the floor and visor clipped to Bolt’s belt. It wouldn’t work with her hair up. She assured everyone she can see well enough.

Senators watch her walk next to Padmé. If anyone recognizes her as the mouthy medic from before, they do a good job of not showing it. Padmé points out a couple senators that Teagan doesn’t know, who might be opposed to the bill. One was a no brainer; Senator Halle Burtoni of Kamino, whom Teagan has met before.

Padmé pulls me over by her wrist to someone else, “Senator.”

The red haired woman turns around.

“This is Teagan Braun,” Padmé introduces.

The Senator nods to me, “Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. It’s a pleasure.”

“Hi,” Teagan says.

Senator Mothma turns to Padmé, “I look forward to hearing your bill, Padmé. I know you and the others worked hard on it.”

“Thank you.”

“Senator Amidala!”

Teagan turns with Padmé to see the large Twi’lek senator. “Senator Orn Free Taa,” Padmé greets. “Have you met Teagan?”

Senator Taa looks at Teagan, “No, I have not.”

“You’re the senator of Ryloth, right?” Teagan asks.

“I am,” Senator Taa says.

Teagan smiles, “I was with the 16th Battalion for a relief mission to Ryloth. You have a very beautiful planet, Senator. No where except my homeworld have I seen a planet with more than one climate on it’s surface at a time, and even then, your people are far more united than mine.”

Senator Taa stands a little taller, “Why thank you, my dear. Are you here for the bill, or just visiting?”

Padmé puts a hand on top of hers, “Teagan will speak on another day. She’s here in support.”

“I see,” Senator Taa bows, “I look forward to your words, ladies.”

Padmé whispers to Teagan, “We should get to the senate floor.”

Teagan follows her through the hallways. They stop for a moment to chat with Kadath at her pod entrance. Senator Organa nods to them as they pass him. Padmé walks to her pod. “I’ll stay here,” Teagan says, “Don’t want to steal your spotlight.”

Padmé smiles, nodding. “Moment of truth.”

“Good luck,” Teagan says. Padmé stands with Representative Binks as the her pod is prepped to go out once everyone is seated. Teagan stands at the doorway next to Bolt. Senator Chuchi is across the room. Teagan can tell it is her because a blue and purple blob waves. Teagan waves back, considering asking Bolt for her visor to see her properly.

The man to the right of the chancellor stands, “Order! Order!” On the chancellor’s left, Fox steps up, standing behind the seat itself but still visible. The room falls silent. “First order of business, a bill from Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo.”

Padmé’s pod moves out as she begins speaking to the senators.

“Here we go,” Teagan mutters to herself. Padmé had been practicing her speech as they were getting ready. Instead of paying attention this time, she watches Bolt from the corner of her eye. The man has his helmet on, standing in perfect attention like all the other clones in attendance for security.

But when Padmé gets into the heart of the bill, Bolt moves. It’s slight, just a tilt of his head and twitch of his hands. But Teagan sees it. She smiles, then focuses on the assembly.

“What Senator Amidala is suggesting,” Senator Burtoni says as her pod moves forward, “is we surrender to the Separatists.”

“I am not saying that,” Padmé says.

“Oh? Then how can you explain how this bill is in direct opposition to the war effort?” Burtoni asks.

“The men fighting for our Republic should be given the same freedoms of it’s civilians,” Padmé says, “we are doing them a disservice for not rewarding them for their loyalty.”

“They are clones, Senator,” Burtoni says, “they did not choose their loyalty, it was conditioned into them. They have no purpose but to fight.”

“And what is their fate when the war ends?” Padmé asks. She turns to the rest of the senate, “are we willing to condone the deaths of thousands of lifeforms because they don’t fit with our idea of society.”

Burtoni rolls her eyes, “Clearly we wouldn’t dispose of good product.”

Teagan feels the tension standing next to Bolt.

“So they would be slaves,” Padmé states.

“They are not people,” Burtoni says, “they were created in labs and designed to fight and protect.”

Teagan smiles as Burtoni gave Padmé a perfect window.

“Many people believe that is all there is to the clones,” Padmé says. “But I have a speaker who will show otherwise.”

“Is this allowed?” Burtoni asks, looking to the Chancellor.

“Officer Teagan Braun has been approved to speak to the senate,” Chancellor Palpatine says, “but at a different time.”

Burtoni turns to look directly at Teagan. She resolves to not look at the Kaminoan.

Padmé continues, “She will be telling stories from her time with the clones. With these memories, you will see that the men fighting on the front line are as sentient of everyone in this room, let alone everyone in the galaxy.”

The senate politely claps, but Teagan can tell it’s not because they all agree with her. The meeting is adjourned and Teagan turns to Bolt.

“Well?” She asks.

He clears his throat. “Pleasantly surprised, ma’am,” he says. Teagan can imagine if he’s tearing up from the heaviness in his voice. Bringing it up would embarrass him.

Padmé steps off her pod and squeezes Teagan’s arm in excitement. But to everyone else, she’s the epitome of grace and calm.

“Ma’am,” Bolt says, “we should be returning to the barracks soon.”

“Of course, Bolt.” He stands a little taller at his name. Teagan figures only she notices. She’s used to the nuances of trooper nonverbals.

“I still have meetings,” Padmé says, “but one of my guard will escort you to my apartment where you can change back.”

Teagan nods to her. She and Bolt start walking back to the speeder.

But a tall pale body steps in front of her once she’s out of sight of any of her allies. “So, you’re going to speak at the assembly?”

“Surprised?” Teagan asks.

“Since our last interaction, no,” Burtoni sneers. “I would back off from this bill.”

Teagan looks up at her, since the senator stands a couple feet taller at least.

“If you know what’s good for you,” Burtoni adds.

Teagan tilts her head, “You think you’re helping yourself?”

“What do you mean?” Burtoni asks.

“By confronting me, you show that you think my words will affect the bill against you. And considering how I want it passed, you encourage me more than intimidate.”

“You are making powerful enemies, Officer,” Burtoni warns.

Teagan smiles, “And I’m stationed in the most secure building on the planet.” She sighs with a soft smile, “Do I look scared?”

“I hear that there are few clones in the Guard that actually know you,” Burtoni steps forward, standing over Teagan. “And even fewer that know about this bill. Why would they protect you?”

“Because they will find out, Senator.” Bolt put a hand on Teagan’s shoulder in support.

Burtoni glares at the soldier, “Still, powerful enemies are watching you Teagan. You are on the losing side.”

“It’s better to be on the right side,” Teagan says, “the right side has something worth fighting for.” Teagan shrugs, “I only wonder, Senator Burtoni, what you could possibly lose from this bill?”

Teagan smiles, then moves to walk away. Bolt drops his hand and falls into step behind her. Teagan then slows so she’s walking next to him.

“Thank you,” she says. He bumps her vambrace with his. To others, it looks like he swung his arm a little too wide, an accident. But Teagan knows the code.

‘Thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update- Here's the link for Teagan's outfit: https://fanficfest.tumblr.com/post/638264904397340672/teagans-senate-support-dress  
> It is the same one the girls designed in the last chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan tries to push the boundaries of where she's able to help.

Teagan had only been to the Jedi Temple once, and it was for her check up with Master Seld. After that, she didn’t see many Jedi. The occasional one would pop into the Steamy Bean, and a few others joined their men back to base before heading to the Temple. But Teagan saw clones predominantly since her transfer, and she was okay with that. Despite the less than warm welcome.

Her second visit to the Temple was much longer, and instead it was in the hangar.

A hangar that was very much on fire.

“Squads move to your designated sectors the moment we touch down!” The head medic yells to the crowded LAATi. Teagan holds tighter to the handle on the ceiling. She chants her sector in her head, watching the Temple come closer.

The LAATi doors open and troopers pour out. Groups of five move around the room, others going through the hall to nearby areas to check for survivors. Teagan is glad for her visor, to hide her horror at seeing the room charred. But it doesn’t stop the smells from reaching her nose, or the tremble in her lips as emotions well up in her chest.

She stops at her sector with Berrie, Paad, and another pair of troopers. She searches for lifeforms, her HUD doing most of the searching for her. She pulls a sheet of metal away, kneeling next to the natborn mechanic.

“He’s got a pulse!” Teagan calls. Troopers that help with evacuation come over with a stretcher. Teagan holds his head and neck as they place him on it, then she moves on to the next life form. Some she has to ask for help reaching, others she kneels next to only for her HUD to tell her it’s too late.

There are more clones here than she’s comfortable with, both mechanics, engineers, and those donning standard trooper armor. Her hair, skin, and armor collects the ash floating around the room. Her sector is cleared of survivors and she is ordered back to the LAATi to help in the med bay. Troopers injured were sent to the barracks, while the rest are off to the medbay within the Temple.

A Jedi Temple worker picking through the wreckage calls out for her, “Officer!”

Teagan stops, “Yes?”

“All medical officers report to the medical bay,” the man says, taking her arm, “This way—”

“I report to the _barracks_ medbay,” Teagan says, slipping out of his grasp.

His grip tightens on her wrist. “All voluntary medical officers are to help with the wounded,” he emphasizes.

Teagan glares, ripping her arm away, “There are wounded clones from the blast.”

“So?”

Berrie comes up to Teagan’s side, “Sorry sir. Officer Teagan was designated to return to her post on at the barracks. I was there when she got her orders, sir.”

The man gives Berrie a dirty look. He leaves the two to return to their LAATi.

Teagan rubs at her arm. “I know it’s not that far away,” Teagan says, “but your brothers shouldn’t have to go to a separate building to get care.”

None of the others answers her, the agreement and blatant reason for the situation hanging around them.

***

The transfer of troops to the medbay and treatment of wounds feels like seconds compared to searching the wreckage of the Temple hangar. The number of dead increase too fast in Teagan’s head, and the moment the last person they could save was stable, and the last person they couldn’t is free the only way clones can be, she leaves the medbay and goes to her room so she can process the whole day in peace.

But she doesn’t even make it that far.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Thorn says softly, sitting next to her.

Teagan is folded in on herself next to the wall in some corridor of the barracks. Her visor is next to her, and her hands swipe under her eyes.

“What happened?” Teagan asks. “All I know is that the Temple was bombed.”

Thorn sighs, “We still don’t know. Some say it was a Jedi. Others simply stand up for their peers, saying no one working at the Temple would have given that up. Apparently it’s an _honor_ to serve the Jedi.”

Teagan cracks a smile.

Thorn smirks, “Well… when they choose to, that is.”

“Maybe it’s better to have honor than be honored,” Teagan says.

Thorn scoffs. Teagan picks at the red paint on her boots.

“…I sent men to the Temple on riot duty,” Thorn says.

“Oh.”

“There’s a crowd, but they never lash out on the Temple steps,” Thorn says. “There’s only a few on the steps each round.”

Teagan sighs. “Too many…”

“Hm?” Thorn asks.

“We lost too many,” she repeats.

“It is our job—” Thorn recites.

Teagan looks up, “Your job is not to die in an explosion with no rational purpose!” Teagan huffs, looking down, “Sorry Thorn… I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“…You’re right,” Thorn says, “but until you win, that’s what people will see.”

Teagan tilts her head, then looks at him. His helmet is now off and his eyes shine. She sits up a little straighter, “I’ll do my best, but it’s not up to me alone.”

Thorn stands, offering a hand, “I’m going to check with Fox for an update. Would you like to come with?”

Teagan takes his hand and they walk down the corridor together. They walk into Fox’s office, finding Thire instead. “Thire, any news?”

“They caught the culprit. Fox is at the detention center. Apparently she fed her husband nanobots and— what’s she doing here?” Thire asks, noticing Teagan.

“I want to know who killed over half our men in the hangar?” Teagan asks, crossing her arms.

“With all due respect, Officer,” Thire says, “but this is not within your jurisdiction. You are better use in the medbay.”

“Is it true that General Skywalker and Commander Tano are leading the investigation?” Teagan asks.

“I cannot—”

“Because I served with them in the 501st and I’ve never been to the Temple save the first day I was transferred,” Teagan says, “I have nothing to do with the bombing, and I’m sure that they wouldn’t mind a fresh set of ears.”

Thire takes a slow breath, then speaks, “…This is out of your depth, Officer Teagan. Please let those trained for these situations deal with it.”

Teagan bites her cheek and nods. She turns to leave.

“And Officer?”

Teagan pauses as the door opens.

“They were not _your_ men,” Thire says coldly.

Teagan grinds her teeth together, “But they were _men_ , Commander.” She steps out and walks away. She shakes her head. She should have known that it wouldn’t work. Thire was right, she wasn’t supposed to deal with prisoners or investigations. She’s a medic, she—

_Ahsoka runs around the corner, finding half a squad of clones on the ground with lightsaber burns cutting through their armor._

_“Oh, no.”_

Teagan holds her head, reaching with her other hand for the wall.

_Fox kneels next to the dead clones, “Suspect has killed three clones. Code red—”_

“Teagan?”

_“—if you see the target—”_

“Teagan, look at me. What’s wrong?”

_“Shoot to kill.”_

“NO!” Teagan screams. Someone shakes her shoulder. She turns to see Stone.

“Teagan, didn’t you hear me?” Stone asks.

Teagan takes deep breaths.

“…What’s wrong?” He repeats.

“It’s not Ahsoka,” Teagan says, “You need to tell Fox it isn’t Ahsoka.”

Stone looks down the hall, uncomfortable, “I should get you to the medbay. You might be in shock from the—”

“No I’m fine. I…”

_Rex runs around the corner to Fox’s side._

“I need to talk to Captain Rex,” Teagan says after another wince.

“I can’t—”

“This has happened before. He knows what to do,” Teagan argues, “it doesn’t have to do anything with the case. I just need to talk to him.”

Stone sighs, then activates his comlink, “Patch me into Captain Rex of the 501st, designation CT-7567.”

Teagan paces the hall, trying to breathe. Rex can talk sense into Fox. He needs to know Ahsoka didn’t do that. She’d never do that.

“I can’t reach him, Teagan,” Stone says calmly.

“Why not?”

“He’s busy with the investigation,” Stone answers.

***

Teagan runs. She runs from the LAATi into the detention center. There was a call for a medic to check over the surviving men of the break out, and she volunteered. Everyone else in the group is still behind her.

She’s never been to this building before, but she asks a trooper for directions to where Fox and Rex are. The door is right there and she can hear them talking. Apparently General Skywalker had left earlier.

“Fox it wasn’t Ahsoka,” Teagan says, walking into the room.

“How do you know?” Fox asks.

Teagan takes a side glance at Rex. His helmet tilts. She nods back.

“Fox, maybe you should listen to—”

“Rex, Ahsoka carries lightsabers and our brothers died by lightsabers,” Fox states.

Rex swallows, his fingers twitching. “I know.”

“Fox, you have to list—”

Fox turns to Teagan and jabs at her chestplate, “You can’t tell me how to do my job.”

“They were already dead when she got there,” Teagan says. She looks at Rex again, but he seems hesitant to help her.

“Then who was it?” Fox asks, “Who?”

“I don’t know!” Teagan scoffs, “I wish I knew. But I don’t. I only remember the moment when you saw her.”

“Remember?” Fox asks, “You weren’t even there.”

Rex steps up, “Sir, remember the mission report from Um—”

“Is that _really_ necessary right now, Captain?” Fox asks.

“…No sir,” Rex answers quietly.

“Our brothers are dead, and I’m going to bring the culprit to justice.” Fox brushes past Teagan.

“…I have a list of names seared into my head from the bombing,” Teagan says. Fox turns to look at her.“Names of men that died in the medbay because of the true culprit. I want them found just as much as you do.”

Fox stalks up close to her. “No you don’t. You don’t get to want that to the same degree I do. Or any of my brothers.”

“Fox—” Rex tries.

“You’re services are not required here, Officer,” Fox says, “dismissed.”

He steps back. Rex watches Teagan’s lip tremble, moving as if there is something she wants to say.

But then she relents. “…Of course, Marshal Commander,” Teagan answers. “But know that you will find out I’m right. That fact doesn’t change.” She then walks out of the room without a backwards glance.

***

Teagan stays in the medbay for the rest of the investigation. When there are no wounded troopers coming through the door, she’s checking on those already admitted. When none of them need anything, she finishes up her reports from the last couple days. When those are finished, she sits with Petal on her lap and tries not to cry.

Paad brings her a tray of food from the med bay. Thorn picks up a tea from the Steamy Bean and places it on her desk. Teagan doesn’t look at anyone that comes up to her, but mutters thank you’s in English when someone leaves something.

She knows it’s Fox who walks in. With her head down, she can see his kama.

She reaches over and picks up the data pad, “The report.”

He takes it. He sighs, “…You were right.”

Teagan pets Petal more, watching the tooka curl over her lap.

“Ahsoka wasn’t the one to murder those troops. And she also didn’t bomb the Temple.”

Teagan bites back the ‘I told you.’

“Rex also told me about the… memories, you had on Umbara,” Fox adds, “and how you knew about…” He sighs. “Can you please look at me?”

Teagan looks up.

Fox takes his helmet off. “Look… If… If you have another… memory.” He cringes as he says it, “Then tell me. Next time, I’ll listen to you, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Teagan says.

Fox nods, then puts his helmet back on.

“…Where is Captain Rex now?” Teagan asks, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Back on the Resolute. The 501st are headed to assist the 212th.”

“…Oh.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tooka's out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everybody!!
> 
> tw: blood, but not graphic

No one seemed to know about Teagan’s memory of the latest major event, but everyone knows about how she tried to force herself into the situation. Talking back to superiors, tricky troopers into giving information or getting her to someone she wasn’t supposed to talk to, and the list went on. And as rumors go, as they spread, they grow.

She would have gone to the Steamy Bean for breakfast, but Tini had a personal emergency. She promised she’d be back the next day. Teagan instead went to the cafeteria. There’s a table with the commanders. But Thire is still cold with her. Thorn was probably scolded after she left, which is why he won’t look up at her. Stone is looking over his data pad, pointedly not acknowledging her and whatever happened in the hall before. And Fox is focused on the caf Teagan should take away from him, because there’s no way that he got sleep after halfway apologizing the day before.

And with no medics present, she’s left to sit at a table alone and eats her food.

Any rumors of her being an ‘al’verde sheb'urcyin’ are gone. But it feels worse to be considered an aruetii in clone armor.

Teagan stands up when she’s done and heads for the receptacle. The words of the Guard follow her, mostly muttering in Mando’a that she picks up enough of to sting.

She places the tray on the counter right as a tray hits the ground across the hall. Teagan centers her focus on the source of the noice. A trooper is on the ground, holding his side.

Teagan races to the injured soldier. She yells for someone to get a medkit and kneels next to him, searching for the source of the pain.

“Hey, look at me,” she says gently, “what’s your name?”

“Dice,” he huffs, his eyes closed.

“Okay, Dice, I need you to work with me,” Teagan says slowly. She lifts his hand and places it on her knee. “All I need you to do is keep tapping your finger here. Can you do that?”

Dice groans as she presses on his armor to look for where it hurts most.

“Dice, I need to you to stay conscious. If you focus on tapping your finger, it will help,” Teagan says carefully. “Can you do that?”

Dice starts to tap his finger, slowly like a shaky beat of a drum.

“Good. Now when did you get hurt?”

A trooper arrives with the desired medkit.

“Maybe… I don’t know…” Dice breathes heavily, but keeps tapping, “I was on patrol and there was a fight. Might’ve clipped me then.”

Teagan bites back the need to scold him for not coming to the medbay. “Keep your knees under his head,” Teagan instructs the trooper still sitting there. He listens, cradling Dice’s head with his hands as well.

Teagan opens the medkit and starts peeling Dice’s armor away from his side. There is blood on the outside of his armor, but it blends in with the paint. The injury is right above his hip bone. A blade must have gone between his abdomen plate and belt.

Teagan strips off her white and red medical jacket and presses it into the wound. Dice inhales sharply at the pressure. The white jacket bleeds to red.

“I need a stretcher to get here asap!” Teagan yells. She realizes her voice echoes off the walls, as there is no other loud sounds to combat it. She looks around. There’s low whispering in the back, rolling to the corners of the room much like the mutterings before. Only now Teagan can’t hear what they’re saying.

Those closest to her stare at her in confusion and shock.

She looks to a trooper near the door, “Comm the medbay, now.”

“Yes madam,” he says. He runs out, comlink up to his mouth.

No one else moves. “Is someone else injured?”

“No… No madam,” a trooper says.

Teagan frowns at the second use of ‘madam.’ Just moments before she heard the harsh comments said under their breath. The atmosphere completely shifted in a moment and Teagan can’t figure out why.

“We didn’t know…” someone behind her says. Teagan look at him, noticing her bare shoulder. She has her black tank top on. The scar from Umbara can be seen across and curving down under the fabric along her side.

But that’s not what made them stop. A small tattoo in Mando’a is imprinted just about the level part of the scar spelling out one word; _Ruusaan_.

A stretcher arrives and Teagan races with them to help in the med bay.

A clone runs up to her from the hangar, “Officer Teagan, you are needed—”

“I’m busy—”

“Senator Amidala says you can’t be late for your speech,” the trooper says quickly.

“Wait, that was today?” Teagan asks, stopping. The stretcher goes ahead.

“The date was moved forward,” he recites, “some senators insisted that it be moved.”

Teagan sighs, “How much time do I have?”

“The assembly starts in three hours.”

Teagan nods, “Then I have time.” She runs to catch up to the stretcher.

“Officer—”

“As many as I can,” Teagan mutters to herself, pushing herself to run faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> al’verde— commander
> 
> sheb’urcyin— butt-kisser, suck up
> 
> aruetii— outsider


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan is rushed to the Senate building.

“I sent the message half an hour ago, Teagan!” Padmé scolds as Teagan rushes into her apartment.

“I know, I know,” Teagan apologizes, “but there was an emergency. I had to get Dice to the medbay.”

“Couldn’t someone else have treated him?” Padmé asks, “This is important and you aren’t the only medic—”

“I couldn’t walk away,” Teagan says, pointedly looking at Padmé.

Padmé takes a breath, “Very well. Let’s get you ready.”

***

Teagan rushes along with Padmé, the ornate halls of the Senate building a blur. Few senators were in the corridors, close to a complete assembly; they’re cutting it close.

“Kadath will speak first,” Padmé says, “she’ll introduce you. Your pod will go out onto the floor. Wait until the crowd quiets, then speak slow and clear. The microphone will project.”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Teagan says, feeling her gut seize up.

Padmé stops in front of the correct pod, “Breathe, Teagan.”

Teagan sucks in a deep breath.

“I know that this is sudden. I didn’t expect Burtoni to suggest the date be moved.”

“Burtoni moved my speech up?” Teagan asks.

“Yes,” Padmé answers, “she spoke directly to the Chancellor. He agreed with her sentiment, so we have to do this now.”

“…Now or never,” Teagan murmurs.

“You have your cards?” Padmé reviews.

“In my dress pocket.”

Padmé fixes her hair a moment, then steps back. “Go show them.”

Teagan turns to the pod. She can see the Chancellor, Fox at his side, and the opposite side of the room. But they can’t see her yet.

She closes her eyes. “Eyes up, babygirl,” she whispers, “you showed up, so stand up and give it your all.”

She opens her eyes and walks out onto her pod. She looks for Kadath. She nods to the senator.

Kadath goes through the introduction, but Teagan isn’t paying attention. She holds her skirt with one hand, the same dress she wore to the Senate last time. She doesn’t look down, but she can feel the dried blood in the creases of her fingers. She insisted it stay there. Just like she insisted on wearing her vambrace with the battalion colors, her 501st visor, and how she wanted representatives of the 501st and the 16th to be here.

But with the altered time table, they won’t. She just recently got the go ahead to use the memories.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Kadath says, “Officer Teagan Braun of the Coruscant Guard.”

Teagan braces herself when the pod moves out. She’s alone, surrounded by air and senators who benefit from an army not considered as people.

But she can do this. She showed up. Time to stand up. She steps forward, grabbing what’s in her other hand with both. She sets it on the flat space in front of her for all to see; a pure white clone trooper helmet, borrowed from a shiny in the medbay.

“Senators of the Republic,” Teagan begins as she takes out her cards. “This is what the galaxy sees when they think of the Galactic Army of the Republic. A crisp white helmet, worn by a soldier bred for war.”

She looks around the room, then takes a breath.

“I bet it is what you see as well. The helmet, not the person behind it. Few of you know this, but I was on Kamino a year before it was discovered by the Jedi. I have known the clones for longer than you have, and unlike the members of this senate, have seen their faces. And I have gotten to know them as more than just soldiers.”

The crowd has the audacity to laugh. Teagan bites her tongue, waiting for them to quiet.

“Senator Jal introduced me as an officer, but I’d like to elaborate on that. I am a medical officer. Meaning I have seen the men that fight for you in the med bay, and I send them back out to continue. I’ve seen their faces more often than their helmets.”

She shuffles the cards in her hand.

“I have with me, a collection of stories that show who these men are. Not only soldiers, but men who deserve a chance to speak for themselves and decide what they want to do. As it so happens, none of the stories gathered for today have anything to do with the war.”

“Well then,“ Chancellor Palpatine says warmly, “we would love to hear these stories, Officer.”

Teagan takes another breath. The first one appears on holograms around the room, and on screens in each pod.

And she began.

She shares how the 16th all have different hobbies they do in their downtime. How each person finds what they like and it never interferes with their duties. Each shiny trails brother after brother until he either settles on something that works for him, or until he discovers a new one to add to the pile. Teagan is sure to add that their general did not start the tradition, but she is aware and makes sure they have what they need.

Along with that, there was a story about how Teagan got to show the 16th lads who practice in the mess kitchen some dishes from her planet, which her mom taught her. The ingredients weren’t quite the same, but they turned on some music and made a hyperspace trip of it on their way to the next relief mission.

She talks about one time with the 501st, Denal had a song stuck in his head, but couldn’t remember the tune for some reason. Fives worked on fixing the radio, and right as he finished, the exact song Denal was talking about started playing. This prompted Denal to challenge his brothers to a dance off. Jesse won.

There was one from a medical station she was sent to. A group came in, laughing so hard it must have hurt, with little cuts healing all over their arms. Teagan patched them up, but learned that a few weeks prior, someone convinced a shiny that they could have pets on board. After the tooka was found, it took almost a full company to capture it, but it didn’t get off the ship without a fight.

She then goes back to talking about Kamino, and how Fives had patiently taught her Basic and Mando’a, and he still graduated with his squad and became an ARC Trooper on top of that. She hopes this memory shows that having something other than the military won’t hamper their abilities, but strengthen them.

Teagan switches cards as the screens change again. She looks at the word written on it which was the only cue she needed to remember this memory. Bud.

Teagan starts speaking, “I… I was with the 16th on a relief mission when there was a small attack on the village. Half the men helped carry people of the village to safety, while the others engaged the enemy. One woman reached the safe zone when she realized her daughter wasn’t with her. One of the clones ran back into the open, scooping up the girl, and returned with her. He sat with her and talked to her over the blasters in the distance.”

Teagan takes a deep breath, peeks at Kadath, and continues.

“When the fighting was over, the same clone escorted the family home. They talked during the clean up, the little girl insisting she help him until he leaves. When she learned he didn’t have a name, she said he should go by ‘Bud,’ because she loves flowers and it means friend.”

Teagan takes a slow breath.

“And he was her friend, so it fit.” Teagan sniffs, and continues speaking, “When the little girl, was told by her mother, that her friend was not free, she burst into tears—” Teagan puts a hand to her nose, as if to stave off her own tears. She hears others around the room sniffle too, and focuses on that, “…And she cried even harder when he and his brothers left the planet.”

There are murmurs throughout the room.

Teagan stands up straighter, “Children seem to see the world more clearly than the adults. More simply. And if a child can look at what you see as a faceless soldier, and see a friend, what does that say about society?”

“Pardon my interruption, Chancellor,” Burtoni says, moving out into the area, “but why must we hear this? How many more supposedly heartwarming or heartbreaking stories must we hear before we put this bill to more pressing matters.”

“Like funding for Kamino?“ Teagan asks.

“Precisely,” Burtoni states, “we have a war to fight, and don’t need a medic telling us what to do.”

“If you actually looked at the men you create on Kamino, you’d see what I see,” Teagan says.

“And what’s that…?” Burtoni asks.

Teagan lets the silence hang, not letting her anger speak for her. “It’s true you’ve crafted a magnificent army, Senator Burtoni. They are exceptional on the battlefield, work well in units, and don’t question orders from a well experienced and trustworthy commanding officer.”

“Thank you,” Burtoni says.

Teagan smiles, “But if you wanted an army that was only battle driven and a faceless helmet, I’d say you failed.”

Burtoni tilts her head, “And why is that?”

“Because in the wake of your people’s greatest cloning achievement, you gave the Galactic Army of the Republic, a heart.” Teagan’s smile turns cold, “A heart that beats for their brothers, not for the Republic they serve. You forget that in the heart of every soldier, natural born or otherwise, there is a need to protect those they care about most. That when boots hit the ground and bombs explode behind you, you aren’t fighting for any ideals ingrained in you at bootcamp.”

Teagan finds her self leaning closer to the edge of her pod.

“You pick one person, and fight for them. And when the war is over, they will still fight for the brothers they have left. But they won’t be willing to die so another brother can make it to the next battle. They’d give their life so another can have a chance at a real one.”

Burtoni scoffs, “Then why isn’t a clone standing in your place telling us this?”

“Because a clone trooper’s voice wouldn’t be recognized by this assembly,” Teagan says, “I’m standing here so that it can.”

Teagan stands straight again, moving to hold the helmet in her hands.

“That is all, Chancellor. Unless someone else has a question.”

The room is silent. She can’t read Fox’s helmet. But around the room.

At every opening, there’s at least one white and red set of armor. Some have their helmets off, watching her with something akin to respect. The rest send signals subtle enough, only someone versed in clone sign could detect it.

Good job.

Thank you.

Family.

Brother.

Never alone.

Teagan hears some applause around the room, probably just out of courtesy. But as her pod pulls back and she walks away, she hears the warm voice of her dad in her head.

‘Eyes up, babygirl … focus on the people that matter, and the people that don’t will matter less.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> How did I do?


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the excitement boils down to a quiet moment in the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers:  
> mentions of injuries and abuse but nothing graphic  
> Lots of feels

Teagan sits in her office after getting a decent amount of sleep. The excitement of the day before, from the emergency medical care to looking Senator Burtoni in the eye and telling her off in front of the senate, wore her down. And she didn’t think she could handle what the clones would say concerning her reveal right away. She insisted to her escort that she was tired. Fully dressed in her Senate regalia, she walked straight to her room and closed the door before someone could ask her anything.

Now she’s listening to lo-fi in her office, petting Petal as she tries to review something on her datapad.

The light blinks on the door console. She sighs, figuring it was time. “It’s open.”

The door slides away. There is a small group of clones waiting, a few peeking around the frame when they can’t fit in the entry. Despite the red clearly painting their armor, they look at her like a group of shinies that got scolded.

“Come in, boys,” Teagan says, sitting up. Petal hops from her lap and goes to greet each of the clones as they step inside. One sits down on the floor and Petal curls up in his lap.

“So… you’re Ruusaan?” One asks, worrying his lip with his teeth.

Teagan takes a breath, “Yes, Si’ko’s, I am.”

He looks down for a moment, but then meets her gaze. “Gar ru uhyih aruetii,” he says softly.

Nash steps forward, “We want to apologize, Ruusaan, for our earlier behavior. It was uncalled for.”

“We didn’t know,” Quik adds.

Teagan smiles, “I know you didn’t. I didn’t tell you.”

“But why would you take our words when you knew they were wrong?” Bolt asks.

“Because your acceptance of me was not why I did what I did,” she explains, “I’m not working on the bill, or working in the med bay, because I am ‘Ruusaan.’ It’s because I’ve seen what your brothers have to deal with and I want to change it. And it seems I’m one of the few natborns that is even looking.”

The group shares a look, then looks back at her.

“Umm… What’s the difference?” Popi asks.

Teagan tilts her head, “…What?”

“There are… a lot of rumors that started about the girl, Ruusaan— uh, you,” Bolt says, “circulating even before we left Kamino. But one thing that stayed the same.”

“She saw us as equals,” Si’ko’s answers, “she didn’t look at us like product like the Kaminoans, or projects and solely soldiers like the trainers.” He looks down, “I didn’t think someone like that was possible.”

“So…” Teagan asks slowly, “if it was about treating you like people, why did you reject me before you knew who I was?”

Everyone cringes at the question.

“..It’s easier to believe a person could betray us any moment than trust a person to be real,” Quik explains slowly.

Teagan sighs, “I get that.”

“You deserve more respect than we’ve given you,” Si’ko’s says.

Teagan shakes her head, “Si’ko’s…”

He looks up bashfully.

She smiles at him, “All I want is the same respect I’ve given you and your brothers.”

Si’ko’s nods, smiling at her in return.

Popi gets a turn to have Petal on his lap. He strokes across her back, thinking to himself. He then asks, “Did you always know?”

“Hm?” Teagan asks.

“Did you know you were ‘Ruusaan’?” He asks.

Teagan sits back in her chair, then moves over so she’s more included in the group. She sits on the floor, offering the chair to Nash, who is still standing. “Well… I knew that I was special to your brothers, but I didn’t know I was called Ruusaan until I was sent to the 16th for training.”

“How’d you know?” Bolt asks.

Teagan sighs, running her teeth over the top of her tongue as she thinks. “Well…”

***

 _Some of the missions the 16_ _ th _ _took part in were rescuing slaves, but only when they were not needed at a battlefield for extraction or there were no open relief missions available. One such mission came about when Teagan was training for field medicine. Everyone involved prepped for the deployment. Teagan finished readying her medpac as other medics were leaving the medbay and an ARC Trooper walked in, helmet under his arm._

_“Thunder, you’re on this mission?” Teagan asked, shouldering her medpac._

_“Yes ma’am,” he said, “What’s the protocol?”_

_Teagan had been tested on knowledge she should know from almost everyone at every turn, except when she’s supposed to be learning something new. ‘It takes a village,’ she supposed. “Troopers go in first and secure rooms in squads. Medics are to wait for the all clear signal before treating the captives. Troopers not on guard for last minute ambushes help with extraction.”_

_“Good.”_

_“And I can’t wander off and need to be within the sight of at least one trooper at all times,” Teagan added._

_Thunder nodded._

_“I’d ask if this is overkill, but something tells me your getting orders from more than just superiors,” Teagan laughed to herself._

_“I trained with Fives and Echo on Kamino,“ Thunder revealed, “he may have mentioned to keep you out of trouble.”_

_The PA system turned on, “Attention, personel. LAATi are prepped for departure. All troopers designated for the mission, find your LAATi now.”_

_“Time to go,” Thunder said. He put his helmet on and Teagan ran next to him to reach the hangar. “You really need to paint your armor when you get back,” he commented._

_“Uh huh,” Teagan agreed distantly, “One thing at a time.” They slid into the LAATi with Thunder’s partner, ARC Trooper Lightning, and the doors closed._

_***_

_Teagan listens to the comms, waiting in her LAATi. Lightning had gone into the building with the squads, while Thunder stayed with the medics and support troopers._

_“This sector is clear,” Lightning said through comms. A cell unlocked and he says, “We’re here to rescue you. … More of my men will be here shortly to help you to safety.”_

_He gave similar speeches as he went through the facility. Thunder starts organizing squads to help with the extraction. For every squad of five, two medics went with._

_“Captain,” Lightning said through the helmet, sounding like he was having trouble finding his words._

_“What is it?” Captain Graven asked, from another part of the facility for clean up._

_“…Our brothers…” Lightning says._

_“What about them?” Graven asks._

_“They’re here.”_

_“I don’t understand—”_

_“Just get a medic here,” Lightning said, “and a squad, sir.”_

_Graven sighed, “I’ll send Teagan. Thunder can get a group together.”_

_“On it, sir,” Thunder said. He looks to Teagan, nodding to the door. He turned to the groups waiting, “Yirt Squad! You’re up.”_

_Sparker and his group met up with Teagan on the way, carrying the collapsible stretchers they might need._

_They moved through the halls. Teagan moved back, letting Sergeant Sparker take the lead. Troopers with stretchers moved in the opposite direction. Some blaster fire went off in the distance, where slavers appeared after hiding. Sparker followed the ping of Lightning’s position until they reached the open door._

_Teagan went in first. “Light, Graven got the message to me, what—” Teagan stopped at the entrance. Her face drops seeing missing clones sitting there, terrified of her. She looks at Lightning. He nods, his helmet still at his hip. Teagan then turns and walks over to the first clone. She kneels down a couple feet away from him, sliding her pack off. “I’m a medic. Does anything hurt?”_

_He looks at Lightning, who nodded in approval. The clone then nodded to her, holding his arm close to his chest._

_“May I see?” Teagan asked._

_He nodded hesitantly. The others looked ready to spring on her, despite being just as scared as their brother. Teagan moves closer and opens her pack. She touches his arm and he flinches._

_“What hurts? Is it a bone?”_

_“Crushed…” he winced, “steel boots.”_

_Teagan’s face darkened for a second, then she took out a length of cloth. She unrolled it, then held it out, “I can make this into a sling. It will keep your arm in place so you don’t have to hold it up.”_

_He nodded again. She tucked it behind his arm, wrapping it once. She then tied the ends behind his neck. She adjusted the cloth over his elbow, apologizing when he winced again._

_“We’ll get you back to the ship and some bacta, okay?” She said gently._

_“Vor entye.”_

_She moved onto the next clone when he said there wasn’t anything else. The next had a swelling foot and a head wound. The next two each had broken fingers._

_Sparker’s squad started helping clones out after Teagan's talked to them. Another squad joined them, their sergeant introducing himself as Nitt._

_One captive trooper wasn’t too injured, but like the others he was seriously malnourished. Teagan insisted that, if he allowed it, she’d do a quick check in case there’s an injury he can’t feel. She gently felt along his arms and legs, checking his chest and abdomen. After looking over his head with gentle strokes, she cleared him to be brought out. He reached over and hugged her on impulse, breaking into tears._

_She stroked his back, then passed him to Shark, who was a trooper helping move his brothers in Yirt squad. The next trooper in the line had bruises along his ribs that needed to be wrapped temporarily until they can be checked for breakage._

_When Teagan was through the injured, she helped one that could stand on his own and they all walked to the LAATi transports. It took three transports to get the freed clones to the Reliance. The few 16th clones among them embraced Drift in relief of seeing their commanding officer again. Others stated what battalions they were from, and how they were taken right off the battlefield._

_Cots were set out on one side of the hangar for all those that were freed, but the clones picked a section all their own. A few at a time were brought to the med bay for extensive care and showers. Teagan went around with pain relief hypos and blankets to help those waiting. She comforted each one with light touches and soft words in all the languages she knew, assuring them they were safe._

_The clones arrived back at their cots with new clothes that their brothers on duty were lending them. Those that have more extensive injuries were set in bacta tanks._

_Teagan stayed up through the night, making sure that the rescued clones had someone to care for them. Others insisted she swap out with others, but she kept vigilance along side them on the way to Coruscant._

_One that managed to sleep starts to cry out. Teagan moved over to him, softly talking as she brushed a hand through his hair. “Ruusaan, taylir mhi morut'yc,” he mutters in his sleep. “kaysh cuyir shi a c'ati, Ruusaan. Narir va rala etid hiibir kaysh.”_

_Another medic comes over and checks his vitals. “Go to sleep, Teagan. We’ll take it from here.”_

_Teagan wants to argue, but someone already has a grip on her arm and is leading her away. She feels the exhaustion in her bones._

_But something sticks in her mind, “What does ‘Ruusaan’ mean?”_

_“Reliable one,” her escort says. She looks up, realizing it is Drift, the commander of the battalion of all people._

_“Well… I know, but…” Teagan stops when they reach her quarters. “Who is it? He said it like a name.”_

_Drift sighs, “Get some sleep, Teagan.“_

_“Do you know?” Teagan asks._

_Drift must realize she won’t rest without an answer. He turns back to her, “Ruusaan is a collection of rumors cultivated on Kamino. It was a woman. No one knows where she is from, or why she appeared. Some don’t even believe she was real. But she is a symbol to us of acceptance and safety. The only natborn we’d trust without hesitation.”_

_Teagan tilts her head, “Don’t you trust your generals, Drift?”_

_“Not right away,” Drift answers, “we follow their orders, but the kind of trust afford to brothers is… well it’s different than those for others. Only very few outside us clones have that honor.” Drift puts a hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes, “and whoever Ruusaan is, has nothing else to prove to us that she deserves it.”_

_He salutes, then walks down the hall._

_Teagan walks into her room, the door sliding behind her. In the darkness is when it hits her._

_She’s Ruusaan. And Drift knows._

***

Teagan finishes her story and looks at the Coruscant Guards present. Others in the medbay had been listening outside her door, but others had squeezed into the room during the story.

“I remember that,” Thorn says, “Didn’t Senator Burtoni insist the found clones be dec—”

Teagan eyes him, as he was about to say a word banned from the medbay.

“Killed,” Thorn finishes.

“She did,” Teagan says.

“Do you know what happened to them?” Popi asks.

Teagan looks at Paad, standing in the door, “The 16th medics would have a better idea. I left not too long after for Umbara.”

“That’s where Burtoni knew you from,” Bolt says, remembering the conversation between the senator and Teagan.

“Yes,” Teagan admits. Petal curls up on her lap, showing her belly.

“Do you know how many clones… _know_?” Quik asks.

Teagan shakes her head, “Not sure. Rex’s main squad knows, troopers at the medical station I first served at know, and at least Drift in the 16th, and now you all. But… I’m not well known elsewhere.”

“Why did you get that tattoo?” Someone asks from the door.

Teagan can’t see them clearly, but she answers nonetheless. “I kept reaching back to touch my scar, a reminder of the evil that’s in the world. I wanted something to remind me of those that I wanted to focus on.”

Thire steps into the doorway, other clones stepping back to give him room, “Officer Teagan.”

She looks up at him.

“…We’d like to invite you to the Remembrance this evening. Your schedule can be adjusted to accommodate if you wish.”

Teagan looks around the room. Every face agrees with the statement. She looks back at Thire. “I’d be honored, Thire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Gar ru uhyih aruetii— you are not an outsider.  
> Vor entye— thank you  
> taylir mhi morut'yc— keep us safe  
> kaysh cuyir shi a c'ati— he’s only a shiny  
> Narir va rala etid hiibir kaysh— Don’t let them take him
> 
> The 16th Battalion are my OCs and I am so happy I get to have something with them in it more than just mentions or brief cameos.
> 
> Also, I reached the point I wanted to before New Years!  
> So I will post the next chapter Jan 1.  
> It's a game changer.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything is going right, expect something to eventually go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> Here we go...

_“Good soldiers follow orders.”_

Teagan stops and looks around. No one else was in her office. She sets the data pad down and shoos Petal off her lap.

“Headed to the cafeteria, yet?” She asks Paad.

He barely looks up from his data pad. “Uhhh huh,” he says distractedly, “I’ll meet you there. Gimme a minute.”

Teagan waves to the others as she walks out of the medbay. She nods to men she passes, smiling when they respond in turn.

_“Good… Good soldiers…”_

Teagan pauses for a second, but the echo in her head doesn’t finish. She walks into the cafeteria. Some men at a table greet her loudly. She rolls her eyes, going to the lineup for food.

The cooking droid puts something on her plate.

“Teagan, try this,” a hand offers her a fruit from the next area.

She reaches out, looking up at him to respond.

_“Goodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsoldiersfollowordersgoodsold—”_

“You okay?” Jek asks.

Teagan shakes her head, taking the fruit. “Yes. Long morning at work. Thanks Jek.”

He nods, and carries on. Teagan walks to a table, eating as she looks around. It’s a relief that the Coruscant Guard accepted her, instead of idolizing her like she feared.

Some stop at her table briefly to talk. Some are still apologizing, or finally getting their chance.

_“What happened?”_

“Did you say something?” Teagan asks.

A trooper walking by pauses, “…Uhh… no?”

“…Oh,” Teagan sighs to herself.

“Are you okay, Ru— Teagan?” He asks.

_“Tup, what are you—?”_

Teagan stands up. “I… I need to use the refresher.” He points the way even though she knows. She passes troopers, trying to not seem as though she’s panicking. ‘Find the refresher. Find the refresher—’

_“Probably a virus…”_

Teagan closes the door behind her and falls to the floor.

“Calm down Teagan,” she says gently, “let it come.” She closes her eyes and focuses on the words instead of pushing them away.

_There’s bright white, blinding like the halls of Kamino._

_“If a virus was the cause of Tup’s breakdown…”_

_Shaak Ti stands over Tup on an examination table with a Kaminoan, Nala Se._

_“I am not fond of these hyper tests.” Shaak Ti says as Tup’s eyes roll back in his head from pain._

_“Yes, but they do give us all the information we need in a timely fashion,” Nala Se says._

_“The subject tested negative on all accounts.”_

_“What about an atomic level brain scan?” A droid asks._

_“He is too weak for a phase five atomic-level scan.”_

_“…get the results of the scan ourselves…” That was a clone, but there’s no indication who it is. Teagan only sees Tup lying unconscious._

_“…go to the General. She’ll help.”_

_Tup struggles, as if taken over by something. There’s shouting around him and he stills, an identical hand holding his on the table._

Teagan opens her eyes when she can’t remember anymore. Some pricks at the back of her mind, but she can’t decipher what it is. She gets up and runs.

She needs to contact Shaak Ti.

***

After the notice came in saying that a medical transport was arriving from the 501st, Shaak Ti received a message from Coruscant. Thire appears on her holo. “Hello, Commander Thire. What can I do for you?”

“General Ti, Officer Teagan requested to talk to you,” Thire says.

“Really?” Shaak Ti muses.

“Yes sir. She was adamant.”

“Is she with you?”

Teagan steps into the call, “Hello General.”

“Teagan,” Shaak Ti greets.

“…Has Tup arrived at Kamino yet?”

Shaak Ti tilts her head in contemplation, “There is a clone on the way here from the 501st. General Skywalker claims he is sick. Is that who you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Did you have another vision?“ Shaak Ti asks.

Teagan looks like she disagrees with the word, “Yeah, yeah I did. General, I know that Nala Se will suggest otherwise, but you need to skip the initial tests, they won’t show anything useful. Instead, do an atomic brain scan immediately. It will show the cause of Tup’s problem.”

“Do you know what the problem is?“ Shaak Ti asks.

“…No, I don’t. I also don’t know what the scan means. I do know that if you do the tests first, then he will die after the brain scan,” Teagan says.

Shaak Ti nods, “I will take this up with Nala Se. Thank you, Teagan, for your help. Is that all?”

“Yes, General. I wish I had more,” Teagan answers.

“May the Force be with you, young one,” Shaak Ti says. The call cuts out and she stands to greet the transport.

Fives and Rex step off the ship with the medics, Tup on a stretcher in front of them.

***

Palpatine opens his eyes as a holo call opens on the desk behind him.

“You called for me, Master?” Dooku says.

“What do you know of what is happening on Kamino?” Palpatine asks.

“The Kaminoans have found a faulty clone within the Republic army. They believe his inhibitor chip was triggered early,” Dooku reports. “They suggested immediate termination to remove any evidence.”

“And is there a problem?”

“The Jedi on Kamino was adamant about skipping initial tests. The Kaminoans believe that she may know something.”

Palpatine smiles, “No, she does not.”

“How are you certain, Master?”

“…All in due time, my apprentice.” Palpatine raises his hood and turns around. “Inform me if anything new develops on Kamino. Have the clone terminated, and anyone that seems to have information.”

“But not the Jedi?” Dooku asks.

“She will meet her end soon enough,” Palpatine grins.

Dooku bows, “Of course, Master.” The feed cuts out.

Palpatine steeples his fingers, thinking. Somehow, this girl… This, _Teagan_ , knew enough to warn the Jedi. He felt the shift in the Force, just as he did when Anakin’s padawan was framed for the bombing of the Temple. But this feels different. He cannot determine what she knew, exactly. It’s all muddied. But perhaps…

He smiles.

Yes. He may not see it, but he now knows he can do something about it.

After all, what is a non-sensitive to a Sith Lord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wasn't aware of it, Palpa-mean is a Sith Lord.
> 
> Now, a good chunk of the next chapters are already written, so I'll go through them one by one and post them, one a day.
> 
> ...What's that one Star Wars saying we hear everywhere?


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a bad feeling about this...

Teagan develops a small headache as she walks back to the med bay after finishing her lunch. Thire had escorted her back, but had other duties that required his attention at the time. She brushes the headache off as stress and finds something on the roster to do. It takes being in the med bay for a few hours for the headache to grow to a problem. She touches her the back of her head and moans, leaning against the counter.

“Teagan?” Berrie asks.

“Headache, I should be fine,” Teagan says.

“Take something for it,” the clone medic says, “just in case. We can’t afford to lose you to something.”

Teagan laughs around the pain, “I’m sure you could, Berrie.” She takes a pain relieving pill. She continues working, but can’t focus enough. After a half hour of trying, she hands off her latest patient to Paad. “I’m going to lie down.”

“We’ll hold the fort, madam,” Paad says.

Teagan doesn’t correct the honorific, going to one of the empty rooms for the medics to stay overnight. The moment she lays down, the pain spikes. She holds both sides of her head and moans.

“Teagan?” Berrie asks. She closes her eyes, curling in on herself. “Get a commander!”

***

Teagan is still curled up in pain when Thire arrives. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t know,” Paad says, “We’ve ruled out any illness. She’s perfectly healthy.”

Thire kneels by Teagan’s bed. “Teagan, when did this start?”

“Sometime today,” she gets out around gritted teeth. “Thire… it feels…”

“How much pain medication is she on?” Thire asks.

“No… no help,” Teagan groans. “A… memory… I’m trying to remember something…” Teagan groans and clutches her head harder, “but… there’s resistance.”

“This has never happened before?“ Thire asks. He’s still confused as to how she knew about the trooper on Kamino, but it was clearly not the first time.

Teagan shakes her head. “This is something… big. I know it. But… If I could only remember…”

Thire puts a hand on her shoulder. “Teagan.”

“I have to fight it—”

“And if you lose the fight with…“ Thire struggles to put words to it, “…with whatever this is?”

“I’ll forget,” Teagan says, “that’s clear. It… it wants me to forget.”

Paad steps up, “If it is so bad, maybe… _you_ are wanting to forget.”

Teagan rolls over in the bed, shuddering at a new wave of pain.

“Teagan, I’m going to give you a sleep agent,” Berrie says, stepping forward.

“Berrie…” Teagan pleads, trying to persuade otherwise. Her pain filled plea only makes him more resolute. The hypo is administered and she slowly slumps to her bed, the burden of wakefulness lifted from her shoulders.

“Keep someone nearby at all times,” Thire says. The medics salute. Thire turns away when his comlink goes off. “This is Thire.”

“General Shaak Ti is here with a defective clone,” Fox says, “Send some men to escort them. They’ll be speaking with the Chancellor.”

“Right away,” Thire says. He marches out of the med bay, trusting the medics can handle Teagan’s dilemma.

***

Teagan is mostly quiet on her bed, so the medics go about their duties with minimal glances her way. But then she starts to shift around, her head rolling from one side of the pillow to the other.

“I’ll check on her,” Paad says. He walks over, lightly touching her shoulder. “Teagan, are you waking up?”

***

_Neon lights…_

_“Kix…”_

_Laughter…_

_“Sky—”_

_“—all the way to the top…”_

***

Teagan thrashes in bed, muttering louder, though no one can understand her. She’s speaking in her planet’s language.

“A little back up, Berrie!” Paad yells.

Berrie goes to Teagan’s other side, “Teagan, snap out of it—”

***

_A dimly lit room…_

_“…with that virus that killed Tup…”_

_“All that I can tell you is…”_

_A wall with graffiti…_

_“How can I help?”_

_“…are in grave danger…”_

_“…talk to Rex…”_

_“…what I’m mixed up in…”_

_Fives stares at the mirror, “…I’m being framed.”_

***

Teagan bolts up in bed screaming. She holds her head as the medics hover near her without making contact. A droid comes over with a hypo for the pain, but Teagan waves it off.

“Have to help him…” Teagan says, gasping through the pain.

“Who?” Berrie asks.

“You remember?” Paad asks.

Teagan shakes her head, “I don’t… not everything.” She then looks up, eyes wide, “Where’s Fives?”

The two share a look. “The… you mean the fugitive?” Berrie asks.

“What…?” Teagan asks.

“ARC Trooper Fives,” Berrie repeats. Teagan nods. “He… well, they say he tried to assassinate the chancellor. They’re looking for him here on Coruscant.”

“So he’d be…” Teagan tries to place what she saw with somewhere on Coruscant. It clicks. “He could be at 79s?”

“Well… yes—”

“Is that where you saw him?” Paad asks, “Is that where they should look?”

Teagan looks at him, “I need to talk to him.”

Berrie scoffs. “Good luck. The whole garrison are looking for him.”

Teagan starts to stand, “Then I need to talk to Fox—”

Paad stands in front of her, his hands out as if to steady her, or hold her back. “Fox is busy. Maybe you should sit down—”

“Then Rex,“ Teagan says, turning to look at him. “I need to talk to Captain Rex. Do you know where he might be?”

“Yes madam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter immediately after this one.  
> But before clicking 'next chapter', what do you think is going to happen next?  
> Any predictions?


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Captain Rex listen to her?  
> Will anyone?

Rex walks into the room, “Teagan what’s wrong?”

“Fives—” Teagan starts to say.

“We know. We’re searching for him. General Skywalker just—”

“You have to trust him,“ Teagan interrupts.

“Who?”

“Fives,” Teagan answers, “Trust _Fives_.“

“…What do you remember?” Rex asks.

“Only that he talked to Kix and he wants to talk to you and the general,” Teagan says, “I saw his face, Rex. He’s telling the truth.”

“He tried to kill the chancellor, Teagan,” Rex says.

“I heard,“ Teagan says, “what I’m telling you is that, against my better judgement, I _know_ that Fives is being truthful. Not just because he believes it, but because it _is_ the truth. And my _knowledge_ has never been wrong, has it?” Teagan tilts her head and raises her voice, “ _Has it?_ ”

“…No,” Rex says softly, “it hasn’t been wrong.”

“I’m trying to change something again,” Teagan says, “I don’t…“ she groans and rubs her head, “I don’t know what. Something is fighting me this time. But I know Fives is in danger and he needs to be listened to.”

“Skywalker has ordered him to be brought in alive,” Rex assures, “we’ll listen to him, I promise.”

“Thank you.“

Rex’s comlink beeps. He turns it on. “Rex, Kix is back and he has a message for us.”

“I’ll be right there, General.” He looks at Teagan and nods.

“ _Please_ listen to him,” Teagan says, blinking and wincing as her headache increases again.

“We will. Now please rest. The doctors are worried,“ Rex says. He takes a step to pivot, then adds, “… _I’m_ worried.” Then he leaves the room.

***

“I don’t like this,” Paad says, looking over at Teagan. She’s fallen asleep again, this time on a medical bed and without any aides. But despite her peacefulness, there’s tension in the air.

“Me either,” Berrie says.

***

_Rex and Skywalker walk through a dark warehouse full of boxes…_

***

Teagan starts muttering, softly to herself. She fists the sheets.

“She’s at it again.”

Paad moves to her side, “Teagan, wake up—”

***

… _Fox puts his gun up, yelling at Fives to get on the ground…_

***

“Wait,” Berrie says, pulling Paad back.

“What?”

“Just… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The two wait for her to have another outburst.

***

_A smoldering hole burns through Fives’ chest plate._

_He collapses to the ground, Rex holding his head._

_“The mission…” Fives mutters._

***

“…they’re… over…” Teagan mutters, as if in a trance. She then bolts up, “Fives!”

Berrie tries to push her back down. “General Skywalker and—”

“I _have_ to talk to Fox,” Teagan says.

“He’s… on his way to apprehend Fives,” Paad says.

“I have. To talk. To Fox,” Teagan says.

“Teagan, you are still—”

“I’m fine.” Teagan stands, unsteady on her feet for a moment. “Take me to Fox.”

“…Yes, madam,” Paad says. He offers Teagan an arm for support and they leave.

“I’ll message Fox to let him know we’re coming,” Berrie says, tapping at his comlink.

“I just hope we’re not too late,” Teagan says. “This one is closer than the others. I used to have a few hours before, but now it feels like mere minutes.”

***

Fox walks towards the LAATi prepped to find the renegade clone.

“Fox!” Teagan yells.

Fox turns to look at her. He glares at the medics. “Teagan, you’re still weak!”

Teagan runs to Fox, out of breath and looking pale.

“Teagan, I have a job to do,” Fox says.

“You promised!” Teagan says. “You promised that if I remembered something again, you would listen to me and you would believe me!”

Fox stops, he waves the troopers behind him to get into the LAATi. “What is it?” Fox whispers.

“Just… check your blaster,” Teagan says.

Fox tilts his head, “What?”

“Check your blaster before you engage Fives. Make sure it’s on stun,” Teagan says.

“The Chancellor insisted Fives be brought in alive,“ Fox assures, “and my guns are always on stun. The same as the blasters of all my men.”

“Fox, _please_ ,” Teagan begs.

“Commander,” the pilot says, “time to go.”

Fox looks at Teagan. He puts his hand on her shoulder, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Fox…!” Teagan says, close to crying.

Fox looks to the medics behind her, “Take her back to the med bay. Keep her there.”

“No… no!” Teagan yells, “You said you’d listen to me!”

“You are not well, Teagan,” Fox says, “you should focus on your health.” He gets into the LAATi and it takes off. Fox looks down at his blasters. It was a quick glance, just to know they are there; The light next to the trigger is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last chapter, what are your predictions?


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a dark warehouse somewhere in Coruscant...

Rex looks at Fives through the ray shield, talking slowly, “Fives, you have to let the ray shield down and come with us. We’ll go to Teagan. She’s a medic on Coruscant now, remember?”

“Yes… I remember,” Fives says, looking around for anything suspicious.

“Teagan is worried about you,” Skywalker tries.

“How do I know you’re not tricking me?” Fives asks, “How do I know this won’t be a trap?”

Rex figures having the general talk is a bad idea. He puts his hand out so Skywalker knows he should take the lead. “Fives, she told me that I should trust you,” Rex says.

“She did?” Fives asks, shocked, “She… She _knows_?“

“Not everything,“ Rex says, “she knows that you believe you were framed, that what you know is true. She told me to bring you in safe, Fives. That’s all we’re trying to do.”

“The Chancellor will try to kill me! I promise you that!” Fives insists.

“The Chancellor?” Skywalker blurts out.

“ _You_ don’t believe me,” Fives yells at the general. “Rex maybe, because he knows… he _knows_ what Teagan can know. But you don’t.” He points at Skywalker, still unsteady and rambling. “You haven’t seen any of it.”

“Fives, I know that Teagan has visions of things about the future,“ Skywalker says, “I get what—”

“But did you live any of it!?” Fives asks, “No! It’s one thing to believe her, and other to experience it.” Fives starts walking around the ray shield. “He might try to hurt her. He’s in on it. I don’t know… what extent. Did Teagan say anything?” He looks at Rex.

“No Fives,” Rex says, “she only knows that you are right.”

“The Chancellor orchestrated much of this,” Fives insists.

***

Fox arrives at the warehouse, hearing General Skywalker insist the Chancellor couldn’t have done any of what Fives claims. Fox nods to his troopers and stands, guns out. “Stand down! Get on your knees!”

Fives turns around. “No no! Stay back!” He yells. He turns to look at Rex’s blasters.

“Don’t do it! _Don’t do it_ , soldier!” Fox yells.

“Get _away from me_!” Fives yells. He grabs a blaster and aims it at Fox.

“Fives no!” Rex yells.

Fox fires. A ring of blue surrounds Fives and he drops to the floor, groaning. The ray shield is deactivated. Rex crouches next to Fives.

“General Skywalker,” Fox says, “we’ll take it from here.”

“Thank you, Fox,” Skywalker says.

“You go ahead, we’ll catch up. No doubt the Chancellor will want to hear what happened.”

“Of course, Commander.” The Jedi walks towards the entrance of the warehouse.

Fox turns to Fives. Teagan’s words play through his mind, and of what Fives was just ranting about…

“Take his chest plate off,” Fox whispers to Rex.

“Why?”

“Do. It,” Fox says.

Rex unclasps the front of Fives’ chest plate. Fox raises it into the air and shoots the center with his second blaster. A clean hole burns into the chest plate. He secures it back to Fives as Skywalker comes running back. “Fox—!”

Rex is silenced with a quick motion from Fox before the commander stands back up. He motions to the troopers around him. They grab Fives and start for the LAATi. Fox address Skywalker, “Sorry sir. He woke up and attacked. I reacted on instinct. My men will bring him back to the barracks.”

“Shouldn’t he not be moved?” Skywalker asks.

“It will take too long for medics to get here, sir,” Fox says, “we’re going to try to save him. I… I thought my blaster was on stun.”

Skywalker sighs, “Very well. I will report what happened to the Chancellor.” Skywalker looks to Rex. Rex pushes his confusion to the front, which isn’t hard since he has no clue what Fox is planning. Skywalker leaves.

“Rex needs to come with us,” Fox says, “I need to know what happened before we arrived.”

“…Of course,” Skywalker nods, giving his permission for Rex to go with. Rex turns to look at Fox.

“Wait,” Fox whispers. The two climb into the LAATi. When it takes off, Fox speaks, and leaves no room for argument. “If anyone asks, and I mean _anyone_ , ARC Trooper Fives died in that warehouse. Am I understood?”

“Sir yes sir,” the Coruscant troopers chant.

Fox looks at Rex.

“Yes sir,” Rex relents.

“Even from the general,” Fox says.

“Will I know why?” Rex asks.

“Yes.”

***

Fox gives his men their orders. By the time they leave the transport, they all are in their roles, placing Fives on the ground. Rex would stay to see how it plays out, but Fox is all but dragging him away. They pass Fox’s office. Rex turns to look at the door, but follows Fox down the hallway. “What is going on?” Rex asks, taking off his helmet.

Fox puts his hand up. He then opens a door. Rex follows him out to the commanders’ landing pad.

“There aren’t any audio recorders out here,“ Fox says.

“Why would there be recording devices in your office?” Rex asks.

“Security measures,” Fox answers formally. He then takes his helmet off, “I may be a marshal commander, but anyone can be under scrutiny for certain cases. Having a recording device can rule out that I was involved.”

“And?” Rex asks, raising an eyebrow.

Fox quirks his mouth, but it’s not quite a smile, “We are clones and we’re not given the luxury of privacy.”

“…Alright, but what’s this about, Fox?”

Fox walks over to the edge, looking out at the city. “Teagan told me to check my guns.”

“…What?”

“I wasn’t going to. My guns are always on stun unless ordered otherwise,” Fox says. “But they were set to lethal.”

“You listened to her,” Rex says.

“…I promised I would,” Fox says. He turns around. “I’m surprised I tried to go back on that promise.”

“It went against all you were seeing,” Rex says, “all you knew.”

“Yes.” Fox shakes his head, “but if Teagan is right about Fives, and if Fives is right about… whatever he knows, it is crucial information.”

“Why kill Fives?” Rex asks, “I mean, why make it _seem_ like he was killed?”

“Whoever is doing this…” Fox sighs, “they would want him out of the picture. So we need them to think they are winning.” Fox hesitates, which makes Rex instantly worry. His brother was never known to question himself. “Does… Is the Chancellor aware that she knows him?”

Rex thinks back, “I don’t know, I…” he then remembers. Chancellor Palpatine had asked him questions while he was protecting him during the bombing incident. “Wait, yes. He had asked about her. I thought it wasn’t critical information. It seemed harmless.”

Fox then walks closer and puts a hand on Rex’s shoulder. “Then we can’t tell Teagan.”

Rex doesn’t register the meaning of the statement for a solid minute. “Wait… Teagan _needs_ to know.”

“She can’t,” Fox says.

“No, Fox, she and Fives are closer than… she’s practically one of us.“

“I know.“

“If we don’t tell her,” Rex says, “she’ll—”

“Be devastated?” Fox asks. “I know. If the Chancellor is part of this, if anyone that is part of this knows how close they are, they will be watching her. Her reaction has to be nothing less than genuine, which means she. Can’t. Know.”

Rex glares at Fox, “She _is_ one of us, Fox. She’s Ruusaan.” Rex notes that Fox’s expression doesn’t change, so he must know that already. “Fives adopted her into our vode. She’s _family_ , and you can’t lie to family.”

“I’m not saying she’ll never know,” Fox says, “but she needs to be in the dark until we get a grip on what we are dealing with. I have a medic that is sworn into secrecy creating the report of Fives’ death, and another looking him over for anything we missed. We’ll keep him undercover as much as we can and we need to listen to what he has to say.”

“The Kaminoans will want his body,” Rex says.

“We’ll give them one,” Fox says. He smirks, “and they won’t know the difference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd actually kill him off, did you?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter is tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally break the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if this chapter makes you cry.
> 
> TW: grief and loss

Teagan was told they had just returned to the Coruscant Barracks Medbay, when in reality it had been a couple hours since. She was in her own medical examination room, sleeping off the stress of having something foreign pushing at her mind.

Teagan doesn’t ask for permission to enter the room, through the door before it finishes opening. She runs straight to the gurney. Rex stands nearby with his helmet on. Fox decided not to be present, but sent some of his men in his place.

Teagan stares at the dead clone in white armor and a shaved head. “No no no no no no…” she chants, trying to shake his shoulders. Rex steps forward to pull her away. Teagan then turns to Rex, tears pouring, “You were supposed to _listen_ to him!” She slams a fist into his armor. He doesn’t even feel it.

“Teagan,” Rex says, “it was out of my hands.”

“Why is no one listening to me?” Teagan yells, “I told Fox to check his gun! I told _you_ that whatever Fives knew was the _truth_!“

“But you don’t know what it was,“ Rex says.

“No. But…” Teagan shudders, “Something was trying to prevent me from knowing. This was something that needed to be stopped! And now—” Teagan sobs, leaning back on the gurney. She turns to look at the corpse again, “We won’t be able to stop it…”

She steps forward and stares at the burn mark on the center of the chest plate. But in her grief, with tears blurring her sight, she doesn’t see the 5 on his temple is too crude, too fresh and temporary. She doesn’t notice that the body is too cold to have been killed that night.

Rex doesn’t betray those facts from within his helmet or from his carefully chosen words. He’s impassive on the outside, but within his safety zone, a clone in red armor, standing at perfect attention just inside the room, is pleading into the private comms for Rex to tell her the truth so he doesn’t have to hide.

Rex keeps watching Teagan, knowing this is for the best; As much as it digs at his gut that it’s wrong.

***

Fives walks into a secure room with Rex behind him. He tears off the Guard helmet and throws it across the room.

“Fives, take it easy—”

“The doctors cleared me of whatever Nala Se drugged me with,” Fives says, rubbing his wrist where his identification chip was taken out, “this is me, _angry_.”

“You know this was necessary,” Rex says.

Fives opens his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say. He sighs, his anger deflating. “…I know. She can’t be involved.”

“This will keep her safe,” Rex says. “And she _is_ an important part of the plan.”

“I just…” Fives leans against the wall, “She thinks she just lost her whole world…”

“I know,” Rex says. The image of Teagan breaking down over losing Fives will be seared into his brain forever.

Fives stares at his hands, then pushes off the wall and stands next to Rex, “What’s the plan?”

“We’re working on it. First I need you to tell me everything that happened.”

“Is the general involved?” Fives asks.

“No,” Rex shakes his head, “he trusts the chancellor. We can’t tell anyone outside our brothers unless we are sure they are on our side.”

“Won’t he be suspicious?” Fives asks.

Rex smirks, “I said I’d write the mission report. And he never actually looks them over when approving them.”

Fives nods, figuring that fits. “Well… Let’s get started.” He sits down on a chair, facing Rex who sits across from him, “It all started on Kamino…”

***

Teagan is curled up on a medical bed when Rex comes to check on her. He walks over to Paad. “How is she?“ the captain asks.

“We’ve cleared her,” Paad says, “she’s fit to leave the med bay, physically. But…” Paad looks over at Teagan.

Rex walks over to her bed. “Teagan, would you like me to escort you to your room? You’ll probably sleep better there.”

“No thank you,” Teagan says, hiccuping at the end.

“Teagan,” Rex presses, “Someone else might need this bed. The doctors cleared you and…”

Teagan keeps staring at the floor.

“…I’m sorry,” Rex says, “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“I know, Rex,” Teagan whispers. Rex has to lean in to hear her. “ _I’m_ sorry…“ Teagan takes a breath, hiccuping, “I shouldn’t have I yelled at you… you did the best you could.”

“Then…” Rex asks, “why won’t you look at me?“

Teagan laughs, but it’s hollow and scornful, “For the first time… I can’t look at you without seeing one of your brothers.”

Rex raises his eyebrows. He never knew that. He doesn’t know if he should take that as proof that she does care about him, or if it’s just his hair.

“Just… just this once,” Teagan pleads, “let me grieve. Just let me grieve, Rex. I couldn’t for Echo, or the rest of Domino, or for any other trooper that died in the med bay. I need…” she curls in on herself more, “I need this… It’s _Fives_ , Rex.”

Rex has no desire within himself to take that away. At least someone can grieve one of his brothers. “Permission to carry you to one of the overnight rooms?” Rex asks.

Teagan is silent at first. Rex wonders if she feel asleep in the time between they each spoke. But then her mouth opens and whispers, “Yes…”

Rex steps forward and scoops her up. She leans her head on his pauldron. If she’s pretending he’s Fives, he won’t stop her. He walks to an overnight room. Paad follows and opens the blanket for her. Rex lays Teagan down and slides the sheet over her body.

Teagan’s tears blend into the pillowcase. Rex doesn’t feel worthy to, but he wipes the tears of her other eye so they don’t spill over her nose. Her breath shudders, but she doesn’t tell him to leave.

***

“Madam, I brought food.”

Teagan stares at the wall, her back to the trooper.

“Commander Fox’s orders, madam,” the trooper adds, “and the medics. They said you haven’t eaten.”

“I don’t believe I will keep anything down,” she murmurs.

“Uhh… madam, the medics are insisting—”

“Please leave me alone, Fives.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh…. Madam?”

Teagan sighs, turning around. A clone in red shock trooper armor stands a few feet from her bed. “I’m sorry… trooper. I didn’t mean…” Her eyes water. “I miss him.”

“We all do, madam,” he answers.

She chuckles weakly, “Just Teagan, please. What’s your name?”

He stands straight, “Oh, uhh… Fresh.”

“Fresh?” Teagan asks, tilting her head. “Where’d you get it?”

He chuckles, “It’s embarrassing… my brothers… uh, kept calling me that when… my head got stuck in the ‘fresher.”

Teagan is silent for a moment, then giggles softly, “Like… not the refresher _room_ , but like…?”

He sighs, “Yep.”

“So… did you trip or something?” Teagan asks, sitting up.

“In front of two squads,” Fresh says, “Right through an open stall door.” He shuffles on his feet, “Speaking of… have you used the refresher lately? It’s been a few days since the… uhhh… You should be taking care of yourself.”

Teagan sighs, looking at the floor.

“Fives… Fives would want you to take care of yourself,” he states.

Teagan smiles, a small quirk of her lips in the upward direction, “He would, wouldn’t he.” She stands up and walks past Fresh. He moves faster and opens the door to the med bay refresher for her. She nods to him and walks in. She stretches her arms above her. Her whole body feels stiff from inactivity.

“When’d you get that?”

Teagan looks back at Fresh, then down to where her shirt rode up, where a black tattoo sits above her hip. “Oh… I got it after I transferred here.”

“What does it mean?” Fresh asks.

“It’s… it’s made of four letters from my native language,” Teagan traces one side of the circle, “C,” she traces the other side and one of the lines, “D,” and she traces the horizontal line and two verticals next to it. “H, and E,” she finishes as she traces the last three lines, along with a vertical one to connect them.

Fresh doesn’t speak for a moment, his hand twitching like he wants to trace them himself. He then clears his throat, “Uhh… What do they stand for?”

Teagan smiles fondly, “Cutup, Droidbait, Hevy, and Echo. The Domino squad.” She looks up at him, “they were Fives’ squad on Kamino. The first I’d met.”

“They must mean a lot to you,” Fresh murmurs.

“Yeah…” Teagan tilts her head, “I’m thinking of adding to it.”

“What….?” Fresh breathes.

She traces the a ghost letter, “F, for Fives.”

Fresh nods, “That… that would be sweet.”

Teagan turns to the mirror, “They’re part of me. It’s only fair I carry them.”

Fresh stares at her, standing still.

“Are you okay, Fresh?” Teagan asks.

He snaps to look at her, “Yes, uhh…“ he clears his throat again, “I’ll leave you to… freshen up, Te— Teagan.” He turns on his heel and walks out the door.

***

When the door closes, Fives shucks off his helmet. He leans against the wall, trying to breathe. The sanisteam starts up and Fives slides to the floor, exhausted with restraining himself from tugging his helmet off and telling her the truth.

And he’s on the brink of tears. She’s going through this alone. At least he had her when…

***

_Fives curled closer to Teagan. His hair was mussed up from her hand running through it so much. He couldn’t sleep in the barracks. Not where he could roll over and see Echo’s empty bunk next to him. He couldn’t even step through the door._

_They are all brothers, but Echo was his_ brother. _And that meant something to him. They’d been through everything together. And now Fives is alone._

_Teagan understood. She let him stay in her room nights after. He wasn’t given an extended downtime. He was a clone, and clones don’t feel grief._

_Whoever said that to them was a di’kut of the highest order. Because the emotions crippling Fives’ heart, making him choke back tears and his whole body shake from the stress, can’t be defined as anything else._

_Fives held Teagan ever closer. He won’t lose her. Not her too. She’s_ his _, just like Echo was. She whispered that she’s not going anywhere, that she’s got him and he can let go. It’s okay to grieve._

***

Fives gets up as the sanisteam stops. He doesn’t wipe at his tears, the wetness on his gloves would be too telling. He only puts the helmet back on, both familiar in shape but foreign in the fact that it is not his, and stands at loose attention as she opens the door.

“…I’ll try eating some, Fresh,” Teagan says slowly.

Fives takes it as a good sign. That she is stronger than him. She can do this, though it is breaking them both. He nods, motioning back to her previous room. He walks behind her, remembering her tattoo.

Maybe he’ll get to tell her before she adds to it. Maybe this nightmare will be over soon.

Maybe… she’ll forgive them for it all.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like any successful mission, you need a plan.

Teagan would have preferred to stay in her room, curled up and shut out from the galaxy. She felt the vastness of it, just how much nothing was between the planets. If she had none of her father’s courage, or none of her mother’s determination, she would have.

Instead, she answers a call from Thire, saying she is needed. She pulls herself together enough to change into her medical whites. After collecting non-existent dust, she settles her blue visor over her nose and walks out.

It’s a medical emergency, but Thire said it wasn’t life threatening. He said that a shiny wasn’t agreeing to get checked over by a medic, and insisted he sleep it off in his bunk. They had a medkit already, but she might have better chances convincing him than the other medics.

Teagan walks into the room, ready to ask for the shiny’s name and what the injuries are. But she stops as the door closes behind her. Marshal Commander Fox is there, as well as Rex and Kix.

“What’s going on?” Teagan asks.

“We secured this room, no one can see or hear us,” Rex says, “it won’t last long.”

“Why?” Teagan says, walking over. She looks at Kix. She trembles as she remembers he’s on of the last people to see Fives alive. She walks over to him and he catches her between his arms.

“Ni ganar gar, Te’ika,” Kix murmurs. “…Ni sa’a…”

Teagan nods, “I know… I did, too.”

Fox clears his throat, “We looked into Fives’—”

Teagan turns to look at him. He falters a moment.

“If you want to yell at me,” Fox says slowly, “do it later. We only have so long before we have to take the loop off security.”

Teagan nods curtly. She takes off her visor. They all sit on the closest bunks, Kix and Teagan facing Fox while Rex leans against the wall.

“As I was saying, we looked into Fives’ claims. Kix did an analysis of a scar on his head, most likely recent. There was evidence something had been removed. We scanned the area on another trooper and found something in the same spot.”

“…And what is it?” Teagan asks.

“A bio chip,” Rex fills in, “it’s what Fives’ tried to warn me about.”

“Do you… know what they were supposed to do?” Teagan asks.

“We just know that whatever happened with Tup—”

Teagan hitches a breath at his name.

“—triggered it’s purpose early,” Rex says.

“What happened with Tup?” Teagan asks, “I only know he was at Kamino because they thought he was sick.”

Rex and Kix share a look.

“Teagan…” Kix says, “Tup killed a Jedi.”

“…No,” Teagan says. She shakes her head, “no, Tup would never do that. None of you would. They’re your generals.”

“Dogma killed Krell—” Fox points out.

“Krell was _not_ a Jedi,” Teagan spits, “He doesn’t count. If these two,” Teagan motions to the troopers in blue, “say it was a Jedi, assume they mean a _good_ one.”

“…Yes madam,” Fox says.

“He did, Teagan,” Rex says. She looks up at him, as if she couldn’t believe it. “He kept saying ‘good soldiers follow orders,’ like it was…” Rex sighs, pinching his nose.

“…I know that phrase,” Teagan whispers to herself. “I kept hearing it before I remembered bits on Kamino. …Rex,” she hesitantly asks, “what happened to Tup? Is he…?”

Rex smiles and Teagan’s worries dissipate before he opens his mouth, “We got word from the Wolfpack. After Fives located and took Tup’s chip out, he hid him with some cadets. Shaak Ti informed Plo Koon of the situation, and a small 104th ship brought Tup to the Triumphant II. He’ll stay with Commander Wolffe and his men until we sort this out.”

“Bet he doesn’t even mind the color change,” Kix says, allowing a small joke in the serious conversation.

Teagan takes a deep breath. Tup is okay. She did change something.

“So, the chip would… what? Turn you on your generals?” Teagan asks, “Why? And how did it get in the entire army before the war started? You were the best kept secret of the galaxy. How…” Teagan stops. “…Fives tried to kill the chancellor.”

“We believe he’s part of it,” Fox says, “We don’t know how involved he is. But we know—”

“We have to get those chips out.” Teagan says, “as many as possible. Who knows when the official order will be enacted.”

“The Jedi and Senate have agreed to a vaccine, as the Kaminoans have convinced them that it was a virus that made Tup and Fives act out,” Fox says, “it will be an army wide inoculation.”

“While we give out the ‘vaccine,’” Kix says, “we’ll also remove the chips.”

Teagan sifts through the plan, only knowing the basics, but still not seeing her part in this. She’s not a surgeon. “Will the generals know? Will the Jedi Temple?”

“No,” Fox says, “they might take the investigation into their own hands. They aren’t subtle, and will alert the chancellor, the kaminoans, and anyone who are working with them.”

“But we have to tell the clone commanders,” Rex says, “get them to agree to have chip removal on their ships. Everyone needs to know the plan so it’s as seamless as possible.”

“And that is where you come in, Teagan,” Fox says.

“Me?”

“The only one that can get everyone to listen is Ruusaan,” Fox explains.

“I doubt that,” Teagan says, “they won’t believe I’m her. I haven’t even met most of the commanders.”

“You have to try, Teagan,” Rex says.

Teagan nods, “Is it one at a time, or?”

“There’s a commander conference today,” Fox says, “as opposed to last time, it will be held across a holo call. We’ll run as long as necessary, then start a call similar to how we’re talking now. You’ll come in after that and we’ll get everyone up to date.”

“Shaak Ti will also be present,” Rex says, “she’s aware of the chip to some degree, and we don’t have a commander on Kamino. Though she said she’d try to get Blitz to join us.”

Teagan’s chest swells as she thinks about the difference this will make. She doesn’t know if they would have looked into Fives’ warnings without her, but either way, she’s here now to help.

But then she’s smacked by reality. “There’s too many…” She hangs her head, “we won’t be able to dechip everyone.”

“We don’t know when—“

“But it could be soon,” Teagan says, “There’s _millions_ of your brothers. We won’t be able to get to everyone. Whatever is going to happen… it’s going to happen. We can lessen the impact but…”

No one disagrees with her. Walking into a plan like this with only an ideal outcome in mind is foolhardy.

“As many as we can,” Kix says. He puts his hand on hers, “we save as many as we can.”

Teagan smiles, nodding once. She sighs, biting her tongue as she thinks, “I can’t work on this and the bill.”

“I’ll alert Senator Amidala—” Fox says.

“I will,” Teagan says, “she should hear it from me.”

“Okay, plan,” Rex says, glancing at Fox in case he shouldn’t talk when he’s not the highest rank present. But Fox doesn’t scold him. “We will return to the Resolute. Teagan, you will help in the med bay here. Both for Coruscant Guard and for troopers on leave. Commanders are first, because they would relay the order down the line. Holding up the spread is top priority.”

Teagan nods. “How many 501st troopers are planetside?”

“Us, Hardcase, Dogma, and Jesse,” Rex says. “Coric is overseeing the medbay on the Resolute while Kix came here.”

“I want all of you to be dechipped before leaving,” Teagan says. “I’ll be less worried if I know you got yours done.”

“Rex said commanders first—”

Teagan turns to look at Fox. “I want my brothers dechipped, Fox. I want to see them all in person, as it is unlikely I will see them again if this goes sideways.” She flicks her gaze to look at his tattoo; Brothers First. How he hasn’t covered it up is beyond her.

He seems to read her thoughts, as Fox visibly swallows, “…Yes madam. They will be in line with the Coruscant commanders.”

“Good.”

“If we are unable to get to everyone,” Fox says, “then we can’t stay here.”

“We’d be killed alongside the Jedi,” Kix says softly.

Teagan smiles, looking at Rex and Kix, “I have an idea.”

Rex tilts his head, smiling a little, “You don’t mean…?”

“Where?” Fox asks.

Teagan turns to look at him, “How much time do we have left?”

Fox checks the timer on his arm. “Two minutes.”

“Not enough time to explain,” Teagan says, standing up. She puts her visor back on. “I’ll go inform the senators that I have to help with the vaccine, so I won’t be available for the bill.”

“I’ll escort you,” Fox says.

“You’ve done enough,” Teagan says, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Ni ganar gar— I have you/ I got you  
> Ni sa’a— I tried


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are the most difficult to do when it seems they must be done alone.

Teagan stands outside the view of the holo call. The four commanders of the Coruscant Guard finish up the conference. Rex stands with them while General Skywalker is calling in from the Resolute. The wing of the medbay they can spare for the operation is being prepped to be as efficient as possible. But they need to get the others on board.

Teagan notes the different colors muted by the blue of the holo tech; Bly in yellow, Cody in orange, Gree in green, Neyo in mostly white with the maroon 91st symbol, Drift in his purples standing with General Tilsee, and others. Wolffe is in the gray, and he has General Koon with him. Others have their Jedi present, but they will leave when the official conference is over. ARC Commander Blitz also made it with Shaak Ti, who will be present for talking about the chips as well. Teagan remembers that he’s one of the last of the original ARCs of Rancor Battalion. He trained Fives and Echo. They greatly respected and trusted him…

They would have stood with her, been her pillars as she spoke from a place of authority she doesn’t believe she deserves. But Echo and Fives are both gone. And she has to do this alone.

She can’t tear up now. She has to be strong. “Eyes up babygirl,” she whispers to herself. She looks up, watching everyone talk. “Eyes up,” she says, trembling. She takes several deep breaths. “You can do this…”

Rex turns to look at her as the Jedi finish talking. She tries to smile, to stop shaking so he knows that she isn’t backing out. Her feet itch to run in the opposite direction.

“Teagan?” Rex’s voice comes through the comlink in her visor.

“I just need a minute,” she says shakily. She takes off her visor and closes her eyes. She just breathes.

When she looks up Rex has turned away, but his head moves in slight ticks as if he’s part of a private conversation. The Jedi slowly start to leave the call, under the pretense that their commanders have some final words to say, catching up with their brothers before going back to their posts.

“Psst.”

Teagan turns around. A smile forms as familiar faces stand in the doorway. Jesse and Hardcase are both waving, giant grins on their faces. Dogma nods to her, looking more at peace than she saw him last. Kix whispers, “you can do this,” from behind his brothers.

And in the far back is a red trooper escorting them. When her eyes fall on him, he gives her a silent thumbs up. The action is familiar enough to be calming. She waved back to the guys, sending a signal of thanks. Fox calls her name, her assigned name, and she turns to the commanders. They finished explaining the situation, and now they need her to do her part.

She takes a breath and steps forward. When she stands between blue and red, with all the present commanding officers watching her, she bumps her arm into Rex’s in another thanks before she opens her mouth to advocate for their trust.

There are comments of validity of her claims, but before Rex can bring up Fives to prove the claim, Blitz speaks, “I remember her. She was with the Domino squad on Kamino.” Teagan takes a steady breath as her brothers are mentioned.

“As did I,” Shaak Ti adds, “Teagan knew the Domino squad would pass, even when they struggled. And that is only the first of the memories she’s had.”

Commander Wolffe steps up, hands behind his back, “Trooper Tup from the 501st corroborates the story. He’s seen first hand who she is.” He leaves off the, ‘and how much she cares about us,’ for everyone to think for themselves.

Those comments changed the course of the conversation. “I know this is a lot to process,” Teagan says, “but we need to act as soon as possible. We’ll send medics with the vaccine that the Senate will send out, and they’ll help start the process.”

“Commanders are first,” Fox says, “alongside the medics. Then it’s whoever you can get to the medbay without arousing suspicion. It’s important that no one know until they are dechipped and they are sworn to secrecy after.”

Rex then adds his piece, “Anyone outside those present that are not clones are only to be told if they can be trusted completely. Most of our generals won’t know. As much as it may hurt, this is for their benefit. If we fail, then they are at risk.”

“We’ll send out the details for when the order is sent out after this meeting,” Teagan says, “the important parts are if you get the order, to respond as if it worked, then start collecting dechipped troops to leave. Coordinates of importance and collaboration with neighboring battalions will be additional details sent out.”

Everyone falls into a heavy silence, understanding the weight of what some could consider as treason and mutiny if the plan was found out, despite the sinister undercurrent of blindly obeying their prescribed roles.

“Does everybody understand?” Teagan asks.

“Yes madam,” a chorus of voices recite. There is none of the instinctual cadence ingrained in then from birth, only genuine respect.

“We will be standing by for further details, Officer Braun,” General Koon says, bowing slightly.

“May the Force be with you, Teagan,” General Tilsee says. She was silent next to Drift for the conversation.

“May the Force be with us all,” Shaak Ti says.

“Good luck everyone. Ret'urcye mhi,” Teagan says.

Drift smiles, repeating the farewell as the holo forms slowly disappear.

Teagan takes a slow breath.

“They’re waiting,” Rex says.

Teagan turns around. The other blue troopers are still standing there. She runs over and Hardcase takes her weight without falling over.

“I missed you guys!” Teagan sobs, “you have no idea, I can’t even… I’ve been okay, but I worry so much about you all—”

“Whoa! _Te’ika_ ,” Jesse laughs.

“What?” She asks. The others are chuckling too.

“We can’t understand you,” Kix fills in.

Teagan pinks in the cheeks when she realized she was using English. “Sorry. I just missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Dogma says. “…Rex said that Tup was okay.”

Teagan nods, “I heard.”

“And… that you had a part in it?”

Teagan smiles, “We’ll see him again.”

Dogma pulls her into a hug, “Vore entye, Ruusaan.” His voice falters, then adds, “ _Te’ika_.”

She pats his back. Others join in the group hug, almost causing everyone to fall over. The escort stands at the wall, his fingers twitching at his sides.

“We can’t stay, can we?” Hardcase asks.

“No, you need to spearhead the dechipping with the 501st,” Teagan says, “but you all are getting yours out here, so I know you will be safe.”

“War isn’t safe, Teagan,” Jesse says.

“I know,” Teagan says, “it’s just one less thing to worry about.”

Rex clears his throat and they all step back. “Actually,” Rex says, “Jesse will be helping elsewhere.”

Jesse looks at the captain, confused, “Me sir? Where?”

“Kamino,” Rex says, standing proudly with his helmet under his arm, “Your request for ARC Training was approved. During your training, you will help Blitz and General Ti with the cadets.”

Everyone cheers, slapping Jesse on the back. Hardcase instead puts Jesse in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into his head. Jesse swats him away, then stands tall and salutes in acceptance of the assignment.

“Fives and Echo would be proud of you,” Teagan says. She can imagine him in ARC armor, as much as it pains her to think of another of her boys being put into more danger. She can’t lose another ARC.

“Captain Rex,” the Coruscant Guard trooper says.

“Yes?”

“…The med bay sent word. They’re ready.”

“I’ll tell the commanders,” Rex says, “escort everyone else down. I’ll be with you shortly.”

“I can take them,“ Teagan says, “I know this place pretty well now.”

Everyone but Kix looks nervous. But every medic would know he’s faking it for the sake of the others.

Teagan takes a deep breath, “Let’s go.”

***

Rex is in the Coruscant Guard med bay, having just woken up from his surgery. He puts his hand to the side of his head, where a bandage is wrapped over a shaved part of his hair. He was assured that he just needs a quick check over, then he can see his other men, who will be getting their chips out after the the four Guard commanders are out.

And of all the medics that could treat him, Teagan walks through the door with a datapad. He starts standing up, feeling a headache and dizziness from being fresh out of surgery, but presses through to reach the door.

“Rex, sit down,” Teagan says without looking up.

Rex feels guilt well up in his throat. The one time he was able to lie, and it was to her. He can’t handle being around her alone, so he still tries to leave.

“Rex,” Teagan says, stepping in front of him.

“I’m fine,“ he mutters. He limps past her with all the dignity he can.

“Seven. Five. Six. Seven.”

Rex freezes in place, another voice warps over hers; a far crueler voice, ‘Seventy-five sixty-seven.’

“Sit your shebs back on the bed, _now_ ,” Teagan finishes.

Rex turns around, complying numbly. He’s never, _ever_ heard her use a designation unless the clone had nothing else to respond to.

She starts checking his eye response, as well as redoing the bactapatch so she can monitor the progress of the small incision in his head. She doesn’t comment on her outburst. Rex tries to keep back the mental trauma with hearing something Krell called him.

She finishes up, turning to walk away. But she then sets the data pad down.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, “ _Ni ceta_ , Rex, I didn’t…” She wraps her arms around herself, swallowing. She moves her eyes from the floor to him. “I didn’t mean it. I just… I needed you to listen to me and I didn’t…”

A designation is a good way to get a clone’s attention, Rex figures, especially this far into the war.

Teagan steps closer, right in front of him. She puts her hands on his shoulders. He looks up at her, but can’t go any farther than her nose.

Teagan leans in, touching her forehead to his, repeating the mando’a apology, as if saying over and over will convey the weight of it.

“…I’m trying to keep you all… to keep you alive,” Teagan murmurs somberly, “please don’t make my job any harder than it needs to be.”

Rex’s guilt doubles at her confession. If she knew, she wouldn’t be so downtrodden and overly worried about him and his brothers. But at the same time, it would make the deception less realistic. Palpatine needs to be fully convinced that Fives is dead, and Teagan’s reaction seals the deal.

It all still hurts. “Okay,” Rex says, “I’m sorry.”

Sorry for lying, for the deception, for making you mourn your closest friend, for giving you the feeling of losing a brother when you could have stopped it, for reminding you of when your father didn’t come home… and the list goes on inside Rex’s head.

“And I forgive you, for using the number,” Rex adds.

“I forgive you, too,” Teagan says. Rex doesn’t believe her. She doesn’t know the full weight of his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi— Maybe we’ll meet again  
> Vore entye— thank you  
> Ni ceta — I'm sorry (groveling apology, lit. ‘I kneel’)
> 
> ...Thoughts?  
> If you think I should have a trigger warning at the beginning please let me know.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising and the date looms close.  
> No one can hold everything in forever.

Teagan had no time for collective goodbyes at the hangar when the 501st left the planet. After checking in with everybody post surgery, she was camped out in the waiting room with the next batch to get dechipped. She explained what they needed to know, and offered hugs and reassurance before they went in. Petal was on duty too, not understanding why everyone was tense, but still moving around the room to all the stressed people she could.

It was a long process and the room was always full. Teagan kept a data pad of who had gone through, and she’d scroll down, looking at the next names as the next batch came in. After scrolling through name after name, which can be adjusted from designation, squad, or alphabetical order, she noticed she passed all the forns without seeing Fresh’s name. After asking Fox about it, he told her Fresh was transferred to the 501st to give additional support, in a way to fill Tup’s spot.

It didn’t make too much sense, but he is the commander. She needs to trust him.

She still hasn’t yelled at him. She still wants to. But it’s lower on the priority. There’s troopers to save.

_“We’re caught out here in the open.” Thorn runs out of the command base and to the men on duty, “Get the men off this platform and beyond the city gates!”_

Teagan has to step out for a moment. No headache appears, but she feels like the memory isn’t over yet. She leans against the wall, breathing deep.

_Droids surround Thorn. He blasts in a circle, slamming his z6 into droids that step too close. He’s hit in the side. Then he’s hit in the chest and shoulder. After a few more blaster bolts breach his armor, he falls in a heap, the z6 falling from his reach._

Someone touches Teagan’s shoulder to ask if she’s okay. She brushes them off, “Where’s Thorn?”

“Madam,” someone says, rushing up to her, “we’ve got a couple shinies who are panicking. They were just told the situation, and could use your support.”

Teagan can’t ignore her new knowledge, but she still has a job to do, “Someone contact Thorn and tell him to come to the medbay. Tell him it’s an emergency.”

Someone nods and runs off. Teagan goes back to talk to the shinies. When they are calm enough to join their batch, Teagan leaves, handing her data pad to another medic. She goes to her office first, then waits in the entrance waiting room. She taps her foot, waiting. Thorn should be here.

She then contacts Thire via her visor comms when she can’t get ahold of Thorn. “Thire, where’s Thorn? He was supposed to report to the medbay.”

“Was he injured?” Thire asks.

“No, but I had another memory,” Teagan says.

“…It will have to wait, Teagan,” Thire says.

“It can’t wait!” Teagan says frantically.

“Well make it. Thorn is leaving on a mission with Senator Amidala. It’s going to be off world and it’s vital to the war.”

“No.” Teagan runs out of the medbay, taking the fastest route to the hangar. She bumps past troopers on her way in, just as a shuttle leaves. “NO!” She tries to contact Thorn. She gets static.

***

“Why can’t I talk to him?” She asks Thire as she walks into his office.

“He’s on mission, you aren’t allowed on that frequency,” Thire says.

“Screw the rules, Thire, he’s going to die on that mission,” Teagan says.

Thire turns to look at him.

“How exactly.”

“…Surrounded by droids,” Teagan says, “on a platform of some kind, in the open.”

“They’ll be attacked,” Thire puts together. He moves to contact Senator Amidala to warn her. He hangs up, growling to himself. “I couldn’t get a hold of her. Only Baron Clovis.”

“He won’t be any help,” Teagan says, “Senator Amidala doesn’t trust him, that much I know.” She looks up, “Think we can get there before they leave?”

“We should ask Fox,” Thire says, “He’s closer, he’ll—”

“Fox didn’t listen to me, he won’t help either,” Teagan says.

Thire pauses, “Fox would know by now that he should listen.”

“He said he would last time and he didn’t,” Teagan says, “let’s go.”

Thire concedes, powering up a speeder bike. Teagan holds on behind him, searching for the shuttle she saw before. They’d have to pick up Padmé and Clovis before leaving the system. They will still be here.

“Heading to the senate building,” Thire says, but not quite to her. “Teagan’s orders.”

Teagan doesn’t ask, tearing away from him when they land. She looks for the ship, scanning the area. She sees Fox walking towards her.

She squares her shoulders and meets him in the middle, “Where’s Thorn?”

“Come with me.”

“Where. Is Thorn?” She repeats.

“On his mission,” Fox says, “come with me.”

Teagan walks behind him. Fox nods to Thire, who returns to his speeder bike. “Thire contacted you?” Teagan asks.

Fox doesn’t answer.

“Fox—”

“I managed to get a message to Thorn that you remembered something,” Fox says, “but Baron Clovis insisted that they be on their way. I couldn’t hold them here long enough.”

Teagan stops walking. “Where are they?”

Fox takes her arm and drags her to an empty room.

“Fox! Are they…?”

“Past the atmosphere,” Fox says, “What was your memory? Thire wouldn’t tell me. He said it was an emergency.”

“You should have tried harder,” Teagan says.

Fox takes his helmet off, “Why?”

“Because Thorn is going to go out in blaze of glory _for the Republic_ , that’s why,” Teagan says bitterly. “Thorn’s going to die, and I’m guessing all the men with him as well. He’ll take five shots before hitting his knees and then a last one to kill him.” She says it all with a monotone, almost robotic recital. But inside she’s boiling just below the surface.

“…No,” Fox whispers, “No, that…”

She huffs, “You never believe me. You aren’t believing me now, you didn’t believe me then, and now more are dying.”

“…You’re right,” Fox says, “but you should have told me about Thorn. I was here, I could have stopped him if I had time.” He sighs, “It might go differently. He might be more on guard now.”

Teagan shakes her head, “…It won’t be enough.”

“Maybe it will.”

“I’m never wrong, Fox,” Teagan turns to look at him, “unless I directly affect something, I’m _never_ wrong. I didn’t talk to Thorn, you did.”

Fox glares at her, “He’s not dead yet, Teagan. He’s one of our best.”

“…He’s also an ARC. And I have a habit of losing them,” Teagan says softly.

Fox puts his helmet back on, “I’ll call someone to escort you back. You’re needed in the medbay.” Teagan turns around and walks out.

***

The news came in and everyone nervously glanced at Teagan; ARC Commander Thorn of the Coruscant Guard, and all the men in his command to protect Senator Amidala, were killed in the line of duty.

Everyone knew Teagan was close to Thorn, and they saw how she reacted to Fives’ death. She closes her eyes and whispers a remembrance, then keeps moving. Paad moves over to suggest Teagan take a break, but she shakes her head and helps prep another trooper for surgery. She brushes off comments or questions about how she’s doing. She keeps moving through the batch under her care and seamlessly starts working on helping the next group coming through.

Padmé even came down to the barracks to give her condolences. Teagan lets her have a hug, but insists that troopers need her care inside. Not a tear is shed, no one can get over how unsettling it is that she doesn’t react.

Fox checks in with the medbay for the progress. Teagan is in her office, taking the mandatory break as the medics cycle through shifts so no one burns out. But she’s still hard at work, putting something together.

“How is the progress?”

“Slow, but it’s necessary,” Teagan says, “but there’s a significant dent being made both here and in other battalions. I suggest we start moving dechipped troopers off planet early.”

“We need them here,” Fox says, “if we start leaving now, it will be suspicious.“

“Not many at a time,” Teagan says, “Just two squads at a time. Small ships, preferably civilian if we can get ahold of them. They’ll draw less attention. I have the coordinates from Rex, so we can start early.”

“Teagan—”

“If we add another squad of medics to the roster, then we can add to the number in surgery at a time without over working everyone—”

“We can’t save everyone, Teagan.”

She looks up at him.

“You said that. You understand that.”

Teagan’s jaw tightens. She stands up, walking over to him. “I know.”

She stands in front of him.

“I’m trying to not lose _anymore_ ,” she says, her voice level; too level for the tension in the air.

“Teagan—”

“I’m sorry that I’m not used to losing,” Teagan says, on the verge of bursting, “but of the few times I’ve actually tried to change what happened, this is only the second time I failed.”

She smiles coyly, tilting her head to the side. It unsettles Fox, and he realizes he doesn’t want to see her angry at him.

“Wanna know the first? FIVES!” She yells, finally letting it all out. “So don’t tell me to not try to save as many as I can! That’s what I’m trying to do. What we are doing isn’t going to be enough. While we wait, we lose more and more. And those that will be ready to leave when all hell breaks lose may not all make it off planet. So if I think that those that may die then deserve a chance now, why shouldn’t we take it?”

Fox waits in case she’s going to yell more. He stands there and takes it. He doesn’t let it go to his heart, because he knows she’ll know someday. They’ll tell her, when they are all safe. She’ll forgive him, or hate him for a different reason. But the reason now that she’s curt with him is not true, so he lets her get it out. He’s had practice hearing things that he knows shouldn’t hurt, because he knows who he is. This isn’t directed at his brothers, only him. That he can handle.

But it’s Teagan, it’s Ruusaan, so it’s a little harder to manage.

When she stays silent, Fox speaks slowly, “Troopers disappearing from active duty will put those still here in jeopardy. Either for not having their six in a fight, or because someone will notice and speed up their timetable.”

Teagan glares at him.

“We can’t risk it. We have a plan. We need to stick to it.”

Teagan looks at the floor.

“…Yell at me all you want,” Fox says, “but don’t put our brothers in worse danger because of my mistakes.”

Teagan flinches even though he spoke with a softer tone. She sits down and puts her head in her hands. The complete flip of demeanor is not lost on Fox.

“…I don’t want to lose anyone else,” Teagan sobs. Tears plop to the floor. “I can’t lose anyone else… This is all I have…”

Fox kneels in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “…Go to your bunk, Teagan. Get some sleep.”

She shakes her head, “I’ll only see friendly fire… I’ll only see shadows… I’ll only see his face, what he would have seen.”

Fox grits his teeth so he keeps his emotions in check. “I’m… I’m sorry about Fives, Teagan.”

She shakes her head, “He wasn’t there, Fox…” She takes a deep breath, a sting in her nose, “I can’t watch him go through that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I love Fox. I do not subscribe to the 'Fox deserved to get killed by Vader because of what he did to Fives.'
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many clouds, there's a patch of sun.

Teagan tried to sleep, as Fox suggested. She also told the medics to alert her if she was needed, for whatever reason. She ended up staring at either the ceiling or her comlink, as it was an uphill battle to successfully close her eyes and not picture the standoff that never took place on Umbara.

Or the pain on Rex’s face.

She shouldn’t have called him by his number. That was cruel. He said he forgave her, but…

She gets up, figuring that she isn’t doing anyone any good lying around. At the very least, she got a moment of quiet, even if sleep wasn’t on the table.

She jogged back to the medbay. Everything was still on schedule. She’s handed a data pad and told to sit and go over the numbers from other battalions. She relented, as someone needed to review the updates.

She scrolled through the 501st, then the 104th. She looked at the next report. The 212th sent in their list of ‘vaccinated’ troopers so far, in order of rank. The first name was Oddball, the second was Waxer.

No Cody.

_“Commander Cody, execute Order 66.”_

Teagan frowned, standing up. She found a trooper in communications and asked him to patch into the 212th’s cruiser.

“This is _the Negotiator_ comm center. Sorry for no visuals, we’re still getting up and working from the last battle,” an officer says on the other side.

“This is Officer Teagan requesting contact with Marshal Commander Cody,” she said.

“Yes madam, he’s currently on Anaxes. We’ll patch you through.” There’s a small wait, as he was finishing up a briefing.

Then he was on the comm. “This is the Marshal Commander.”

“Cody, why haven’t you been vaccinated yet?” Teagan asked, “all high ranking clones were the first on the list.” Outright saying ‘we’re dechipping’ was a bad idea. All paperwork matched the ruse, and it was only by word of mouth that the true plan was explained. Even then, there could be recorders.

“I am having my men be vaccinated first,” Cody answered, understanding the code.

“Cody, it’s vital—” Teagan took a breath.

“This is a secure line, madam,” a trooper helping said.

She then dropped the act. “You’re the first, Cody,” Teagan said, “you’ll be contacted first, and you’re a Marshal Commander. If you spread the order—”

“My men will get theirs removed first,” Cody said firmly.

Teagan sighed. “I know this is hard to hear, Cody… but we won’t get to everyone. If you still have your chip, then those that we can’t reach will spread the order further. If you don’t have it, it will take longer for the order to be passed around, giving us more time to remove more chips. You have to understand—”

“No,” Cody said, “if I am compromised, I’ll be surrounded by my brothers. They will take care of it.”

“Cody!” Teagan yelled. “Get your chip out. Now.”

“I have to go. I have a mission.” Cody cut the connection.

Teagan walks out screamed in frustration. “He doesn’t understand,” she said to herself. “Things happen within hours of me remembering them.”

She thought she should warn others. That the order was imminent and they need to get going. She just sits down in the hall and stares ahead of her.

Hours pass.

Nothing happens.

***

“Madam, you have an off planet message,” a communications trooper relays within Teagan’s visor. She was back in the medbay, barely half an hour after returning, Petal tucked into her lap after being taken from the waiting room. It was unanimous that she needed the therapy tooka at the moment.

“On my way. Who is it from?” Teagan asks, hoping it was Cody coming to his senses and personally telling her that he listened. She doesn’t need an apology, just for someone to listen to her. Petal runs off when she opens her office door.

“Captain Rex of the 501st.”

Teagan takes a slow breath. She reaches the comm center. Rex’s blue holo form is already up.

“Can we talk in private?” Rex asks.

The communications officer leaves the room, nodding.

Teagan looks at Rex, “You wanted to talk to me?” She wonders if the surprise comes through.

“Uh, yes, I did,” Rex says, touching the side of his neck, “I… had a question.”

“…Okay,” Teagan says.

“I was… I was just wondering…” Rex sighs, having trouble meeting her eyes. “You’ll probably think I’m crazy, and I don’t want to get your hopes up…”

“Rex?” Teagan asks.

He pauses, as if something triggered a memory. She hopes it’s a good one. He then looks her in the eye. “Have you had any new memories, lately?”

“Short ones,” Teagan says, “I had one about Cody, but like _everyone_ else—” she cringes at her wording, looking down. “…he didn’t listen.”

“Did you remember anything about…?” Rex shakes his head.

“Rex, what is it?” Teagan asks.

He shakes his head, seemingly shuffling backwards. “It’s… it’s probably nothing.”

“Rex…” Teagan says softly, “you clearly want to say something. Otherwise you wouldn’t be calling me.”

He looks up, “You’re going through enough right now.”

He’s probably in the middle of a war zone and he’s thinking of her wellbeing.

“…Rex…”

“Yeah?” He asks.

‘I’m sorry.’ She chokes on her words, “Umm… is that all? I… I have work to do.”

Rex’s face falls. “Right, I’ll… I’ll let you get back to that.”

“Good luck out there,” Teagan says.

“You too.” Communications cut and the officer comes back in to man his station. Teagan steps out. Once again, she has to pause to catch her bearings before moving on.

***

It was a moment between batches. One went in, one was coming out, and the third was about to be explained to. Teagan was standing there, making sure everyone was going where they needed to. She had someone in her ear, keeping up on the chatter. She pushed her own pain down with everything, focusing on her work.

She doesn’t even know what triggered it. All of them before had some trigger that related to the memory. But it made her pause, a complete full stop that those around her noticed immediately.

_“I have a big headache.”_

_“Better feel something than nothing, buddy.”_

The second voice was Rex. The first she thought she knew, but it was different somehow. “C’mon,” she mutters to herself, “Give me something more.” She stands there, the people in the room no longer a priority.

_“It’s okay, Echo. You’re safe now.”_

Teagan drops her data pad and rushes out of the room, yelling into her comlink. “I need an immediate dispatch to Captain Rex now!”

She skids into the room as the holo table comes to life. “Teagan was is it?”

“What were you going to say before?” Teagan asks.

“Why?” Rex says.

“Is it about Echo?” Teagan asks, taking her visor off.

Rex looks nervous, “We don’t know for certain. I didn’t want—”

“He’s alive.”

Rex looks up, “What?”

“He’s alive,” Teagan smiles, “I _know_ it Rex. Echo’s alive and you’re going to find him.”

Rex’s whole upper body relaxes at her words, “That’s the first good news I’ve had in a while.” An easy smile rests on his face and Teagan burns it into her memory.

“You… you believe me,” Teagan says.

“Of course,” Rex says. He then clears his throat, “After so many bad memories that came true, I have to be optimistic whenever a good one shows up.”

Teagan chuckles. “Go get him, Rex.”

He looks at her, reading something she herself doesn’t see in the mirror.

“Bring him home,” she pleads.

***

Rex turns off the communicator and turns to Fives. He’s in standard 501st gear, helmet at his side.

“We were right,” Fives says, “he’s alive.”

“And we’re going to find him,” Rex says, “anyone else’s opinions be damned.”

Rex turns to leave the room, to prepare for the mission.

“Rex.” Fives puts a hand on his shoulder. For a second, Rex is back on Umbara, Fives trying to convince him to disobey Krell. But Fives’s next words shake him back to reality. “You know she loves you, right?”

Rex chuckles, “She loves _you_ , Fives.”

Fives gives him an endearing smile, “Not the same way.”

Rex shakes his head, “Maybe she did… But…”

“She’ll forgive us,” Fives says, “the deception. She’ll know it was needed. I know that now.”

Rex bites his cheek to not tear up in front of Fives. “You didn’t make the decision. She’ll forgive you Fives.”

“Rex—”

“Let’s go get our brother,” Rex says with authority.

Fives sighs, then stands straight, “Yes sir. He’s been away from home too long.”

Rex nods, glad the subject has been dropped, and walks out of the barracks. Fives follows, his helmet securely on his head. After all, the general still doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you do, don't look at the chapter number.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: intensity

Teagan wakes up to soft snores in her ear and occasional patter of feet. The medics are too tired to leave for their bunks, so for the past month, they’ve all resorted to sleeping with others in their shifts, all piled up in overnight rooms. Teagan’s tucked between Paad and Berrie, one of which has his head wedged under her chin. The door is open, and troopers walk quietly in and out of the medbay. It’s late in the afternoon and the troopers coming for surgery are less in number, at least from the Coruscant Guard. Troopers on leave visit the medbay, only knowing the full reason why they need a ‘mandatory leave check up’ until they sit in the waiting room where Teagan usually operates.

None of the other medics around her seem to be awake. It’s her turn to get food for everyone. Meal duty means she gets up a little earlier. “Guys…” she sings.

A couple groans rumble through the pile. Teagan suppresses a chuckle.

“Who’s hungry?” She asks.

“…Me.”

“Me.”

“Me too…”

Someone rolls off her so she can stand up. “So many me’s in the room,” she teases.

A hand goes up in the middle, “A ‘Dece’ is also hungry.”

“Go feed your blaster later,” someone mutters, rolling over.

A couple others chuckle with Teagan. She grabs her jacket and tugs on her boots. The rest will be awake when she gets back.

Outside the medbay, it’s business as usual. Helmets are on, patrols walking the halls, squads going from one job to the next. Teagan can feel the apprehension in the air.

She’s seen the report. There are a few squads left for the Coruscant Guard, which should be finished by the time she returns with meals. The other battalions aren’t as far along, what with actual battles to work around. Some men have to wait until their injuries heal enough before they can go through surgery, or to have a legitimate reason to in the first place without arousing suspicion. The 501st are only through little more than half their battalion, and the 212th aren’t much better.

Injuries were a problem with the Coruscant Guard, but they worked around as best they could, putting dechipped clones on more dangerous duties in place of still chipped brothers so they can get to the medbay. It made them more tired as a result. Men still died on duty. Shinies were dechipped the moment they arrived on base. The 104th made good time as well. The trickiest was Kamino, under the nose of the longnecks. Teagan keeps record of Jesse’s progress with the cadets, though she wasn’t clear on how they are accomplishing that part of the task.

At most, they had hours ahead of when the order goes out. It all depends on her and when she remembers. She knows she will, because of the heaviness in the air, and in the back of her mind at the apprehension. The last month and prior to it was chaotic, but it was all building to something quiet, but far worse.

Teagan walks into the Steamy Bean, greeted by Voke cleaning a table. He showed up sometime after Teagan transferred, but after an accident, Tini offered to take him in so he wouldn’t be sent back to Kamino due to an irreparable arm.

Tini herself is behind the counter, finishing up putting sandwiches into a medpac. It was less conspicuous than a giant bag.

It was three weeks ago that Teagan suggested to Tini to take some time off from work, to go visit her family or take a vacation. Tini wouldn’t budge until she was given a reason why. But she offered to help after she knew the very basics of the situation. Teagan knows that Voke won’t leave without her. They joked that the only problem was getting Peet into a spaceship.

Two weeks ago Teagan got word that they have enough ships to hold everyone in the Coruscant Guard. A problem is that those still on leave, if any are on leave, will need to get to transportation on their own. Battalions are constantly adjusting their plan, so they can act within a moments notice.

Teagan steps up to the counter.

“Tell the boys I say hi,” Tini smiles, handing over the medpac.

Teagan nods back. “How is the cafe doing?”

“We’re packed and ready,” Tini says, “less are coming in, but I get why.”

‘So everyone can feel it,’ Teagan figures. Maybe it’s because everyone has a little Force sensitivity in them. Maybe it’s because they know something can happen, and the longer it waits, the closer it gets.

Teagan nods to Tini and Voke on her way out, the medpac of sandwiches over her shoulder. She steps out into the main courtyard of the barracks first floor, the room bright despite having a completely enclosed ceiling.

Something jabs her in the back of her head. Teagan stumbles, one hand going to her head, the other stretches out to break her fall. The pain, which feels like some stuck a giant needle into her head, starts digging around. Teagan drops the bag, alerting others around her. She now holds both hands to her head, trying to move away from the phantom presence. But there’s nothing physical; it’s all in her mind.

“Madam what’s wrong?” Someone asks.

_“This is where the fun begins…then we’ll promote Rex, and Ahsoka will go with as an advisor…no loose wire jokes…I HATE YOU!”_

_Starships. Battles. Troopers with jetpacks._

_Cody pointing at a cliffside, with Obi-wan climbing in the distance._

_Jesse standing in front of troops in straight rows, his blasters out in ARC gear._

_“It’s all of us...Jesse, Jesse listen to me…the entire Grand Army of the Republic…”_

_Rex in tears, staring down at Ahsoka._

_“You were my brother Anakin! I loved you.”_

_“I don’t know you anymore…”_

_Lava, blue sabers, cackling in the senate room._

_“Where’s CT-7567?”_

_Trooper helmets on sticks._

_“No one could survive that fall.”_

The pictures, the words, keep coming, filtered in-between reality. It’s as if someone unlocked a door with how fast everything pours out at once. Teagan feels arms holding her, someone, multiple someones, yelling her name. Yelling to get a commander. Or a medic. Or a Jedi.

“No, not a Jedi,” someone says. There’s arguing above her.

Teagan is on the floor, someone’s hand desperately clutched in her own. Her throat grows dry and hoarse, as if she’d been screaming in agony.

_“Execute Order 66.”_

Teagan tries to open her eyes, so she doesn’t see. She doesn’t want to see.

But it’s all there. Troopers turning on their Jedi. She tells herself that the 104th have made good time, that Plo Koon is aware and he’ll be fine. General Secura as well. Cody had to have gotten his chip since she last checked. He’ll never order the fire on Kenobi.

_Palpatine ignites a red lightsaber._

_A hooded figure with golden red eyes walks up the Temple steps, 501st troops marching behind him._

“No!” Teagan screams, shaking from all the revelations.

“Get her to the medbay.”

Someone scoops her up and runs. She holds on tight, staring over the trooper’s shoulder as the floor is littered with the bodies of fallen Jedi and troopers with lightsaber slashes through their armor. Red armor bleeds with blood.

The needle, which feels more like a finger now, is still in her mind, sifting through it like a blind man going through a box, unsure what they’ll find.

“Pal…pa…tine…” Teagan groans. She inhales sharply as it digs more.

_Padmé pregnant._

_Anakin worried._

_Nightmare._

_Kneeling._

_Twins._

The finger slowly leaves, and Teagan sits up. All three commanders are looking at her with worry. Paad and Berrie are nearby, waiting for her to need assistance.

“Start the evacuation,” Teagan says, rubbing her neck to ease the pain. Her voice is still hoarse.

Stone leaves, already with his comlink up to talk to dispatch.

“Does it still hurt?” Paad asks.

“Yes. But the images are less so,” Teagan groans to herself, gritting her teeth. Too much information to process. Not only is it stuff that will happen, but things that have already happen that she wasn’t present for, even before the war. She only _knows_ they are, as everything is all jumbled and out of order.

“How much time do we have?” Fox asks.

“I don’t know. Hours?” Teagan guesses.

“The Coruscant Guard are done,” Thire says, “but as for those on leave…”

Teagan takes a deep breath, then looks him in the eye, “We have to leave them.”

“Teagan—”

“We can’t risk it,” she says, a sob building.

“We’ll knock them out, take the chips out once we’re clear.”

“Thire!” Teagan yells, coughing at using her voice so harshly, “we can’t save everyone. I want to, but we can’t. We don’t have the room or the time.”

“Who gives the order?” Fox says, “is it Palpatine?”

“Yes. How did you know?” Teagan asks.

“You kept muttering his name,” Berrie says.

“What if we just… kill him before he gives the order?” Thire suggests.

“You can’t,” Teagan says.

“ _Why not_?”

“He’s a _Sith Lord_ , Thire. Not even a group of Jedi will defeat him.” Teagan shudders, “He must have been the one to try and suppress my memories before. And this time… he was forcing more out, to hinder me.”

Everyone stands there with the realization of what the chancellor is capable of.

“…I could never remember where I got some injuries from,” Fox murmurs to himself. He looks up in horror at what he’s gone through and what was taken from him.

“The call is out, Fox,” Stone says from a comlink, “troopers are being pulled off patrols and are exiting the Senate building as subtly as possible.”

“Start the evacuation to the transports,” Fox replies.

“…Should I message off world?” Stone asks.

“No, radio silence. We need the head start more than they do.” Fox sighs to himself, regretting what he just said. But that was the plan. “They’ll be okay.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m staying with you,” Teagan says.

“No, you are on the first transport out,” Fox orders.

“If the most ‘important’ people were leaving first, then you’d be there too, Fox,” Teagan says. “I am staying until the last ship.”

“If he knows you know this, then you will be a _target_ alongside the Jedi,” Fox argues.

Berrie steps up, “Teagan is not able to leave the medbay yet. She is still recovering from the… mental attack.” He looks at Teagan to confirm that is what it was. She gives him a thumbs up.

Fox sighs, “Fine. You two, start helping the wounded.” He then points to Teagan, locking eyes with her, “The moment you are clear to leave, you are getting on a ship.”

Teagan sighs, “Yes sir.”

***

The transports, which consist of civilian transports they could smuggle out of sight, carry one to four squads each. They take off in random intervals, mingling with traffic before exiting the atmosphere and heading off to different points in space. Once away from Coruscant, they’ll reconvene together at one spot and then continue to the final destination.

And that’s just the Coruscant plan. The commanders all get word when another ship is away, and Teagan was given a comlink to keep track as well. Squad names come in, or just the name of the leader of each group, stating the headcount. Teagan breathes a sigh of relief when Tini’s small ship is counted among them, carrying a squad with her and Voke. Teagan chuckles at how they deactivated Peet for transport. He can beep at them when they are safe.

Some troopers were grateful for the heads up. Teagan was asked many times if it was okay if someone that wasn’t a clone came with. Teagan figured out not long after that some have significant others on the planet, kept in secret that they want to be safe.

Teagan allowed it, as did the commanders. So when calls come in, there are statements of how many extra heads each craft has. It’s not many, as the Coruscant Guard mostly keep to themselves.

It’s after the fact that Teagan realizes they didn’t account for the 79s staff. She kicks herself mentally, which doesn’t help her still delicate state. But Thire assures her that they will be okay. Tom’s tough, as are Lenani and Dally. They won’t get in trouble, as they didn’t help. It was a secret from them, even though many troopers probably wish they could come with.

But it’s for the best. They didn’t change the plan to bring unshipped troopers, they can’t change the plan now.

Berrie and Paad both insisted on staying with Teagan until it was time to go. But they helped prep everyone else for evacuation from the medbay.

“We’re leaving Coruscant defenseless,” Paad realizes.

“The Separatists will be defeated as the Order goes out,” Teagan says, “The empire will rise. If anything, having less troops will help the rebellion fight back.”

“They still have senate guards,” Berrie also says, “and whoever… whoever is… left behind.”

More ships call in, saying they are going into hyperspace.

“Vore entye, Ruusaan,” one group calls out. Teagan sighs shakily, smiling at the call out. Others join in on the linked channel and she smiles wider.

“This is worth it,” Teagan reminds herself.

“People will be worried at the sudden loss of clones,” Berrie says.

“I don’t care about the people of Coruscant,” Teagan says, “I care about you more, and your brothers; _Our_ brothers. They are my family. And push comes to shove, I will protect my family first.”

Thire and Fox walk in. “The last transports are prepping for take off. Why are you still here?” Fox asks.

Teagan starts to sit up. She groans, her head still pulsing at movement. Fox understands that she wasn’t just stalling. He walks over and scoops her up.

All the troopers put their helmets on. Paad picks up Teagan’s bag of stuff. No one else has much else to bring with. Thire has a larger back on his back, but Teagan doesn’t have the mental capacity to ask.

Fox’s comlink goes off. He adjusts Teagan and activates it.

“Commander Fox…”

Everyone freezes at the chilling voice.

“Execute Order 66.”

Fox takes a breath and answers, “It will be done, my lord.”

The comlink turns off.

“We need to go, _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Order 66 takes place on Chapter 66.  
> The Force willed it so.  
> ...Meaning I had no plan to get this far and it's a miracle it's still going.
> 
> Coming close to the end of this story!
> 
> Fyi, there are 64 squads per battalion. I guessed that the CG is a battalion, though 500 some troopers seems too small of a group for a whole planet. Eh. Also, I typically show 5 troopers per squad, while technically each squad is 9 (9x64=battalion) but... Again, eh.
> 
> Predictions?  
> Need to scream into the void?  
> I need to scream into the void.  
> Hold please.  
> *leaves to scream into the void*


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives troopers.  
> One medic.  
> And a transport to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: angst, but you probably already knew that.

The change outside the barracks was immediate. Fox hadn’t given out the order; none of the commanders did. But someone else must have been contacted as well, to ensure everyone heard it. The troopers remaining, none of which held the red of the Guard, were all on a mission.

“Sir,” one says, saluting the group. Teagan stays as limp as possible, to be inconspicuous. Which isn’t too hard considering she’s barely conscious. “CT-3289, reporting, sir.”

“As you were,” Fox says.

“You are late for the mission,” the trooper says, “I was told to find you. No one could get ahold of you, sir.”

That’s because they smashed their wrist comms on their way out of the medbay.

“Where are you going?” The trooper asks, looking at the collected commanders, medics, and natborn.

Fox thinks quickly, “Officer Teagan is a suspect to working with the traitors. I was tasked with bringing her to the Chancellor personally.”

“Why not just execute her like the rest?” He asks.

“Not my orders,” Fox says. “Back to your station, trooper.”

CT-3289 salutes and moves off. He then pauses, looking back at them. The six keep moving towards the exit.

“Sir,” he says, “the hangar is the other way.”

The five troopers stop all together.

“Keep going,” Thire says in their helmet comms. They continue, this time walking faster.

“Hey!” The trooper behind them motions to others around them.

Fox notices the others starting to move closer. They were his brothers. They didn’t have any choice in their current actions.

But they have to leave. And they can’t take any of them with.

“Guns on stun?” He asks.

The other four confirm. Paad and Berrie each have a pistol from one of the commanders.

“On my mark.”

“CC-1010, stand down, now!” Someone yells. Guns are up.

“Now.”

Thire turns and stuns a group on their left. Stone takes the right while the medics cover the rear. But more seem to come out of the metal and concrete of the building. Fox has a blaster in hand, but keeps his back to the blaster fire to protect Teagan.

“Run.”

They all bolt, ducking around blaster fire. Stone turns around to get a wave of troopers on the ground before continuing. He turns the next corner last, yelping.

“Stone.”

“I’m fine.” He says.

Fox notes a burn mark in his shoulder, bleeding down his blacks. Stone nods again and they keep going. Paad supports his other side and Berrie and Thire cover the rear as they reach the landing pad.

Their ship is one of the Coruscant Guard’s. But it was more likely for the commanders to have it than the others.

“Get it started,” Fox tells Thire as he walks into the ship with Teagan. Stone and Paad follow after Thire. Berrie stands on the ramp as the last person, alternating between the now two guns he’s holding.

“Berrie!”

He runs up and slams on the button to close the ramp with his shoulder. Blaster bolts rain over the ship, but Thire pulls them off the landing pad and out into the air.

“Well that wasn’t so hard,” Stone groans, sitting against the wall. Paad starts to go over his injury.

“We still have to get out of the atmosphere,” Thire says.

“Berrie,” Fox says, nodding to Teagan. She’s carefully set on the floor. She groans, her hand still on her head.

“Hey Te’ika, any changes?” Berrie asks.

Teagan shakes her head, wincing.

“Do you know where we are?” He asks.

“Umm… Still on Coruscant?” She tries, in too much pain to open her eyes.

The comm system turns on in the cockpit, “Unidentified craft, stand down.”

“We’ve been spotted.”

“Taking evasive action.”

The ship lurches to the side. Berrie braces so Teagan stays on her back.

“We need to go _up_ Thire,” Stone yells from his seat on the floor.

“Getting there,” Thire quips back. He maneuvers the ship around the space, avoiding ships and buildings.

“Commanders, cease and desist,” a pilot says, “you are in direct violation of Order 66. We have orders to shoot to kill. This is your final warning.”

“They _can’t_ follow us,” Fox says. “We’ll jeopardize everything.“

“They will,” Thire answers, “They will follow us all the way to the checkpoint and more will follow them.” He takes a breath, resolute in his decision as he moves around to engage. “Man the guns.”

“Thire—”

“Fox, we can’t hesitate now!”

“I’m not shooting my brothers!” Fox yells, alerting the others of the conversation.

Thire flips a switch, “Then pilot the ship.” He gets up.

“Thire!” Fox yells out the door as he takes the controls.

Thire settles into the gun seat on the side of the hull. He turns on the controls.

“We don’t need to do this!” Fox yells back.

Thire closes his eyes, his hands settled on the steering and trigger. “Yes we do…” he grieves softly, his voice wavering. He then opens his eyes and fires.

It’s a direct hit.

He fires again, and now has to deal with Fox’s flying to evade shots headed for them as well as keeping his aim precise.

No one follows them as they leave the atmosphere. All the ships that trailed them were falling to the streets below.

They were safe to join the others.

No one cheers.

***

The farther they get from Coruscant, the more coherent Teagan becomes. She snaps out of it fairly quickly once Fox brings them into hyperspace. She sits up and lets Berrie go over her to confirm she’s alright. The headache and probing feeling is completely gone.

She then gets up, slowly, and starts to check over Stone’s arm. While Berrie held her in his arms during the escape, Stone was jostled. Teagan wants to know for herself that he’s alright.

“Teagan.”

“In a minute, Thire,” Teagan says without looking up.

He stands straighter, “Ruusaan.”

She looks up at that. He has his helmet on, not betraying what he’s thinking. Which is betrays something is off on its own; Everyone else has ditched their helmets.

“What’s wrong Thire?” Teagan asks.

“…Costs of war,” he says, but his voice catches. Instead of letting her ask more, Thire offers the thick bundle in his arms. Teagan stands, Paad taking her place with Stone. “What’s this?” She vaguely remembers seeing Thire pick up the bag in the medbay.

“Just take it,” Thire says quickly.

Teagan carefully takes the bag, almost dropping its weight. She moves to a bolted down table and sets it down. She opens it up. Inside is pristine white clone armor. At the top is a helmet, shiny and new. “…What?”

“You’re one of us,” Fox says, standing near the door to the cockpit. “So you should be given armor.”

“It was a request from the 501st,” Thire adds, “they sent it to us, finished it themselves when they had time.”

Teagan slides pieces out, noticing each one is carefully welded in a shape that fits her lither form. She notices that the left vambrace is the one she usually has on her arm, painted in all their colors.

“Well, try it on,” Stone says, excited.

“…No yet,” Teagan says.

Berrie clears his throat, then nods to the bag again. Teagan opens the smaller pockets, each holding two cans of paint and brushes; two shades of purple, one shade of blue, and one shade of red. Teagan smiles fondly, remembering all she’s been through with each group. She sits at the table.

She picks up a shoulder bell and starts an outline of the medical sigil with careful consideration.

Fox sits down with her, releasing one of his armor pieces to touch up the armor.

Thire closes the cockpit door behind him, cutting himself off from everyone else.

“…What happened?” Teagan asks.

No one answers Teagan’s question. Stone moves to the table as well, but leans against the wall instead of sitting.

“Guys—?”

“He ensured we got off Coruscant,” Fox says sharply, making it clear no one else is going to elaborate, even if they would have wanted to.

Teagan understands just fine.

The hyperspace outside hums as quiet settles over the ship.

***

Teagan finds the folded blacks in the bag, hand brushing another fabric inside. She uses a supply closet large enough to change. She puts on the full set of armor, with a little assistance. She then settles the helmet on, watching the HUD light up as it goes through diagnostics. The visor comes into focus as it scans her eyes.

“You’re missing something,” Stone says.

Teagan takes the helmet off. “What?” She looks over her form, trying to find the missing armor piece.

Fox regards her a moment, then walks over. He takes the last piece out of the bag; a blue and gray striped kama.

Teagan pales at its appearance, “…No, guys… I can’t—”

“Was he an important person in your life?” Fox asks.

“Yes,” Teagan answers immediately, “but it’s not mi—”

“Do you want to _honor_ his sacrifice?” Fox asks firmly.

“…Yes.”

Fox steps forward. He undoes her belt and settles the kama at her hips. “Then wear it,“ Fox says softly, tying the straps in front. “He’d want you to have it.” He secures her belt over it then looks her in the eyes. The belt also has one holster, and Fox takes a gun out of a side pocket; a DC-17, and secures it into the holster.

Teagan sighs, nodding. Fox nods in return and steps back.

The helmet beeps, finishing its diagnostics.

“There’s…” Teagan chokes after she checks it. “There’s already data stored inside.”

“What kind of data?” Thire asks.

Teagan accesses the information, “Videos…” She takes off her helmet and wipes at her eyes. Stone takes the helmet and sets it up on the table. He turns on the projection feature. The helmet projects a holovid.

“We are rolling,” Rex says, out of view. The seven identical men in blue armor turn from their bickering.

They pretty much fall over each other, cheering, “Su’cuy, Teagan!” They all fall over in a heap of yelps and armor clatters. The video pauses.

Teagan smiles, tearing up. “We’ll see them soon, Teagan,” Fox assures.

“Thire!” Stone calls. The cockpit door stays closed. Everyone else sits on the floor to watch.

“Hope the boys in red are taking care of you,” Jesse says.

“We’re on our way to a Togruta colony,” Hardcase says, “we couldn’t wait to talk to you.”

“It’s been an hour into hyperspace,” Kix says, “we all _just_ found the time to do this together.”

“We miss you, vod!” Fives chips in. Teagan fists the kama around her hips, trying not to cry at seeing him happy, and alive.

“Rex! Get in this!” Jesse says.

“Then _you_ record,“ the first voice says. Teagan smiles at how carefree he seems to sound.

“Can I wear your helmet?” Jesse asks.

“No!”

The video pauses a moment, replaced by eight men instead of the original seven. The camera is also tilted a bit, like it was set on something lower.

“Rex, say su’cuy to the nice medic,” Hardcase teases.

Rex elbows him in the side, then stares at the camera, “Hello Teagan.”

Teagan leans forward a little as he speaks.

“I…” He clears his throat, “Don’t worry about us, Te’ika. We’ll be alright without you.”

Teagan tries to remember if he’s ever called her by the nickname. She can’t think of a time. Maybe she never noticed, but how could she forget when the smallest smile graced his features at the nickname.

“So that’s why he wanted you to be safe,” Paad comments.

“What do you mean?” Teagan asks.

“Nothing,” Paad says. “Let’s keep watching.”

“Actually,” Fox says, reaching over to pause the recording, “these are for Teagan alone. She can watch them later.”

Later. Meaning when they’re safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done with this story!  
> Like.... there's one more chapter.
> 
> But there WILL be a sequel.  
> Just not immediately.  
> (unless I get a lot of positive feedback from many many people and then I might consider it.)  
> If not, I have a different, non-linear parts of this AU that I will work on instead.  
> And it is (they are?) *interactive*.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long A/N at the end.  
> As this is the LAST CHAPTER!

Teagan stuffs her medical fatigues into the bag that held the new armor. She sticks her hand in to adjust something on the bottom in order to make it all fit. Her hand brushes against a cord. She grabs it and pulls it out. At the end, there is a small shard of plastoid, edges sanded smooth. On one side, there is a set of tally marks scratched into chipped blue paint. The other has a pair of jaig eyes carved and painted over in black.

Teagan runs her thumb over the symbol, then puts the cord around her neck, tucking the pendant under her chest plate.

“We’re arriving at the first checkpoint,” Thire says, now piloting, “Coming out of hyperspace now.”

Teagan steps into the cockpit, watching the clouds fade into black space sprinkled with stars. Other ships sit there, idle as they wait for the call to move on.

“This is Marshal Commander Fox. Everyone call in,” Fox says over the connected comms.

“Transport 01 from Coruscant, all accounted for…”

“…Transport 02 from Coruscant, all accounted for…”

Others continue, following the correct numbering, as if they were a giant squad of pilots checking in before a battle.

A larger ship then comes out of hyperspace, signaling the collection present. “This is the Reliance. We’ve reached check point Delta. You’re clear for boarding.”

Ships start for the Reliance hangar bay, which has been cleared as much as they can for the extra ships. Thire moves the ship into position behind the others.

Then another ship shows up. It’s not a _venator_ cruiser, but it is still much larger than the escape ships trying to reach safety.

“Who else was coming to this checkpoint?” Stone asks.

“No one. The 16th were to pick us up and continue to the final checkpoint,” Fox says.

“We have to get to the ship,” Teagan says.

“Maybe they haven’t spotted us,” Berrie suggests.

Pilots then pour out of the unidentified ship.

“They spotted us,” Thire says, taking evasive action. “Is someone _else_ going to man the guns this time?”

“We don’t have the time,” Fox says. “We have to reach the ship. We’ll go into hyperspace and they can’t follow us then. Punch it, Thire!”

The ship shoots forward, following the others to the Reliance. What are now enemy ships behind them fire upon them. Thankfully, the ships focus more on the Coruscant ship than the ones in front of them.

Unfortunately, their ship won’t last long.

“We’re losing shields,” Stone says.

“We won’t make it, we’re too far away,” Teagan adds.

“It’s easier to hit a bigger target,” Fox says, “we have life support and rocket packs on this ship. If we leave the ship, they’ll keep targeting it, giving us time to get to the cruiser. Or at least a closer ship.”

“Will that work?” Teagan asks.

Thire thinks about it, his helmet still on from before. “It might. Or we’ll die.”

“We’re sitting nerfs anyway,” Stone says, already heading for the life support. Teagan puts her helmet on and grabs her own. Berrie helps her install it. She in turn helps him get his rocket pack on. Thire turns on autopilot and joins them. When everyone is ready, they open an emergency hatch in the floor, sucking the air out into space.

“The moment you’re clear, you jet forward,” Stone tells Teagan, gesturing to how it works. Teagan nods. She’s the third to leave, Fox and Paad ahead of her. She drops down the hole, and everything aside from inside her helmet is quiet. There’s flashes of blue behind her, but none are close enough to hit. She keeps falling from her previous momentum, so she does as instructed and activates her rocket pack. She moves forward, a little behind the others.

Her helmet comm turns on, “Teagan, you read?”

“Yes sir,” she says.

“We’re heading for the closest ship. Do you see it?”

She looks past Fox to a civilian ship with green stripes.

“I see it.”

“Keep aiming for me, and we’ll get there.”

Teagan dares to look behind her, checking for the others. She sees three more rocket packs, and the ship being torn to pieces. Her bag was on that ship, the first thing that comes to mind was her dad’s boots.

The second thing is held in Thire’s hand; her blue visor. He catches up to her and hands it over. She nods in appreciation, then presses forward to catch up to the others along with him.

The vacuum of space holds no sound, so Teagan didn’t know that she had been hit in the rocket pack until she was slowly stopped moving forward. Granted she was making good time, but the others were pulling ahead and her controls weren’t working.

“What…” she looked behind her, finding the rocketpack fried.

“Teagan,” Paad says, next to her.

“Keep going,“ Teagan says, looking at the oncoming ship. It wasn’t a small fighter. The fighters from before have all retreated. They were looking to capture.

“Not without you,” Paad says. “We’re almost there.”

“Go!” Teagan pushes him with her feet. While he starts going back to the others, staring at her as his rocket pack activates again, she drifts closer to the enemy ship. She loses control of her body as a tractor beam takes her up into the hull. Right before she exits deep space, she sees Paad fly up the ramp of the green ship. It pushes forward towards the Reliance.

She is dropped onto the hangar floor of the small military craft, a chipped clone already next to her with binders. “Orders are to keep her alive,” another says, “Lord Sidious wants her interrogated. Says she’s the reason so many defected. He wants to know everything she knows.”

Teagan grits her teeth and throws her head back, hitting the clone behind her. She tries to roll in order to stand, but the rocket pack and life support make her armor even heavier. She falls on her butt. The binders are secured and she’s forced to stand. They strip the life support and rocket pack from her. Her blaster is taken from her holster. Her helmet is also tipped off and she drops her visor when her arms are forced back farther.

“Lord Sidious won’t want her to escape,” a faceless clone says. Teagan doesn’t even know which battalion he’s from. His armor is pure white.

“But she’s not _that_ dangerous.”

“Still, not taking any chances. Return to base.”

“What about the defective clones?”

Teagan struggles against the hands holding her. “They aren’t defective,” she growls.

They ignore her. “They are already jumping to hyperspace. But we’ll find them.”

“What about her?”

“We have containment on the ship.”

They land on the enemy cruiser and she’s marched through the hangar. She wants to appeal to them, but she knows they aren’t in control. If anything, they could be aware and not do anything.

“I’m sorry,” Teagan says, in case they can hear her, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save anymore.”

“Keep walking.”

Teagan hears designation numbers. Troopers march through the halls, focused on their tasks. No one has paint on their armor. She looks down.

“You did change something,” she whispers in English. “You did. The others will be safe.” She sighs, remembering what may have happened after the Siege of Mandalore. She didn’t know about it until the surge of memories on Coruscant. “He’ll be alright.”

“No talking,” a clone says.

‘He has to be alright,’ Teagan adds in her head.

They walk to the detention center. A trooper is handed her helmet, visor, and blaster, which are carried off somewhere else. Those escorting Teagan turn into a small room. It doesn’t look like a cell. At the wall, there is a carbon freeze chamber. And it’s prepped.

“No.” Teagan tries to pry herself away, to leave the room and find somewhere else to go. “No! No, you can’t!” But troopers are stronger than her, chipped or no.

“Good soldiers follow orders,” a clone says. She’s dragged to the carbon freeze chamber. They shove her inside.

“Please!” She cries, trying to get out. Someone pushes her back into position.

They press the button. When it starts up, the hand moves away. Teagan tenses, closing her eyes at the sensations. Everything fades to numbness.

***

_“Captain.”_

_“Yes sir?”_

_“Tell them we wish to board at once.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_A ship heads for a Trade Federation command center, orbiting Naboo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ......  
> END OF PART ONE!
> 
> Is there stuff that I haven't given closure? Yes.  
> Is this a cliffhanger? Yes.  
> Did I SERIOUSLY JUST PUT TEAGAN IN CARBONITE AND END THE STORY!?!?  
> You bet I did.  
> There's a purpose for it.  
> There will be a sequel.
> 
> But I still have school, so the sequel won't be started this month.  
> Sorry. ._.
> 
> I am very proud of this story. I feel a sense of accomplishment for getting *inhales and exhales while saying* 68 chapters out since, when'd I start this? August? September? Idk.  
> Covid year well spent. Guess 2020 was good for something.
> 
> Anyway, I said there would be 'non-linear' story parts out at some point, and I will work on the intro chapters of those later.  
> I would rather explain them then than here.
> 
> And a little self-promoting, if you haven't please check out a one shot I posted, 'Lost Chances' as well as other one shot/stories that I post in the coming future. I'm transferring them from Tumblr.
> 
> I guess the last things to say are:  
> 1\. If you are here, THANK YOU for reading this whole story.  
> 2\. Please let me know what you think!  
> 3\. Feel free to leave your frustrations as well. I hate reading cliffhangers (but LOOOOOVVVEEE writing them. Heehee.)
> 
> I love you, my wonderful readers! Whether you comment or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
